Zero
by Nahia
Summary: Cuando todo lo que era tu vida pierde el sentido, cuando piensas que nadie te valora por lo que eres, decides empezar una nueva vida, un nuevo nombre. A.T.
1. Chapter 1

Este fic lo hago sin animo de lucro, todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

A excepción de: Akemi Totsuo, Minako, Ruegi Hokabi, Unami, Saôran Kadono, Kanata Yaboshi, Matome Kadono. Por ahora.

Hola a todos! Aquí mando el inicio de mi segundo fic. Me gustaría que todos los que lo lean me den su opinión, soy novata en esto y quiero mejorar para que todos aquellos que lo lean se lo pasen tan bien como yo me lo he pasado escribiéndolo.

_**ZERO**_

_**PRIMER CAPITULO:LLAMADAS Y VISITAS INESPERADAS**_

Se hacía tarde. Afortunadamente, como era todavía verano no había anochecido y la gente paseaba por las calles agradecida por la brisa fresca que había empezado a media tarde. Había sido un día muy largo, con treinta grados desde las ocho de la mañana y corriendo de un lado a otro, apenas había tenido diez minutos para comer un sándwich rápido en la cafetería de la facultad en la que hacía al menos cincuenta grados.

De clase a clase, rápido, con poco tiempo para todo y el deber de dar el máximo de ti a cada minuto. La ducha de última hora me había relajado tanto los músculos que estaban en tensión desde las nueve, me había hecho darme cuenta de dos cosas: lo cansada que estaba y lo agradecida que estaba de que hubiese acabado la semana.

Al menos sabía que cuando llegase Unami tendría preparada la cena. Sonreí. Por primera vez en estos seis meses pensaba en ella con ese nombre. Mucho mejor, a partir de ahora no podía cometer ningún error. Seguramente a la cena también se hubiese apuntado Ruegi, ¡Pobre loco! Tenía una paciencia de santo para aguantarnos a las dos y echarnos una mano siempre que lo necesitásemos. Había cambiado tanto desde aquel adolescente que conocí…Era mucho más seguro de sí mismo, pero con esa timidez que las chicas adoramos, era trabajador, amable…y físicamente había abandonado el cuerpo fuerte aunque aniñado de hacía un par de años por una musculatura notable en un cuerpo de hombre, su cara mostraba su personalidad aunque se había endurecido, ya no mostraba la dulce inocencia de la niñez, sino la sabiduría de la madurez. Pero, a pesar de su cambio en sus rasgos, en su pelo, en su forma de vestir…se podía ver al mismo Ryoga de siempre en sus ojos. Mierda, Ruegi. Como costaba acostumbrarse a esto. Me encantaba verle competir, a pesar de que hubiese renunciado a ello al igual que Unami, las dos nos deleitábamos viendo como esa amabilidad que demostraba con nosotras se convertía en fiereza en el campo de lucha.

Coger el tren y ya estaría en casa. Sabía que me encontraría con Yuca. Me la llevaba encontrando todos los días de esta semana y sería así durante todo el curso, por suerte nunca me había llegado a reconocer, aunque evitaba encontrármela de frente, ya que aunque había cambiado, alguien que me conociese podría reconocerme. Era algo más alta y más estilizada que en mi época de instituto, debido al abandono de las artes marciales y a mi nueva afición: el baile. El cabello había crecido cubriendo hasta la mitad de mi espalda y se había oscurecido hasta ser casi negro con destellos azulados. Llevaba unas gafas de pasta negra, más para ocultarme que por necesidad (no llegaba a una dioptría), que sólo me quitaba para bailar y dormir. Según Ruegi, sólo quedaba algo que me delataba: mi sonrisa. Pero al igual que mi cuerpo mi personalidad había cambiado, era bastante sería y como mucho esbozaba leves sonrisas para que la gente no se sintiese mal. Sólo en la intimidad con Unami y Ruegi podía reírme a gusto, quizá porque sabía que lo que me decían era sincero, y entonces yo mostraba mi sonrisa verdadera. Como suponía Yuca bajó sin prestarme la menor atención. La siguiente era mi parada. Mi nuevo barrio era completamente distinto y estaba en la esquina opuesta de Nerima, casi en las afueras, donde compartía un apartamento muy amplio de tres habitaciones.

Abrí la puerta de casa y me encontré a Unami y a Ruegi haciendo una guerra de cojines. De repente Unami tropezó y Ruegi cayó encima riendo, la habitación quedó en silencio, pareció que se iban a besar, cómo me costó decir aquellas palabras:

Ya llegué.

Me miraron con cara de sorpresa, se miraron y rápidamente se separaron

sonrojándose.

Tranquilos, cojo el número de Kasumi y os dejo solos- me acerqué al mueble de la entrada y cogí el número- Hasta luego, vuelvo en 10minutos- les guiñé un ojo- por si os interesa.

Era cuestión de tiempo. Aquellos dos llevaban tonteando unas semanas pero no iban a más, aunque tarde o temprano pasaría. Me alegraba por ellos, los dos habían sufrido mucho pasándose media vida persiguiendo a una persona que ni siquiera los recordaba y en la que habían basado sus vidas. Ahora empezaban a ser ellos mismos y a descubrir el mundo que se perdieron todos esos años.

Yo estaba igual que ellos. Redescubriéndome a mí misma, sin ser la hija de…la hermana de…la sucesora de… y lo que era peor, la prometida de…nunca volvería a ser la prometida de nadie porque nunca me casaría. El tiempo me enseñó que el matrimonio no es amor, sólo una unión como otra cualquiera, un contrato, tú dices lo que das y lo que recibes según se había pactado y se lleva acabo. ¿Dónde queda el amor? Muy sencillo: en cada uno. Se pueden decir muchas cosas y firmar muchas otras, pero tus sentimientos siguen ahí, en ti y nadie más puede saberlos. Hace dos año mate ese sentimiento, de una manera directa de sufrimiento máximo pero de resultados asombrosos: una mujer nueva e independiente feliz por ser ella misma y que no cree en el amor. Fruncí el ceño. El amor es una utopía, el ser humano es demasiado egoísta para pensar en más que en sí mismo.

La cabina. Marqué el móvil de mi hermana. Tres tonos.

-Kasumi Tendo.

-Hola hermanita.

-Akane! ¡Por fin! Llevo toda la semana esperando tener noticias tuyas.

-Akemi, hermana, Akemi, tienes que acostumbrarte a llamarme así o algún día nos descubrirán. Pensaba llamarte, pero he andado muy liada toda la semana y no he podido, lo siento.

- No pasa nada, tranquila, estoy sola en casa, iba a ir a ver al doctor, hemos quedado para cenar. Nabiki se ha ido de fin de semana y papá se ha ido con tío genma a la inauguración de un restaurante que daban comida y bebida gratis. Ya sabes cómo son, no cambiarán nunca.

Como siempre no le había nombrado.

¿Y tú que planes tienes?

Tofu me ha invitado a cenar, dice que tiene algo que decirme.

¿Crees que por fin te pedirá que te cases con él?

Oí su risa al otro lado del teléfono.

Quizá sí, dicen que a la tercera va la vencida.

Tofu había podido controlar sus nervios ante Kasumi, llevaban seis meses saliendo, pero estos habían vuelto cuando decidió pedir la mano de mi hermana. Ante mi padre no había habido problema, sólo le puso una condición: que Kasumi lo aprobase. No quería perderla como me perdió a mí. Tofu lo intentó, y las dos veces acabó en el hospital. La primera por tragarse el anillo, y la segunda por desmayarse de los nervios. No podía parar de reírme imaginando a Tofu con su ataque de nervios y a mi hermana con su dulce sonrisa haciendo ver que no se enteraba de nada.

Akane, tienes que prometerme una cosa.

Lo que quieras Kasumi, sabes que no hay problema en cualquier cosa que me pidas.

Me gustaría que fueses mi dama de honor junto a Nabiki.

Excepto eso.

Akane, por favor, te lo pido como hermana, todos están muy arrepentidos, te marchaste sin despedirte siquiera, nadie sabe el motivo, nadie sabe nada de ti, les veo sufrir y me duele, porque yo les podría aliviar ese sufrimiento.

Kasumi, no sigas por ahí.

Akane, papá llora todas las noches preguntándose si sigues viva, tío Genma evita entrar en el Dojo porque dice que le recuerda demasiado a ti y se pone a llorar con papá, Nabiki ya no anda metida en líos, se ha vuelto muy responsable, ni la reconocerías y…

Y nada, me da igual lo que hayan cambiado, tuvieron años para pensar y comportarse cómo es debido, sin utilizarme, si Kasumi, utilizarme, porque en realidad, Kasumi, Akane Tendo nunca le ha importado a nadie, hermana, solo era la heredera de, la enemiga de, la prometida de , el negocio de… soy una persona con sentimientos, y sufrí mucho, más de lo que te puedas imaginar, años de desprecios, de manipulaciones, de poner en peligro mi vida por…por…algo que no valía la pena. Ese sufrimiento, hermana, desapareció el día que murió, para siempre Akane Tendo.

Tú eres Akane Tendo.

Te equivocas, yo soy Akemi Totsuo, dueña de mi pasado, presente y futuro, libre, realmente libre por primera vez en mi vida.

¿Tan malos somos?

Ya sabes que no es por ti, es por ellos no podría volver a esa prisión.

Necesito verte hermana.

Sabes que no es posible Kasumi.

Claro que sí, por favor, hace casi dos años que no te veo.

Nos descubrirán.

No, iré solo con Tofu, él no dirá nada, sabes que nunca te traicionaría.

Eso era cierto, gracias a él me había mantenido en contacto con Kasumi y me había dado lo necesario para marcharme de allí a pesar de no haber apoyado mi decisión.

Está bien, me haría ilusión verte, no sabes como te echo de menos…

Me gustaría conocer a Akemi.

Esbocé una sonrisa, se me acababa el dinero.

Y a ella verte a ti.Se me acaba el dinero hermana, ¿Qué te parece este domingo en la heladería Strawberry a eso de las cinco?

Estupendo, allí estaré.

Adios y suerte esta noche.

Ya te contaré hermanita, ya te contaré- dijo entre risas- hasta el domingo.

Hasta el domingo.-colgué.

Había poca gente por la calle, me crucé con un par de parejas. Veía el sol ponerse en el horizonte y teñir todo de un color anaranjado que lo llenaba de vida. Una de las parejas se paró en medio de la calle y se dio un beso, ocultando el sol tras ellos y llenándoles de una capa que parecía envolverles protegiéndolos de todo. Había magia. Sonreí. Qué ingenuos. Pronto todo aquello desaparecería y daría paso al egoismo, al rencor, a la individualidad… al odio. Pero todos estamos ciegos al principio, el tiempo te muestra la verdad.

Subí las escaleras de casa lentamente. Decididamente debería cambiarme de ropa, había echo demasiado calor todo el día y notaba la ropa pegajosa. Kasumi, ¿Habría cambiado mucho? No, Kasumi siempre sería Kasumi. Sonreí, debía elegir la ropa adecuada o se preocuparía por mí. Si me viese ahora…con unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta de tirantes totalmente arrugada…

Al ir a meter la llave en la cerradura, oí risas dentro. Aquella risa no era de Ruegi,¿Quién demonios…?

Abrí la puerta rápidamente. ¡Plaaffff! Eso fue un cojín estanpándose en mi cara y echando mis gafas al suelo.

Vaya puntería Saorân- oí la voz de Ruegi mientras me agachaba a recoger mis gafas. Mierda, ¿Dónde…?

Toma, lo siento mucho ese idiota de Ruegi se apartó y no me di cuenta de que entrabas- vi su mano acercándome las gafas mientras un escalofrío recorría mi cuerpo. ¿Qué pasaba? Y al mirar de frente vi unos ojos azules que me miraban preocupados. Ranma. Otra vez, ¿Cuándo me daría cuenta que había cientos de personas en el mundo que tenían los ojos de ese color?

Gracias- dije esbozando una sonrisa y cogiéndolas. Cuando me iba a levantar él ya estaba de pie y me ofreció su mano.

Mmm…gracias de nuevo.

Oooooooohhhhhh, parece que haceis buenas migas- dijo Ruegi cogiéndonos a cada uno en cada brazo. Le clavé un puñetazo en la cabeza.

¿Encima con esas? Tú tienes la culpa de todo, ¿Se puede saber que estabas haciendo? Te dejo diez minutos y lo siguiente que sé es que tengo un cojín estampado en la cara.

Auchh! Eso dolió, ¿sabes? Además, deberías controlar tu fuerza bruta ante los invitados- me gritó Ruegi mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

¿Qué es eso de fuerza bruta? Has sido tú el que empezaste…-¿Qué había dicho? ¿Invitados?

Me giré y vi en el sofá tres pares de ojos mirándome. Me puse roja de golpe.

Ups, lo siento, no me había dado cuenta de que…-dije bajando la voz y mirando al suelo.

¿Ahora te vas a poner de niña buena? Ya han visto todos lo bestia que eres- dijo él con una sonrisa triunfal.

Estaba a punto de darle otro golpe a Ruegi cuando apareció Unami.

Ruegi, ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de meterte con ella?¿ No ves que está cansada y que olvidó que teníamos invitados a cenar?

¿Cómo se me había podido olvidar? Y yo que pensaba meterme pronto a la cama…

Es verdad, la estuve esperando a la salida de los vestuarios después de clase y salió corriendo sin ni siquiera mirarme, no la alcancé, cogí el siguiente tren donde me encontré con estos dos. ¿Desde cuándo corres tan rápido?- dijo la bella pelirroja desde el sofa sonriéndome.

Lo siento Minako, soy un desastre, estaba tan cansada que solo quería llegar a casa- dije sonriéndole a mi instructora.

La verdad es que nos hemos pasado un montón con vosotras esta semana.

Minako era de segundo curso y era la instructora de mi grupo de baile moderno. Era una chica muy dulce, de largos cabellos pelirrojos ligeramente ondulados y ojos verdes, con un montón de pequeñas pecas sobre su nariz. Más alta y delgada que yo, traía locos a un montón de chicos de la facultad de Ruegi,y era novia de un compañero de éste. Lamentablemente Minako era una fantástica bailarina y no admitía ni el más mínimo error en sus clases.

Sí, entre tú y la teniente o'neill habeis hecho que conozca músculos que ni sabía que existían- la teniente o'neill era la profesora de baile clásico, había tenido un problema con el pegamento y su pelo y se lo había tenido que rapar.

No te quejes Totsuo, creía que te lo pasabas bien.

Sí, pero cuando llego a casa mi cuerpo no para de quejarse- aquella chica me caía realmente bien.

Perdonad, en esta habitación hay más gente, si quereis nos marchamos para que hableis de vuestras cosas- dijo Ruegi fingiendo estar enfadado.

Anda Ruegi, no te pases, que hoy la has tomado con ella. ¿Por qué no le presentas a tus amigos?- Unami, como siempre, poniendo paz en la casa, cada vez me recordaba más a Kasumi. Los dos chicos que se sentaban al lado de Ruegi se levantaron mientras que éste se levantaba de mala gana.

Kanata Yaboshi, te presento a mi pesada compañera de piso, Akemi Totsuo- dijo Ruegi, mientras un muchacho de cabello y ojos color miel se acercaba a mí con una sonrisa.

No puedes imaginarte cuánto he oído hablar de ti, ya sabes que este chico es un poco monotemático, de lo único que habla más es de…

Unami.

Unami- dijimos los dos a la vez mientras nos dábamos la mano y nos reíamos mientras que los dos mencionados se ponían cada vez más rojos.

Soy el compañero de Hokabi (Ruegi) y el novio de Minako.

¿Eres tú? Entonces yo también he oído hablar mucho de ti.

Ya vale, recordadme que no os deje mucho juntos o me dejareis por los suelos- dijo Ruegi con una sonrisa- y este es un alumno de primero con el que hemos estdo entrenando esta tarde, es muy bueno, hacía mucho que no peleaba así, resulta que sabe en truco en el que…-cuando hablaba de las artes y los trucos no se acordaba ni de lo que estaba hablando.

Me llamo Saorân Kadono, si espero a que Hokabi me presente quizá seguiríamos aquí por año nuevo.

Tienes razón, este chico es un auténtico desastre- me acerqué a él y le miré por primera vez después del cojinazo.

Era el más alto de los tres y también parecía el más fuerte. Me cogió la mano con seguridad y apreto sin llegar a hacer daño. Sus ojos. Otra vez aquel estúpido escalofrío. Azules, mirándome fijamente, con… ¿duda? ¿sorpresa?

¿Qué era aquello? Su pelo negro recogido en una pequeña coleta en su espalda mientras la mayoría de sus mechones caían enmarcando su cara. Era guapo, muy guapo. ¿Qué un chico es guapo? Akemi, aterriza, esta no eres tú.

¿Van a soltarse y dejarse de mirar o tendremos que llevarlos así directamente al altar?

Ruegi, ¿Pero qué tonterías dices?- dije metiéndole un puñetazo en el estomago. El tenía razón, esa no era yo. Aquello no volvería a repetirse. Por unos momentos Akane se apoderó de mí. Casi, pero no. Volvía a ser Akemi y no dejaría que aquello volviese a pasar.

Continuará…

Asi que ya sabeis, cualquier opinión, sugerencia… siempre será bien recibida, mi dirección es: 


	2. Chapter 2

Wola a todos!

Aquí estoy con el segundo capítulo de mi segundo fic, espero que les guste.

_**CAPITULO 2: OLVIDOS, CENA Y RECUERDOS**_

-¿Qué has preparado para cenar Unami?- preguntó Ruegi, el silencio se hizo en la habitación y tres rugidos sonaron rompiéndolo. Los chicos se sonrojaron visiblemente.

- Lo siento- dijo Yaboshi con una mano en la cabeza y otra frotándose el estómago- es que hemos estado entrenando toda la tarde sin parar, Ruegi no paraba de pedir la revancha.

-Pero, ¿Qué dices? Os he dado una paliza chicos- contestó Ruegi altanero.

- Ni en tus mejores sueños, Hokabi- contestó Kadono riéndose.

- Lamento interrumpir chicos, pero yo no he preparado nada para cenar- dijo Unami.

Todos- ¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeé?

Unami- No, no he hecho nada porque es viernes, le toca cocinar a Akemi.

Todos se giraron a mirarme. Se me había olvidado completamente.

Akemi: Eeeeehhhhh…verán, es que con las clases…pues, se me olvidó, pero en seguida me pongo a preparar algo si queréis- horror, aquello si que iría para largo, vi como Ruegi fruncía el ceño, como empezara como siempre…

Ruegi: Bien chicos, cojan las chaquetas, cenaremos fuera.

A: He dicho que puedo hacer la cena, sólo tardaré media hora.

R: Mira Akemi, los intentos de asesinato de la familia no importan, pero hoy hay invitados.

A: ¿Estás insinuando que cocino mal?

R: No lo insinúo, lo afirmo.

Unami: Vamos Ruegi, sabes que está mejorando, podemos hacer curry.

R: Ese es el único plato que se le da bien.

A: ¿Estás seguro, Ruegi?

R: Claro, el resto es veneno.

A: ¡Qué pena! Pensaba hacer tarta de cerezas para el postre, pero viendo que te podría envenenar la haré sólo para los invitados.

R: ¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeé?- se tiró a mis piernas, lloriqueando como un niño- no seas mala Akemi, sabes que era broma, ¿me darás un poco de tarta?- puso su cara de niño bueno. Yo miré hacia otro lado haciendo como que lo pensaba. Miré las caras de los demás, todos estaban disfrutando con aquella comedia tan habitual entre nosotros.

A: Está bien, pero si friegas todos los platos- dije inclinándome hasta su altura, sonriéndole.

U: Yo te ayudo Akemi- se acercó a mí y me susurró al oído- tengo algo que contarte.

A: ¿Tiene algo que ver con cierta pelea de almohadas que vi cuando llegué?- le susurré con una sonrisa maliciosa. Su sonrojo me dio una respuesta.

Minako: Las ayudaré, no quiero quedarme a solas con estos tres, podrían hacerme cualquier cosa, incluso comerme- se ofreció con una sonrisa mirando a los tres chicos que la miraban ofendidos mientras Unami y yo nos echábamos a reír.

Y las tres nos fuimos a la cocina. Busqué los delantales y tendí uno a cada una. No aguantaba más, me giré a Unami y le pregunté:

A: ¿Entonces que ha pasado? Cuando llegué y me encontré uno encima del otro no sabía si interrumpir o coger la puerta y volver más tarde.

M: ¿De que estáis hablando?- la pobre no entendía nada pero al ver el sonrojo de Unami lo comprendió- ¿Te ha dicho algo Ruegi?

A: Espera un momento, ¿Todo el mundo sabe lo de estos dos excepto ellos?- la cara de Unami a punto de explotar.

M: Es que a Ruegi ya le cuesta, llevo un año oyendo a Kanata decir que un día de estos el tonto de Hokabi se declarará a Unami ¿Y todavía seguimos así? ¿No te has planteado…?

U: Le besé.

M y A: ¿Quuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeé?- ¿Unami tomando la iniciativa? Esto sí que era bueno, empecé a trocear las cerezas para la tarta, sino tendríamos la cena para desayuno. Minako me imitó y empezó a sacar las hortalizas y lavarlas. Unami se quedó en medio sin moverse, mirándonos buscando una respuesta.

A: ¿Quieres mi opinión?- Unami afirmó con la cabeza, me giré y la apunté con el cuchillo- Tres días, yo le daba tres días para pensar en ello, si en ese tiempo no te responde, olvídale, no vale la pena. Sé que no es fácil, yo también quiero mucho a ese tonto que es tu proyecto de novio, pero no puedes seguir así, no me gusta verte sufrir por él.

M: Estoy con Totsuo, a veces una persona que no sabe decir lo que siente hace más daño que una que no te quiere.

Aquello me dio de lleno. Sabía perfectamente de qué hablaba, había pasado dos años por ello, duda, incertidumbre, miedo, celos, alegría, cariño… y dolor. Eso era lo que marcaba, lo que más costaba borrar, aparte del amor. Había que tomar el dolor, comprenderlo, utilizarlo, usarlo para curar un corazón ayudándole a olvidar el amor, y cuando el amor muere todo es mucho más fácil. Bueno, quizá fácil no sería la palabra.

U: Está bien, haré lo que decís, pero me da tanto…miedo…perderlo- estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, corrí a abrazarla- Tú no te preocupes, todo se solucionará-le susurré, hablaría con él, Ruegi tendría que decidir y le dejaría bien claro que se arriesgaba a perderla, él no sería tan tonto… ¿O sí?

M: Venga chicas, alégrense, que tenemos tres pedazo de hombres esperando para devorar lo que cocinen nuestras manitas- dijo mientras ponía una cazuela para empezar a hacer el curry- además, si Unami se queda con Ruegi, ¿Qué pasará con Totsuo?

Las dos se me quedaron mirando, seguí amasando el relleno sobre la mesa, como si aquella pregunta no se hubiese formulado.

U: ¿Akemi?- levanté la vista ante la llamada de mi amiga, o no, aquella sonrisa en sus caras no me gustaba nada.

A: ¿Qué?- puse cara de no saber de que me hablaban mientras intentaba quitar un mechón de la cara con el brazo porque tenía las manos pringadas de harina.

M: Totsuo, las chicas dicen que no tienes novio, ¿se puede saber a qué estas esperando? No me digas que no hay ningún chico que te guste aunque sea un poquito.

A: No- dije amasando con más fuerza aún el relleno. No me gustaban aquel tipo de preguntas, eran demasiado personales.

U: No mientas, me he fijado, es tu tipo- sin verla pude notar la sonrisa en su voz. Sabía perfectamente de quién hablaba. Entonces ella también lo había notado, después de todo ella le había querido casi tanto como yo. CASI.

M: ¿Entonces hay alguien? ¿Quién es? Seré como una tumba, Totsuo, creedme- dijo girándome para tenerme de frente.

A: No sé de qué está hablando- me giré de nuevo y coloqué la base, y el relleno encima. Al horno, 150ºC, 20min…

U: Akemi tiene debilidad por los chicos que practican las artes marciales, sobre todo por los que son morenos y tienen ojos azules. No se resiste ante unos bonitos ojos azules, pierde la conciencia, ya lo has visto antes- dijo sonriendo y levantando una ceja mostrándose triunfal, ¿el verme incómoda la hacia disfrutar?

M: Vaya Akemi, si estamos hablando de quien estoy pensando debo reconocer, que no tienes mal gusto- sonrió- todas sabemos que de esa habitación es el más guapo.

¿Cómo habíamos acabado hablando de esto? Odiaba este tipo de conversaciones.

A: No me interesa Kadono- respondí intentando aparentar una tranquilidad que no sentía, hablar de chicos si estaba relacionado conmigo siempre me hacía enrojecer, me gustase o no me gustase el chico, y eso siempre daba lugar a malos entendidos.

M: ¿Y quién ha dicho que estábamos hablando de él?- dijo con una sonrisa que no me inspiraba nada bueno. Se acercaba a mí, removí la salsa con las verduras, quizá con demasiada fuerza, debía tranquilizarme o no saldría de esa situación. Estaba a punto de intentar defenderme cuando una voz nos interrumpió.

Saôran: Siento interrumpir chicas, pero he pensado que podría ir poniendo la mesa, lo que pasa que no sé donde están las cosas, le he preguntado a Hokabi, pero está jugando a videojuegos con Yaboshi y no me hace ni caso.

¿Habría escuchado nuestra conversación? Seguramente no, se mostraba demasiado tranquilo, algo en su actitud me hacía sentir que no. Me había salvado, ahora esas pesadas se olvidarían de mí, a no ser que…

U: ¡Oh! Yo estoy muy ocupada con la salsa, Akemi, tú que ya has metido la tarta en el horno ¿Podrías enseñarle donde están las cosas a Kadono? Y de paso le ayudas a organizar la mesa, debemos ser unas buenas anfitrionas- dijo con una sonrisa. Se me había adelantado, la próxima vez debería ser más rápida.

A: Claro – dije quitándome el delantal, y bajando la vista, sabía que estaba sonrojada, aquellas situaciones siempre me resultaban tan incómodas…

Miré el horno, diez minutos, daba tiempo de sobra a preparar la mesa mientras aquellas dos se tranquilizaban. Kadono seguía en la puerta, ahora con su mirada puesta en mí. Sonreía. Aquello me puso más nerviosa. Me lavé las manos. Definitivamente ese chico no había oído nada de esa conversación porque sino no estaría ahí tan tranquilo dándoles más motivos a aquellas dos para murmurar.

S: Tú dirás Totsuo- dijo al acercarme a él, mientras se apartaba de la puerta para dejarme pasar.

Oí las risitas por detrás. Unami me las pagaría, ¡Oh, sí! Aquello no se me iba a olvidar tan fácilmente. Por fin salimos de la cocina hacia el salón donde encontramos a los dos chicos en el sofá mirando fijamente la televisión mientras agarraban los mandos de la play como si en ello les fuera la vida. Como críos.

S: ¿De qué se reían esas dos?

A: Unami, que es muy graciosa- dije entre dientes. No tenía ganas de hablar del tema. Él pareció darse cuenta porque no preguntó más. Llegamos a la estantería.

A: Mira, aquí están los platos y los cuencos- dije abriéndola, intenté cogerlos, su mano cogió la mía impidiendo que siguiera.

S: Pesan mucho, déjamelos a mí- dijo con suavidad. No había chulería en sus palabras, sólo mostraba lo obvio. Pero a veces, aun con palabras amables, la gente te hace sentir inútil, y yo, ante todo, soy una persona que sabe valerse por sí misma y que no necesita a ningún hombre que demostrase lo contrario. Ya había tenido demasiado a la sombra de un solo hombre.

A: Eres nuestro invitado, puedo yo sola, soy más fuerte de lo que parezco, creeme- dije retirando su mano, mientras me ponía de puntillas para alcanzar los platos del piso superior. Llegaba muy justa, pero era cuestión de tirar. Un tirón fuerte… y perdí el equilibrio, cayendo hacia atrás. Entonces noté sus manos sobre las mías agarrando los platos mientras su cuerpo frenaba mi caída.

S: ¿Estás bien?- noté su cabeza encima de la mía, su aliento rozando mi frente. El calor que emanaba su cuerpo me envolvía y el olor de su aroma invadía mis sentidos.

A: Sí, pero no creo que pueda moverme sin ayuda.

S: ¿Tienes los platos bien agarrados? – Moví la cabeza con gesto afirmativo- ten cuidado que los voy a soltar y te pondré recta.

Noté el peso real de los platos en mis brazos, mientras él me agarraba de los hombros hasta ponerme en posición vertical. El calor y el aroma se alejaron, aquello me tranquilizó notablemente.

S: Ya está, y ahora, ¿Me dejas que te ayude con esos platos?- dijo con una sonrisa, sin ninguna recriminación, sin ningún ya te lo dije. Raro, aquello se me hacía muy raro. Pero él ya había cogido los platos y se dirigía hacia la mesa.

A: Gracias- me quedé mirando a aquel muchacho. ¿Qué había de raro en él?

S: Era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de las molestias que os estamos causando- era BUENO. No había ninguna malicia en sus palabras, ningún doble sentido, era totalmente sincero. Bueno, quizá debía admitir que aún quedaban algunas personas sinceras en el mundo y había topado con una de ellas.

Cogí los cuencos y me dirigí con el a la mesa. Rápidamente estaban colocados. Le acompañé hasta donde los vasos y yo cogí los palillos. Los colocamos en la mesa y él se dirigió a la cocina a por algo de beber mientras que yo iba colocando las servilletas.

S: Totsuo, te reclaman en la cocina- dijo indicándome la puerta por la que acababa de aparecer.

¡La tarta! Entré rápidamente para casi chocarme con Unami y Minako delante del horno mientras mi tarta reposaba en la encimera, tenía una pinta estupenda. Y ellas tenían una sonrisa que daba miedo.

M: Totsuo…mmmm… me gusta tu estilo, sutil pero eficaz, esa actuación con los platos para caer en sus brazos ha sido sublime.

U: Hay que admitir Minako, que hacen buena pareja, él se ha comportado como un caballero, podía haberse aprovechado de la situación, y sin embargo te ha cogido suavemente por los hombros, mientras podía haberte abrazado por la cintura, eso significa…

A: Que no le intereso nada, tal como os he dicho desde un principio, os estáis imaginando cosas donde no las hay- cogí la bandeja del curry, la carne y las verduras mientras me dirigía al salón- así que por favor, no sigáis con eso durante la cena, resultaría incómodo.

U: Akemi…- susurró, me giré para verla, ¿qué era lo que intentaba decirme?

M: Bueno, chicas, ya me informaré yo por algunas fuentes, pero que sepáis que esta conversación queda en el aire- se acercó a mí y me cogió una de las bandejas- no sabía que esta cena sería tan entretenida, Akemi- primera vez que me llamaba por mi nombre, no sabía si eso sería un buen o mal presagio.

Entramos en la habitación, los tres se habían sentado en la mesa, dejando un hueco entre cada uno de ellos. Minako se sentó entre Yaboshi y Kadono, Unami corrió a sentarse entre Yaboshi y Ruegi. Otra vez se me había adelantado. Tomé asiento entre Ruegi y Kadono.

M: ¿Qué tal llevas la prueba Akemi? Te vi ayer ensayando con Honomoto, me extrañé mucho de que le eligieras a él, todas las chicas querían a Seiya.

A: Sabes que Honomoto es mejor, solo que todas esas locas no lo pueden ver porque les ciega las hormonas.

M: Me gustó lo que vi, me sorprendiste Akemi, no esperaba que eligieses un baile tan atrevido y con tanto contacto físico.

A: Bueno, hay que arriesgarse…

M: Esa es la verdadera cuestión por la que elegiste a Honomoto, ¿Verdad? Es verdad que es muy bueno, todo el mundo lo sabe, aunque también se sabe que no le gustan las chicas.

A: Acertaste, un baile tan físico…bastante tengo con concentrarme y hacerlo bien para estar pendiente de donde van las manos del bailarín mientras me muevo.

Minako se rió, sabía muy bien a lo que me refería.

M: Tienes razón, ese Seiya es realmente un peligro, pero igual te hubiese beneficiado en cierta manera. Te falta algo Akemi, la técnica y elaboración es casi perfecta, nunca pensé que pudieras moverte así- me sonrojé visiblemente, elogios viniendo de una de las mejores bailarinas de la escuela era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada- pero te falta algo.

Todos pararon de comer de golpe, prestando más atención a la conversación. Todos menos Ruegi, claro. Yo no había tocado la comida, al igual que Minako.

A: ¿Qué me falta? Siento la música llevar mi cuerpo como tú dices, los golpes de tambor son golpes en mis caderas, Honomoto se compenetra totalmente conmigo…

M: Pasión, Totsuo. Tienes que demostrar pasión. Aunque tu cuerpo lo transmite, parece que le pones un tope, que no la dejas salir del todo, y esta canción ante todo, es pasión, dos amantes que se necesitan pero se han hecho daño. No sé como puedes hacerlo, quizá tienes demasiados tabúes, quizás no encuentres inspiración, quizás no hayas experimentado la pasión, o quizás lo hayas hecho y te de miedo volver a hacerlo… no sé que es Akemi, pero o la sacas o perderás.

Así que era eso. Minako tenía razón, a pesar de sentir la canción, de bailarla, de dejarme llevar, intentaba evitar todos aquellos sentimientos que evocaba en mí, porque seguían doliendo, de alguna manera, casi tanto como el primer día. ¿Cómo podía liberarlos sin que doliese? Una inspiración nueva, distinta…pero ¿qué? O mejor dicho ¿quién? Honomoto era imposible, pero Seiya casi me daba asco, ¿Cómo me iba a hacer sentir pasión? Debía encontrar algo ese fin de semana. Y rápido. Llevaba casi dos años luchando por esto, meses enteros ensayando día y noche, sacrificando aquello que tanto tiempo había formado parte de mí. Las artes. Sé que en ellas sí mostraba mi pasión, pero habían muerto con Akane. Las artes, la pasión…todo aquello formaba parte de algo ya muerto que ahora necesitaba, pero ¿Cómo revivirlo? Un nombre sonó en mi cabeza de nuevo. Demasiado tarde.

R: Bueno, chicas, ¿Qué os parece? Se mudarían el domingo.

A: ¿Perdón? -Definitivamente me había perdido en mis pensamientos y no me había dado cuenta de que Ruegi seguía hablando, me miró enfurruñado.

R: ¿No haces caso cuando hablo Akemi? ¿Dónde tenías la cabeza? Pues resulta, que por un error informático Kanata se queda sin su apartamento tres semanas, y había pensado que organizándonos bien, podrían quedarse aquí con nosotros.

A: ¿Podrían? ¿Cuántos Ruegi?- ya me empezaba a imaginar la casa llena de tíos, todo el día comiendo, peleando, jugando a videojuegos…

R: ¿Se puede saber a dónde se había ido esa cabeza tuya? Pues Kanata, Kadono y su hermana.

¿Pero de qué iba todo aquello? ¿Compartir su apartamento con tres desconocidos cuando ellos todavía se estaban acostumbrando a esa nueva vida? Aquella idea no me motivaba en absoluto.

U: Por mí está bien, pero habrá que ver como nos organizamos.

A: ¿Esto no hubiera sido mejor que nos lo comentaras antes y a solas, Hokabi?

Ruegi me miró, había utilizado su apellido, sabía que eso no significaba nada bueno, pero ¿acaso había pensado que aceptaría sin más a aquella intrusión? Todavía me costaba ser quién era ahora, ocultar esas facetas que me delataban las diez horas al día que estaba fuera de casa, ¿Y ahora tendría que actuar 24h? Noté como me empezaba a marear, bebí agua.

Kanata: Totsuo, siento molestaros así, pero no sé a quién más pedirle ayuda, el resto de mis amigos viven en colegios mayores o con sus padres, Hokabi es el único que tiene piso y al contarle lo que pasaba se ofreció. No le culpes, nosotros le pusimos en este aprieto- me habló mirándome a los ojos, era sincero. Y mi corazón volvió a traicionarme, nunca había sido capaz de negar ayuda a nadie. Eso sí, Ruegi me las pagaría y empezaría ahora mismo.

A: ¿Y habéis pensado como organizarnos?- intenté esbozar una sonrisa. Aquello prometía ser divertido.

R: Habíamos pensado que Kanata durmiese en mi cuarto, Kadono con su hermana en la de Unami y ella contigo- dijo en un tono esperanzado. El pobre no sabía lo que se le venía encima.

A: No sé Ruegi, creo que podría haber opciones más interesantes, entre chicos y chicas siempre se pueden hacer parejas más…cómo decirlo, más reales.

R: ¿A qué…qué te refieres? ¿Tú acaso quieres…quieres…compartir la habitación con… alguno de nosotros?- balbuceó, completamente sonrojado, lanzándome miradas desde su atención en el suelo. Acerqué mi silla a la suya, me incliné casi rozándole…

A: ¿Te gustaría?- él se separó nervioso, cayendo sobre Unami. Sonreí. Les tenía justo donde quería.

U: Ruegi…- se oyó apenas en un susurro.

A: Sólo había pensado que esto te serviría para reconocer tus sentimientos Ruegi, y que podías intentarlo compartiendo la habitación… con Unami.

R y U: ¿Quuuueeeeeeeeeeé?- los dos completamente sonrojados, sin moverse, seguían uno encima del otro.

A: Vamos, es lo normal en una pareja, tenéis veinte años, ya habéis perdido suficiente el tiempo, ¿no?

M: Estoy de acuerdo, no veo el problema si los dos os gustáis- Minako para aliada era lo mejor.

R: Bueno… yo…- el chico balbuceaba y no paraba de agitar las manos mientras tapaba su rostro totalmente rojo. Unami debajo de él callaba.

A: Porque a ti te gusta Unami, ¿verdad Ruegi?

Todo quedó en silencio. Las miradas puestas en Ruegi. Le lancé la mirada de aviso. Se la estaba jugando.

S: Chicas, dejadles, ¿no veis como lo están pasando?- dijo agarrándonos a las dos del brazo. Él no los conocía, Ruegi necesitaba esa presión para exteriorizar los sentimientos. Me liberé de su mano y volví a lanzarme sobre Ruegi.

A: ¿Acaso me vas a decir que no estás enamorado de ella?- noté como Ruegi cambiaba, se tranquilizaba, su cuerpo se tensaba- ¿Vas a dejar que venga cualquiera y se la lleve? ¿Y lamentarte toda la vida por perderla, por haber sido un cobarde? ¿No eres un artista marcial? ¿Dónde están tu valor y tu honor?- sabía que no había hablado Akemi. Ukyo y Ryoga también lo sabían. Esto hizo que reaccionase.

R- ¡Claro que la quiero!- vi en sus ojos la misma pasión que cuando peleaba- ¡Es mía! ¡No dejaré que nadie se la lleve!

Todo quedo en silencio de nuevo. Unami en estado de shock. Sabía lo que sentía, había sentido lo mismo en cierta ocasión sobre una pista de hielo. Sabía que estaba feliz, pero le costaría reaccionar, hacía demasiado tiempo que esperaba escuchar esas palabras.

Los ojos de Ruegi se iban apagando poco a poco, pero en ellos seguía habiendo la misma determinación. Había echado todo al fuego, había sido sincero con él mismo y con Unami, todavía estaba alterado, pero estaba en las puertas de la felicidad. Los has hecho muy bien amigo, sabía que reaccionarías así. Minako y Kanata se miraban sonriendo, quizá les trajese recuerdos. Kadono miraba al vacío, parecía estar muy lejos de aquí.

A: Una vez aclarado este asunto, el reparto está claro, Kadono y Yaboshi, y yo y la chica, ¿Cómo se llama?- Minako y Kanata se miraban atontados mientras se cogían de la mano, Unami y Ruegi hacían algo parecido mientras que Kadono seguía mirando sin ver, ¿Dónde demonios estaba ese chico?- ¿Kadono?-nada- ¿Saôran?- dije agitando mi mano ante sus ojos.

S: Perdona, me había quedado en estado de shock- dijo sonriéndome- ¿Cómo sabías que…?

A: ¿Que funcionaría? Es sencillo, si sabes lo que sienten ambas partes, así es fácil hacer de Celestina- dije tomando un poco de agua.

S: Aún así me parece un poco arriesgado.

A: En la vida hay que arriesgarse, sino las oportunidades se escapan- bonita frase viniendo de alguien que nunca hace lo que dice.

S: Quizá…- volvió a ponerse pensativo, aquello me recordó lo que quería preguntarle.

A: ¿Cómo se llama tu hermana?

S: ¿Mi hermana?- puso cara de asombro, definitivamente no era eso en lo que estaba pensando- Matome.

A: ¿Y cómo es?- me encantaba imaginarme a la gente, y por alguna extraña razón era incapaz de generar una imagen de esa chica en la cabeza.

S: Físicamente…- me miró pensativo, quizá calculando medidas- es de tu altura, morena, pelo largo, ojos azules…de carácter…- suspiró haciendo que su flequillo se elevase- tiene un carácter muy temperamental, se enfada fácilmente, es mala perdedora, es una cotilla, se mete en todo aunque no la llames, es una mandona…

A: Hey, espera, espera, espera- dije sonriéndole- no puede ser tan mala.

S: Bueno, dicen que se parece a mí, aunque yo no veo el parecido. Siento si la he puesto tan mal, en realidad cuando la conoces se desvive contigo y es una de las personas más generosas y cariñosas que puedas conocer. Sólo quiero que no te asustes ante la primera impresión, no tiene nada que ver con la realidad- hablaba con cariño, casi como un padre. La debía querer mucho.

K: Vosotros dos, ¿De qué habláis?- dijo con una sonrisa mientras enarcaba una ceja, no nos habíamos dado cuenta de que el resto llevaban un rato mirándonos.

A: De mi compañera de cuarto, quería saber algo de ella.

U: Bueno, Akemi, en realidad…- empezó, sabía lo que iba a decir, de ninguna manera iba a dejar que aquellos dos se echaran atrás.

A: ¿Y que habéis hecho esta tarde chicos?

S: Hemos estado entrenando un par de horas, le hemos dado una paliza a Hokabi, le hemos tenido que llevar a rastras a las duchas o sino todavía estaríamos peleándonos- dijo riéndose, mientras cogía un trozo más de carne.

R: Eso no es cierto Kadono- murmuró muy sonrojado. Definitivamente aquellos dos le habían dado una paliza.

A: Deberías entrenar más Ruegi, últimamente te estás tomando tu entrenamiento a la ligera, ¿En dónde anda esa cabecita tuya?- no hubo respuesta, pero el sonrojo de mis "antiguos" compañeros de piso contestó mi pregunta, está bien, os salvaré por una vez, pero que no sirva de precedente- ¿Y qué hicisteis después?

K: Nos fuimos a ver dojos, tenía mucha curiosidad, verás, yo aprendí en un gimnasio y quería ver alguno, siempre he soñado con tener uno- su voz sonaba ilusionada.

Dojo. Compromiso. Matrimonio. Otra vez los mareos, bebí un poco de agua. Miré mi comida que seguía en mi plato intacta. Definitivamente se me había quitado el hambre.

A: Ah… ¿Y viste algo interesante?- pregunté intentando mantener la tranquilidad, intentaría salir rápido de ese tema, pero no podía hacerlo directamente.

K: Ya te digo- en esto vi el brillo de un niño el día de navidad en sus ojos ¿Tanto le había fascinado todo aquello?- En realidad, estábamos dando un paseo, pero todos parecían cerrados- su tono iba elevándose poco a poco- y de repente salió una pareja de uno de ellos, y no os lo vais a creer, ¡Pero Kadono los conocía! Resulta que es su medico y ese era el dojo de la familia de su prometida. Una chica preciosa, ¡y muy amable! Nos enseñó todas las instalaciones, ¡Qué pasada! Cuando pregunté si podía hablar con el sensei me dijo que era imposible, que el dojo estaba en desuso, que su padre ya estaba mayor para dar clase y que no había tenido hijos, así que nadie lo utilizaba. Cuando nos íbamos vi el nombre de dos alumnos anotados en la pared y le pregunté por ellos. Dijo que eran su hermana y su prometido, pero que hacía dos años que habían dejado el dojo. ¿Cómo alguien puede abandonar aquella maravilla? ¡Es el sueño de todo artista marcial! ¿Verdad, chicos?- dijo un sonriente Kanata al que cada vez veía más borroso.

Noté los conocidos pinchazos en la cabeza. Como si infinitas agujas fuesen perforando mi mente una a una, y alguien las moviese, o sí alguien que volvía a atormentarme desde lo más hondo de mi corazón. Cerré los ojos, intenté dejar la mente en blanco. Nada, todo seguía allí, las palabras…espadas que me desgarran de nuevo, el dolor…se estaba volviendo tan habitual, que me parece imposible que alguna vez no formase parte de mí. Sabía que era una pregunta estúpida, toda pregunta que ya tiene una respuesta no vale la pena preguntarla. Aunque a veces es necesario.

A: Y… ¿Cómo se llamaba el dojo?- abrí los ojos buscando una respuesta, esa respuesta que ya estaba contestada en mí, pero necesitaba oírla.

K: No me…

S: Tendo, era el dojo Tendo- dijo en un susurro ronco.

Noté como el dolor se apoderaba de mí, como se me cerraban los ojos, como perdía el control sobre mi cuerpo, no sentí nada. Fue como caer al vacío. Oía voces muy a lo lejos. Había abandonado mi cuerpo, sólo estaba mi alma, noté paz. Akane. ¿Por qué no me liberas de ti? Siempre estás ahí, me persigues. Déjame ser libre. Olvídate de mí.

Ya sabeis, para cualquier opinión, sugerencia... el proximo


	3. Chapter 3

Wola a todos!

Este es un capítulo un poco intermedio, aunque he intentado darle algunos focos de interés, más que nada porque se ve algun pequeño cambio en nuestra protagonista que será significativo en el futuro.

_**CAPITULO 3: DESAYUNO, ENTRENAMIENTO Y CITAS**_

Claridad. ¿Qué era aquello? Intenté abrir un ojo. Luz, demasiada luz. La cabeza me dolía. Me lleve una mano para calmar el dolor mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos. ¿Qué había pasado?

Abrí un poco los ojos y vi que estaba en mi cama, la ventana dejaba pasar los primeros rayos de la mañana, ¿Qué hora sería? ¿Las seis? ¿Las siete? ¿Y por qué no había bajado la persiana la noche anterior? Me sentía cansada y notaba lo que seguramente serían futuras agujetas en las piernas. Dormiría un rato más, lo necesitaba. Me giré en la cama para ponerme de costado y tiré de las sabanas para cubrirme totalmente. Nada. Volví a tirar con más fuerza. Nada. ¿Qué demonios…?

Allí estaban los dos dormidos sobre mi colcha, sentados en el suelo, Ruegi con un brazo sobre sus hombros. Sonreí, se les veía tan bien…no me arrepentí de nada de lo que había hecho. ¿Lo qué había hecho? Un montón de imágenes bombardearon mi mente, haciéndome sentir de una manera tan intensa tantos sentimientos a la vez, todos los recuerdos que me hicieron… ¡Eso es! Después de aquello perdí el conocimiento, ¿Pero como no iba a hacerlo? Dojo Tendo…hacía tanto tiempo que no oía a nadie mencionar mi apellido que me pilló totalmente desprevenida, ¿Y aquello de que Kadono les conocía? Debía investigarlo, si me arriesgaba a dejarlo pasar quizá en el futuro me diese problemas.

Se me había pasado el sueño de golpe, quizá me debería levantar y preparar algo a esos dos para desayunar en forma de agradecimiento. Y de paso comer algo, desde ayer por la mañana sólo había comido un sándwich…después me esperaba una buena bronca de Unami sobre la salud y la alimentación. ¡Uuuufffffffff! ¿Cómo no podía entender que no tenía tiempo entre las clases? Sería mejor dejarla hablar hasta que se cansase.

Salí lentamente de la cama, apartando ligeramente la sabana y desplazándome suavemente por el colchón. Aquellos dos debían estar muy cansados, seguramente se habrían pasado la noche esperando haber si despertaba. Ternura. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no sentía algo así? Quizá no debía enterrar mis sentimientos con mi pasado, bueno, no mis sentimientos, sino mi predisposición a sentirlos. Llevaba mi camisón blanco de verano, se ajustaba a mí como un guante, de finos tirantes y elástica tela que cubría desde mi pecho hasta poco más que mi retaguardia, era un poco descarado pero me permitía ensayar con él con total libertad. Ya no podría volver a ponérmelo, por lo menos no hasta que se fuesen nuestros nuevos compañeros. Les puse una manta sobre los hombros y salí del cuarto casi de puntillas mientras cerraba la puerta sin hacer el menor ruido. ¿Cómo había accedido a eso? Bueno, había merecido la pena total de unir a esos dos tontos.

Me dirigí a la cocina mientras me estiraba y hacía una coleta alta, no quería que el pelo se me metiese todo el rato en la cara mientras cocinaba. Lamentablemente al llegar a la cocina me di cuenta que el cocinar tendría que esperar. Una montaña de platos sucios y cazuelas se amontonaban al lado del fregadero. Ese piso estaba muy bien, pero tenía una pega, no había lavavajillas. Bueno, fregar no es que fuera lo que más me gustase hacer, pero se lo debía. Puse el tapón, eché un poco de jabón y di el agua caliente. ¡Oh, sí! Necesitaría agua muy caliente para limpiar a fondo aquellas cazuelas con comida reseca. Empecé a sumergirlas en el agua que se iba acumulando en la pica. ¿Dónde estarían los guantes de plástico? Recordaba haber visto a Ruegi meterlos en el armario debajo del fregadero, me agaché hasta arrodillarme en el suelo y empecé a buscarlos, ¿Dónde estaban? Cada vez me metía más adentro, tenía casi medio cuerpo dentro, solo se asomaban mis piernas.

Buenos días.

Intenté salir para ver quién era y me di un golpe en la cabeza, ¿cómo no me había dado cuenta de lo bajo que era? Salí del armario frotándome la cabeza, acabando sentada en el suelo. Y lo que vi no me lo esperaba.

Allí estaba Kadono con una camiseta de tirantes blanca y unos pantalones de entrenamiento, tenía un gesto entre divertido y soñoliento, y quizá algo de ¿sorpresa?

S: Totsuo, ¿Qué hacías ahí metida?- dijo riéndose.

A: Eeehhh… el imbécil de Ruegi, que no deja las cosas en su sitio y me he tenido que meter ahí dentro a buscar los guantes- dije apartando la mirada. Nervios, cada vez que estaba con este chico sola me ponía muy nerviosa, sobre todo cuando estaba así de atractivo. Entonces me di cuenta de cómo iba vestida, intenté alargar mi vestido con mi mano, pero entonces me di cuenta que el escote se bajaba y me puse muy roja.

S: ¿Necesitas ayuda para levantarte?- dijo agachándose a mi altura ofreciéndome una mano.

A: Gracias- susurré mientras cogía su mano y me levantaba con la fuerza de su impulso. Quedé a su altura, casi pegada a él.

S: Parece que estas mucho mejor- puso su mano en mi frente- parece que no tienes fiebre- la apartó enseguida y me miró- ¿no deberías llevar tus gafas?- miró frunciendo el ceño.

Y entonces me vi mirando esos ojos azules, perdiéndome de nuevo en ellos, envolviéndome, como un mar en el que vas adentrándote tan cálido, tan suave… Noté como miraba con asombro los míos, mirando más adentro de mí misma, y le vi otra vez con la mirada perdida, igual que la noche anterior. Intenté soltar mi mano, pero la tenía fuertemente atrapada, y no parecía darse cuenta, es más, parecía que la apretaba con más fuerza.

A: No las necesito llevar de continuo- me fui separando y él pareció salir del trance, miró nuestras manos y vi como se sonrojaba, la soltó rápidamente como si le quemara, aquello me permitió tranquilizarme y volver también a la realidad- lo que pasa es que como voy tan acelerada todo el día, si me las ando quitando y poniendo al final las perdería, y no me quedan tan mal, ¿no?- esbocé una sonrisa mientras agarraba uno de los guantes.

S: No…no sé, te ves distinta sin ellas, tienes unos ojos muy expresivos- dijo sin mirarme, cada vez más rojo.

A: También intento esconder eso, no quiero que mis ojos me delaten, me harían vulnerable- maldita sea, ¿por qué había dicho eso?

S: ¿No te gusta sentirte vulnerable? – dijo adoptando un semblante más serio. Fruncí el ceño.

A: No me gusta que jueguen conmigo, que es distinto, y si soy vulnerable, les facilito el juego, por lo menos que se esfuercen, ¿no?- ¿cómo estábamos hablando de una forma tan íntima y personal? Hacía veinticuatro horas ni siquiera sabía que existía y ahora estaba en mi cocina, en camisón, hablando en cierta manera de mis sentimientos, cosa que no había hecho en cuánto… ¿Dos años?

S: Eres una chica muy simpática y agradable, no creo que nadie intente jugar contigo, sería perderte y nadie se arriesgaría a eso- le miré con los ojos muy abiertos, pero él no me miraba, estaba secando el wok mientras sonreía. No, definitivamente no estaba coqueteando conmigo, parecía sincero.

A: No digas eso, a penas me conoces, espera a vivir unos días conmigo y dirás que no quieres saber nada más de mí- dije intentando quitar ese ambiente tan íntimo que se estaba creando.

S: Lo dudo- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras cruzaba sus brazos a la altura del pecho y se apoyaba en un armario con la cabeza- no suelo fallar con las primeras impresiones. Me di la vuelta para encararle. Demasiado rápido. La espuma de mis manos acabó en su cara.

S: ¿Me estás desafiando, Totsuo?- dijo cogiendo espuma de la pica mientras el agua resbalaba poco a poco por su mejilla y se agrandaba su sonrisa. Se acercaba a mí peligrosamente y su sonrisa no inspiraba confianza.

A: No te atreverás…- dije cogiendo también espuma para defenderme. Demasiado tarde, tenía espuma en mi cuello que se deslizaba lentamente hacía mi pecho- ¿Con que esas tenemos, eh?

Y así empezamos una batalla de espuma, olvidándonos de las cazuelas y los platos que nos llamaban desde la pica. Y entonces oí un sonido armonioso, alto, agudo, seguro, por mucho tiempo olvidado…mi risa. Él también se reía desde su defensa detrás de la barra americana. Me sentía tan bien, como una niña, sin preocupaciones, saboreando las pequeñas diversiones que me ofrecía la vida, haciendo lo que sentía y me apetecía, siendo yo misma, ni Akane, ni Akemi, solamente yo.

Él se escondió detrás de la barra tras su último ataque. Analicé mis opciones: desde donde estaba sería incapaz de darle, la única opción para la dulce venganza era adentrarme en zona enemiga, así que me fui deslizando lentamente, sin hacer ningún ruido. La cocina se quedó en silencio.

S: Totsuo, ¿Qué estas planeando…?- apenas le dejé terminar la frase que giré rápidamente en la esquina de la barra y le puse un gran pegote de espuma en la cara. El suelo estaba demasiado mojado por la guerra de espuma y mi movimiento fue demasiado rápido como para detenerme, choqué con él que estaba en cuclillas y caí al suelo.

El silencio inundó la estancia. Tenía mi cara a dos centímetros del suelo, pero el resto de mi cuerpo estaba totalmente en contacto con el de él. Notaba su camiseta empapada contra mi pecho y la suave tela de los pantalones bajo mis piernas.

S: No sabía que habíamos pasado a un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Totsuo…Esto lo reservaba para nuestra siguiente batalla, pero no me queda más remedio que utilizarlo ahora- su aliento mecía mi pelo mientras sus palabras llegaban a mis oídos, a escasos centímetros de su boca, el corazón se me aceleró de nuevo involuntariamente, y deseé que no pudiera notarlo, o quizá sí, ¿Aquello significaba que iba a…?

Sus manos empezaron a rozar mi cintura, y entonces lo comprendí mientras me tranquilizaba, ¿Cómo había sido tan mal pensada?

A: Prepárate para mi defensa Kadono, soy una experta en esto- dije mientras buscaba su costado con las manos y empezaba a pasar suavemente las manos. Y él empezó a reír mientras aceleraba sus movimientos, yo no podía contener la risa, tenía que resistir… pero al llegar a mi ombligo no aguanté y empecé a reír con todas las fuerzas contenidas mientras Kadono se apartaba un poco de mí y sin pararse de reír me miraba.

S: Habrá que dejarlo en un empate, ¿no crees?- noté las lágrimas de risa en sus ojos y me sorprendí al notar resbalar la mía propia por la mejilla.

Unami: ¿Se puede saber que estáis haciendo a estas horas de la…?- sus palabras murieron en sus labios al mirarnos. Detrás de ella apareció Ruegi con cara soñolienta que cambió a unos ojos como platos al igual que su compañera.

Kanata: ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo a las siete de la mañana, Sao?- dijo saliendo de la habitación de Ruegi con una sonriente Minako colgada del brazo.

Minako: Parece que se lo estaban pasando muy bien, ¿no, chicos?- dijo con una sonrisa que no inspiraba mucha confianza.

Sao me miró y yo le miré a él, a la vez bajamos la mirada a nuestros cuerpos entrelazados, realmente aquello debía parecer…

S: Estábamos fregando lo de la cena de anoche y se nos fue un poco de jabón, entonces yo resbalé, ella me intentó sujetar y cayó conmigo, eso es todo- dijo apartándome de él suavemente mientras se ponía en pie y me ayudaba. Su tono tan tranquilo hacía un contraste demasiado evidente con el color de su cara. Nadie se tragaría eso.

U: ¿Y se puede saber porque mi cocina esta así? –dijo gritándome, su relación con la cocina siempre había sido muy estrecha, pero para gritar así, de todas maneras no estaba tan… ¿Oh sí? Y al girarme vi el espectáculo dantesco que estaba a mi espalda, las cazuelas sucias en un agua de dudoso color, armarios mojados con pequeños restos de espuma, el suelo encharcado…- Ahora mismo me recogen todo esto, y quiero que dejen la cocina reluciente- ahora sí que daba miedo, su cabeza gigante parecía que nos iba a comer en ese mismo momento, de repente su tono se suavizó y el pequeño demonio que parecía habitar en ella desapareció, dando lugar a su dulzura característica, mientras se acercaba a mí- ¿Estás mejor Akemi? Nos tuviste muy preocupados.

Todos se volvieron a mirarme.

Minako: A mí me parece que se ha recuperado bastante bien, ¿no creen?- su mueca daba a entender su juego de palabras. Las miradas pasaron directamente a Kadono que había ido a por una fregona y parecía realmente concentrado en recoger el agua del suelo.

Unami puso su mano en mi mejilla. Sonrió. Vi la preocupación en sus ojos, ella sabía que había pasado. Cuánto me horrorizaba la idea de que me encontrasen.

U: Ten más cuidado la próxima vez- utilizó muy bien las palabras, sólo Ruegi y yo entenderíamos su otro significado. No podía actuar así cada vez que mi antigua vida hiciese acto de presencia por alguna casualidad, debía aprender a comportarme con normalidad, sino volvería a estar donde al principio.

Miré a Ruegi detrás de ella, evitó mirarme. Él había vuelto a mi casa después de tanto tiempo, ¿Les habría visto? ¿Kasumi le habría reconocido?

A: Lo tendré, a partir de ahora me llevaré el almuerzo todos los días- puse mi cara de niña buena, esa nunca fallaba con Unami.

M: Yo me encargaré de que se lo coma, no quiero que se me vayan muriendo alumnas por ahí- dijo pasándome un brazo por los hombros mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

U: Y yo de hacer la comida, quiero que la cocina dure algunos años más.

Todos nos reímos. Después de todo, quizá resultase divertido ser más. Dos años enteros relacionándome sólo con Unami y Ruegi no podía ser bueno. Aprovecharía esta oportunidad para conocer más gente, después de todo Kadono y Yaboshi parecían simpáticos, quedaba Matome, pero siendo hermana de Kadono…

Recogimos entre todos la cocina y tardamos algo menos de media hora. Después nos sentamos a desayunar la tarta de cerezas que permanecía intacta desde el día anterior, preparamos algo de te y mientras hablábamos nos dio tiempo a hacer otra tarta que Ruegi y Kadono se comieron a medias, peleándose por cuál de los dos se había comido el trozo más grande, como críos, se parecía tanto a cuando Ryoga se peleaba con… otra vez volvía a pensar en él.

Pero era normal, aquel chico se parecía y a la vez era tan diferente… físicamente tenían rasgos comunes, pero su personalidad era totalmente distinta, Kadono era todo lo que Ranma nunca podría ser. Con Ranma pasé años sin poder llegar a conocerle, era un crío en un cuerpo de adulto. A Kadono era como si le conociese de hacía mucho, era muy cómodo estar con él, quizá era ¿madurez? ¿sinceridad? O una mezcla de ambas cosas. Debería dejar de compararlos, por mi salud mental, o sería incapaz de olvidarle, o incluso algo peor, reemplazarle por…

U: Akemi, ¿nos estás escuchando?- vi su mano balanceándose ante mí- ¿Te encuentras bien?- preocupación de nuevo en su rostro. Estábamos en la puerta despidiendo a nuestros tres invitados de anoche.

A: Sí, claro.

K: Entonces quedamos en mudarnos el domingo por la noche, como el lunes es fiesta en la universidad aprovecharemos para organizarnos.

A: Por mí perfecto- el domingo había quedado con Kasumi por la tarde y ya estaría de vuelta cuando llegasen. Me sorprendí de lo ansiosa que estaba de conocer a mi compañera de habitación.

El resto del día pasó rápido. Unami y Ruegi se fueron a pasar el día al parque de atracciones con Yaboshi y Minako. Aunque me invitaron decidí quedarme en casa ensayando, la prueba del martes era demasiado importante como para no aprovechar todo el tiempo posible en ensayar, y si ya iba a perder el domingo por la tarde y el lunes con la llegada de los nuevos inquilinos, ya podía empezar a bailar. A las diez no habían regresado y yo estaba demasiado cansada para esperarles, les escribí una nota y me di una ducha. Al llegar a la cama me quedé dormida en menos de cinco minutos.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté temprano y salí a correr. Cuando llegué me encontré a mis dos amigos desayunando. Me uní a ellos y me contaron lo bien que se lo pasaron. Yaboshi era un payaso nato y Minako también era muy divertida. Se lo pasaron muy bien y me echaron de menos. Les dije que si hubiese ido habría estado de sobra, me dijeron que habían pensado también en invitar a Kadono para hacerme compañía pero que trabajaba y que no podía ir. Me pregunté si aquellos cuatro estaban planeando juntarnos, recordar las palabras dichas por Minako en la cocina el día de la cena me hizo creer que aquello era muy posible. Bueno, si lograba controlar los nervios con Kadono podía ser divertido, aunque no sabía cómo siempre acabábamos en situaciones un poco comprometidas. Había que tener más cuidado.

Me duché y empecé a organizar mi habitación para compartirla: hacer sitio en los armarios, preparar un futón, vaciar cajones… y limpiarlo todo. Hacía varias semanas que no limpiaba. Unami se asustó cuando vio las bolas de polvo que saqué de debajo de la cama y me cayó otra reprimenda sobre higiene y responsabilidad. Últimamente no paraba de recibir sermones.

Cuando por fin lo tuve todo más o menos listo fui a ayudar a hacer la comida Unami, y de paso a cotillear un poco ya que Ruegi se había ido a ayudar a los nuevos con la mudanza. Tal como pensé me quiso matar aquella noche, pero hablaron mucho durante mi desmayo y llegaron a la conclusión de que quizá era lo mejor. Hablaba con tanta timidez, con tanta sinceridad, con tanto amor… La veía feliz, y saber que en cierta manera era por algo que yo había hecho me hizo ser un poco feliz a mí también, pero sólo un poco. Comimos las dos solas, hablando sobre los nuevos inquilinos. Ella también tenía muchas ganas de conocer a Matome, según le contaron Minako y Kanata practicaba las artes marciales como su hermano y se parecía mucho a él físicamente, siempre se estaban peleando, el hobby de aquella chica era molestar todo lo que podía a su hermano…pero se querían mucho. Llevaban demasiado tiempo viviendo por su cuenta, no sabían nada de sus padres, sólo de una tía que les llamaba de vez en cuando y a la que ellos trataban como una madre. Gente sin familia, parecía que encajaban a la perfección con nosotros.

Decidí pedirle consejo a Unami sobre cómo debía aparecer ante mi hermana. Pensaba ir con unos vaqueros y una camiseta de tirantes, el pelo recogido y mis gafas.

U: ¿Estás loca? ¿Qué quieres que piense? ¿Qué su hermanita se ha convertido en un joven empollón?

A: Pues yo creía que no me quedaba mal, voy siempre igual a clase- dije mirándome en el espejo.

U: Y para algo diario no está mal, pero piensa que tu hermana no te ha visto en dos años y te dejó siendo una marimacho violenta, ¿No quieres demostrarle lo que has cambiado y en la mujer que te has convertido?- dijo tomándome por los hombros, me volteó hacia ella- esto fuera- dijo quitándome las gafas- te pondré un maquillaje suave para realzar tus facciones, y esa coleta…está muy bien para bailar pero creo que deberías dejarte el pelo suelto, lo tienes muy bonito.

A: Pero hace demasiado calor para llevarlo suelto- dije con una mueca.

U: Te apartaré un poco el pelo de la cara con unas orquillas y no te molestará- dijo sentándome ante el espejo y recogiendo mi largo flequillo capeado- yo creo que te queda muy bien. Hacemos una cosa: te elijo la ropa, te peino, te maquillo y si no te gusta te pones tus vaqueros a última hora y listo.

A: Está bien, pero ya sabes que eso de los potingues no es lo mismo, no me dejes como un payaso, por favor.

U: Tú déjame a mí, aunque es una pena que mi trabajo no vaya a ser visto por las personas adecuadas- dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

A: ¿A qué te refieres?- dije enarcando un ceja.

U: Nada, nada… sólo que estoy segura que si esta cita fuese con un chico no te dejarías arreglar tanto.

A: Deja de decir tonterías que se me hace tarde y voy a perder el tren- dije abriendo mi armario para que eligiese la ropa. Ella no me hizo ni caso y salió de mi cuarto.

U: ¿Dónde has quedado para que tengas que coger el tren?- preguntó desde su habitación. Cerré mi armario de mala gana.

A: ¿Sabes dónde está la heladería Strawberry's?

U: ¿Has quedado ahí?- dijo apareciendo por mi puerta- interesante, puede que no trabaje en vano después de todo- noté cierto tono de burla en sus palabras.

A: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

U: ¿Todavía estás vestida?- ¿me estaba intentando cambiar de tema?- ponte esto, rápido, que se hace tarde.

Miré el reloj y vi que Unami estaba en lo cierto. Me quité la ropa y me puse lo que Unami me había traído. Me miré en el espejo: una falda larga blanca de estilo hippie, suelta por las piernas y entallada en las caderas y una camisa del mismo color y tejido que se ajustaba a mi cuerpo, dejando los hombros al descubierto y sujetándose a mí por debajo de los hombros al brazo con pequeños frunces. Demasiado escotado para lo que estaba acostumbrada y encima se me veía el ombligo.

A: ¿No crees que esto es demasiado…?

U: Vamos, has quedado con tu hermana, si fuera un chico quizá pensaría que te lo has puesto para provocarle, pero estoy segura de a que tu hermana le encantará. Estás tan…femenina.

Decidí dejarla hacer, ella entendía de cosas de chicas más que yo, y a Kasumi le encantaban las cosas de chicas. No tardó ni diez minutos, y al mirarme de nuevo en el espejo, me sorprendí al ver a la mujer que me miraba. ¿Esa era yo? ¿Tanto había cambiado?

U: Estás preciosa, Kasumi se sentirá orgullosa de ti- dijo abrazándome- espero que le guste Akemi.

A: Gracias a ti, sí- cogí el bolso y me dirigí a la puerta- deséame suerte.

U: Mucha mierda- dijo cruzando los dedos. Desde que me metí en la danza mi compañera había decidido tomar el argot artístico para desearme suerte.

A: Eso espero, adiós- dije bajando las escaleras mientras agitaba la mano- intentaré llegar para cuando lleguen los nuevos.

U: Tranquila, estoy segura de ello- susurró.

Cogí el tren por los pelos y me senté entre dos parejas. El viaje me llevaría quince minutos, cinco minutos a la heladería…bien, llegaría a tiempo.

Mientras me iba acercando a la heladería vi lo llena que estaba, un montón de universitarios, grupos de chicos y chicas que parecían divididos en dos zonas. Aquello era realmente extraño, la última vez que había estado allí no había tanta gente, aunque claro, eso había sido el año anterior.

En la entrada se agrupaban la mayor parte de los chicos. Al entrar sentí cómo me escudriñaban de arriba abajo, no pude evitar sonrojarme. Miré alrededor y vi una chica de mi edad con el uniforme de la heladería, me acerqué a ella para preguntarle si había visto a Tofu y a Kasumi, estaba demasiado nerviosa, entre la cita con mi hermana y todas aquellas miradas…

Disculpe- la chica se giró con una sonrisa- estaba buscando a…

Matome, ¡Nosotros estábamos primero!

No, es justo, llevamos horas esperando para pedir…

Vi como la chica le pegaba un puñetazo en la cabeza al primer chico. Cayó desmayado al instante.

-Para ti señorita Kadono- gritó, ¿era posible? Aquella chica era…- disculpe, aquí cada día los chicos tienen menos educación- dijo girándose- ¿Qué desea?- dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Azul cobalto. No había duda. Aquella chica era la hermana de Kadono.

Ya sabeis, sugerencias, opiniones... a 


	4. Chapter 4

Wola!

En este capítulo puse bastante interés, aunque no quedó como yo esperaba. ¡Por fin el pasado y el presente se juntan! Quizá les parezca demasiado lo que pongo de Kasumi, pero qué esperan, le tengo un gran cariño. Y a Matome también! No os fieis de la primera impresión.

_**CAPITULO 4: HELADOS, CONOCIDOS Y COMPAÑEROS**_

Tierra llamando a Akemi. Aquellos ojos me seguían mirando mientras oía las quejas del grupo de chicos para que les prestara atención. No podía apartar la vista de ella, tenía un magnetismo especial. Pelo largo negro y ondulado, el flequillo cayendo leve sobre sus ojos haciendo un gran contraste, nariz pequeña, labios carnosos, cuello largo y una figura envidiable. Su sonrisa era sincera y parecía ajena a las sensaciones que su físico imponía.

A-¿Ka…dono? ¿Eres Kadono Matome?- farfullé. Su sonrisa se esfumó al instante y frunció el ceño. Se volvió a girar hacia los chicos. ¿Me había confundido? No, imposible.

M-Si quieres algún tipo de información sobre mi hermano, pregúntaselo a él, yo no sé nada- dijo girándose, su mirada parecían puñales de hielo que me atravesaban, ¿Dónde se había ido la dulzura del principio? Pasó por mi lado golpeándome en el hombro. Aquello acabó por irritarme.

A-¿Y se supone que voy a tener que convivir contigo en 15metros cuadrados durante al menos un mes? Debí estar loca al aceptar- aquello era demasiado, ¿Qué se había pensado esa chica? Vi su espalda pararse en seco. Se volvió y en ese momento su rostro mostraba una expresión que no supe definir.

M-¿No eres una admiradora de mi hermano?- preguntó más calmada. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos ¿De qué me estaba hablando?

Soy Totsuo Akemi- dije dudando hasta de mi propio nombre.

M- ¿Tú eres Totsuo?- dijo chillando, noté como se enrojecían mis mejillas, pero antes de contestar Matome me dio un fuerte abrazo- lo siento mucho- la sonrisa del principio volvió a su rostro- es que por aquí hay demasiada pesada preguntando por mi hermano y me tengo que poner un poco borde- miré alrededor y pude distinguir entre la gente algunas caras de chicas de mi clase, ¿acaso todas aquellas chicas estaban allí por Kadono?- sí, vienen aquí por él- dijo leyéndome los pensamientos- no sé qué pueden ver en ese tonto- me miró de arriba abajo- y cada vez es más tonto, le pregunto sobre ti y me dice que muy maja y tal… lo que en el lenguaje de los chicos suele ser que eres muy fea- ¿me estaba llamando fea?- y me encuentro con una chica muy guapa- noté mis mejillas a punto de explotar- ese idiota…espera un momento. ¡Saooooooooooooooooo!

¿Kadono también estaba allí? ¡Genial! Y me vería disfrazada de…

S- Mira Matome, tengo un montón de trabajo, como sea otra de tus tonterías… - y tras la barra apareció Kadono con el uniforme y cargado con un montón de helados, se detuvo ante nosotras y me miró sin verme para mirar a su hermana. Como si fuera una extraña, no me reconocía- ¿Qué quieres?- dijo encarándose con su hermana, no parecía estar de muy buen humor.

M- ¡Ay, hermanito! ¿Dónde están tus modales?- dijo cogiéndolo por la cintura- mira que no decirme que iba a tener una compañera de cuarto tan guapa- me volví a sonrojar, Matome le lanzó a su hermano una mirada muy pícara- tal como hablaste de ella me imaginaba un Kanata con peluca- enarqué una queja, ¿Desde cuándo me parecía yo a Yaboshi?

S- Mira, estoy muy ocupado, deja de decir tonterías, yo no te dije que se parecía a Kanata, ¡pues claro que no se parece! Solo te dije que era una chica agradable y que te llevarías bien con ella.

M- Ya, pero te olvidaste el pequeño detalle de que es preciosa, ¡no me creo que no te hayas dado cuenta! ¡Todos los chicos de la heladería se han dado cuenta!- su voz se había elevado bastante, parecía que le estaba echando la bronca a su hermano. Miré alrededor y vi como todos los chicos bajaban la cabeza.

S- ¿De qué demonios hablas? ¿Y a ti que te importa eso?- dijo chillándola en respuesta y ligeramente sonrojado, contrastaba mucho con el Kadono tan educado que yo había conocido, de repente se quedó en silencio, pareció darse cuenta de las palabras de su hermana- ¿Todos los chicos de la heladería...? No me digas que ella…

Di un paso adelante ajustándome la blusa lo mejor posible.

A- Hola Kadono- su mirada se posó en mí con desconcierto y total incredulidad- no sabía que trabajabais aquí.

S- ¿Totsuo? – noté cierto temblor en su voz mientras su mirada me recorría de arriba abajo, haciendo que me sonrojara.

M- Toma- dijo pegándole un golpe en la cabeza- ¿eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? Pues claro que es ella, pedazo de tonto- se volvió hacia mí- ¿Entonces no venías a vernos?

El propósito de aquella tarde volvió a la cabeza: Kasumi. Miré el reloj, a lo tonto habían pasado diez minutos, Debían de estar allí esperándome.

A- A decir verdad había quedado aquí con una persona- dije mirando alrededor buscándola- pero es que no la veo.

M- ¿Y es guapo?- dijo pegando su rostro al mío. Involuntariamente miré a Kadono. Mirada perdida de nuevo, ¿Este chico siempre estaba en las nubes?

A- He quedado con una amiga y su novio, siento desilusionarte- dije con una sonrisa.

M- ¡Qué sonrisa más bonita! ¿No se parece a la de…?

S- Cállate. No se parece- un tono seco y ronco. Su voz me heló la sangre, me pareció que Matome se estremecía- luego nos vemos- dijo marchándose hacía una mesa al fondo llena de chicas.

M- No debí mencionar…- se dio cuenta de mi presencia y las palabras murieron en sus labios, volvió a adquirir su sonrisa amable- ¿Y cómo son?

A- Pues la verdad es que hace bastante que no les veo: ella es algo mayor que nosotras, pelo largo y castaño, ojos marrones, de expresión muy dulce y él debe tener unos treinta años, lleva gafas y es un poco despistado.

M- ¿Hablas de Tofu y Kasumi?- dijo abriendo los ojos como platos. ¿Aquella chica les conocía?

A- Mmm…sí, ¿de qué los conoces?- pregunté recordando que Kadono también había dicho conocerles, así me ahorraba tener que sacar el tema de una manera forzada. Me llevó hasta unas escaleras que conducían al piso superior.

M- Es nuestro médico desde hace un tiempo…y Kasumi, bueno ya sabes, si vas a la consulta de Tofu es imposible que no la conozcas porque sino pondrías tu vida seriamente en peligro- sonrió de nuevo con amabilidad- ¿Y tú?

A- Algo parecido- dije subiendo las escaleras. Al llegar al segundo piso había varias parejas y al fondo distinguí a Kasumi.

Fue como volver atrás en el tiempo. Kasumi estaba igual que siempre: llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta, un vestido largo y amarillo de tirantes y emanaba dulzura. Tofu a su lado le cogía la mano y le susurraba algo, Kasumi parecía preocupada. No se dieron cuenta de mi presencia.

A- Hola Kasumi- dije en apenas un susurro, las palabras se atoraban en mi garganta y temblaba como una hoja. Ambos levantaron la vista y al ver los ojos de Kasumi supe cuánto la había echado de menos, cuánto la había necesitado, cuánto la quería. Ella se levantó de golpe, sin atreverse a acercarse a mí.

K- Ak… ¿Akemi?- su voz también temblaba, me eché en sus brazos y ella me abrazó. Empecé a llorar, como una niña, hacía tanto tiempo que necesitaba aquello, ¿Por qué lo había negado…? A Kasumi, a mí misma.

Kasumi me acarició el pelo intentando tranquilizarme.

K- Yo también te he echado mucho de menos- levanté la vista y vi como la tranquila Kasumi también lloraba. Tofu se acercó y tendió un pañuelo a Kasumi y otro a mí. No pude evitar abrazarle. Aquel hombre me había ayudado tantas veces…en cierta manera era también mi hermano, no sólo porque iba a casarse con Kasumi, sino porque siempre se había comportado como tal y me había apoyado incondicionalmente en todas mis decisiones.

A- Bueno… ¿Nos sentamos? Estamos dando un espectáculo…- todas las mesas de alrededor nos miraban enternecidas- genial, entre lo de antes y lo de ahora…- tomé asiento enfrente de mi hermana.

T- ¿Qué es lo de antes?- dijo acomodando a Kasumi y sentándose él mismo.

A- Veréis, pues me he encontrado con unos conocidos y hemos armado un poco de alboroto.

T- ¿Todo el ruido de antes erais tú y tus amigos? Vaya, parece que volvemos a los viejos tiempos- su sonrisa parecía nostálgica.

K- Estás muy cambiada, pero te veo muy bien, cada vez te pareces más a mamá…- su mirada se ensombreció-quizá si ella hubiese estado todo habría sido distinto…yo no pude…

A- No fue tu culpa Kasumi, bastante hiciste con sacar esa familia adelante, nunca te podré agradecer lo que hiciste por mí, fuiste como una madre, siempre has estado ahí, siempre me has apoyado…Por eso no he podido alejarme de ti, Tofu y tú es todo lo que conservo del pasado, lo único que valía la pena…

K- Ak…Akemi, muchas gracias, pero no puedo evitar pensar que podía haber hecho algo más por ayudarte y que así… Akane seguiría con nosotros- dijo bajando la mirada.

A- Sabes que hiciste todo lo que podías hacer…fueron ellos…si no hubiesen… ¿Están bien?- aunque ya no fuesen de mi vida necesitaba saber que era de ellos. En el fondo, todavía muy en el fondo me importaban.

K- Sí…pero ya te lo dije…te echan de menos, Soun y tío Genma se pasan el día jugando al shogi y meditando, tía Nodoka me ayuda en las tareas de la casa y las dos colaboramos en una pequeña tienda de bordado de kimonos, Nabiki terminó empresariales y trabaja en una empresa importante, lleva un año saliendo con Tatewaki- ¿mi hermana saliendo con Kuno?- creo que pronto habrá otra boda en la familia- dijo sonriendo, como siempre no le había mencionado- y pensar que siempre creí que tú serías la primera…-las palabras murieron en sus labios mientras los recuerdos de la boda fallida inundaban mi cabeza, todavía podía recordar la sensación de la suave tela del vestido sobre mi piel, ¿Qué hubiera sido de mi vida…? Con niños, en un hogar sin amor, con sólo veinte años…debía estar agradecida a ese imbécil por haber arruinado aquella boda- lo siento- Kasumi me había cogido las manos- no quería recordarte todo aquello.

A- No pasa nada…- intenté sonreír- ¿Y para cuando la boda? Ya era hora Tofu…- dije sonriéndole a un muy sonrojado doctor Tofu.

Saorân- Buenas tardes, ¿Qué van a tomar?- los tres nos giramos hacia él, ni siquiera nos habíamos dado cuenta de su presencia. Levantó la vista para mirarnos y se quedó como petrificado, sosteniendo el cuaderno y mirando a Tofu y Kasumi con una intensidad extraña.

T- ¿Qué tal esa pierna Saorân? ¿Ya no te duele?- dijo con familiaridad. Kasumi también sonreía de una manera extraña.

S- No, está mucho mejor gracias a usted, doctor Tofu- voz confiada, su mirada pasó a Kasumi y después a mí. No pude sostener su mirada, todavía tenía muy recientes las lágrimas y sin las gafas se podía dar cuenta- el mundo es un pañuelo, ¿verdad Totsuo?

Me quedé en silencio, no sabía que decir, ¿Quién era? Una cliente no tenía sentido, hubiéramos quedado en la consulta, tampoco podía decirle la verdad, entonces…

K- ¿Conoces ya a mi prima Saorân- kun? Totsuo Akemi es la hija de una prima de mi difunta madre, quería invitarla a la boda, hacía mucho que no nos veíamos, pero enseguida la reconocí, se parece mucho a su madre…es decir, a mi tía Naoko- Kasumi lo explicó con una seguridad asombrosa, hasta yo me lo había creído.

S- ¿Sois primas? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada el otro día cuando hablamos del Dojo Tendo si lo conocías?- Kadono no parecía muy convencido de las palabras de Kasumi.

A- Iba a decir algo cuando me desmayé, ¿Recuerdas? Además hace mucho que no voy por el Dojo, mi madre nunca se ha llevado muy bien con mi tío y decidí respetar su decisión, la única persona con la que tengo contacto es con Kasumi- al menos mi voz había sonado tranquila.

S- Ya…la verdad es que os parecéis un poco- dijo mirándonos. Vestida así el parecido con Kasumi era obvio, no en vano éramos hermanas.

T- ¿Y vosotros?- dijo señalándonos a los dos.

S- En realidad vamos a vivir juntos- su voz sonó segura y firme. Vi como Kasumi se atragantaba con el vaso de agua que estaba tomando. Aquello sonaba a… ¿es que no pensaba en las palabras antes de decirlas?

A- Veréis, Kadono va a clase de Ruegi, mi compañero de piso- Kasumi se tranquilizó al oírme utilizar su apellido y no el nombre de pila- resulta que hubo un error informático y no tienen piso de momento, así que su hermana, otro chico y él se vienen a vivir al piso con nosotros.

Kasumi apretó la mano de Tofu con fuerza, no parecía muy tranquila ¿Por qué? No podía ser porque iba a vivir con un chico porque ya sabía que vivía con uno y no le había importado.

K- ¿Desde cuando os conocéis?- su voz sonó lejana, ¿qué le pasaba a Kasumi?

A- Desde hace un par de días- dije mirando a Kadono, él tampoco parecía entender la reacción de Kasumi, ¿Hasta que punto la conocía?

K- ¿Os lleváis bien?- Kasumi posó su vista en mí. Yo miré a Kadono, me miraba extrañado, tampoco entendía nada.

S- No hemos tenido mucho tiempo de hablar…pero creo que sí, ¿no?-me sonrió.

A- Sí- la mirada sombría de Kasumi desapareció por completo y volvió su sonrisa.

K- Me alegro, entonces, ¿Vendréis a la boda juntos?- miré a Kadono de reojo, él también evitaba mirarme, ninguno de los dos sabía que respuesta dar.

Matome- Vamos, Akemi puede ir con alguien mucho mejor que éste, con él no tendré más remedio que ir yo- dijo agarrándose a su hermano- a no ser que prefiera invitar a alguna loca del club de fans que tiene montado aquí abajo- Kasumi empezó a reírse.

S- ¿Y tú que haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar atendiendo tu zona?- dijo un poco enojado- además, yo no te he pedido que me acompañes.

M- ¿Acaso tenías otra persona en mente?- dijo soltándose de él y agarrándome por detrás- si es así yo no pienso detenerte- todos entendimos que estaba haciendo referencia a mí, noté el sonrojo en mis mejillas y vi reflejado el mismo color en las de Kadono. Kasumi reía con Tofu- pero es que verás, abajo hay un grupo de quince chicas que reclama su pedido, bueno…te reclaman a ti, no pagan esos helados sólo para comérselos- guiñó un ojo- ¿Me entiendes?

S- Déjame en paz- farfulló mientras se perdía por las escaleras.

M- Hay que ver que mal humor tiene, se enfada tan fácilmente…- dijo con una sonrisa- pero enseguida se le pasa, es divertido.

K- No deberías pasarte el día molestando a Saorân-kun, tiene mucha paciencia pero un día se va a enfadar de verdad, ¿Tú también vas a vivir con Akemi?- cuánto echaba de menos aquellos sutiles reproches.

M- Aquí la señorita y yo ya nos hemos hecho amigas, y vamos a ser compañeras de cuarto, ¡Qué ganas tenía de convivir con chicas! Todo el día con esos dos me estaba volviendo loca- sacó el cuaderno- ¿qué vais a tomar? Invita la casa.

T- La copa de la casa.

K- Un granizado.

A- Batido de fresa.

M- Marchando- dijo girándose para ir a por ello, se paró y volvió donde nosotros- ¿Te importa esperar a las ocho y así nos vamos juntas a tu casa? Bueno…a nuestra casa, qué bien suena, ¿verdad?

A- Claro, tranquila, aquí estaré.

M- Muy bien- dijo desapareciendo tras las escaleras.

No hablamos más de los hermanos, nos centramos en la boda, me contaron todos los detalles, todos los preparativos, yo les daba mi opinión. Estaba ilusionada como una niña, ¡Una de nosotras se iba a casar! Los juegos habían quedado atrás, recordaba a Kasumi con doce años llevándome a la escuela, con trece curándome las heridas, con catorce hablando de mujer a mujer… Ya no éramos unas niñas, todo aquello había quedado atrás.

No paraba de observar a Kasumi, una mujer llena de felicidad, dispuesta a formar una familia, a criar niños, como nos había criado a nosotras… Se lo merecía, había sacrificado su juventud por nosotros, nunca podría agradecérselo lo suficiente, así que decidí hacer el sacrificio: iría a la boda como Akemi y sería su dama de honor con Nabiki. Cuando se lo dije empezó a abrazarme y a llorar, enseñándome los bocetos del que sería mi futuro vestido.

K- Puedes traer acompañante si quieres- en su cara había expectación.

A- Iré sola, no tengo pareja- bajé la cabeza, ¿por qué me daba tanta vergüenza decirlo?

K- Sé que te hizo mucho daño, pero no te cierres al amor- dijo sonriéndome- puede que la vida te de una segunda oportunidad y debes tomarla- su voz sonaba seria y segura, como si hablara mi propia conciencia- mereces ser feliz- se levantó poniéndose la chaqueta y Tofu se levanto tras ella.

A- Hace ya tiempo que dejé de creer en la felicidad-susurré.

T- Tenemos que irnos- dijo dándome un último abrazo- Akane, la vida está llena de oportunidades, aunque hayas sufrido sé que el destino te tiene preparado un futuro lleno de felicidad, no luches contra él- se separó y dejó paso a Kasumi.

K- No luches nunca contra tus sentimientos hermanita, ellos no son tu enemigo, son tu camino hacia la felicidad- me abrazó- piensa en ello.

Los acompañé hasta el piso de abajo, sin decir una palabra. Me senté en la barra, ¿A qué se referían? Oportunidades, felicidad…hacía mucho que había dejado de pensar en ello, me conformaba con vivir tranquilamente, sin demasiada intensidad, sin sentimientos profundos, sin grandes implicaciones…

M- Mil yenes por tus pensamientos- dijo apoyándose en la barra devorándome con sus ojos azules. Miré su zona, los últimos clientes se acababan de marchar.

A- No es una mala oferta… ¿Crees en la felicidad, Matome?- mi voz sonó demasiado seria.

M- Creo que si encuentras la persona adecuada encuentras la felicidad ¿Estabas pensando en eso? ¿Por qué?

A- Entonces ¿Crees en el amor?- Matome me miró perpleja.

M- Pues claro, ¿se puede vivir sin amor?

A-…- ¿realmente aquellas palabras me habían influido tanto? Hace un par de horas hubiera contestado que sí sin dudarlo, pero después de ver un amor como el de Kasumi, como el de Unami…igual si existía- Quizá algunas personas sí.

M- ¿Y tú eres una de ellas?

A- Creía que sí.

S- ¿Qué creías?- preguntó posándose al lado de su hermana.

M- ¡Sao! Akemi no cree en el amor, ¿cómo no se puede creer en el amor? ¿Por qué vives? ¿Por qué te levantas cada mañana?- dijo acercándose más a mí con los ojos a punto de llorar.

A- No es eso, ¿sabes la frase esa de que es mejor haber amado y perdido que nunca haber amado? – Matome asintió con la cabeza- pues es la mayor estupidez que he oído en la vida, es mejor no haber amado.

M- ¡Uau! ¡Esto se pone interesante! ¿Cómo se llamaba?- entonces me di cuenta de la gran estupidez que había hecho pensando en voz alta, ahora tenía dos pares de ojos observándome atentamente.

S- No seas cotilla Matome, la acabas de conocer y ya la estás interrogando, eso es algo privado que no tiene porqué contar, además tiene razón, el que dijo esa frase no creo que perdió porque sino nunca la hubiese dicho- dijo Kadono mirando al espejo que había ante nosotros.

M- Interesante…aquí tengo dos corazones rotos, ¿Qué puedo hacer con vosotros?- dijo cogiéndonos a cada uno con un brazo- haré que volváis a creer en el amor, y si lo consigo… ¡Me pagáis una cena!- dijo en un tono jovial rompiendo la tensión que se había generado con la conversación anterior. Vi nuestra imagen sonriendo en el espejo.

S- Está bien, está bien…pero vamos a cambiarnos que Kanata y Ruegi deben estar descargando todas las cajas y nos van a matar cuando lleguemos, se nos ha hecho muy tarde- dijo dirigiéndose al interior, su hermana lo siguió rápidamente. Me quedé sola, mirando la puerta por la que habían desaparecido. Matome parecía ser una buena chica, aunque demasiado temperamental, sería un buen contraste con mi falta de sentimiento.

Cuando salieron no pude más que admirar a Matome, aquella chica me daba mil vueltas, me sentía como un gusano a su lado, cuando se puso a mi lado me sentí más pequeña, insignificante…lo mismo que me pasaba con Shampoo y Ukyo años atrás.

S- ¿Siempre tienes que vestirte así?- dijo mirando el atuendo de su hermana con desaprobación- luego te quejas de que los chicos no paran de molestarte, pero les vas provocando.

Llevaba unos shorts muy cortos y una camiseta muy ajustada de gran escote.

M- Yo me visto como quiero- dijo encarándole- además ya te tengo a ti de perro guardián para ahuyentarlos- su cara pasó a una de ensoñación- además necesito estar bonita para cuando aparezca mi príncipe azul- su voz sonaba tan segura que no pude evitar reírme- ¿Por qué te ríes?

A- Somos ya mayorcitas para creer en príncipes azules, ¿no crees?- dije sonriéndola- además todos los hombres son iguales, no te fíes de ninguno.

S- ¡Oyeeeeeeeeeeee!- exclamó ofendido.

A- Lo siento, hablo en general, las excepciones son mínimas y a ti apenas te conozco- intenté disculparme- de todas maneras es muy distinto un chico como amigo que como pareja… como amigos son lo mejor, pero como pareja… todos iguales.

M- Mi hermano no, le tengo bien enseñado, ya ha cometido demasiadas idioteces en su vida para seguir igual, tuve que tomar cartas en el asunto y ahora sería el novio perfecto…sólo falta, que encuentre la chica adecuada- su hermano estaba sonrojado y con la mirada perdida. En la vida de aquel chico había habido alguien que le había marcado mucho, seguramente cada vez que ponía esa extraña expresión pensaba en ella.

A- Pues yo creo que la encontró y la perdió, ¿me equivoco?- sonreí. Kadono me miró y vi como su vista se posaba en mi boca.

M- ¿Sabes? Eres muy linda cuando sonríes- aquello me dejó en blanco. Había oído esa misma frase cuatro años atrás. Me quedé de piedra en mi sitio, sintiendo la misma vergüenza e incredulidad de la primera vez que la oí. Mirando los ojos de Matome sentí un escalofrío, como si él fuese esa chica y yo una adolescente de dieciséis años.

Los dos hermanos pararon también a pocos pasos al ver que no seguía. Miré a Kadono y los sentimientos provocados por la frase aún latente se incrementaron al máximo. No veía a Kadono, le veía a él, con su sonrisa, con su trenza, con sus ropas chinas…tuve que frenar el deseo de abrazarlo y hundirme en sus brazos.

Ruegi- ¿Se puede saber qué hacéis aquí? Os esperábamos hace una hora, ya hemos llevado todo a nuestro piso- pasó su mirada de ellos a mí- ¡Por dios, Akemi! ¿Qué haces vestida así? Casi no te reconozco- se fue acercando a mí- hasta pareces bonita, parece que mi novia sabe hacer milagros- sus palabras provocaron en mí esa conocida furia que me asaltaba cuando se metían conmigo, sacándome del trance. Le asesté un puñetazo en el estómago- veo que no has perdido las malas costumbres, Totsuo. ¿Y tú eres una delicada bailarina?

A- Cuando bailo sí, pero en mi tiempo libre puedo hacer lo que quiera- dije cruzando los brazos- ¿Qué tal si cogemos el tren a casa?

Nos metimos los cuatro en el tren, Kadono y Ruegi por un lado y Matome y yo por otro.

M- Minako me ha dicho que necesitas ayuda con el baile, pensó que yo podría ayudarte.

A- ¿Eso te dijo? ¿Sabes algo de baile?

M- No mucho, pero me dijo que no necesitabas ayuda en eso, sino en exteriorizar sentimientos, y como dice que yo soy una experta- asentí con la cabeza, no podía estar más de acuerdo con Minako- me dijo que te ayudase, ¿Cuál es el sentimiento que tienes que exteriorizar?

A- Más que sentimiento…no sé-intenté no mirarla, me daba vergüenza- necesitó expresar pasión, atracción… ya me entiendes.

M- ¿Y no hay nadie que te inspire esos sentimientos?- dijo enarcando una ceja- no puede haber alguien tan frío- miró de reojo a los chicos- bueno sí, pero… estamos aquí para solucionarlo. Haber, quizá tu consciente no te dejo verlo, pero la atracción es algo químico que experimentamos todas las personas, inevitable, a veces no es guapo, a veces es una persona a la que no aguantas… puede ser cualquiera. Haremos una prueba muy sencilla, los ojos son el sentimiento del alma, deja libre tu mente y haz que vayan apareciendo imágenes de chicos que conozcas, que hayas visto por la calle, de películas…no importa lo que nos lleve. Tras cada imagen abre los ojos y me miras con esa imagen en mente. Te diré la imagen que debes retener y la tendrás en mente durante todo el baile.

A- ¿Crees que eso funcionará?- en teoría no parecía una mala estrategia, pero siempre cabía la posibilidad de que tras pensar en todos los que recordase no sucediese nada.

M- ¿Tienes un plan mejor? Ala, empieza ya- dijo mirándome fijamente.

Cerré los ojos y en mi mente sólo veía sus ojos. Intenté apartarlos de mi mente, lo logré por un segundo, porque volvieron aparecer, y esta vez tenían un color más intenso, en unas facciones más duras, y estaban ligeramente tapados por su espeso pelo negro. Un escalofrío. Me sonreía, Kadono me sonreía en mi cabeza, mirándome fijamente, haciendo que mis piernas flaqueasen…abrí los ojos, era la única forma de liberarme de todo aquello.

M- ¡Genial! No creí que fuese a funcionar tan bien- todo el tren nos miraba, afortunadamente era nuestra parada y nos bajamos, los chicos caminaban un par de pasos por detrás- esa mirada Akemi, ¡Lo has conseguido a la primera!

A- Ah, ¿sí?- contesté totalmente sonrojada. No, no podía ser, él no podía ser.

S- ¿De qué habláis?- su voz me volvió a provocar un escalofrío, decididamente había algo químico en aquel chico que me alteraba.

M- Tu hermana es un genio, ¿Recuerdas que le dije a Minako que le ayudaría a Akemi con lo del baile y los sentimientos? ¡Pues lo he logrado a la primera! Tiene esa mirada, ¡Tiene la atracción en los ojos!- dijo señalándome.

A- Quizá ha sido por casualidad- dije intentando quitarle importancia. Matome se puso frente a mí y me cogió las manos.

M- Hazlo otra vez- cerré los ojos e intenté no pensar en él.

S- Matome, la estás agobiando ya el primer día- su voz me trajo su imagen y su imagen dijo sus palabras, convirtiéndose en algo casi real en mi cabeza. Abrí los ojos asustada por lo real que parecía en mi imaginación.

M- ¡Eso es! ¡Cada vez mejor chica! Parece que fuese yo la persona en la que estabas pensando, y si es así, me tienes para lo que quieras- dijo de forma coqueta- con esa mirada fundirías un iceberg- en tono sexy, mis mejillas seguían sonrojadas.

Unami- ¡Por fin llegáis!- esperaba apoyada en el edificio colindante al nuestro, sonrió al vernos todos juntos- supuse que te encontrarías con ellos, Akemi, qué casualidad, ¿no? ¿Por qué estás tan sonrojada?

A- No tiene importancia- pasé de largo tomando las escaleras al piso.

M- ¿Quién es?- chilló Matome, hice como que no la oía- no seas mala, dímelo, te juro que no diré nada – dijo corriendo tras de mí.

U- Y ahora, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó desconcertada.

S- Mi hermana tiene una afición que es querer saber todo de todo el mundo, le ha tocado a Totsuo – dijo con resignación.

R- Me parece que a partir de hoy, se acabó la calma en esta casa.

U- No podía estar más de acuerdo.

Todos entramos en casa. Después de saludar a Yaboshi, cada uno nos metimos en nuestros respectivos cuartos a deshacer cajas. Nos dieron las tantas de la madrugada cuando terminamos de organizarlo todo, no habíamos parado de hablar y estábamos agotadas, caímos dormidas en seguida.

Al día siguiente los hermanos se fueron a trabajar, y las parejitas se fueron a pasar el día al campo, me volví a quedar sola ensayando, poniendo en práctica la "estrategia" de Matome. Debía admitir que cuando terminé, en el espejo había visto la pasión y el baile quedó perfecto, demasiado perfecto, ¿Por qué? Porque me puse desnuda, desnuda sin mi coraza de hielo, dejándome llevar no sólo por la música sino también por los sentimientos que ella inspiraba, sin limitarme. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba, lo había conseguido, si no me fallaban los nervios, mañana demostraría todo mi potencial. Aunque pensar tanto tiempo en alguien ¿A qué podría llevarme? La última vez todo empezó con la química, pero era joven, era ingenua, me dejé enamorar… pero hace dos años me prometí a mi misma que nunca me volvería a pasar.

Y nunca falto a mis promesas. No otra vez.

Ya sabeis, opiniones, sugerencias... 


	5. Chapter 5

Wola a todos!

Que tal todos? Aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo del fic Zero. Antes de que lo leais debo avisar que he metido un par de canciones, haciendo una especie de songfic. Creo que es algo inevitable ya que he hecho a mi querida Akemi ser bailarina, y hay que entender que la música será su forma de expresión. He intentado elegir las canciones encajándolas con la historia de nuestra protagonista. La primera canción está situada en un momento de la vida de la protagonista que se irá aclarando con los siguientes capítulos, aunque creo que si la leeis entendereis muy bien porque la he elegido. Por si alguien quiere escucharla es de Marta Sánchez, aunque desconozco el título, debo advertiros que es muy triste. La canción a bailar es "Tortura" de Shakira y Alejandro Sanz, quitando lo obvio de la letra : un chico que está enamorado de una chica pero que anda con varias, ella se cansa y cuando decide dejarle él se da cuenta que la necesita pero es demasiado tarde. No me suena a NADIE. Bueno, algun día le tenía que pasar a nuestro pequeño Ranma. Por otro lado quería resaltar el cambio de Akane a Akemi, ¿os imaginais a Akane bailando como Shakira? ¿No? Cierto, le pega más a Shampoo, pero ahora es Akemi, con el pelo largo (soy de la opinión que le quedaba mucho mejor) y una figura que nada tiene que envidiar a la de la bella amazona, ha cambiado y quiere demostrarlo.

Uff!Me estoy enrollando mucho, os dejo ya con el capítulo, ok? Que lo disfruteis.

_**CAPITULO 5: BAILES, SENTIMIENTOS Y SEICHIRO**_

El despertador sonó sacándome de golpe de la cama, casi caí encima de Matome que yacía en su futón en el suelo. Su forma de dormir era bastante peculiar, ¡parecía un chico toda despatarrada en su camisón de seda! El contraste resultaba cómico.

Corrí al armario para preparar la ropa de la prueba y que así me diese tiempo a desayunar. Vi un papel pegado a la puerta, parecía una nota:

"Ayer mientras te vi bailar se me ocurrieron algunas ideas para el vestuario y me tomé la libertad de prepararte la bolsa. Confía en mí, ¡Estarás genial! ¡Mucha mierda!

PD: ¡Date prisa que se te va a hacer tarde!"

Miré el reloj, ¡Tenía razón! Me duché, me vestí con lo primero que encontré, me recogí el pelo, me puse las gafas y cogí la bolsa saliendo de la habitación intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Oí risas en la cocina. Al asomarme vi a Unami hablando con Kadono.

A- Buenos días, chicos.

S y U- Buenos días.

U- ¿Has dormido bien? ¿Qué tal esos nervios?- dijo mientras me sentaba a la mesa y ella iba poniendo el desayuno en la misma.

A- Mejor de lo que esperaba- dije cogiendo mi cuenco de arroz- el bailar ayer ante vosotras me hizo superar la mayor parte de mis nervios, sobre todo cuando me dijisteis que os gusto, no me mentiríais, ¿No?

U- ¿Bromeas? Ni en mis mejores sueños hubiera imaginado que bailases así, ¿Cuándo has mejorado tanto?- puso un plato de pescado a mi izquierda- pero la que estaba realmente impresionada era Matome, ¡Te has convertido en su ídolo!

A- Quiere que le enseñe el baile un día de estos, ya sabes para cuando aparezca su príncipe azul…- dije imitando la voz y los gestos de Matome. Los tres nos echamos a reír.

S- Parece que os lleváis muy bien, ¿no?

A- Pues sí, incluso me ha preparado la ropa de hoy- dije señalando mi bolsa.

S- Me alegro, Matome no se suele llevar muy bien con las chicas.

A- Pues la verdad es que no empezamos muy bien, me dijo que si era una de las fans de su hermano que la dejara en paz y fuera a perseguirle a él.

S- ¿Qué te dijo QUEEEEEEEEEE?- dijo alzando la voz y sonrojándose.

A- Pues imagínate la cara que puse yo.

U- ¿Tantas fans tienes, Saorân?

A- No veas, allí estaba más de la mitad de mi clase y vi a chicas de cursos superiores… y los que no estaban allí por Kadono, estaban por Matome, así que al llegar allí me sentía como un patito feo.

S- ¿Bromeas? Aquellos chicos no sólo miraban a mi hermana- dijo lanzándome una mirada pícara.

A- ¿Qué insinúas?- dije enrojeciéndose mis mejillas mientras hacía que no sabía de que hablaba.

U- Vaya, ¿Por qué te callas esas cosas Akemi-chan?- dijo con una gran sonrisa- ¿Y a ti que te pareció?- dijo directamente acercando su cara de frente a Kadono. Éste retrocedió involuntariamente enrojecido.

S- No sé…distinta- dijo mirando el suelo muy interesado.

U- ¿En qué sentido?- Unami no cedía ni un centímetro. Yo sentía tanta vergüenza como él, ¿Qué pretendía?

S- Yo la conocí… así- hizo un gesto con la mano haciendo entender que era como iba ahora- y de repente la vi allí… con el pelo suelto, sin gafas, con falda, con una camiseta ajustada…ni siquiera la reconocí…estaba… bueno ya lo saben… no soy ciego para darme cuenta de la belleza si la ponen ante mis ojos- dijo sin mirarnos a ninguna de las dos, levantándose y depositando su cuenco en el fregadero- y ahora si no os importa voy a despertar a los chicos o llegaremos tarde- se dirigió dándonos la espalda a su habitación sin mirar atrás.

A- ¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo?- dije en tono enfadado mientras terminaba mi desayuno.

U- Vamos Akemi, ¿de verdad no te interesaba su opinión?- dijo plantándose frente a mí tal como minutos antes había hecho ante Kadono.

A- ¿Y por qué me iba a interesar?- dije sin cambiar el tono de voz y mirando hacia otro lado.

U- Sé que no quieres hablar del tema, pero sé que Kadono provoca algunos sentimientos en ti, él es distinto Akemi, os lleváis bien, no tiene porque volver a pasar lo mismo- su voz era más seria.

A- No tengo tiempo para ese tipo de tonterías, si no me doy prisa llegaré tarde- dije recogiendo los platos y llevándolos al fregadero.

U- Bueno, dale tiempo al tiempo, no soy la única que se ha dado cuenta de lo que está empezando a pasar entre vosotros, y llegará un momento, en que no podrás controlarlo querida Akemi- dijo sentada tranquilamente con una sonrisa.

A- Piensa lo que quieras, pero como para tus suposiciones todavía falta, pues seguiré considerándolo como un amigo- dije intentando mostrarme más tranquila, como si aquello no me importase, ¿Tan transparente era?- ¿Vendrás a verme?

U- Claro, dentro de una hora saldré para allí, lo que no entiendo es porque no les has dicho nada a los demás- sólo le había dicho a Unami donde y a qué hora era la prueba, era en un salón de actos muy grande y podíamos invitar a quien quisiésemos.

A- La verdad es que me da vergüenza- ese era uno de los motivos-aunque si consigues levantar a Matome no tengo ningún inconveniente en que ella venga. Además, los chicos se aburrirían mucho, el baile no es exactamente lo mismo que las artes marciales.

U- ¿Bromeas? ¿Y perderse a un montón de chicas bailando ligeras de ropa? Vamos, estos iban corriendo, recuerda que ante todo son hombres- puse cara de incredulidad, ¿realmente eran tan obvios?- está bien, no les diré nada, aunque intentaré llevarme a Matome.

A- Muy bien- dije cogiendo la bolsa y dirigiéndome a la puerta- recuerda, lo primero será una composición musical de carácter melódico, que no tendrá baile, sino interpretación, y la segunda que es el baile con Honomoto, ¡A ver si aguanto cantando y bailando tanto!

U- Ya verás como sí, oye, ¿cuándo has compuesto esa canción? No la he oído.

A- Hace un año, después de romper con Seichiro –bajé el tono- cuando la oigas lo entenderás, nos vemos.

U- Está bien, hasta luego.

En media hora estaba en el salón de actos, saludé a algunas compañeras. Allí había cuarenta chicas con los nervios a flor de piel. Empecé a notar mi propio cuerpo tensarse. Los profesores nos saludaron y nos dieron unas instrucciones básicas, teníamos media hora para cambiarnos para la primera actuación y dejarlo todo preparado para la siguiente, todo tenía que ir muy rápido. Dividieron la clase en dos turnos, me tocó en el segundo, así que pasaría dos horas sentada en las butacas con Unami y Matome.

Calenté un poco y saqué la ropa que Matome había puesto en mi bolsa. ¡No me lo podía creer! ¿Aquello realmente era una falda? Miré por todos lados ese pequeño trozo de cuero negro. Seguí buscando y encontré el final de ese conjunto: una camiseta de tirantes muy ajustada y de amplio escote que se anudaba debajo del pecho y unas sandalias de tiras altísimas. Decididamente Matome había entendido muy bien el sentido de la canción, pero con esa ropa…bueno, al menos no había más chicos que los bailarines y esos ya estaban acostumbrados. Saqué el vestido que había elegido para la primera canción y que afortunadamente Matome no me había cambiado: era de ante beige, la falda llegaba hasta un poco por encima de la rodilla terminando en suaves flecos, y en la parte superior dejaba mis hombros al descubierto apoyándose en mis brazos, las botas eras del mismo material pero en un color mucho más oscuro.

1- Totsuo, ahí fuera hay dos chicas que preguntan por ti- dijo apareciendo una compañera mía con la que a penas había hablado un par de veces.

A- Ahora mismo voy- dije subiendo la cremallera de la bota- muchas gracias por avisarme- dije pasando por su lado hacia la salida de bastidores, noté su brazo parándome.

1- Perdona, ¿una de esas dos chicas no es la hermana de Kadono de primero de la Facultad de Educación física?

A- Mmmm… sí, pero él no va a venir- vi la desilusión en su rostro y seguí adelante. No me extrañaba que Matome se comportase así con aquellas chicas, debía ser una auténtica pesadilla. Las divisé sentadas en segunda fila.

Matome fue la primera en verme, se levantó acercándose.

M- Estás muy bien- dijo cogiéndome una mano y haciéndome girar sobre la mía, noté como de repente mi pelo caía sobre mis hombros- pero estarás mucho mejor con el pelo suelto, ¿ves?- se giró hacia Unami- ¿Tú que opinas?

U- Tienes razón, el pelo te dará más expresividad- nos sentamos en los asientos y cogí el más cercano al pasillo por si tenía que salir rápido- no me imaginaba que habría tantas chicas- dijo señalando la cola del primer turno.

A- Esas son sólo el primer turno, yo soy del segundo, tendremos que esperar un buen rato- señalé a los chicos- el más alto es Honomoto, mi compañero.

M- Es guapo, no me puedo creer que no le gusten las chicas- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

U- ¿Quién crees que es la mejor de este turno?- dijo mirando la lista de nombres que les había dado.

A- Sin lugar a dudas es Seiya- aunque como persona dejaba bastante que desear.

U- Ese nombre me suena, pero… ¿No era un chico?

A- Aquel de allí- dije señalando al muchacho musculado de ojos verdes- es Seiya Isami- busqué entre el grupo de chicas y la vi con un vestido dorado- y aquella es su hermana Seiya Mia.

M- ¿Conoces a esa pesada?- por su tono de voz y la cara de enfado parecía que no le caía muy bien.

A- No mucho, pero parece que me la tiene jurada, siempre intenta ponerme en ridículo, se cree una reina y de alguna manera aquí todas la tratan así, bueno, todas menos yo.

M- ¿Ves como no me equivocaba contigo? – Dijo sonriendo- detectas bien a las malas personas, y esa es una de las peores, se pasa el día en la heladería coqueteando con mi hermano y haciéndose la simpática conmigo cuando sé que le caigo fatal. Estoy deseando que mi hermano se eche novia para restregárselo por las narices, y cuanto peor le caiga mejor.

Así que a aquella chica le gustaba Kadono… ¿Tanto magnetismo tenía aquel chico? Genial, en cuanto se enterase que vivía conmigo estaría muerta.

Aguantamos hora y media todas las actuaciones, a decir verdad el nivel era inferior al que me esperaba, a excepción de Seiya, por supuesto. Su composición era muy bonita, dedicada a un chico maravilloso que la quería pero que no se atrevía a acercarse a ella. Las tres casi estallamos en carcajadas al imaginarnos para quien iba dedicada esa canción.

Su voz conseguía registros increíbles, y cuando la vi bailar casi lo di todo por perdido. Era muy buena, y los conocimientos de su hermano la ayudaban bastante. Vi las caras de asombro de mis compañeras, definitivamente Seiya iba a ser difícil de superar.

M- Tranquila, tú eres mucho mejor- dijo tratando tranquilizarme.

¿- Por supuesto, además ella no cuenta con nosotros- no podía ser cierto, y al girarme vi a Ruegi en su ropa de entrenamiento con una gran sonrisa. Detrás estaban Kanata y Kadono.

A- ¿QUE HACEIS AQUÍ?- tenían que irse, que estuvieran allí sólo me ponía más nerviosa.

K- Sabía que no debíamos venir, si ella hubiera querido nos lo habría dicho- Kanata se había dado cuenta- a Minako tampoco le gusta que venga a verla. ¿Quién es esa que está en el escenario y mira hacia aquí?- la saludó con la mano. Y al volverme vi a Seiya en el escenario visiblemente enfadada después de terminar la actuación.

A- Genial, lo que me faltaba, encima de caerle mal voy a tener que aguantar sus celos- me levanté del asiento- Seiya era la última de este grupo, ahora le toca al mío- respiré hondo para calmarme.

R- Akemi… ¿De dónde has sacado ese vestido?- dijo con una cara extraña.

A- Es mío, ¿Tan mal me queda?- dije mirando mi propio cuerpo.

R- ¿Bromeas? Pareces una mujer y he de añadir que muy atractiva… es una pena que esté comprometido- dijo mirando a Unami- así no pareces tan bruta.

A- Ja, ja… ¡ni loca saldría contigo! Y bueno, ya que estáis aquí, ¡disfrutad del espectáculo!- dije saliendo por el pasillo al ver como una chica me hacía señas desde los bastidores. Entonces me di cuenta como un montón de chicas habían aparecido de golpe y miraban de lejos a mis amigos. Bueno, si estaban distraídas sería más fácil ganar.

Seiya venía en dirección contraria a la mía.

- Tú y yo tenemos que hablar- lo dijo en un susurro y sin mover los labios, pero lo suficientemente alto para asegurarse de que yo lo escuchase- ¡Matome, querida! ¿Cómo es que has venido por aquí? ¿Has venido a verme?- dijo en un tono chillón y zalamero. No pude evitar sonreír al imaginarme la cara de Matome.

Llegué donde un montón de chicas luchaban por conseguir ponerse delante del espejo, algunas hacían estiramientos en las barras.

2- Totsuo, tú saldrás la primera.

A- Gracias, ¿Puedes avisar a Honomoto que se prepare para actuar en cinco minutos?

2- ¿Honomoto es el chico alto amigo de Seiya?- hice un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza- Ahora mismo se lo digo- salió corriendo en dirección a los chicos, vi como hablaba con ellos. Honomoto me hizo un gesto con la mano afirmativo. De repente Seiya me saludó con la mano y me guiñó un ojo. Definitivamente aquel chico era un egocéntrico.

Salí al escenario lentamente. Cogí el micrófono.

Profesor 1- Por favor, diga su nombre y el nombre de la canción que ha compuesto.

A- Totsuo Akemi, nombre de la canción: no te quiero.

Profesor1-Bien, empiece.

La música que había grabado en la cinta empezó a sonar y el foco principal me apuntaba iluminando sólo mi parte del escenario. No veía a nadie, la luz me cegaba. Me concentré en un punto en la luz y empecé a concentrarme en los sentimientos que habían inspirado aquella canción. Y empecé a cantar a ese punto de mi mente:

No te quiero más, no te quiero más, te lo juro…

Aunque no me crees, no te quiero más, no te quiero,

Porque cada vez cada desengaño es más duro,

Porque estar contigo es como vivir sin futuro…

Porque me has vaciado cada simple razón de amarte,

Porque has destruido cada gana de acariciarte,

Porque ya está lista en tu boca otra mentira

Mientras tu me besas me preparo a otra tortura…

Mi voz sonaba temblorosa, dando la entonación perfecta para expresar mi duda sobre mis propias palabras, extendiendo mis brazos hacia delante, hacia ese punto al que iban dirigidas mis palabras. Ahora era el cambio de registro, la seguridad había llegado a mi voz:

No te quiero más…

Porque quererte es sólo una locura,

Una estúpida e inútil amargura que cada día dentro de mí empeora.

No te quiero más…

Porque quererte es sólo un gran castigo,

No vale la pena sufrir contigo, por cada lágrima yo te maldigo

Las últimas palabras salieron de lo más hondo de mi corazón, rememorando los sentimientos que me hicieron escribir aquella canción, recordando todas las lágrimas por las que tenía que maldecir.

No te quiero más, no te quiero más, te lo juro…

Porque me has manchado cada sentimiento más puro,

Porque me has quitado toda la poesía de mis sueños,

Porque has apagado la más clara estrella en mi cielo,

Porque tus palabras mortifican cada sentido,

Porque tu silencio es un insulto a lo que te pido,

Porque tu egoísmo es un monumento a mis penas,

Mucho te pareces a lo que no eres si lloras.

Cuánto te lamentabas de lo que nos pasaba, pero todo era por tu egoísmo.

No te quiero más…

Porque tú no mereces ser amado,

Porque eres sólo un niño malcriado, es que te han querido demasiado.

Todas te queríamos a nuestra manera, pero tú nunca has querido a nadie, nunca te has esforzado porque todos te querían hicieses lo que hicieses.

No te quiero más…

Porque ya se acabó mi sentimiento,

Dejando espacio al arrepentimiento, de que me sirve haberte amado tanto…

Se acabó, no sé donde estás, pero sé que piensas lo mismo yo, y sino me da igual.

Y sigo amándote.

Porque por fin lo he conseguido: ya no te quiero.

La luz bajó y distinguí a Unami, su cara expresaba el miedo a una recaída en aquello que parecía ya olvidado, sonreí intentando tranquilizarla. Ella pareció captar lo que quería decirle.

Profesor 1- Tiene 3 minutos para cambiarse y volver con su compañero.

No me dio tiempo a ver a nadie más, salí disparada del escenario. Los focos apuntando directamente a mi cabeza me la habían recalentado. La metí debajo del grifo y la sequé rápidamente con una toalla. Me quité las botas y el vestido y me puse el top y la falda. Por último me puse las sandalias. Al mirar en el espejo vi a una mujer totalmente desconocida, tenía un aire salvaje, sensual…quizá demasiado. Tocaron a la puerta, no había tiempo de pensar, al salir vi a Honomoto y nos dirigimos al escenario. Me sentía desnuda.

A- Estamos preparados profesor.

Sonaron los primeros acordes y Honomoto empezó a cantar mientras yo permanecía en la sombra:

Ay patita mía, guárdate la poesía, guárdate la alegría pa ti

Noté los focos apagarse sobre él y encenderse sobre mí, cerré los ojos y vi la imagen que necesitaba. Sentí la pasión fluir por mis venas mientras mis caderas y mi voz se ponían en acción.

No pido que todos los días sean de sol,

No pido que todos los viernes sean de fiesta.

Tampoco te pido que vuelvas rogando perdón,

Si lloras con dos ojos secos, y hablando de ella.

Me acerqué a Honomoto, empezamos a bailar enlazados lo ya tantas veces ensayado:

Ay, amor, me duele tanto, me duele tanto, que te fueras sin decir a donde,

Ay, amor, fue una tortura…perderte.

Lo alejé de mí mientras seguía moviendo mi cuerpo al compás de la música, sintiendo la fuerza de la pasión en cada nota, en cada parte de mi cuerpo. Él bailaba y se acercaba a mí. Yo le provocaba y le alejaba.

Yo sé que no he sido un santo, pero lo puedo arreglar, amor,

No sólo de pan vive el hombre y no de excusas vivo yo,

Solo de errores se aprende y hoy sé que es tuyo mi corazón

Mejor te guardas todo…

Ya estás otra vez, ya estas otra vez (bis)

Me alejaba, sola de nuevo ante el foco, Honomoto ya no estaban. Estaba él, que tantas excusas me había dado, siempre un montón de palabras, después de irse con una con otra, volvía, pedía disculpas, pero eso ya no era suficiente…

No puedo pedir que el invierno perdone un rosal,

No puedo pedir a los olmos, que entreguen peras,

No puedo pedirle lo eterno a un simple mortal,

Y el mar arrojando a los cerdos, miles de perlas.

Me cansé de pedirte algo imposible y abandoné, y hacerlo dolió tanto…

Ay, amor, me duele tanto, me duele tanto, que no creas más en mis promesas,

Ay, amor, es una tortura… perderte.

Tuve que irme, no podía volver a oír tus excusas, porque sabía que volvería a perdonarte, quería tenerte, quería sentirte, tocarte, besarte, quererte…

Yo sé que no he sido un santo, pero lo puedo arreglar, amor,

No sólo de pan vive el hombre y no de excusas vivo yo,

Solo de errores se aprende y hoy sé que es tuyo mi corazón

Mejor te guardas todo…

Pero dejé todo eso atrás y he aprendido a vivir sin ti, ya no te necesito, ya no me haces daño. Soy una nueva mujer dispuesta a afrontar una nueva vida.

No te bajes, no te bajes, oye negrita, mira, no te rajes,

De lunes a viernes tienes mi amor, déjame el sábado que es mejor,

Oye mi negra, no me castigues más, porque allá fuera, te digo tengo más,

Yo sólo soy un hombre arrepentido, soy como el ave que vuelve a su nido.

No necesitaba tu compasión, a mí también me quieren, a mí también me desean…

Yo sé que no he sido un santo, pero es que no estoy hecho de cartón, amor,

No sólo de pan vive el hombre y no de excusas vivo yo,

Solo de errores se aprende y hoy sé que es tuyo mi corazón…

Se hizo demasiado tarde para ti, quizá a tu manera me querías, pero ya nada importa…

Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay…ay, todo lo que he hecho por ti,

Fue una tortura aparvada en nada de tanto decir sí, sigue llorando perdón…

Yo…yo no voy…a llorar hoy por ti.

Y entonces me despedí de Honomoto, jadeando, rozándole, sudando como animales… Y abandoné el escenario sin mirar atrás. Oí cesar la música. Alguien me tocó el hombro.

H- Has estado muy bien, Totsuo, casi he creído que esa canción era para mí, has mejorado mucho el fin de semana- sonrió cogiendo una toalla para quitarse el sudor- cuenta conmigo siempre que quieras, eres una gran bailarina.

A- Gracias- dije cogiendo la toalla- tengo a unos amigos esperando ahí fuera, ¿te quedarás para ver la opinión de los profesores?

H- Por supuesto, además todavía tengo que hacer un par de bailes, espero que no me agoten tanto como tú- dijo riéndose.

A- Eso espero, entonces nos vemos luego- me hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza mientras bebía agua. Salí hacia el pasillo y vi una figura abalanzarse sobre mí- Tranquila, Matome, estoy toda sudada, ¿No querrás que te ensucie, verdad?

M- No me importa, ¿Tú sabes lo que has hecho ahí arriba? ¡Ha sido incluso mejor que ayer!

K- No me hubiera gustado estar en el lugar del chico, ¿Desde cuándo eres tan atrevida, Totsuo?

A- Era una actuación, no era yo, interpretaba lo que la artista quiere decir con la canción.

R- ¿Con esa ropa? Te prohíbo que te vuelvas a poner algo así ¿A quién se le ocurre?- grito Ruegi totalmente sonrojado. Me di cuenta de que seguía con aquella ropa, me sonrojé.

A- No es mía, cuéntaselo a Matome, ella eligió mi ropa.

M- Por supuesto, y está perfecta- dijo cogiéndome por los hombros y arrastrándome enfrente de los tres chicos- esta mujer tenía que conseguir que la deseasen, y lo ha conseguido, ¿no?- ninguno de los tres me miraba y estaban muy sonrojados- ¿Veis? No decís nada porque tengo razón, todos habéis deseado aunque sea por unos segundos ser ese chico.

- Yo sí lo he hecho- me giré y vi sus ojos azul violeta, no había cambiado nada. ¿Cuánto hacía que no se habían visto? ¿Un año?

M- ¿Y tú quién eres?- dijo adoptando un tono de voz desconfiado pero sexy.

A- Seichiro…- su nombre se escapó en un susurro de mi boca, no podía apartar mi vista de él, había aparecido después de tanto tiempo…

Se- Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, ¿verdad, Akemi-chan?- en un rápido movimiento tomó mi mano y me atrajo hacia él, abrazándome.

R- ¿A qué debemos tu visita, Kurihara?- no podía verle, pero seguía habiendo ese tono hostil en su voz que existía desde que se conocieron.

Se- No ha sido por verte a ti, Hokabi- me separo de él- los dos sabemos que he venido a verla- me puso ante él- has estado muy bien allí arriba Akemi, has mejorado mucho en este último año- su sonrisa tan cálida y sincera como siempre- y debo decir que cada día estás más bonita.

A- Muchas gracias Seichiro, mucho de lo que has visto ahí arriba lo aprendí gracias a ti- le sonreí, él me había iniciado en aquel mundo y le tenía un gran aprecio.

K- Ruegi, ¿Quién es este tipo que se toma tantas confianzas con Akemi?- fruncía el ceño igual que Ruegi, parecía que tenía dos hermanos protectores y que aquello no les gustaba mucho.

A- Chicos, os presento a Kurihara Seichiro- dije señalando al muchacho de cabellos oscuros- estos son- iba señalando a cada uno- a Ruegi y a Unami ya los conoces- el chico hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza dedicándole una gran sonrisa a Unami, ella le respondió igual, siempre se habían llevado muy bien, me dirigí a los nuevos- Yaboshi Kanata- se dieron la mano, Kanata le examinaba como si fuese un monstruo- y los hermanos Kadono, Saorân y Matome- la expresión de Seichiro se volvió seria por unos segundos al mirar a Kadono, pero recuperó la sonrisa al mirar a Matome, los dos se quedaron mirando fijamente.

R- Vaya, Kurihara, yo creía que sólo te interesaba, Akemi- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa sacando a Seichiro de su ensoñación, me miró a mí y después a Matome, volvió a recuperar la cordura.

Se- Eso pensaba yo también, Hokabi- dijo acercándose al chico y tomándole por el hombro- pero te he visto en actitud muy cariñosa con Unami, ¿Qué fue de aquel chico que juró que lucharía siempre por el amor de Akemi?

Pareció que el tiempo se congelaba. Ruegi bajó la mirada, no veía su rostro, pero sabía que aquella frase no le había sentado muy bien, nunca volvimos a hablar del tema. Unami tenía el rostro preocupado, aunque ella también se había enamorado antes, siempre había tenido el miedo a que Ruegi sólo hubiese ocultado y negado sus verdaderos sentimientos. Seichiro se veía tranquilo, lo que había dicho era verdad, no lo había dicho para herir a Ruegi, sólo que él tampoco entendía aquel cambio de actitud.

Kanata suspiraba, mirando a los dos chicos sin saber qué creer. Matome tenía una expresión de sorpresa en la cara y abrazaba Unami, como si hacerlo le hiciese comprender mejor las palabras que acababa de oír.

Y Kadono. Me miraba, sus ojos azules se enfrentaron a los míos. No bajo la mirada. Entonces me di cuenta que era el único que se había dado cuenta de que toda esa historia sólo la podría aclarar una persona, una persona a la que le preguntaba sin hablar, en sus ojos vi comprensión y en aquel instante me di cuenta.

Sin decírselo él sabía todo, y lo sabía porque él había pasado por lo mismo. Fue en ese momento, cuando esbozó una sonrisa que se reflejó en sus ojos, intentando apoyarme, cuando le empecé a ver como un verdadero amigo.

Bueno, y aquí llegó el final del quinto capítulo. Ya estoy escribiendo el sexto, aunque tengo bastantes dudas en la cabeza, así que por favor, si alguien lo lee, me gustaría que me diese su opinión, sugerencias… cualquier cosa, no es que me falten ideas, tengo demasiadas! Y no sé cuál os gustará más, bueno, si alguien tiene tiempo libre y me quiere hacer de editor estaría encantada.

Ya sabeis, para cualquier cosa: el próximo, Nahia


	6. Chapter 6

Wola a todos!

Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo de zero. Es un poco más largo que los anteriores, pero sólo un poco, aunque hay mucho cambio de escena, espero que no os lieis. Ya sé que la parte de los profesores ha quedado muy OT, pero qué quereis, una crítica a las pobres chicas delante de todo el mundo… en fin, que me he sentido identificada y he querido evitarlo, además se haría muy largo.

En fin, os dejo con él, espero que os guste.

_**CAPITULO 6: CELOS, CRITICAS Y TEMORES**_

- Akemi- una voz grave y desconocida sonó a mis espaldas, rompiendo la tensión del momento, me giré desconcertada- Te llamas así, ¿verdad?- para encontrarme con un sonriente Seiya Isami, hice un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza- Te apetece que cuando termine todo esto…nos vayamos a comer A SOLAS.

Me quedé mirándole como si fuese un marciano. Su sonrisa arrogante hizo que me hirviese la sangre. Oí una tos detrás de mí y me di cuenta que todos mis amigos estaban detrás, esperando una explicación.

Ahora no podía darles ninguna explicación, pero acaso… ¿debía dársela? Unami y Ruegi, al igual que Seichiro sabían más o menos toda la historia, ¿y los demás? ¿Realmente tenía que explicárselo? Recordé la mirada de Kadono y lo bien que me había hecho sentir. Se lo diría a todos… pero no en aquel momento. Me resguardé en los vestuarios, pensando que allí estaría a salvo. No sabía lo equivocada que estaba.

Mia- Hola Totsuo- sus ojos verdes me miraban con odio, el mismo odio que cierta amazona tenía a la chica del mazo. No pude evitar sonreír- No sabía que le conocías.

A-No sé de quién hablas Seiya- dije intentando parecer indiferente y no reírme. Me cogió por el brazo bruscamente.

Mia-No juegues conmigo igual que esa estúpida de Matome- dijo con una sonrisa y el mismo odio en sus ojos- ese chico será mío, no interfieras.

A-¿Interferir? ¿Yo?- puse mi cara más inocente, estuve dos años enfrentándome a una pegajosa amazona y una loca gimnasta. Aquella chica no me daba nada de miedo.

Mia-Entonces no estaba equivocada- su sonrisa desapareció al instante- no me lo quitarás, ese chico es mío- se acercó a mí- si crees que vistiéndote de esa manera conseguirás algo con él estás muy equivocado- volvió a sonreír- ese chico no se fija en provocaciones físicas, sino ya estaría conmigo- dijo contoneándose haciéndome percibir cada curva de su bien formado cuerpo.

Noté cómo ella aumentaba y yo me hacía cada vez más pequeña, me sentía una estúpida vestida de aquella manera, sobre todo comparándome con ella. Como una hormiga a punto de ser aplastada.

M- De eso nada, guapa- dijo una voz conocida a mis espaldas.

Mia- Matome, querida, ¿Qué haces aquí?- su tono zalamero casi me dio arcadas, ¿cómo podía ser alguien tan hipócrita?

M- ¿Te burlas de mí?- dijo riéndose- sé que me odias- Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Mía.

Mía- ¿Te has dado cuenta?- su tono volvió al que había utilizado conmigo- genial, aunque delante de tu querido hermano tendremos que guardar las apariencias, ¿no? No estaría bien que su hermana y su novia no se llevasen bien.

M- ¿Tú? ¿Su novia? Ni en tus mejores sueños, guapa- dijo sonriendo altaneramente.

Mía- Ja, tu hermano no podrá resistirse mucho más- dijo desplazando su pelo hacia atrás con una mano- sobre todo viendo a la competencia- dijo mirándome burlonamente. Aquello hizo que me enfureciese.

A- ¿Pero tú quién te has creído que eres? Vamos a aclarar las cosas ¿de acuerdo? Numero 1: Tú no eres mejor que yo, nadie es mejor que nadie, sólo somos distintas; número 2: deberías de tratar con más respeto a las personas si quieres que a ti te traten así, por lo que aunque te caigamos mal, no queremos ser tus amigas, sólo te pedimos que nos trates con respeto porque en ningún momento nosotras te hemos ofendido; y número 3 y la más importante para ti y que quiero que quede claro: no me interesa Kadono como novio, sólo como amigo y si él lo acepta, porque él no es una cosa que puedas manipular, ¿entiendes? Él tiene sentimientos y la capacidad de decidir que quiere, así que no le intentes imponer tus deseos- dije enojada, casi gritando. Odiaba a la gente que intentaba manipular la vida de otros, mi espíritu se rebelaba ante aquello que me habían intentado hacer a mí. Noté que estaba exhausta tras el parlamento y que tenía la garganta seca.

Mía- Muy bonito, un discurso muy bonito Totsuo, pero así no conquistarás su corazón- dijo sin mirarme y saliendo por la puerta. A Matome y a mí se nos cayó una gota de sudor… ¿Aquella chica no había escuchado nada?

M- Demasiado egocéntrica- dijo tendiéndome un botellín de agua- me ha gustado mucho lo que has dicho, ¿Es lo que piensas?

A- Sí, claro- dije bebiendo, notando como el agua fría calmaba mi sangre aún caliente por la discusión.

M- ¿Lo de mi hermano también?- dijo mirándome con su semblante serio, algo que rara vez se veía en Matome.

A- Todo lo que he dicho es lo que pienso- dije intentando acallar una pequeña voz dentro de mí que me decía que no había dicho toda la verdad. Noté los brazos de Matome alrededor de mi cuerpo, abrazándome. Aspiré el perfume de sus negros cabellos y no pude evitar sonreír al reconocer en su olor un suave aroma similar al de Kadono.

M- Sé que seréis buenos amigos, confía en él, yo siempre lo he hecho y a mí no me ha fallado- dijo sin soltarme.

A- Tú eres su hermana, Matome- mis palabras hicieron que ella se separase lentamente.

M- Sé que él confía en ti, igual que yo, Akemi, pero debes entender que ha sufrido mucho…- su mirada empezó a nublarse- igual que tú, él sabe que tú también lo has pasado mal y por eso, de alguna manera, no podéis evitar sentir simpatía el uno por el otro.

Volvió a aparecer la sonrisa de Kadono en mi mente, llenándome de confianza. Sabía que las palabras de Matome aunque extrañas eran ciertas, porque a pesar de conocerlos desde hacía sólo unos días, sentía entre nosotros un sentimiento de amistad, como si fuésemos una pequeña familia. Como si siempre hubiesen estado a mi lado.

A- ¿Sabe tu hermano que estás aquí?- dije con una sonrisa.

M- Él me pidió que viniese, dijo que necesitarías hablar con alguien- dijo mirándome a los ojos- ¿cómo lo sabía?

A-No lo sé- dije recordando su mirada, ¿cómo podía leer en mi alma? Aunque yo también había podido por unos segundos leer la suya- pero ya que estás aquí te contaré todo, quizá contárselo a alguien me venga bien.

M-Seichiro nos lo ha explicado- dijo ligeramente sonrojada, un segundo ¿Matome le había llamado por su nombre de pila?- pero ha dicho que quizá tú quisieses explicárnoslo dando tu versión- dijo mirándome con ojos expectantes- por lo que nos ha invitado a una cena en su casa.

Típico de Seichiro. Cualquier cosa se podía solucionar con una cena en su casa. La última vez… mis mejillas se enrojecieron recordando aquella noche. No fue nada fácil. No sería nada fácil volver a aquella casa después de tanto tiempo y de lo que pasó aquella vez.

A-¿Cuándo?- fue lo único que pude preguntar, mirando sin ver a Matome.

M- El viernes por la noche, ha dicho que tú ya sabías donde era.

A- Sí- bajé la vista, demasiadas emociones para un solo día- ¿Siguen todos ahí fuera?- dije señalando la puerta.

M- No, Seichiro se ha ido- noté tristeza en su voz, aunque quizá fuesen imaginaciones mías- los demás siguen ahí fuera.

A- Bueno, lo mejor será que os diga unas cuantas cosas para la cena antes de que los profesores me llamen- dije saliendo por la puerta- la casa de Seichiro no es exactamente, una casa normal.

M- ¿Y eso?- preguntó mientras me seguía y cerraba la puerta tras ella. Nos dirigimos hacia nuestros amigos con pasos rápidos hasta salir de las bambalinas. Oí sonar una balada y vi a una compañera bailando en el escenario con Seiya. Sólo Unami se giró al oír mis tacones.

U- Es muy guapo, Akemi, ¿te lo has pensado bien?- dijo con una sonrisa refiriéndose a Seiya que estaba girando con la chica en el escenario. La presión que llevaba al tener que hablar con ellos tras la escena de Seichiro se liberó. Tomé asiento a su lado, detrás de Kanata.

A-No hay nada que pensar- dije con una sonrisa- si quiere otro nombre más en su gran agenda que se busque a otra para la lista. Además, sabes que prefiero a los artistas marciales- dije guiñando un ojo a los tres chicos que me miraban de reojo preocupados.

U- Siempre han sido tu debilidad, la excepción fue Seichiro- dijo Unami. Se calló de golpe y la situación volvió a tensarse. Era algo que todos sabían pero que a la vez nadie parecía saber. Me sentí realmente incómoda de que mi vida personal fuese expuesta de esa manera.

A- Sí- dije en un susurro- pero eso fue hace tiempo- mi voz sonó lejana. El silencio volvió a aparecer. Nadie sabía qué decir.

M- ¿Qué nos tenías que decir de la cena del viernes, Akemi-chan?-dijo Matome. La miré agradecida.

A-Bueno, no sé por donde empezar… ¿Habéis oído hablar de Yukae Kurihara?

M-¿Ese no fue el protagonista de un famoso musical en los 80?- preguntó Matome buscando una respuesta afirmativa en los rostros de nuestros compañeros.

Minako- Kurihara Yukae, nacido en Kyoto en 1963 actualmente vive en Tokio y es dueño de más de mil academias de baile repartidas por Japón y China. Despuntó a finales de los 70 y lo contrataron para un musical que tuvo tal éxito que lo mantuvieron cinco meses en el Gran Teatro de Tokio, a partir de ahí hizo otros muchos musicales e intervino en varias películas, se le considera uno de los mejores bailarines de Japón, aunque ya está retirado. Se casó a los diecinueve años con su amiga de toda la vida, Fujatsu Matsumi, y única heredera del imperio naviero de su padre, tuvieron un hijo en 1984…-dijo como si estuviese hablando de su propia vida.

A-Que se llamó Seichiro Kurihara- terminé. Todos me miraban boquiabiertos- Seichiro vive en una mansión al lado de la costa, y las cenas en su casa son… como decirlo…muy oficiales.

K-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Mi-Cariño, pues lo que te ha dicho, significa que las mujeres tendrán que ir en vestido de noche y los hombres con traje, ¿Me equivoco?- dijo con total tranquilidad, como si aquello fuese lo más normal del mundo.

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? –gritaron todos.

A-No, lo siento chicos, si hubiera estado aquí os lo hubiera advertido- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Mi- ¿Estáis diciendo que iréis a la casa de Kurihara?- chilló- es mi ídolo desde que empecé las clases de ballet con cinco años, ¿Cómo lo habéis conseguido?

K- Akemi fue novia de Seichiro- dijo con gran tranquilidad. Volvió a hacerse el silencio. A Minako parecía que le iba a dar algo, se la veía muy alterada.

Mi- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? – fue lo único que pudo decir, me miró buscando una respuesta, yo sólo pude bajar la cabeza- Totsuo- tragó saliva, se notaba que la costaba hablar- ¿Es cierto que conoces al hijo de Kurihara y que fuiste su novia?

A- Sí- el silencio siguió a mi afirmación de nuevo. Minako estaba muy roja y me miraba con cara extrañada, y cuando todos pensábamos que le iba a dar algo así como un colapso… se empezó a reír como una loca, no paraba de reír y agarrarse el estómago. Todo el salón nos miraba, los seis que la acompañábamos nos hundimos en nuestros asientos intentando escondernos.

Profesor 2- ¡Señorita Sakara! ¿Qué falta de respeto es ésta?- gritó mientras se levantaba y la miraba enfadado. Minako se paró de golpe.

Mi- Lo siento- dijo toda sonrojada haciendo una reverencia.

Profesor 2- Que no se vuelva a repetir- se sentó en su asiento y llamaron a la siguiente chica. Miré el reloj, debía ser de las últimas.

Mi- ¡Por dios, Akemi! No me vuelvas a meter un susto de estos que al final me van a echar- dijo todavía con la risa floja- así que nuestra pequeña Akemi salió con Kurihara, y ¿cuánto hace de eso si se puede saber?- su naturalidad al abordar el tema hizo que respondiese casi de forma automática.

A- Un año.

Mi- Lo que no entiendo es cómo saliste con él si ese chico no tiene los ojos azules- dijo con una sonrisa, me dio un escalofrío- ¿no dijo Unami que a ti te gustaban con ojos azules?- sentí enrojecer desde mis pies hasta la raíz de mi pelo. Y lo peor de todo es que no podía contestar, bueno, no es que no pudiese porque no sabía que decir, sino porque era incapaz de articular palabra. Bajé la vista involuntariamente, no podía encararme con todos ellos, otra vez la necesidad de huir, porque sabía la respuesta, y no estaba preparada para decirlo.

- Totsuo, han dicho que nos reunamos todas en el escenario- era una chica de mi clase, pero para mí fue un ángel, con su voz, con sus alas, venía a sacarme de esa situación tan incómoda, me agarré de su brazo y la arrastré hasta el escenario. Cuando llegamos la dejé y solté un suspiro de alivio. La chica me miró extrañada y se alejó de mí.

Profesor 1- Bienvenidas de nuevo a todas, señoritas. Como os he dicho antes, los profesores estamos aquí para juzgar el nivel adquirido en este par de semanas, no para desanimarlas. Por ello, hemos decidido que recibirán un informe en pocos días en sus casas informándoles individualmente de su actuación, de sus puntos buenos y sus puntos malos, las formas de mejorar y progresar… de todas maneras, a cada una se asignará uno de nosotros por si quisiera tratar algún punto en persona, estaremos encantados de aclararlos y aconsejarles- las chicas empezaron a murmurar- no hemos querido someterlas en esta primera actuación ante un escarnio público- el murmullo creció de tono, el profesor tosió y los comentarios cesaron- De todas maneras, saben que de aquí sacaremos a la protagonista del musical de este año, así que debo destacar tres actuaciones. Las nombraré a continuación y el resto pueden irse: Seiya, Matsui y Totsuo. Muchas gracias a todas por asistir.

Mi nombre sonó frenando mi corazón para luego acelerarlo de una manera increíble, mis piernas a penas podían sostenerme, veía la luz de los focos, notaba pequeños toques en mi espalda y voces que me felicitaban, pero las oía lejos, muy lejos, y cuando empecé a pensar con claridad estábamos las tres solas en el escenario.

Profesor 1- Primero hablaremos con Seiya- cogió unos papeles que tenía sobre la mesa mientras Seiya daba un paso adelante- la coreografía de la segunda actuación nos ha sorprendido muy satisfactoriamente, señorita- podía imaginarme su sonrisa arrogante- se nota que lleva el baile en la sangre, su interpretación ha sido perfecta y la felicitamos por la elección de su compañero porque han formado una pareja admirable; respecto a la composición, debemos decir que la afinación y la melodía han estado muy bien, pero la letra no nos ha convencido, se notaba demasiada arrogancia, egocentrismo… creemos que se ha confiado demasiado y eso le ha dañado en cierta manera. Aunque su actuación global ha sido muy buena, felicidades.

Mía- gracias- su voz no sonó muy alegre y al retroceder para dar paso a Matsui pude ver su rostro contraído en una mueca de desprecio.

Profesor 1- Matsui, su composición ha sido muy buena, nos ha llenado con la energía de la canción y su voz ha aguantado magistralmente los cambios de registro que exigía, sin embargo, en el baile hemos notado que en ciertos momentos hacía pequeñas desafinaciones seguramente provocadas por el esfuerzo físico, salvo esa excepción su actuación ha sido muy satisfactoria, felicidades.

- Gracias- la chica se retiró casi temblando. Había llegado mi turno, noté como mis manos temblaban y decidí llevarlas en la espalda.

Profesor 1- Totsuo, ¿Qué podemos decirle a usted? Ante todo que ha sido para nosotros la sorpresa del día. Su composición nos ha hecho llorar a más de uno, señorita, y eso no es tan fácil como cree, sólo una gran interpretación como la suya lo ha logrado, hacía mucho tiempo que no veíamos algo así. Respecto a su coreografía, ese tipo se lo merecía, le ha seducido, nos ha seducido a todos los presentes, y después nos ha dejado como a él, esperando más. Su voz no ha fallado, tenía una gran compenetración con su compañero… solo tenemos una palabra para describirla, señorita Totsuo: fantástica.

Noté como me ruboricé, todas esas palabras… ¿eran para mí? Las lágrimas intentando salir de mis ojos, me las tragué y esbocé una sonrisa.

Empecé a oír aplausos: Minako, Matome y Unami aplaudían levantadas en sus asientos. Al de unos segundos los chicos las imitaron. Y en menos de un minuto todos los espectadores estaban levantados y aplaudían. No puedo explicar la emoción que sentí en aquel momento, nunca había experimentado algo así, nunca había experimentado un logro personal. Había luchado por algo y lo había logrado y noté algo extraño dentro de mí, me sentía llena, de orgullo, de satisfacción, de agradecimiento… después de tantos años por fin había encontrado algo en lo que era buena, en lo que destacaba, en lo que podía evolucionar como profesional y como persona sin estar a la sombra de nadie. Akemi Totsuo había triunfado en lo que Akane Tendo había fracasado. En ese momento me sentí más segura que nunca de que la decisión que había tomado dos años atrás era la correcta, Akane Tendo nunca lo hubiese logrado, ni siquiera lo hubiera intentado. Oí unos silbidos y vi a Unami y Ruegi saludándome, les lancé una sonrisa de complicidad. Parte de este éxito era también de ellos.

Profesor 1- Por favor, siéntense todos, todavía no hemos terminado- la gente se fue sentando murmurando, cuando se hizo el silencio el profesor siguió hablando- tenemos una pregunta para usted, en su ficha figura que ha practicado las artes marciales, ¿Es cierto?

El miedo se apoderó de mí. ¿Qué podía decir? Nadie de los que estaban allí a excepción de Unami y Ruegi sabían nada de eso, para el resto siempre había sido una bailarina. Sin embargo, si decidía mentir, quedaría como una mentirosa en la facultad y ante los profesores, pudiendo truncar el momento y el futuro, ¿Por qué pondría esos datos en mi matrícula de ingreso?

A- Sí.

P1- ¿Durante cuánto tiempo?

Aquella respuesta era sencilla: desde la muerte de mi madre hasta la mía propia. Sonreí interiormente, no podía contestar eso, intenté hallar fechas en mi cabeza.

A- Las practiqué desde los siete años hasta que dejé el instituto.

P1- ¿Qué especialidad?

Miré nerviosa a Unami y Ruegi, ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué decía? Sólo había dos escuelas que fueran de esa especialidad, y Akemi Totsuo no era de ninguna de ellas. Bueno, seguramente los profesores no conocerían la especialidad de mi antigua familia así que podía contestar la verdad.

A- Mutsabetsu Kakuto- vi como hacían un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. Miré a Unami y Ruegi que me observaban nerviosos. Vi como Matome me miraba mientras se le habría la boca de asombro y le comentaba algo a su hermano. Éste me miraba fijamente mientras agarraba el asiento con fuerza. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta de que ellos sí conocían a la familia Tendo y la especialidad? Aparté la mirada rápidamente, y esperé que aquello quedase olvidado.

P1- ¿Podría realizarnos unas katas para comprobar su nivel?

Miré mi ropa, ¿unas katas así vestida? Hice un repaso mental a las últimas katas que había aprendido hacía años, y realice las dos que me resultaban más sencillas con mi ropa. Y entonces me di cuenta de mi error: la última kata era de la escuela Saotome. Recordaba a Ranma enseñándomela meses después de la boda fallida, cuando la situación todavía estaba un poco tensa, y donde la palabra Jusenkyo era prohibida. Fue la única vez que no discutimos, cuando él se convirtió en mi sensei, en las clases no éramos Ranma y Akane, éramos un profesor y una alumna y a pesar de las numerosas interrupciones de su padre y el mío, creo que fue la mejor época de nuestra relación, al menos como amigos.

P1- Suficiente, señorita, espero que le sigan gustando las artes marciales, porque las necesitará para el musical- ¿Un musical y artes marciales? – Hemos hablado con la facultad de la Educación Física y hemos llegado a un acuerdo: usted irá dos semanas a las clases de artes marciales de dicha facultad con los de primero. Le recomendaría señorita que cambiase su indumentaria porque sino tendrá problemas- el profesor tosió y evitó mirarme- su clase será toda de chicos y nuestra intención es que aprenda a actuar como ellos.

¿Artes marciales? ¿Actuar como un chico? Aquello me resultaba increíblemente familiar.

P1- Su pareja, debido a la ausencia de alumnado masculino en su curso, será elegido tras unas pruebas en la facultad de Educación Física. No podemos revelar todos los detalles de esta obra delante de todo el mundo, sólo decir que es una historia de amor impuesta entre dos jóvenes artistas marciales y que irá evolucionando.

¿Impuesta? ¿Dos artistas marciales? Estaba a punto de empezar a reírme a carcajadas: iba a interpretar mi propia vida. ¿Era una ironía del destino? Cuando por fin lograba un éxito como Akemi, era para ser Akane.

P1- Pásese esta misma tarde por secretaría que tendrá preparado toda la información. De nuevo mis felicitaciones, señorita Totsuo.

La gente empezó a levantarse y se iba, Minako se subió al escenario:

Mi- Parece que lo has conseguido, Akemi, ¡Felicidades!- me dio la mano con una sonrisa, y al mirarme su rostro se ensombreció- ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás muy pálida.

U- Debe haber cogido frío con esa ropa, la acompañaré a cambiarse- me cogió por el hombro y me dirigió hacia los vestuarios- ¿Por qué has hecho esa estupidez?- susurró cundo ya estábamos a una distancia prudencial, empecé a temblar como una hoja, ella me agarró más fuerte- tranquila, saldremos de ésta- dijo besando mis cabellos para tranquilizarme.

Entramos en los vestuarios, en los que sólo quedaba mi bolsa deportiva, Unami me ayudó a sentarme en el banco mientras empezaba a quitarme los zapatos. La detuve y me miró.

U- ¿Qué pasa?

A- La he fastidiado Unami, tanto trabajo tirado a la basura…

U- ¿Por qué dices eso? Es cierto que te has excedido hablando, Ruegi y yo estábamos temblando, y cuando te hemos visto haciendo la kata de la escuela Saotome…- se sentó a mi lado-Bueno, de todas maneras tranquila, nadie de por aquí sabe nada de eso.

A- Ese es el problema, Ukyo- noté el escalofrío de la chica al oír de nuevo su verdadero nombre- no me he dado cuenta de que aquí había personas que conocen parte de mi pasado.

U- Akane, ¿De qué hablas?- el miedo se reflejaba en su rostro y en su voz- ¿Acaso nos han encontrado?- se levantó y empezó a moverse de un lado a otro, nerviosa- te lo dije, te dije que Ran-chan nos enc…

A- Matome y Kadono conocen a mi familia.

U- ¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cuándo lo has av…?

A- El otro día en la heladería, ¿no recuerdas que había quedado con Kasumi? ¿Y cuando en la cena Kanata mencionó que Kadono conocía a mi hermana?- Unami se puso blanca, yo estaba cada vez más alterada- se conocen, Ukyo, cuando vino Kadono a atendernos creí que me moría, entonces Kasumi se inventó la historia de que era la hija de una prima de nuestra madre.

U- ¿Se lo creyó?- en su voz había duda, en sus ojos esperanza.

A- Yo diría que al final conseguimos convencerle- dije intentando recordar.

U-¿Y cuál es su relación con tu hermana?

A- Según lo que me dijeron ambos es un cliente habitual del doctor Tofu, incluso están invitados a la boda

Ruegi- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada, Akemi?- dijo entrando por la puerta, la cerró tras él, debía haber estado escuchando tras la puerta- Esto nos involucra a todos.

A- Quizá por el mismo motivo por el que tú no nos dijiste que habías estado en mi Dojo- dije mirándole enfadada.

R- No quise preocuparos- su tono se había suavizado- además, Kasumi no dio muestras de reconocerme y pensé que podría pasarlo por alto.

A- ¿Qué sentiste?

R- No entiendo a qué te refieres- dijo mirándome interrogante.

A- A estar allí, al entrar en el dojo, al ver la casa, el jardín, la poza… Vamos Ryoga, aquellos dos años te pasaste el día en mi casa de una forma u otra- Ryoga se sonrojó.

R- Fue una sensación extraña, como si nunca me hubiese ido, como si en cualquier momento fueras a aparecer tú por el jardín, o encontrarme a Ranma entrenando en el dojo…cuando vi las placas con vuestros nombres…- se le veía nostálgico- fue como un viaje por el túnel del tiempo y de los sentimientos, fue difícil, y cuando vi a tu padre…

A- ¿Mi padre?- noté encogerse mi corazón- ¿Lo viste Ryoga? ¿Cómo está?- pregunté nerviosa, agarrándole por la camiseta.

R- No te puedo engañar, Akane, lo vi bastante desmejorado, ha envejecido y no tiene la misma energía que antes… estaba en el jardín con el señor Saotome, a penas nos saludaron, sólo estaban allí, no hablaban entre sí… fue muy extraño, como si no estuviesen, como si fueran unas estatuas…les faltaba…no sé…les faltabais vosotros.

Miré a Ryoga que era incapaz de mirarme, ¿realmente habían cambiado tanto? ¿Mi padre y el señor Saotome estaban tan afectados? ¿Después de tanto tiempo? ¿Qué les faltábamos nosotros? ¿NOSOTROS?

A- ¿Qué has querido decir con nosotros Ryoga?- ¿esa era la razón por la que Kasumi nunca le mencionaba? ¿Porque se había ido?

R- Ranma no está allí, Akemi, Kasumi lo dijo muy claro: "Mi hermana y su prometido se fueron hace mucho tiempo". Kanata entendió que os habíais ido juntos, pero yo entendí lo que dijo. Él se marchó.

U- ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde está ahora?

R- ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? Ella no dijo nada y yo no iba a ponerme delante de mis compañeros a decir: "Disculpa Kasumi, ¿te acuerdas de mí? Soy Ryoga, pero ahora me llamo Ruegi y vivo con Akemi, la que antes era tu hermana Akane, ¿Se puede saber que pasó con Ranma?"- su tono sarcástico no nos hizo gracia a ninguna de las dos.

U- Déjate de tonterías, Ryoga, por primera vez se ha establecido un vínculo con nuestro pasado y debemos pensar como evitarlo.

R- Pues vaya, siempre pensé que si dábamos de nuevo con el pasado sería con Ranma.

A- Pues no entiendo porqué.

R- Siempre pensé que te seguiría.

U- Yo pensé lo mismo, esperaba que en cualquier momento aparecería gritando eso de "Akane Tendo es mi prometida, si la tocas te mato"- dijo imitándolo a la perfección.

R- Sí, yo me imaginaba eso de "Aléjate de mi prometida, cerdito"- dijo con sonrisa nostálgica.

A- No sé porque tendría que haber hecho eso- dije enojada- ése no sería él, hizo justo lo que yo esperaba- los dos me miraban con esa mirada que me decía que estaban a punto de contradecirme. No quería la discusión de siempre acerca de ese imbécil y sus sentimientos hacia mí. A pesar del paso de aquellos años ellos no habían dado su brazo a torcer y yo tampoco. Ese pervertido nunca me quiso porque era incapaz de querer a alguien que no fuese a él mismo.

U- ¿Dónde estará?

A- ¿Y a quién le importa? Seguramente en China buscando su curación o casado con esa pegajosa amazona- mi tono tenía un toque burlesco- siempre fueron tal para cual.

U- Por Dios, Akane, sabes que él nunca se dejaría engañar por ella, además Ran-chan sólo quería a una persona- dijo intentando insinuar lo mismo que tantas veces, ¿a quien trataba de engañar? Ella mejor que nadie debería saber la verdad.

A- Sí, a él mismo.

R- No estamos aquí para hablar de él, ¿Recordáis? ¿Qué haremos con Kadono?- Ryoga tampoco le había perdonado- el problema no es sólo con Akane, él conoce mis técnicas.

A- No nos habías dicho nada de eso- aquello me enfadó, ¿estábamos en peligro y él no nos había dicho nada?- ¿Conoce tus técnicas?

R- No sólo las mías, por lo que he visto él también pertenece a la escuela de Mutsabetsu Kakuto, al igual que Matome.

A- No lo entiendo- dije mirando a Ryoga-no pertenecen a mi familia.

R- Eso es lo que me preocupa Akane, porque si no pertenecen a tu familia sólo cabe la posibilidad…

U- De que sean de la familia Saotome- dijo mirándonos.

El silencio se hizo en los vestuarios por unos segundos, mientras nos mirábamos los unos a los otros.

U- Por eso el parecido…-su voz temblaba en un susurro- y sus ojos…

A- Puede que no sean de la familia Saotome- dije intentando convencerme a mí misma y tranquilizarme, debía mantenerme en pie para sostenerles también a ellos- los ojos son de Nodoka, es más… Ranma era igual que su madre, por lo que…

U- Deben ser parientes por parte de madre, por lo que no son Saotome.

R- Pero sabe todas las técnicas de Ranma-insistió preocupado.

A- Eso es imposible, vosotros estuvisteis cuando aprendió el dragón volador, es imposible que ese chico haya aprendido esa técnica.

U- A no ser que se las enseñase Ran-chan.

R- Entonces partimos de una posible relación de Saorân y Matome con Ranma- se puso muy serio- debemos tener cuidado, es fácil que sepan algo de nosotros, por lo menos de ti, Akane.

U-Tendremos que medir cada palabra, cada acto…

Un ruido en la puerta nos hizo callarnos.

Minako- ¿Se puede pasar?- sonó a través de la puerta.

U- Claro que sí.

Se abrió la puerta y vimos pasar a Minako y Matome que venían algo preocupadas.

Mi- ¿Qué hacéis aquí tanto tiempo?- dijo con una mirada inquisitiva- llevamos un buen rato esperándoos fuera para ir a celebrarlo, ¡Esta es mi niña!- dijo mientras me daba un abrazo.

M- Ya sabía que lo conseguiría, recuerda que yo la ayude- dijo con una sonrisa.

A- Muchas gracias a las dos- dije cogiéndolas con un brazo a cada una- ahora mismo me cambio y salimos a celebrarlo.

M- Ya he oído eso de que irás a una clase llena de chicos- dijo con una sonrisa pícara- espero que me presentes a alguno.

A- ¿Bromeas? Me da pánico sólo pensarlo- estar rodeada de un montón de chicos ardientes de pelear no hacía más que recordarme mi rutina matinal de la época del instituto- Una clase llena de chicos y encima sin conocer a nadie.

Mi- ¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta, Akemi?- esa sonrisa no inspiraba nada bueno, parecía que estaba maquinando algo.

A- ¿De qué?- sabía que sería mejor no preguntarlo, pero la curiosidad podía conmigo.

Mi- De que no estarás sola- su sonrisa triunfal me estaba crispando los nervios.

A- No conozco a nadie de esa clase, a no ser que alguna de mis compañeras venga conmigo…

M- ¿No lo sabes, Akemi? Minako nos lo ha dicho hace unos momentos- dijo con su típica sonrisa- ¡La clase a la que vas es la de Sao!

Me quedé de piedra en mi sitio, sin poder moverme, busqué a Unami y Ruegi con la mirada, en sus ojos veía el pánico y la sorpresa que seguramente podía leerse en los míos.

Mi- No me hubiera perdido tu cara por nada del mundo, tendrías que verte, parece que lo que te han dicho fuese peor que estar sola- dijo con una mueca.

No sabía lo cerca que estaba de la verdad.

Continuará

Aquí terminó el capítulo, os ha gustado el viaje por el pasado de los personajes? Como he hecho madurar a los personajes no sé si he mantenido mucho su esencia, era mi intención, pero…bueno, ya se sabe, por eso intento colar algunas escenas o frases muy conocidas por todos nosotros.

Ya sabéis, cualquier comentario, sugerencia, crítica… 


	7. Chapter 7

Wola a todos!

Aun sigo esperando alguna review o comentario, pero bueno, chicos, aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo en el que la protagonista cada vez está más confundida, pero que se puede esperar con un montón de gente alrededor que no para de decirte que haces una pareja perfecta con un chico guapísimo que encima se parece a la persona de la que siempre has estado enamorado? Hay que ponerse en su situación, está siendo demasiado fuerte, la mayoría habríamos caído desde el segundo encuentro, no?

Bueno, os dejo que me empiezo a imaginar escenas con Kadono y no exactamente con nuestra protagonista,je,je,je! Qué esperais! La carne es demasiado débil y la imaginación vuela demasiado.

_**CAPITULO 7: VESTIDOS, PAREJAS Y PROPOSICIONES**_

Allí estábamos, comiendo en la cafetería de la facultad celebrando las buenas noticias. A mi lado Matome no paraba de hacerme preguntas sobre las clases de baile, mis compañeras… Minako también participaba y los demás comentaban algo de vez en cuando. Cuando podía miraba a Ruegi y Unami, parecían más tranquilos, pero nuestras miradas al cruzarse nos transmitían la realidad de cada uno: nos habíamos convertidos en unos verdaderos actores. Al menos con las gafas me sentía más protegida.

M- A la que no aguanto es a esa estúpida de Mía.

Mi- ¿A Seiya? Se cree la mejor, no he visto persona más creída, ¡Incluso se atreve a responderme en clase! ¿Qué se ha creído esa chica?- comentó también enojada- la próxima vez la sacaré de clase, quizá así aprenda.

A- Lo malo es que en realidad es una buena bailarina, eso no se le puede negar.

M- Será todo lo buena que quieras, pero hoy le has dado una lección después de lo que te ha dicho en el vestuario- dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Mi- ¿Qué te ha dicho?- preguntó curiosa- según he visto en mis clases no se lleva muy bien contigo.

A- Eso es demasiado suave, yo creo que me odia, ha sacado el hacha de guerra.

M- ¡Por dios! Como me gustaría poder cerrarle esa enorme bocaza y darle donde más le duele- dijo dejando su comida y pegando un puñetazo al aire, volvió a tomar su actitud dulce- Sao, hermanito, ¿Qué opinas tú de ella?

Los chicos que comían como animales, sin tomar aire y ni siquiera mirarnos, levantaron la vista hacia nosotras a la vez, con las bocas llenas de tallarines y los labios manchados de salsa de soja. Rápidamente tragaron y se limpiaron la boca con el dorso de la mano.

K- ¿Estamos hablando de la que te llamaba todos los días a casa?- dijo riéndose.

R- Hay que reconocer que es muy guapa- dijo guiñándole un ojo a Kanata- todos los chicos de la facultad están locos por ella.

K- ¿Y quién, no?- pegándole un codazo a Kadono- esos ojos verdes, el pelo rubio, esas piernas interminables…

R- Tienes mucha suerte, Kadono- pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

Mi y U- Debéis estar bromeando- dijeron muy enfadadas. Ruegi y Kanata se echaron para atrás asustados.

R- No lo decía por mí, Unami, yo solo pienso en ti- dijo con una sonrisa todo nervioso. ¡Qué mal actor podía ser a veces!

K- Sí, nosotros sólo pensábamos en Kadono- dijo evitando mirar a su novia que lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

M- ¿En serio os gusta esa chica para mi hermano?- dijo uniéndose a las celosas novias- ¿Se puede saber que la veis?

U- Creo que lo han dejado bien claro- dijo aún enfadada.

M- Sao, ¿No tienes nada que decir?- dijo mirando fijamente a su hermano- porque como ahora me digas que te gusta esa estúpida, a la que ni siquiera le importa…

S- Tranquila, Matome, no me interesa- dijo con una encantadora sonrisa, me quedé paralizada mirándole, ¿por qué transmitía tanta sinceridad?

M- Si te interesase alguien… ¿Me lo dirías?-dijo abrazándose zalameramente a su hermano- No me gustaría que acabases con alguien como Mía…-dijo acariciándole la cara.

S- ¿Alguna vez no he confiado en ti, tonta?- dijo agarrándole los brazos- puedes estar tranquila, esa chica no me interesa.

Aquella relación era tan bonita… Podía percibir los lazos entre ellos, se parecía tanto a lo que yo había vivido con Kasumi…Kasumi… ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora?

Mi- ¿Y quién te interesa, Kadono?- dijo con su sonrisa maliciosa, ¿aquella cabecita no dejaba de maquinar nunca?

S- Nadie- dijo tranquilamente, pero todos percibimos un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

K- ¿Te gusta alguien y no se lo has contado a tus amigos, Sao?- dijo cogiéndose a Ruegi- no me lo puedo creer, ¿La conocemos?

M- Dejadle en paz, él no está interesado en nadie, sino me lo hubiera dicho- dijo a los dos chicos.

Mi- Pues se ha ruborizado, así que alguien se le ha pasado por la cabeza.

A- ¿Queréis dejarle en paz? Os estáis pasando- dije intentando poner algo de paz, por experiencia sé que no es divertido estar expuesto de esa manera, el chico se estaba viendo superado por el interrogatorio.

Mi- ¿Defendiendo a Kadono, Totsuo? ¿Acaso tienes algo que decir?- su sonrisa se incrementaba.

A- Si él no quiere deciros nada, me parece una tontería que sigáis con esto, si dice que no hay nadie, pues no hay nadie, no deberías dudar de su palabra- dije ignorando su sonrisa.

M- ¿No os he dicho lo mucho que me gusta esta chica?- dijo cogiéndome por un brazo- tienes toda la razón, es lo mismo que le has dicho a Seiya.

Mi- ¿A Seiya?

M- Sí, esa chica esta loca, le ha declarado la guerra a Akemi en cuanto se ha enterado que vivíamos con ella, pero ella nos ha defendido.

A- Tanto como defenderos…

M- ¿Bromeas? Le has dejado las cosas bien claras, aunque ella parece que no te ha escuchado.

U- ¿Por qué?

M- Piensa que está interesada en Sao, y aunque Akemi se lo ha negado ella ha seguido con lo mismo ¡No la soporto!

R- Se ve que no conoce a Akemi, a diferencia de ella no se enamora sólo de una cara bonita- dijo ligeramente enfadado- no es que tengas nada de malo Kadono, es sólo que conociendo a Akemi sé que no es posible.

Mi- ¿Y por qué no?- todos nos giramos a mirarla sorprendidos- ella no tiene novio, él no tiene novia, se llevan bien, van a pasar mucho tiempo juntos… es normal que Seiya piense eso, hacen muy buena pareja.

Miré a Kadono y él me miraba a mí, ¿Realmente había algo entre nosotros y no me había dado cuenta? Es cierto que es muy guapo y que nos llevamos bien… Pero eso no significaba que hubiese nada, a pesar de su pelo negro, sus ojos cobalto, su sonrisa… podía entender a Seiya, pero mi corazón no estaba preparado, todavía no.

Al girarme vi todas las miradas puestas en nosotros.

M- Pues tiene razón.

K- Y a partir de ahora van a pasar aún más tiempo juntos.

R- Tendrá que protegerla de todos los pesados de primero.

M- Por eso no habrá problema, mi hermano es el más fuerte.

S- ¡Basta! Estáis diciendo las mismas tonterías que Seiya.

U- Tiene razón, dejadles tranquilos, están bien como están y si quieren algo ya son mayorcitos para solucionarlo ellos mismos.

Miré el reloj, qué oportuno. Tenía clase en cinco minutos, me despedí de ellos interrumpiendo la conversación y me fui corriendo a las clases. El resto del día pasó bastante rápido. Mi cabeza seguía dando vueltas a mis sentimientos. Aquello no podía significar nada bueno, ¿acaso tenían razón? No, tenían que estar equivocados, yo no sentía nada por él. Sí es cierto que nos llevábamos muy bien y que me parecía atractivo, pero ahí se acababa todo. Le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas a lo mismo. Quizá Matome tenía razón, quizá experimentábamos una unión por haber sufrido tanto y por eso intentábamos salvarnos de los demás mutuamente. Salía natural, sin pensar, desde dentro. Sabía que el problema de todo esto era su parecido con los fantasmas de mi pasado, y por lo tanto, su parentesco con ellos. Sabía, que si me pedía algo mirándome fijamente a los ojos, volvería a ceder, volvería a perderme en ellos como pasó hace años…Pero no podía evitarle, sólo tenía que aprender, comprender que era mi amigo, que los fantasmas siguen en el pasado y que no puedo dejarlos que me atormenten.

Los días pasaron con la rutina, corriendo de un lado al otro, aguantando las charlas de Unami, los cotilleos de Matome, las broncas de los chicos, la mala cara de Seiya… Por fin viernes, cerré la puerta tras de mí, dejé la bolsa en el sillón y me tiré en el sofá. Noté como se iban destensando los músculos uno a uno, saboreando aquellos minutos de tranquilidad, que como siempre en esta casa, no durarían demasiado.

M- ¡Por fin has llegado!- dijo apareciendo por la puerta de nuestro cuarto- ¡Unami!- nuestra amiga salió casi inmediatamente del suyo, Matome se giró a mirarme- ¿Se puede saber qué haces ahí tumbada?- dijo cogiéndome una mano- ¡Arriba!- me elevé unos centímetros para volver a caer, no me apetecía nada levantarme.

U- Intentémoslo entre las dos- dijo cogiéndome de la otra mano- ¡Arriba!- las dos tiraron a la vez hasta dejarme sentada, en cuanto dejaron de hacer fuerza me dejé caer.

A- Estoy cansada, dejadme tranquila un rato- dije acurrucándome sobre mí misma.

U- De eso nada, tenemos un montón de cosas que hacer- Unami cada día se parecía más a una madre- ¡Chicos!

A- ¿Qué piensas hacer?- pregunté algo asustada. Los tres chicos hicieron acto de presencia al instante.

U- Veréis, necesito ayuda para levantar a cierta persona que se niega abandonar el sofá- dijo en un tono dulce- ya sabéis que no soy muy fuerte…

K- Eso está hecho- dijo Kanata, en pocos pasos estaba a mi lado y tras poner un brazo bajo mis piernas y tras mi espalda me levantó por lo aires.

A- ¿Se puede saber que haces?- dije agarrándome involuntariamente a su cuello- ¡bájame ahora mismo!

K- Si eso es lo que quieres, ¿por qué te abrazas a mí?- dijo burlonamente. Oí las risas de todos.

A- ¡Porque tengo miedo de caerme, idiota!- le chillé, mientras me depositaba suavemente en el suelo- ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!

R- A Akemi no le gusta que la cojan en brazos, se pone muy nerviosa por la altura y se agarra a ti como una lapa- soltó un suspiro- todo un incordio.

U- Pues yo recuerdo algunas veces en que no te quejaste mucho- dijo sonriendo.

R- Eso fue hace tiempo- dijo bajando la cabeza- ahora esa niña se ha convertido en una auténtica molestia continua.

A- ¿A quién llamas molestia?- dije acercándome a él y agarrándole de la camiseta- ¿Quién es una niña?

M- ¡Basta ya!- el grito de Matome nos sacó de nuestra pelea, dejé caer a Ruegi- en una hora pasa un coche a buscarnos, así que ¡Venga! ¡Todo el mundo a moverse!- todos empezaron a regresar a sus habitaciones, yo seguí a Matome.

A- ¿Qué coche?

M- ¿Ya se te ha olvidado? Esta noche es la cena con Seichiro- noté de nuevo el rubor en sus mejillas, podría ser que…

A- Matome, ¿a ti te gusta Seichiro?- dije cerrando suavemente la puerta de nuestro cuarto tras nosotras.

M- ¿Qué?- su rostro totalmente ruborizado me dio la respuesta- no, no, a mí no…

A- Vamos Matome, te ruborizas con sólo mencionarle, ¡y ahora estás totalmente roja!- dije sonriéndole, intentando que confiase en mí. Vi como su rostro se entristecía.

M- ¿Y qué más da si él sigue enamorado de ti?- dijo dándome la espalda. Aquello quizá fuese más importante de lo que pensaba, la actitud de Matome me lo decía claramente: se había enamorado de él.

A- Escúchame Matome, ¿tú qué sientes?- ella se mantuvo igual, dándome la espalda- ¡Matome!- la giré haciendo que quedásemos frente a frente- ¿Te estás enamorando de él?

M- Sí- un suspiro dejó escapar con la respuesta- pero no importa.

A- ¿Cómo que no importa? – dije agarrándola fuertemente por los hombros- si te gusta tienes que intentarlo, ¿Qué fue de todo eso del amor que siempre andas diciendo? ¿No suspirabas por un príncipe azul? Pues ya ha llegado.

M- Sólo que tú eres la princesa y yo la bruja.

A- ¿Tú la bruja? ¿Pero que tonterías estás diciendo? ¿Dónde está la Matome optimista que yo conozco?- puse mi mano sobre su barbilla y levanté su cara, haciendo que me mirara a los ojos- tú eres guapa, atractiva, inteligente, simpática… cualquier chico desearía estar contigo.

M- Pero no soy tú.

A- ¿Y qué tiene de bueno ser yo? Lo de Seichiro fue hace tiempo, seguramente él también lo supero, es un buen chico, seguro que en cuanto os conozcáis un poco él caerá rendido a tus pies, ya verás, yo te ayudaré- la abracé- esta noche estarás fantástica.

M- ¿En serio? ¿Me ayudarás?- en sus ojos volvía a brillar un poco la luz de la esperanza.

A- Bueno, te contaré todo lo que sé de él, sus gustos, sus manías… seguro que así congeniáis mucho antes, aunque para el tema físico deberás confiar más en Unami, las cosas de chicas nunca se me han dado muy bien- dije con una sonrisa mientras con la mano quitaba una lágrima que se resbalaba por su mejilla.

M- Está bien, llamaré a Unami y nos arreglaremos las tres juntas, así de mientras me vas contando cosas de él- dijo recuperando la sonrisa- ¡Unami!- gritó mientras salía por la puerta.

Esperaba que lo que le había dicho se hiciese realidad, Matome era fantástica y para cualquier chico sería fácil enamorarse de ella, pero tratándose de Seichiro… Sólo esperaba… por el bien de todos, que sus sentimientos hacia mí hubiesen desaparecido, que por fin hubiera aceptado la realidad y me hubiese dejado de amar. Me dolió por dentro pensar que Seichiro quizá todavía podía pensar en mí de esa manera, ya le había hecho demasiado daño y él no merecía eso. ¿Por qué tantas personas tenían que sufrir por mi culpa?

U- Muy bien, ¿Qué es lo que os traéis entre manos vosotras dos?- dijo con una sonrisa y unos cinco vestidos de noche en una mano mientras Matome entraba detrás con otros tantos.

A- ¿De dónde habéis sacado tantos vestidos?

U- Ahora eso no importa, tú elige el que quieras y de mientras me contáis lo que estáis tramando- cerró la puerta tras ella mientras sonreía.

Y Matome empezó a contarle nuestra conversación mientras se iba probando vestidos y Unami la escuchaba mientras se ponía su vestido favorito. Yo examinaba los vestidos mirando el escote, la largura, el color… al final me quedé con dos vestidos, uno amarillo vainilla y el otro azul claro.

M- ¿Qué os parece éste?- dijo con un vestido rojo de pedrería muy entallado con un exagerado escote y extremadamente corto. Si decía lo que pensaba la ofendería.

A- Toma- dije tendiéndole el vestido azul aunque era el que más me gustaba- éste es más del estilo de Seichiro y te quedará muy bien con tus ojos claros. Lo miró dubitativa pero lo acabó cogiendo, sabía que no era su estilo pero le quedaría muy bien.

Cuando se lo puso su presencia llenó la estancia, la tela de un tejido parecido al raso y ligeramente entallado se adhería suavemente a su piel, los tirantes adornados con pequeños brillantes resaltaban con su pelo negro y la gran abertura en el lado derecho daba una generosa vista de sus largas piernas sin llegar a romper la elegancia.

U- Estás perfecta- dijo mirándola en el espejo- ¿Qué te parece si te hago un recogido dejando caer algunos mechones hacia delante?

M- Sería fantástico- dijo con una gran sonrisa, se giró para verme- ¿Tú todavía estás así?

A- Tranquila, yo no necesito mucho tiempo- dije tomando el vestido- total, cada vez que me pongo uno de estos parece que voy disfrazada.

U- Es una mentirosa, le quedan tan bien que le da vergüenza- dijo guiñándole un ojo a Matome.

M- Lo supongo, a esta chica le hace falta un cursillo de autoestima Matome Kadono, pero bueno, ponte ese vestido de una vez que quiero verte.

Me puse la larga falda que era un poco suelta y me quité el sujetador para ajustarme el corpiño del vestido.

A- ¿Alguna sería tan amable de atármelo?- dije mostrándoles mi espalda.

U- ¿Quieres que pidamos ayuda por ahí fuera?- dijo riéndose.

A- ¡Ni se te ocurra!- dije comprobando que la puerta estaba cerrada- ¡Átalo!

Cuando por fin terminó, respiré y me di cuenta de que no me quedaba tan ajustado en la cintura como esperaba, al menos podría respirar. Solté la coleta y cogí un cepillo para desenredarme el pelo. En todo momento evitaba mirarme en el espejo porque sabía que me vería horrible, aquello era demasiado vestido para mí.

M- ¡Akemi!- el chillido hizo que soltase de golpe el cepillo.

A- ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- exclamé toda nerviosa mirando de un lugar a otro buscando el motivo de tal grito.

M- ¡Ese vestido te queda genial! ¡Te va como un guante!- dijo mientras daba saltitos con unas sandalias de tacón que al menos tenían siete centímetros- Esta noche vamos a arrasar- me volvió a mirar- es una lástima que tengas que estar con Kanata y Sao, si hubiera algún chico más no salías soltera…- su sonrisa se agrandó más- pero por favor, ¡No te acerques a Seichiro!- dijo juntando sus manos delante de mi en forma suplicante.

A- Puedes estar tranquila, no me despegaré de esos dos tontos.

U- Sobre todo de tu hermano- dijo con una sonrisa pícara- vamos, Akemi, ¿Ha pasado algo ya?

A- ¿Quuuueeeeeeeeeeé? No empieces como Minako, por favor- dije ligeramente enfadada.

M- ¿Es cierto lo que dijo Minako el otro día? ¿Que te gustan los artistas marciales de ojos azules?- dijo uniéndose a Unami.

A- Porque una vez pasase eso, no significa que me tengan que gustar todos- dije a la defensiva.

U- Vamos, estuviste completamente enamorada de él y las dos sabemos que se parece muchísimo a Sao.

A- Por esa regla a ti también te debería gustar- la dije encarándola- tú estuviste enamorada del mismo.

U- Por eso lo digo, si no estuviera enamorada de Ruegi, estaría persiguiendo a Kadono como cuando tenía dieciséis años- se me cayó una gota de sudor mientras la recordaba a esa edad persiguiéndole con la espátula- por eso sé, que tu debes sentir algo parecido.

M- ¡Eso sería genial!- dijo abrazándome- me encantaría tenerte como hermanita.

A- Hey, parad ya vosotras dos- dije soltándome- como sigáis con estas tonterías no sé que voy a hacer con vosotras- dije suspirando mientras me ponía las sandalias, Unami le susurró algo a Matome, ésta hizo un gesto afirmativo y las dos se rieron- ¿Qué estáis planeando?

U y M- Nada- aquello no podía ser nada bueno, pero ya que no reaccionaban ante el razonamiento decidí ignorarlas, Unami cogió una pequeña maleta que estaba encima de la cama- aquí he metido la ropa de dormir de las tres y los útiles de aseo, ¿Realmente crees que nos pedirá que nos quedemos a dormir?

A- Estoy segura, su casa tiene difícil acceso y después de la cena sería complicado regresar a casa, por eso nos manda un coche.

M- ¿Y cómo entraremos los seis?

A- Muy sencillo, conociéndole mandará la limusina- dije con un suspiro mientras veía a mis amigas levantarse de golpe con los ojos muy abiertos.

M- ¿Has dicho limusina?

U- ¿De esas que salen en las películas?

A- Sí- tocaron a la puerta.

R- ¿Estáis ya listas?

A- Sí- dije mientras terminaba de aplicarme la sombra de ojos y me ponía brillo en los labios.

K- ¿Y a qué esperáis? Ya hemos extendido la alfombra roja.

S- Matome, deja de probarte vestidos de una vez, cada vez que salimos siempre la misma historia.

M- Para tu información ya estoy lista- dijo abriendo la puerta con una pose de estrella de cine, yo sólo contemplaba el desorden de nuestra habitación.

A- Dadme cinco minutos para que organice un poco esto y voy con vosotras.

U- ¿No quieres que te ayude?- dijo desde la puerta donde vi a Ruegi con su traje y cargando la maleta.

A- No, vete con el caballero que te está esperando- dije señalando a Ruegi mientras le sacaba la lengua y abría el armario.

U- Está bien, te esperaremos fuera- dijo cogiéndose del brazo de Ruegi.

M- ¿Sabéis que iremos en limusina?- oí chillar a Matome- No me lo estoy inventando, ¡Mira ahí está!- oí los pasos de todos dirigiéndose a la puerta y ésta cerrándose.

Bueno, rápidamente tomé todos los vestidos y los puse en sus perchas metiéndolos en el armario. Después cogí los zapatos y los metí en el zapatero. Por último empecé a recoger el tocador y al levantar la vista la imagen del espejo me metió un susto de muerte.

A- ¿Qué haces ahí? Creía que te habías ido con todos- dije girándome con la mano en el pecho- ¡Me has dado un buen susto! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí apoyado?

S- Todo el tiempo- dijo quitando su hombro del marco de la puerta mientras mantenía su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón sonriendo- ha sido muy divertido verte colocar todo de un lado a otro con esos tacones.

A- Yo no le veo la gracia- dije alisando mi vestido y dirigiéndome a la puerta, él me tendió el brazo, yo le agarré un poco sorprendida- ¿Por qué te has quedado?

S- Dijeron que sería mejor ir en parejas para que no os cayeseis por las escaleras con esos tacones, tienes que cuidar tus tobillos- dijo mirando mis pies- y mi hermana se negó a ir conmigo, Unami fue con Ruegi…

A- Por lo que te tocó esperarme- dije mirando al chico mientras el olor de su colonia me golpeaba la nariz y el calor de su brazo se extendía por el mío, llevaba un traje negro con pajarita que le hacía parecer más adulto y para qué negarlo: mucho más atractivo. Sus ojos me miraron desmontándome por completo.

S- Tampoco me ha importado- su sonrisa me llevo a un estado de ensoñación, ¿Y Matome buscaba un príncipe cuando en su familia tenía uno?- Debo reconocer Totsuo que cada día me sorprendes más, viéndote el otro día en la actuación pensé que nunca podrías superarte, pero hoy… no sé, no tengo palabras- su tono seductor hacía que cada vez estuviésemos más juntos, mientras su mirada me recorría poco a poco. Salimos del apartamento cerrando la puerta tras nosotros y empezamos a bajar las escaleras.

A- ¿Es eso un cumplido, Kadono?- dije intentando que mi voz sonara sensual mientras acercaba mi rostro al suyo, desafiándole.

K- Creo que eso era evidente- dijo en la misma actitud mientras me apoyaba en una pared exterior del edificio.

En ese momento noté algo dentro de mí, mis mejillas se ruborizaron e intenté controlar las órdenes que dictaba mi cuerpo, me negué a cerrar mis ojos y dejarme llevar… no quería dejar de verle, sus ojos azules miraban con fijeza los míos, con una intensidad que me hizo temblar levemente, sus brazos, agarrando los míos, nuestros cuerpos separados por unos centímetros y su boca… podía sentir su cálido aliento sobre mis mejillas…tan cerca… Crack

Me giré bruscamente saliendo del encantamiento. Ruegi y Kanata miraban desde una esquina y se escondieron al verme.

A- ¿Qué se supone que estáis haciendo?

R- ¿Eso no deberíamos preguntarlo nosotros?

A- Perdí un momento el equilibrio y Kadono me ayudó, es todo- dije saliendo de sus brazos y dirigiéndome al coche, no me podía creer que mintiese con tanta facilidad, debía estar adquiriendo un instinto innato- y ahora vamos o no llegaremos nunca- Kanata se adelantó y me abrió la puerta de la limusina.

K- Lo que usted diga, señorita- dijo ayudándome a entrar, las chicas esperaban dentro y se hicieron a un lado para dejarme sitio.

U- ¿Qué tal el viaje Akemi? ¿Ha sido de tu agrado tu acompañante?- su sonrisa me dio la clave de todo aquello.

A- ¿Todo fue un plan vuestro, verdad?

M- Nos has pillado- dijo tocándose la nariz- y ahora a disimular que esto es algo entre nosotras.

Entró Kanata, seguido de Ruegi y por último Kadono. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un segundo, en sus ojos duda, incredulidad, inseguridad…todo lo que yo sentía. No volvimos a mirarnos en todo el viaje. Oía su voz hablar con los chicos mientras yo hablaba con las chicas, me sonaba tan familiar, tan tranquilizadora, tan segura… Eso era, me daba seguridad estar con él.

El trayecto duró una hora, y al ir acercándonos empecé a reconocer los árboles, el muro de piedra… y la casa, una majestuosa casa de estilo occidental victoriano que me asombraba cada vez que la veía, de ladrillo oscuro y carpinterías blancas daba un aspecto acogedor y a la vez distinguido. Divisé la barandilla de la terraza, esperaba no tener que volver allí, serían demasiados recuerdos y demasiada gente ajena.

El coche se paró en la puerta principal, y el conductor salió para abrirnos la puerta. Los muchachos salieron primero, después siguió Unami, Matome y por último yo. Observé a las dos parejas que ya avanzaban por las escaleras hacia la puerta mientras mi acompañante me ofrecía su brazo mirando al frente. Lo agarré intentando aparentar la misma indiferencia que él.

A- Gracias- a penas un susurro que llegó a su destino según pude percibir al notar tensarse su brazo bajo el traje. Pero no me miró. Empezamos a andar intentando romper con cada paso la tensión que había aparecido entre nosotros tras un momento de… ¿consternación? ¿debilidad? ¿atracción?

- Buenas noches, señorita Totsuo- dijo el amable mayordomo- hacía mucho que no la veía por aquí.

A-No debí haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo para volver a veros- dije sonriéndole.

- Lo importante es que ha venido, señorita, es una lástima que la señorita Natsude no se encuentre en casa.

A- ¿No está?- dije parándome en seco- quería verla, hace casi un año que no la veo, aunque quizá me guarde rencor todavía.

- Se equivoca, señorita Akemi, lo que pasa es que la señorita anda últimamente con un muchacho…

Se- Que no me gusta nada, es demasiado joven para andar con un salvaje como ése- dijo apareciendo por la puerta con un elegante traje oscuro y un chaleco color lavanda- todo el día dando patadas y metiéndose con mi hermana. ¡Por Dios, Akemi! Tienes que hablar con ella para que entre en razón.

- La señorita Natsude sólo intenta seguir los pasos de la señorita Akemi, le impresionó tanto su historia que ha empezado a tomar clases de artes marciales y se ha enamorado de un compañero de clases con el que se lleva fatal, pero del que no se separa- murmuró el mayordomo lo suficientemente alto para que yo lo escuchase, y por la cercanía también Kadono, que no pudo evitar sonreír.

A- Hablaré con ella, pero no puedo prometerte nada, si está enamorada…- dije avanzando soltándome del brazo de Kadono y dejando a los dos chicos atrás, sumiéndome en mis propios recuerdos.

Se- ¡Pero si sólo tiene trece años!- le oí quejarse a mis espaldas. Noté unos pasos a mi lado y me sorprendí de la rapidez con la que Kadono me había dado alcance. Sonreí interiormente y volví a agarrar su brazo. Él pareció sorprenderse pero rápidamente recuperó su expresión neutra.

Llegamos al gran salón donde nuestros amigos nos esperaban, maravillados de la gran estancia en la que se encontraban, de un clasicismo europeo que evocaba los grandes salones de baile del siglo SXVI, parecía transportarnos en el tiempo a una época del renacimiento de las artes, del conocimiento y de la belleza. Belleza, la armonía de las formas. Nada faltaba y nada sobraba en aquella habitación.

Se- Bienvenidos a mi casa- hizo acto de presencia, señalando las altas paredes cubiertas con hermosos cuadros de paisajes venecianos- me imagino que Akemi os habrá avisado para que traigas lo que necesitáis para pasar aquí la noche, vuestros equipajes serán acomodados en habitaciones individuales, hemos colocado un letrero en cada una, para que podáis encontrarlos con más facilidad. Estáis en vuestra casa, si necesitáis algo no tenéis más que pedirlo. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Había oído ya el mismo discurso hace mucho tiempo, sabía de sobra lo buen anfitrión que era Seichiro. Sabía sin ninguna duda cuál sería mi habitación, también sabía que en el florero del tocador habría una rosa blanca. Como cada día durante aquellos tres meses.

Miré a Matome, que lo miraba entusiasmada, impresionada y extasiada, pero sobre todo, enamorada. La noche hablaría por sí sola.

K- ¿Cuándo se cena en esta casa?- dijo con una enorme sonrisa. Todos nos echamos a reír.

Se- Cenaremos en la terraza que da a la playa, seguidme- dijo dándonos la espalda y abriendo el enorme ventanal que daba al mar, la brisa nos golpeó a todos acariciando nuestros cabellos y llenando nuestros sentidos. Le seguimos, pasando por encima de los mosaicos helénisticos de la terraza que fueron testigos hace un año de uno de los peores momentos que pasé en mi vida- ¿Ocurre algo, Akemi?

A- No, nada- noté cómo me ruborizada y desee que todos aquellos recuerdos me abandonasen, pero al ver la mesa con las velas, la vajilla inglesa y el mantel bordado a mano… la barandilla de mármol rojizo con incrustaciones blanquecinas que daba a aquel mar que había sido también testigo. Por favor, que no lo recuerde.

Se- Está claro, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? – se apoyó en la barandilla y me miró fijamente- tú, yo, el mar, una cena a la luz de las velas… Cómo la última vez que estuvimos juntos, ¿verdad?

A- No me había dado cuenta- dije intentando aparentar una indiferencia que no sentía. Me agarré más fuerte al brazo de Kadono involuntariamente, él debió percibirlo porque me miró y posó una mano sobre la mía. Tranquilidad, estaba intentando tranquilizarme.

Se- ¿En serio, Akemi?- dijo acercándose a donde yo estaba- creía que al entrar en la casa te darías cuenta de todo lo que podías haber tenido.

R- ¿A qué te refieres Kurihara?- dijo con el ceño fruncido, plantándose entre los dos.

Se- Hace un año pensé que ella no aceptó porque tenía algún interés en ti, Hokabi, pero hace unos días me di cuenta que no- le apartó suavemente con la mano y siguió su avance hacia mí, parándose a un paso- me costó mucho aceptarlo, pero lo logré, pensé que no quedaba nada de lo que sentía por ti, pero al verte sobre el escenario el otro día…- su mano empezó a acariciar mi cara muy suavemente, como esculpiendo cada uno de mis rasgos, noté el tirón de Kadono, intentaba alejarme, intentaba protegerme- me sigue torturando la misma pregunta en la cabeza. ¿Por qué rechazaste mi proposición?

R- ¿Qué proposición le hiciste, Kurihara?- dijo agarrando el brazo que acariciaba mi rostro. Había aparecido el Ruegi protector y estaba realmente enfadado.

Se- ¿No se lo dijiste, Akemi?- dijo mirándome a los ojos, tuve que apartar la vista, lo que le dio una clara respuesta- Hace un año, en el mismo lugar en el que estamos…le pedí que se casara conmigo.

El silencio se hizo por casi un minuto, nadie decía nada y estaba segura de que todos querían decir o preguntar algo.

Se- Y ella me rechazó…porque no me amaba- se giró hacia el mar, donde la brisa marina acarició su pelo revolviéndolo graciosamente, no podía ver su rostro, pero podía sentir su corazón, roto, como el mío, me había costado tanto romperle el corazón y rechazarle…pero era mejor acabar con aquella mentira, sino le hubiera hecho aun más daño- ¡porque estaba enamorada de otro!

El grito se escuchó y produjo un leve eco, ¿por qué lo había dicho? Ahora tendría que dar explicaciones, algo que nunca se me había dado bien. Tendría que ocultar algunas cosas. Demasiadas. Inspiré profundamente. Aquella sería una larga noche.

Ya sabéis, cualquier comentario, opinión, crítica… 


	8. Chapter 8

Wola!

Sé que he tardado en escribir este capítulo, pero han sido una mezcla de circunstancias: el nudo en que me encontraba en la trama, la inexistencia de tiempo libre… Ya sé que no son excusas, pero como tampoco nadie me ha pedido que lo continúe me lo he tomado con más calma, haber si soy capaz de escribir otro capítulo del fic que empecé antes que éste pero que abandoné por un bloqueo… no sé, tengo ganas de escribir, pero lo que escribo no me acaba de convencer, todo queda mucho más bonito en la cabeza. Asi que no sé, ya saben, cualquier sugerencia, opinión, inspiraciones para continuar esto… cualquier cosa que quieran ya saben: Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo! 2006, uf! Qué vieja soy!

_**CAPITULO 8: CHAMPAGNE, ARENA Y MAR**_

CAPITULO 8

Los instantes siguientes parecieron pasar a cámara lenta. Seichiro dejó de mirarme y se sentó en la enorme mesa, en el asiento presidencial. Instantáneamente aparecieron tres camareros que apartaron de la mesa tres sillas, dos a los laterales de él. Supe que esos serían nuestros asientos, los chicos tendrían que separar sus sillas. Nadie se movía. Solté a Kadono y tomé asiento al lado de Seichiro. Al ver que Matome me miraba le indiqué con la cabeza que tomase asiento al otro lado de Seichiro, lo hizo sin dejar de mirarme. Vi a Unami tomar el tercer asiento sin decir nada. Los chicos tomaron sus propios asientos. A un lado Kanata, Saorân y Matome. Al otro Ruegi, Unami y yo. En medio Seichiro.

Volvieron a aparecer los camareros y empezaron a colocar platos en la mesa y a llenar las tres copas que brillaban delante de cada uno de nosotros: vino tinto, champagne y agua. Tomé la copa alargada y empecé a balancearla en mi mano mientras observaba el mar que se extendía más allá de mi vista. Vi las olas embravecidas chocar una y otra vez contra la arena y el desfiladero que marcaba el final de la playa. Intenté recordar tiempos mejores, pero fue en vano, hiciese lo que hiciese no lograba apartar las palabras de Seichiro de mi cabeza.

Se- Parece que el ambiente está un poco tenso- dijo tomando su copa de vino y llevándosela a los labios- quizá Akemi quiera que yo empiece- le miré e hice un leve asentimiento con la cabeza- viendo que a ella no le apetece hablar, os contaré nuestra historia, siempre desde mi punto de vista, claro, quizá conforme me adentre en la historia Akemi quiera hacer alguna aportación, ya que ella también formó parte de esto- tomó un trago de vino y cogió los cubiertos- pero empiecen a comer, que sus platos se enfrían.

Todos cogieron los cubiertos, y empezaron a cortar los entrantes. Ninguno miraba más arriba de su plato, parecía que todos habían desarrollado un súbito interés por la delicada vajilla. Nunca había sido una cobarde, y ahora tampoco lo sería. Debía afrontar esta situación de frente, aclarar las cosas para así poder olvidarlas. Me tomé la copa de un trago, esto era un desafío y nunca rechazo uno.

A- Gracias, Seichiro, pero creo que puedo empezar yo- dije dejando sitio al mayordomo para que llenara de nuevo mi copa- como has dicho también es mi historia y estos son mis amigos, así que les debo una explicación- dije mirando a todos, ninguno me miraba, sólo Seichiro- Hace un tiempo, tuve problemas en casa, y por algunos motivos, no me quedó más remedio que marcharme. Como la mayoría de vosotros sabe, no es fácil salir adelante tú sola, aunque afortunadamente conté con la ayuda de dos amigos, a los que les debo mucho de lo que soy ahora. Muchas gracias, chicos- dije sonriendo a Unami Ruegi.

U- Tú también nos ayudaste a nosotros, Akemi, el agradecimiento es mutuo- dijo tomándome la mano y sonriéndome.

A- Pero partíamos de cero, necesitábamos una casa, y con apenas dieciocho años… no teníamos mucho dinero, así que decidimos ponernos a trabajar, Unami en un restaurante, Ruegi cargando y descargando camiones…a mí me costó mucho más encontrar un trabajo, apenas tenía experiencia en nada y con solo los estudios de instituto… pero un gran amigo me dijo que necesitaban algo así como una niñera y que les había hablado muy bien de mí, que la chica de la que me tendría que ocupar era conflictiva pero que confiaba en mí, que había logrado calmar caballos más salvajes…-noté la sonrisa en mis labios, Caballo Salvaje se podía expresar en una palabra…(1)- así que me decidí a afrontar el reto.

Se- Así llegó a esta casa, esa fiera a la que se refería es mi hermana Natsude- dijo con una sonrisa- todavía no sé cómo lo lograste.

A- A decir verdad, ni yo misma lo sé, sólo le pregunté si quería ser mi amiga, y aunque al principio no confiaba en mí poco a poco nos convertimos en inseparables, nos contábamos todo, era como tener una hermana pequeña… lo único malo es que tenía que vivir aquí y tuve que abandonar a mis amigos, aunque les mandaba parte de mi sueldo para ayudarles, ya que yo aquí apenas tenía gastos- terminé la segunda copa, la garganta se me iba secando a medida que me acercaba a la aparición de Seichiro en mi vida.

K- ¿Y cuándo entra Kurihara en escena?- preguntó tomando su copa de vino tras terminar con todo lo de su plato, notó todas las miradas en él- ¡Hey! Es lo que todos quieren saber, yo sólo he sido el que lo he preguntado- dijo excusándose cogiéndose la cabeza por detrás.

Se- Yo llevaba mucho tiempo viajando con mis padres, hacia meses que ninguno de los tres pasaba algún tiempo en casa y mis padres me dijeron que me quedase unas semanas en casa para estar con mi hermana- una sonrisa iluminó su cara- imaginaos cuál fue mi sorpresa al llegar y encontrarme a mi hermana con una completa desconocida, nadie me había hablado de ella. Mis padres son muy buenas personas, pero nunca han sabido ejercer su papel de padres, por eso siempre nos han dejado al cuidado de otras personas. Yo lo entendí rápidamente, pero Natsude…Se volvió conflictiva, intentando revelarse para llamar la atención, siempre sin amigos, rechazando a cualquiera que intentara acercarse a ella, incluso a mí…por eso, cuando llegué y la vi abrazada a Akemi, me quedé totalmente paralizado ¿Cómo lo había conseguido?

A- No hice nada extraño, aunque en un primer momento me rechazó poco a poco me aceptó, creo que sólo necesitaba alguien que la escuchase y estuviese a su lado, al fin y al cabo es sólo una niña- la imagen de Natsude apareció en mi mente.

Se- Al principio, era simple curiosidad ¿Quién era esta chica? Era extraña, una persona muy amable, pero siempre intentando guardar las distancias, tenía un aire misterioso que me atraía cada vez más… era algo que me superaba, necesitaba verla, pasar más tiempo con ella… una noche oí ruidos en el gimnasio y me acerqué a mirar…y la vi allí, pero no parecía ella, corría atacando a un enemigo invisible, le golpeaba, se defendía…dio una patada en el aire con una doble vuelta y cayó de pie, se secó el sudor con la toalla, se soltó el pelo y sonrió…nunca la había visto sonreír tan sinceramente… y tampoco había visto una sonrisa tan bonita, creo que fue en ese momento en que me di cuenta que me había enamorado de ella- las últimas palabras se oyeron en un susurro que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno, mi cara ardía mientras miraba atentamente mi plato e intentaba que el pelo ocultase mi rostro- a partir de ahí no hay mucho que contar, se lo propuse, aceptó, pasamos unos meses juntos hasta mi propuesta- bebió otro sorbo mientras nos servían un nuevo plato y mi anterior se volvía intacto- después de aquello se marchó, se despidió de Natsude y a mí me dejó una nota, nunca podré olvidar aquellas palabras: "Sé feliz por mí, Seichiro, feliz sin mí."

Es cierto. Aquellas fueron mis últimas palabras para él, diciendo todo lo que sentía, realmente quería que fuese feliz, era un gran chico, se lo merecía, y conmigo nunca lo sería…porque no creo en la felicidad, y a penas puedo creer en el amor.

A- Creo que necesito tomar el aire- dije levantándome de mi silla, mientras me dirigía a las escaleras que daban al sendero de la playa.

U- Te acompaño – dijo separando su silla de la mesa. Reuní todas mis fuerzas para esbozar una sonrisa.

A- No hace falta, me gustaría estar sola, no os preocupéis por mí, conozco muy bien todo esto- dije volviendo a tomar mi dirección- disfrutad de la cena.

Nadie dijo nada, seguí por el sendero que llevaba a una pequeña cala detrás de las rocas. La suave brisa marina mecía mi pelo, nublando mi vista, pero no me importaba, mis ojos miraban sin ver, mis pies iban solos, reconociendo el irregular camino tantas veces recorrido. De repente la luz se abrió en un claro, dejando la pequeña cala a la vista, me quité los zapatos e introduje los pies suavemente en la arena, el frescor nocturno se hizo presente y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo haciendo que me abrazase involuntariamente. Como siempre, me había dejado llevar por un impulso sin pensar y pronto tendría que regresar a la casa.

Tomé asiento en la arena y abrazando mis rodillas, cerré los ojos, intentando poner en orden todos aquellos sentimientos que me bombardeaban de nuevo. Oí el suave golpe de las olas contra la arena, y de fondo un murmullo de voces que provenían de la casa. La risa de Matome se oyó claramente sobre los demás. Sonreí involuntariamente. ¿Cómo se habría tomado todo aquello?

Tendría que hablar con Seichiro en privado, necesitaba saber cómo se sentía, cómo me veía. Rememoré todas las imágenes del tiempo que habíamos pasado juntos y no pude evitar sonreír, había sido un buen amigo, pero sólo eso, nunca había logrado sentir nada más por él, por aquel entonces seguía enamorada de Ranma. Quizá ese fue el problema. Aunque lo hubiese dejado atrás físicamente, no lo había dejado mentalmente, cada chico que conocía lo comparaba con él, y cuánto más tiempo pasaba el odio desaparecía agrandando cada vez más su imagen, ensalzándole, una sombra insuperable que me perseguiría por el resto de mi vida. Tarde mucho en darme cuenta que el recuerdo de Ranma estaría en mí para siempre, sólo aceptándolo como parte de mí podría continuar. Aunque lo negaba ante los demás, él siempre estaría en mí, y a partir de ahí sólo quedaba seguir adelante. Ya no le quería, al menos eso entendía, porque para ser sincera nunca había logrado entender mi corazón.

Cuando salí con Seichiro creía que le quería, me sentía muy bien a su lado…hasta la noche de la fatídica pregunta en la que al imaginarme el resto de mi vida junto a él creí ahogarme, vi mi infelicidad, y lo que fue peor, la de Seichiro, porque al pensar en toda la vida junto a alguien una imagen muy distinta vino a mi cabeza, comprendiendo que nunca le querría, que nunca sería capaz de hacerle feliz… y al de pocos días, Ryoga, ajeno a todo esto, me hizo una propuesta similar y me sentí tan miserable, tan culpable… culpable de no quererle, de no corresponderle, de no ser capaz de estar a su lado…teniendo que decir esas palabras que tanto duelen pero que son tan sinceras: sólo te veo como un amigo, nunca podré verte de otra manera.

Ryoga lo había llevado bastante bien, ningún rugido del león ni nada parecido, se había mantenido muy ocupado, apenas nos veíamos en las cenas, en las que Ukyo no paraba de hablar. Alguna noche les había visto conversando, siempre en murmullos, ajenos a mi presencia, seguramente aquello fue el inicio de su relación, una mezcla del cariño de Ukyo y la falta de éste de Ryoga. Ahora estaban bien, muy bien, y una pequeña parte de mi culpabilidad desapareció al convencerme de que aquellas charlas de las que había sido culpable habían sido el inicio de esa relación.

Seichiro era distinto. Después de mi negativa nunca supe más de él, y aquello me dolió, porque mucho de mi nueva vida era gracias a él, mis movimientos, mi soltura…a excepción de mi voz toda mi aptitud hacia el baile había sido por él, me enseñó los pasos básicos, las primeras nociones…las primeras satisfacciones gracias a mi esfuerzo tras dejar las artes marciales. Su interior siempre había sido un misterio, aunque decía que era diferente de Natsude, no lo era, se había encerrado en un personaje, en una imagen pública siempre sonriente, mientras en su interior seguía siendo aquel niño abandonado, que nunca salía al exterior. Por eso, seguramente había encerrado muchas más cosas allí, quizá sus sentimientos por mí, aunque esperaba que no se hubiese cerrado tanto como yo, que su capacidad de querer y enamorarse siguiese allí, y que esta noche se fijase en esa morena que estaba a su lado en la mesa. Mucha suerte Matome. Mañana hablaría con él. Necesitaba saber.

A- ¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan difícil?

S- Eso es lo que me pregunto yo siempre- su voz me asustó y abrí de golpe los ojos, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí?- No quería asustarte, pero se ha hecho tarde y no volvías… - dijo tomando asiento a mi lado en la arena.

A- Te han enviado a ti- dije mirándole, su mentón levantado desafiante miraba el mar,

la luna daba suaves destellos sobre su pelo que se retiraba de la cara echado hacia atrás por el viento. Era el único que estaba a su altura, pero no estaba preparada para ello- ¿No te cansas de que te manden siempre a ocuparte de mí?

S- No es ninguna molestia- dijo sonriéndome con una actitud arrogante, orgullosa… que me hacía recordar mis años adolescentes, un escalofrío me recorrió de arriba abajo- Toma- dijo tirándome su chaqueta por los hombros.

A- No hace falta…- intenté rehusarla, pero una de sus manos en mi hombro lo impidió.

Nos quedamos en silencio, mirando el mar, en todo momento conscientes de la presencia del otro, mi pelo golpeaba suavemente su camisa, intenté sujetarlo con una mano.

S- No importa- un susurro, solté el pelo y abracé aún más fuerte mis rodillas, dejándole atrás, inclinado sobre la arena con sus brazos debajo de su cabeza, aquello me era tan familiar…y a la vez tan extraño…encima de un tejado tantas tardes, tantas noches… Así pasó el tiempo, no sé cuánto, pero allí, mirando el mar, me sentí bien.

S- Una noche difícil, ¿no?

El silencio roto, las palabras certeras.

A- Sí- es todo lo que pude decir.

S- Todos tenemos un pasado, lamentablemente siempre aparece en el momento menos indicado, ¿verdad?- no dije nada, esperando que el silencio hablase por mí- tú al menos ya lo has pasado, yo vivo día a día temiendo y a la vez deseando que ese día llegue.

A- Lo que has visto es sólo una parte- dije levantándome- todavía no ha aparecido ese pasado que tanto temo, no sé cómo reaccionaré ese día- me acerqué al agua, tenía ganas de tocar el mar, de sentirlo- a diferencia de ti no lo deseo, sólo lo temo- noté el agua helada cubrir mis pies, anduve un poco por la orilla, el mar cada vez estaba más agitado- ¿No desearías cambiar algunas cosas que has hecho? ¿Reacciones que en momentos has tenido y de las cuáles segundos después te has arrepentido? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si…? ¿Por qué no fui capaz de…?- le miré, se había sentado y me observaba.

S-No merece la pena, el pasado pasado está y lo único que podemos hacer es responder por él y aprender de nuestros errores- su suave sonrisa se curvó en una mueca y le vi levantarse rápidamente- ¡¡¡¡Ake…

No oí terminar mi nombre, una ola me cubrió entera arrastrándome con la resaca hacia dentro, intenté salir a flote, pero el agua tiraba de mí con fuerza, otra vez la misma sensación…el aire se acababa, movía las piernas intentando llegar a la superficie, pero lo único que hacía era enredarlas más en el vestido, impidiendo todo movimiento, a penas distinguía la luna entre el montón de burbujas que generaba mi respiración y mis movimientos… nunca pude aprender, y siempre supe que aquello sería mi perdición… Dios, qué muerte más estúpida, ya no me quedaba aire, alargué mis brazos hacia lo que creía que era la luna, la cabeza daba vueltas, noté entrar el agua en mis pulmones, estaba perdiendo la conciencia, intenté luchar por última vez, en vano, noté como me hundía cada vez más…me pareció notar algo en el brazo, quizá fuese un alga, un pez… ¿Qué más da? Si hubiese sido hace unos años, él me hubiera salvado, me hubiese protegido… ya era tarde, él no vendría…escenas pasaron rápidamente por mi mente, las tres jugando de niñas, la muerte de mamá, la entrada al instituto, las batallas diarias…mis labios esbozaron su nombre, en un último esfuerzo, cuando dejé de sentir por completo.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que sentí algo cálido dentro de mí, y unos suaves golpes; otra vez el calor y un suave murmullo a lo lejos, ¿Qué era? Empecé a tomar poco a poco conciencia de mi cuerpo, primero, el pecho, después el vientre…no podía respirar, los pulmones estaban llenos… pero estaba viva. La sensación cálida era aire, aire caliente…alguien me estaba reanimando, notaba unos labios fríos sobre los míos, quería moverme, hablar, decirle que seguía allí, que no parase… pero no podía. Sabía por los cursillos del colegio que si en diez minutos no daba ninguna señal, era casi imposible que sobreviviese, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaría? Poco a poco pude distinguir las palabras, alguien decía que no le dejase, que luchase… aquello me recordó a Jusenkyo, aquella vez había luchado hasta mis últimos segundos de vida y logré salvarme, había cambiado, pero mi alma se negaba a morir, volvería a luchar, no podía terminar así. Reuní las pocas fuerzas que había en mi cuerpo para lograr captar el aire caliente que entraba a través de mi boca, intentando sacar el agua que invadía mis pulmones. No lo conseguí y sentí como parte de esas fuerzas me abandonaban. No, no podía rendirme ahora, ya había estado antes muerta y había logrado revivir, debía lograrlo de nuevo. Intenté concentrar mi chi en una vieja técnica marcial en la que el chi podía distribuirse por todo el cuerpo, era lo que necesitaba, energía, con la siguiente bocanada de aire intentaría distribuir el chi para lograr tener la energía suficiente para toser y sacar el agua que inundaba mis pulmones. Llegó mecánicamente e hice mi última jugada. El chi se distribuyó, haciendo que consiguiese inclinarme hacia un lado y empezase a toser, noté el aire entrar a mis pulmones. Noté unas fuertes manos sostenerme para que no tragase arena, y me hicieron sentarme. Respiraba, por fin respiraba.

S- ¿Estás bien?- me incliné hacia la voz, abriendo por primera vez los ojos, una imagen borrosa debido al agua de mar que había estado demasiado tiempo en contacto con mis ojos me hizo regresar en el tiempo, envuelta en su chaqueta, unos ojos azules mirándome desesperados- Dios, ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué no has nadado hasta la orilla?-su voz no sonaba recriminativa, sino angustiada, lo había vuelto hacer, había preocupado demasiado a alguien por ser tan estúpida de no haber podido aprender a nadar, intenté hacer lo único que lograba tranquilizar a todas aquellas personas que por alguna razón u otra me habían salvado. Él apartó un mechón que se metía todo el rato en mi boca dificultando mi respiración.

A- Lo siento, soy una torpe, no sé nadar- dije intentando dar una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Su mano en lugar de retirarse se paralizó un momento para después deslizarse suavemente sobre mis mejillas, mientras sus ojos no dejaban de mirar mis labios, mi sonrisa.

Y mi corazón empezó a acelerarse al saber lo que iba a pasar a continuación. No pude moverme, no pude reaccionar, cerró sus ojos y posó sus labios suavemente sobre los míos. Respondí involuntariamente, sin moverme, notando una sensación muy distinta a la que momentos antes había sentido al notar sus labios. Sentí mi cuerpo empezar a reaccionar, cuando me di cuenta mis brazos envolvían su cuello, ¿quién los había puesto allí? Su cálida respiración lleno mi boca de nuevo, mientras su lengua buscaba la mía casi con desesperación, ahondando más en el beso. Correspondí, no voy a negar lo que hice, nuestro abrazo, inclinados sobre la arena, se hizo más estrecho, mientras el beso se hacía cada vez más íntimo y pasional. Mi cuerpo y su reacción me sorprendían a mí misma: no lo rechazaba. Cuando estuve con Seichiro o cuando Ryoga me besó, siempre había sentido una especie de repulsión; no es que me diese asco, ni nada por el estilo, simplemente me parecía que hacía algo que no quería hacer, con lo que no me sentía bien.

Esto estaba siendo muy distinto, me sentía bien, demasiado bien. Al notar parte de su peso sobre mí reaccioné, abriendo los ojos de golpe. Aquello no podía pasar. Simplemente no podía ser. Solté mis brazos de su cuello y dejé de responder su beso. Él se dio cuenta y también abrió los ojos, a tan solo unos centímetros de los míos, en una mirada tan llena de… sentimiento, que estuvo a punto de hacerme perder de nuevo la razón. No estaba preparada para ello.

A-Lo…lo siento- dije deslizándome de debajo de su cuerpo y levantándome mientras con la palma de la mano quitaba la arena que se había pegado al vestido. Misión imposible, debería confiarlo a una tintorería para salvarlo.

Noté de nuevo su proximidad a mis espaldas, se había puesto en pie.

S-Akemi, yo…

A- Es tarde, tenemos que volver a la casa o nos resfriaremos- dije en un tono que me recordó demasiado a Kasuni, mientras subía mi vestido hasta las rodillas y empezaba a andar a paso bastante rápido por el sendero que llevaba a la casa. Miré de reojo y no vi su sombra, ni siquiera oí sus pasos- ¡Saorân!

S- Vete yendo tú, Akemi, enseguida voy a la casa, no te preocupes- su voz sonó todavía desde la playa, pero los árboles me impedían verle. Si se ponía enfermo me sentiría culpable.

A- No tardes- grité y continué el camino. Llegué a la casa que estaba sumida en la oscuridad y el silencio.

Me di cuenta que iba descalza, debía haber dejado mis zapatos en la playa. Estornudé. Mañana intentaría recuperarlos, primero tenía que cambiarme de ropa si no quería ponerme enferma. Al llegar al tercer piso en el que se encontraba mi habitación, no pude evitar el impulso de mirar por la ventana. Saorân acababa de aparecer en la gran terraza, su traje estaba completamente empapado y la camisa blanca se pegaba a él como una segunda piel. De repente miró hacia arriba, coincidiendo por unos segundos nuestras miradas, retrocedí y me metí rápidamente en mi cuarto, apoyándome en la puerta tras cerrarla. Mi corazón se había vuelto a desbocar, no sabía que había sentido, ni que sentía.

La luz se hizo de golpe. Me llevé una mano a los ojos, no veía nada.

M- ¿Qué horas te crees que son?- su voz sonaba irritada.

U- Llevamos más de una hora esperándote, ¿se puede saber qué te ha pasado?- por fin logré vislumbrar las dos siluetas, y Ukyo se acercaba a mí. Por primera vez en toda la noche me di cuenta del alcohol que había consumido, quizá eso me había hecho actuar como había actuado.

A-Tuve un pequeño accidente en la playa, ¿me ayudas?- dije ofreciéndole mi espalda para que desabrochara mi corpiño.

U-¿Un accidente? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?- dijo mientras empezaba a desatar el corpiño. Se oyó una puerta cerrarse al final del pasillo.

M- ¿Qué ha sido eso?- se acercó hasta la puerta abriéndola un poco para asomarse y volviendo a entrar- no hay nadie, ¿Podía ser Sao?

Al oír pronunciar su nombre me di cuenta que los formalismos habían quedado atrás, nos habíamos empezado a llamar por nuestros nombres de pila, algo que en aquel momento de nerviosismo no había notado pero que no pasaría desapercibido. Un suspiro escapó de mi boca. Estaba demasiado cansada para pensarlo tendría que esperar a mañana.

A- Sí, era tu hermano, me ha acompañado a casa- dije dando la espalda a las dos mientras me dirigía al baño a tomar un baño caliente.

M- ¿Y qué habéis estado haciendo todo este tiempo?- podía ver su reflejo en el espejo, y el mío propio, que se sonrojó visiblemente ante la pregunta, agité la cabeza intentando que el pelo me cubriese un poco.

A- Hablar- dije cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

U- ¿Me quieres hacer creer que llegas totalmente empapada y llena de arena porque sólo has estado hablando con un chico?- cerré la puerta con pestillo, justo en el momento en que mis amigas al otro lado intentaban abrirla- sal de ahí ahora mismo y cuéntanos lo que ha pasado.

A- Es muy tarde chicas, es mejor que os vayáis a dormir- me metí en la ducha y dejé correr el agua- hemos estado hablando, nada más, lo que pasó es que tropecé con el vestido, me caí y lo demás ya lo habéis visto- el agua desentumeció mi cuerpo reconfortando los músculos y haciéndome caer en un estado de cansancio y soñolencia del que no había tenido conciencia hasta el momento.

U- No me creo nada- oí entre murmullos. Habían dejado de aporrear la puerta del baño, la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

M- ¿Qué crees que ha pasado?- después sólo un suave portazo, no pude oír la respuesta.

Salí de la ducha, me sequé y me puse el pijama. Me alegraba que apenas hubiesen insistido, no tenía fuerzas para discutir ahora. Sequé mi pelo lo mejor que pude con una toalla, no eran horas de encender el secador. Me metí en mi antigua cama acomodándome en el suave aroma familiar, acurrucándome sobre mí misma en posición fetal. Estaba demasiado cansada para pensar. Unos golpes en la puerta me hicieron ponerme otra vez en tensión. Al no obtener respuesta los golpes volvieron a repetirse. Fuera quien fuese, no importaba, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Oí la puerta abrirse lentamente.

S- Akemi… ¿Estás despierta?- reconocí su voz en aquel susurro, pero era incapaz de contestarle, ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué iba a decirme? ¿Y qué es lo que esperaba realmente oír? Escuchaba el bombeo acelerado de mi corazón de una manera tan clara que creí por unos segundos que él también podría oírlo y darse cuenta de que no dormía. Pasó algo menos de un minuto y la puerta se cerró. Sus pasos se alejaron por el pasillo.

Tarde un buen rato en tranquilizarme y volver a sentirme soñolienta. Habría un momento para hablar, un momento para las respuestas… pero no sería esa noche.

(1) Caballo Salvaje se puede expresar en una palabra, y esa es Ranma, no sé muy bien porqué pero en numerosos fics dicen que Ranma significa caballo salvaje igual que Akane significa algo así como nubes rojizas, lo siento si no hablo más sobre el tema pero seguramente metería la pata.


	9. Chapter 9

Wola de nuevo!

Aquí estoy, escribiendo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste.

_**CAPITULO 9: RESFRIADO, ACLARACIONES Y CLASES**_

El sonido del despertador me asustó, dormía profundamente. Lo cogí lo más rápido que pude y lo apagué. Las ocho. ¿Quién lo habría programado? Una pequeña mueca se me escapó al darme cuenta de la respuesta: Seichiro.

Me levanté y noté un ligero dolor de cabeza, más bien era congestión. Estaba un poco resfriada y mi pelo aún estaba algo húmedo. Decidí ducharme y secármelo finalmente con el secador, en todo momento sin separarme de los pañuelos de papel. Me vestí con unos vaqueros y una camiseta y me miré en el espejo para peinarme. Tenía un aspecto horrible, lo que me hizo sentirme peor. Tocaron a la puerta. Ukyo y Matome entraron sin esperar una respuesta mientras yo me hacía una coleta.

M- ¡Agh! Te ves horrible- dijo con un gesto de desagrado al verme.

A- Lo sé, no me encuentro muy bien- dije acercándome a ellas- creo que me he resfriado.

U- Ayer estabas empapada- dijo tocándome la frente- Viniste en cuanto te mojaste, ¿no?- una ligera sonrisa me hizo darme cuenta de la doble intención de la pregunta.

A- Sí, claro- dije apartando la mirada, seguía sin poder mentir a Unami.

M- ¿En serio que no pasó nada?- dijo con cierto gesto de frustración.

A- ¿Qué tendría que pasar?- dije ya en el pasillo- ¿Qué tal terminó esa cena?- le guiñé un ojo- o mejor, ¿Qué tal con Seichiro?- pude ver la cara de Matome iluminándose, había logrado escabullirme otra vez.

M- Es tan simpático, tan amable, tan…- su cara de ensoñación lo decía todo.

U- Perfecto. Esa era la palabra, ¿no?- dijo riéndose, luego se dirigió a mí- me estuvo hablando de él desde que terminamos la cena hasta que llegaste… está realmente enamorada.

A- Lo sé- dije con una pequeña sensación de culpabilidad, pensando en lo que mi amiga tenía que haber pasado por mí la noche anterior.

M- Akemi- su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos- ¿Tú crees que él…?- sabía muy bien como continuaba la pregunta, y un nudo se generó en mi garganta.

A- No lo sé, intentaré hablar con él- dije mirando el suelo. El silencio se hizo de nuevo por unos segundos. Llegamos al comedor vacío.

Chica 1- El señor y sus amigos han desayunado y se han ido al gimnasio a entrenar, han dicho que no se preocupen por ellos y que hagan lo que desean, que actúen como si estuviesen en su casa. El desayuno será servido enseguida- y se retiró mientras nos sentábamos.

U- Hay que ver, estos chicos siempre igual- dijo sonriendo- en cuanto nos despistamos un minuto ya están peleándose.

M- Podían haberme esperado, ¿no? A mí también me apetecía entrenar- dijo con gesto enfadado.

A- Me pregunto que estará haciendo Seichiro con ellos…no sabe nada de las artes.

U- ¿Estás preocupada? Aunque tienes razón, es extraño, sobretodo por lo "bien" que se lleva con Ruegi.

Aparecieron dos chicas que nos sirvieron el desayuno, cuando dejaron todo dispuesto sobre la mesa volvieron a desaparecer. Desayunamos tranquilamente, era algo realmente agradable que habíamos perdido tras la llegada de los chicos. Cuando terminamos las guié hasta el gimnasio, situado en la primera planta de sótano. Mientras bajamos las últimas escaleras oímos los sonidos de lucha de los chicos.

Abrí la puerta, dejando pasar primero a Unami y Matome, entré la última. Kanata hablaba con Seichiro en una esquina del gimnasio. Ruegi y Saorân tenían una pelea aérea. Hacía mucho que no veía pelear a Ruegi, había mejorado, pero no fue eso lo que llamó mi atención. El que estaba peleando allí arriba no era Saorân. Ranma. La técnica era indudablemente la Saotome, aunque quizá mucho más depurada. No podía dejar de mirar, mientras un escalofrío recorría mi cuerpo. Noté el brazo de Unami sobre el mío.

U- Es… increíble- murmuró- a esto era a lo que se refería Ryoga.

M- ¿Quién?- preguntó con una mirada inquisidora, ¿había notado el despiste de Ukyo?

A- Qué pregunta, Matome, ya te ha dicho que Ruegi- dije con una sonrisa tranquila.

M- ¿Ha dicho Ruegi? Lo siento, me había parecido escuchar otro nombre- vi su mirada de duda. La pelea había cesado. Los muchachos yacían en el suelo, agotados.

R- ¿Qué has tomado hoy para desayunar, Kadono?- dijo jadeando desde el suelo- ¡Vaya energía! ¿Estás preocupado por algo?

S- No, ¿por qué?- preguntó mirando el techo.

R- Kanata me ha dicho que cuando estás preocupado por algo, tu nivel de concentración aumenta, extraño, ¿no?- Kadono se levantó ligeramente sonrojado, le miré de nuevo. Su pelo levemente pegado por el sudor de su frente mientras pequeñas gotas resbalaban por su cuello perdiéndose por el interior de su camiseta de tirantes. Noté mi corazón volver a acelerarse.

S- Puede ser- dijo con una leve sonrisa, mientras le ayudaba a levantarse. Los músculos de su brazo se tensaron por el esfuerzo del peso de Ruegi, revelando su perfecta forma. Deseé estar en sus brazos. Los dos chicos se dirigieron hacia la puerta.

U- Buenos días, chicos- oí su voz alegre, olvidando el pequeño desliz que casi nos había descubierto ante Matome.

R- Buenos días, Unami- su voz sonó casi infantil y no pude evitar sonreír al ver el suave sonrojo en sus mejillas. Nunca cambiaría.

Se- Vaya, Ruegi, realmente estás enamorado de esa chica- dijo acercándose al grupo que se iba formando junto con Kanata- ¿Qué tal habéis dormido, chicas? ¿Y el desayuno? Lamento no haberos esperado, pero los chicos querían entrenar y me era necesario acompañarles.

M- No pasa nada, has sido muy amable dejándonos dormir aquí y tratándonos tan bien- dijo con una pequeña reverencia.

Se- Es un placer, esta casa es muy grande para uno solo- su sonrisa directa hacia Matome, quizá había alguna posibilidad, levantó la vista encontrándome detrás de ella- ¿Te encuentras bien, Akemi-chan? Tienes mala cara.

A- Estoy bien, sólo es un pequeño resfriado, cuando tengas un momento, ¿podríamos hablar?- sentía todas las miradas puestas en mí.

Se-Claro que sí, ¿Te apetece acompañarme a dar un paseo?- dijo ofreciéndome su brazo, lo cogí dudosa, miré a Matome y le guiñé un ojo de manera que fuese imperceptible para los demás. Intentaba tranquilizarla, pero ¿cómo iba a transmitirle algo que ni yo misma sentía?

S- Sí- note uno de sus dedos sobre mi frente mientras me miraba fijamente, poniéndome a la defensiva.

Se- Pero antes pasaremos a por algo de ropa, no podemos permitir que empeores, debes cuidarte- su tono protector me desmontó por completo, dejándome quieta. Noté un jersey caer a mis brazos desde el cielo- Gracias Kadono- dijo al muchacho que salía por la puerta.

S- De nada.

Miré el jersey en mis manos, ¿realmente era de Saorân? El resto miraba en silencio mientras Seichiro me llevaba por las escaleras laterales hacia el exterior.

Se- Ponte el jersey- dijo soltándome al llegar a la puerta de salida. Deslicé la prenda por la cabeza dejándola caer sobre mi cuerpo. Me quedaba grande, pero enseguida empecé a acostumbrarme a él, mientras su olor inundaba de nuevo mis sentidos, haciéndome sonreír- ¿Qué pasa con ese chico, Akemi?

A- Nada- murmuré mientras seguía el camino. Enseguida me alcanzó y se interpuso en mi camino.

Se- No mientas- dijo con una sonrisa burlona- está bien. Al fin y al cabo estamos aquí para hablar sobre nosotros, ¿verdad?

A- Nosotros…-dije- ¿Sigue habiendo un nosotros, Seichiro?

Se- Hace mucho que dejó de haberlo- dijo apoyado en la barandilla- en realidad quizá nunca lo hubo- se volvió a mirarme- ¿no es verdad? No sé cuando lo noté, pero de alguna manera siempre supe que no estabas enamorada de mí y que nunca lo estarías.

A- Yo…

Se- No te voy a pedir explicaciones porque sé que será imposible que me las des, nunca has estado muy dispuesta a hablar sobre ti- me apoyé en la barandilla junto a él- pero entonces, ¿por qué accediste?

A- Creí que te quería, que sería capaz de amarte…

Se- Pero no pudiste.

A- No- los dos mirábamos el horizonte, ninguno de los dos era muy bueno hablando sobre sí mismo, quizá fuese lo mejor- lo intenté, pero ya sabes… estas cosas no se pueden forzar. Lo siento mucho, debí ser clara contigo desde el principio. Me siento muy mal de verdad.

Se- ¿Sigues enamorada de "él"?- noté ese tono, intenté ser sincera.

A- Creo que no, pero no lo sé, necesitaría verle para saberlo.

Se- Es la prueba de fuego, sólo lo sabrás en el momento que estés ante él.

A- Seichiro, ¿Tú sigues…?

Se- No – se volvió a mirarme- ¿Era por eso por lo que estabas preocupada? Puedes estar tranquila, es cierto que te tengo mucho cariño y que estuve muy enamorado de ti, pero el tiempo ha curado muy bien las heridas- dejó que el silencio nos curase a los dos, sin dejar de mirarme- ¿Por eso le paraste?

A- ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?- esta vez le miraba yo, sin entender. Una sonrisa cómplice apareció en sus labios.

Se- La escena de la playa, si él hubiera tardado un segundo más yo hubiera ido por ti- dijo mirando la pequeña cala- es increíble como nada ese chico, se sumergió en aquel mar resacoso sin dudarlo, incluso yo estaba asustado, durante unos momentos ninguno de los dos aparecíais, cuando él apareció contigo en brazos… estaba en estado de shock, te colocó sobre la arena y empezó a llamarte, a agitarte, pero no reaccionabas… yo me quedé estático, no podía moverme, quería correr hasta la cala, intentar ayudar, pero mi cuerpo no me respondía…entonces empezó la reanimación, cada vez parecía más desesperado y tú no dabas muestras de vida…si hubiese sido yo seguramente hubiese desistido, no sé, eso no se sabe hasta que no se está en esa situación… y entonces tosiste…y bueno, el resto ya lo sabes, ¿no?- dijo mirándome de nuevo, se rió al notar mi sonrojo- no tienes que avergonzarte… no voy a aconsejarte, a mí tampoco se me dan muy bien esas cosas, pero es un buen chico…si te gusta… no lo rechaces.

Me separé de él muy sonrojada y miré hacia la casa, donde me encontré a Matome en la misma ventana desde la que anoche observé a Kadono. Ahora no era momento de preocuparse de mis sentimientos. Matome y Seichiro eran más importantes, la sonreí y ella se apartó de la ventana.

A- ¿Qué me dices de ti?- dije posando una mano en su hombro, mi pelo, travieso por el suave viento de la mañana, le acarició la cara. Se volvió sonriéndome.

Se- No sé, puede que halla cierta morena que me interese.

A- ¿Una con unos enormes ojos azules?- no pude evitar sentirme contenta, muy contenta. Él movió la cabeza afirmativamente- Me alegro mucho.

Se- ¿Tú crees que…?- puse un dedo en sus labios, mi intervención terminaba ahí.

A- Yo no sé nada- dije sonriéndole.

Se- Si organizo una fiesta esta noche… ¿os quedaríais?

A- ¿Qué estás planeando?

Se- ¡Taki! -Gritó el chico, el ama de llaves salió a la terraza- Llévate a la señorita y dale uno de tus remedios especiales para el resfriado- se volvió hacia mí mientras me acercaba a la mujer- de sabor es horrible, pero para esta noche estarás perfectamente, ahora tengo que hablar con los invitados.

Sabía que era en vano seguir preguntando. Me dejé llevar por el ama de llaves hasta la cocina. Cuando me dio el brebaje no me lo podía creer. Era horrible, sabía incluso peor que mi comida en mis peores días.

Taki- Esto cura todo, niña, hasta los males de amor- dijo abandonando la habitación. Otra vieja sabia, como Cologne, definitivamente la edad tenía sus ventajas.

U- ¡Por fin te encuentro!- dijo apareciendo por una de las puertas- Ha sido una gran idea lo de la fiesta, ¿qué tal ha ido esa charla?

A- Bien- me levanté para acompañarla arriba- parece que todo está bien, ya me ha olvidado- pero no surgió la sonrisa.

U- ¿Hay algo que te preocupa?

A- En realidad…nada, es una tontería- no podía decirle que en cierta manera era un golpe para mi autoestima, mi parte egoísta solo me dejaba ver una cosa tras la alegría inicial: nadie me quería. Ruegi me había querido. En menos de un año se había enamorado de Unami. Seichiro me había querido. Ahora le empezaba a gustar Matome. Suspiré. – Sé sincera, ¿Alguna vez has pensado que no eres lo suficientemente buena para que alguien sea capaz de quererte?

Unami suspiró.

U- ¿Otra vez con esas tonterías? Además creí que a ti eso ya no te importaba- dijo burlonamente.

A-Y no me importa- dije frunciendo el ceño ofendida.

U- ¿Entonces por qué lo preguntas?

A- No lo sé, debe ser el resfriado, que me hace decir tonterías.

U- ¿No tienes calor?

A- No, ¿por?

U- ¿Se está bien con ese jersey?

A- No pararás hasta que te cuente lo que pasó en la playa, ¿verdad?

U- Exacto- dijo sacándome la lengua. Esta bien, un resumen rápido y se tendría que dar por satisfecha. Miré alrededor comprobando que no hubiese nadie.

A- Ni una palabra a nadie, te lo resumiré en pocas palabras: llegó, hablamos, me acerqué al agua, una mala ola, el mar me arrastró, no sé nadar, me ahogué, él me sacó, me reanimó, volví a respirar, le di las gracias, le sonreí, me miró, me besó, le besé, acabamos tumbados en la arena, recuperé la razón y volví a la casa. Ya ves, no pasó nada interesante.

U- ¿Le besaste?

A- ¿Eso es lo más importante? ¡Casi! Unami, casi morí- dije aumentando el tono- Saorân me salvó, tuve suerte de que estuviera allí, sino yo…

U- Como Ranma, salvándote siempre en el último momento- dijo con una sonrisa- ¿Le has visto hoy con Ruegi? Akane, el corazón parecía que me iba a explotar, ¿no te pareció un viaje en el tiempo? Y ahora tú vas y le besas.

A- Él me besó- contesté rápidamente.

U- No le evitaste, Akane, esto cada ve es más arriesgado. Me caen muy bien, pero deberían irse- dijo sentándose en los escalones conmigo- no sabemos de ellos, y tú… te estás enamorando de él.

A- Retíralo- me levanté ofendida- reconozco que tuve un momento de… no sé de que…me recordó demasiado a… Jusenkyo…sabes lo mal que lo pasé y como me sentía…confusión, eso es lo que fue. No volverá a pasar.

U- Ruegi me contó que os vio en unas circunstancias muy similares cuando salimos de casa- se levantó para ponerse a mi altura y mirarme fijamente- ¿ese fue otro momento de confusión? Te he visto mirarle, y también los esfuerzos por no mirarle…no vamos a engañarnos, sólo te había visto actuar así con una persona antes, y las dos sabemos con quien.

Otra vez silencio. Es lo mejor cuando no se sabe qué decir. Yo también lo había notado. Y eso me asustaba.

A- Tendremos que tener más cuidado, tienes razón- me puse seria- olvidé que podían ser Saotome, pero es tan difícil…- dije mordiéndome el labio inferior.

M- ¿Qué es difícil?- acababa de llegar con una gran sonrisa.

U- Elegir que nos pondremos esta noche- qué bien mentía, ¿Cuándo podríamos dejar de hacerlo?

M- ¡Estoy tan contenta! Es la primera vez que voy a una fiesta- nos cogió a cada una de un brazo- vendrá un montón de gente, será en la playa…

A- Yo no tengo nada para esta noche.

U- Yo tampoco.

M- Seichiro ha dicho que no nos preocupemos, ha mandado a una de las chicas a comprar ropa "apropiada" al centro para todos- me agarró más fuerte- ¿vendrás? Tienes mejor aspecto.

A- La señora Taki me dio uno de sus brebajes, Seichiro dice que para esta noche estaré bien-me separé de Matome- Ahora, si no os importa, necesito bailar un rato, me voy al gimnasio, ya sabéis, no se puede abandonar el entrenamiento.

M- ¿Podemos ir contigo?

A- Lo siento, pero prefiero ensayar sola- Matome hizo ademán de seguirme pero Unami la frenó.

Descendí de nuevo las escaleras. Una fiesta, no me apetecía nada. Lo único que

quería era no pensar y estar sola, algo casi imposible. La única manera era bailar, y me encontraba allí, en el lugar que fue testigo de mis primeros pasos. Acaricié las suaves paredes de madera y me acerqué a la cadena musical. Observé los compactos que se extendían por encima de la mesa. Cogí uno de los lentos, me apetecía ensayar el baile clásico, últimamente con la audición lo había descuidado. Sonaron los primeros acordes, me quité el jersey y lo doblé suavemente dejándolo en el suelo, me coloqué en la posición de reposo. Cerré los ojos. No necesitaba ver, sólo sentir la música, conocía muy bien aquel espacio, cada distancia. Empecé a moverme suavemente, movimientos suaves, delicados… los vaqueros serían un problema. Me dejé llevar, variando el ritmo, a veces más rápido, otras más lento, vueltas, giros… siempre limitados por los rígidos pantalones. El último movimiento era complicado, me concentré para hacerlo bien. Un, dos, arriba, giro, vuelta, vuelta, salto, vuelta, vuelta, hacia atrás, abajo… La música ceso. Mi corazón latía rápido por el ejercicio, sonreí, me sentía mucho mejor. Aplausos.

K- Muy bien, Akemi, parece que pronto igualarás a Minako- ¿Qué hacían esos tres en la puerta?

A- Gracias, ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis ahí?- pregunté levantándome del suelo.

R- Un par de minutos- se acercó hacia donde yo estaba permitiéndome ver a Kadono detrás de él- realmente se te da bien.

A- Eso espero, es a lo me dedico- dije sonriéndole.

R- Parece que te encuentras mucho mejor, ¿no? Al menos tienes mejor aspecto.

A- Sí, ya puedo separarme del pañuelo más de quince minutos, Seichiro dice que estaré totalmente recuperada para esta noche.

K- Sobre esta noche…queríamos pedirte un favor- dijo cogiéndome por los hombros mientras Ruegi me cogía de la cintura. Miré a uno y a otro.

A- ¿Qué estáis tramando?- dije cogiéndoles a los dos con los brazos por la espalda.

R- Verás, sabrás que esta noche hay una fiesta…

K- Y en las fiestas hay parejas…

A- No veo que tengo que ver yo en todo esto, los dos tenéis novia.

R- Ese es el problema, tenemos pareja, y como es una fiesta habrá música…

K- Y habrá que bailar…

A- ¿Y? Sigo sin ver el problema- los dos chicos se quedaron en silencio, haciéndose gestos para indicar al otro que hablase intentando que yo no lo viese. Aquello era muy divertido.

S- Quieren pedirte que les enseñes a bailar, no quieren hacer el ridículo- seguía apoyado en la puerta desde donde me dedicó una sonrisa, haciendo que me pusiese nerviosa.

A- Yo… veréis chicos, no es tan fácil, hay muchos tipos de baile, y aprender lleva tiempo, además sois dos…

K- Akemi-chan, eres nuestra única esperanza, ¿no querrás que haga el ridículo con Minako, no? Ya sabes como se toma eso de bailar…

A- Creo que es suficiente con que se lo cuentes, ella te enseñará, es una buena profesora.

K- No lo entiendes, siempre le he dicho que no se me da mal, si se da cuenta de que he mentido… me lo echará en cara siempre, las mujeres sois así.

A- Puede que tengas razón, ¿y tú, Ruegi? ¿Por qué no le pides a Unami que te ayude?

R- Me gustaría impresionarla, ya sabes lo que me cuesta mostrar mis sentimientos, me gustaría bailar con ella…

A- Está bien, está bien… lo intentaré ¿de acuerdo?- vi como la cara de los dos chicos se iluminaba- ¿Bailes lentos o rápidos?

K y R- Lentos.

A- Bien, quizá sea más fácil, iré a preparar la música- dije acercándome a la cadena.

K- ¿No te apuntas, Kadono?- burla en su voz.

R- La señorita Totsuo nos va a dar unas clases, podías intentarlo, aunque no tengas una pareja que impresionar, seguro que vienen un montón de chicas bonitas a la fiesta.

S- Ya sé bailar, Matome me enseñó- noté como su voz se iba acercando, acelerando mi pulso- yo me ocuparé de la música, ¿de acuerdo?-su mano en mi hombro fue como una descarga, me giré y nuestras cabezas casi chocan.

A- Mmm…bien, para Kanata la 3 y para Ruegi la 7, ¿te acordarás, Sao?- mi voz sonó demasiado suave, y noté como saltaba al oír su nombre de pila.

S- Claro, Akemi.

Rocé sin querer su brazo, y el calor me inundó de nuevo. ¿Qué tenía ese chico? De acuerdo, había química sexual, algo nuevo para mí, pero no extraño. Ya era una mujer adulta, estas cosas pasan.

A- Bien chicos, nos espera un largo trabajo por delante, ¿Quién será el primero?

Así pasamos la mañana hasta la hora de comer, la comida estuvo muy animada, sin mencionar las clases de baile de los chicos, hablando de los viajes de Seichiro, de nuestros compañeros de clase… Después pedí a Seichiro que entretuviese a las chicas, me prometió llevárselas dejándome a mí en casa para que me recuperase, a cambio de que en la fiesta bailase una vez con él. ¿Cómo no aceptar?

Llegué al gimnasio donde me encontré a Ruegi bailando con Kanata, los dos muy serios. Aquello no duró mucho, no sé quién fue el que piso al otro, pero enseguida aquello se convirtió en un inicio de pelea. Me puse entre ellos, con una mano en cada pecho.

A- Tranquilos, no tengo ganas de peleas- los chicos se separaron un poco- he conseguido que Seichiro se llevara a las chicas, así que tranquilos que no nos descubrirán.

R- ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?- dijo con una mirada de desconfianza.

A- Un baile- dije cogiéndole de la mano- y ese es mi problema, ahora veamos si todavía te acuerdas de lo que te he enseñado esta mañana.

Y así pasamos la tarde, con un montón de pisotones, un mejunje de Taki a media tarde y un montón de quejas. A las siete de la tarde ya di por acabada la clase. Los chicos empezaron a quejarse.

A- Estoy agotada, debía haber estado toda la tarde tirada en la cama descansando,

Unami y Matome están a punto de llegar y tendré que aguantar una fiesta de varias horas…me merezco unos minutos de descanso, ¿no?- dije muy seria. Me caían muy bien, pero me sentía muy cansada- me voy a descansar un rato, nos vemos en la fiesta ¿eh?

Los chicos afirmaron y yo me fui a mi cuarto. Una ducha rápida y me tumbé en la cama, quedándome dormida.

Unos golpes en la puerta.

U- Akemi, ¿Qué tal te encuentras?- dijo asomándose por la puerta, abrí un ojo viendo a las dos en la puerta cargando un montón de bolsas.

M- Hemos comprado un montón de cosas para la fiesta-dijo dejando a mitad de las bolsas sobre mi cama- yo he elegido tu vestido.

U- Yo la he ayudado- dijo rápidamente, quizá por la cara de pánico que debía haber puesta.

Se oyeron otra vez unos golpes en la puerta. Vimos una cabeza pelirroja aparecer tras ella.

Mi- ¿Qué tal, chicas? ¿Preparadas para la fiesta?- dijo totalmente entusiasmada Minako que llevaba un conjunto verde que resaltaba su cabellera rojiza dándole un toque exótico- ¿Qué haces todavía en la cama, Akemi? Esta noche va a ser genial.

Me escondí debajo de las sábanas, realmente esa fiesta era lo que menos me apetecía en ese momento. Recordé la fiesta de Navidad que organizamos una vez en el Dojo. Un auténtico desastre. Ninguna fiesta a la que había ido había acabado bien, ¿Podría ésta ser diferente?

Mi- Sal ahora mismo de ahí debajo, tenemos mucho por hacer- dijo quitándome las sábanas.

Suspiré. Pronto lo sabría.

En este capítulo he intentado sacar la parte buena de Seichiro, que se parece más a la imagen inicial que tenía de él a la que al final tuvo, me alegro de recuperarlo un poco. Sé que su atracción por Matome quizá es un poco forzada…pero bueno, así es cómo ha quedado. Ya sabéis, dudas, sugerencias, comentarios… 


	10. Chapter 10

Wola!

Aquí otro capítulo, los comentarios al final, ok?

CAPITULO 10: ANGELES, COLLARES Y MUSICA

Cerré los ojos y volví a abrirlos. Nada. La habitación estaba llena de ropa y zapatos, echa un desastre, y dos de mis amigas se paseaban en ropa interior mientras la tercera no paraba de reírse. El sueño de cualquier chico. Miré el atardecer a través de la ventana. Eran realmente bonitas, todos mis temores adolescentes habían vuelto, me sentía inferior, nunca lograría aceptarme.

M- Mil yenes por tus pensamientos- dijo sentándose junto a mí en el alfeizar de la ventana. Se había recogido el pelo en una coleta alta, dejando dos mechones enmarcando su cara, llevaba unos piratas negros ajustados a conjunto de un palabra de honor azul claro que le daba un aspecto adorable, el ligero tono tostado de su piel ayudaba mucho.

A- Estás muy bien- dije con una sonrisa, ella hizo una mueca.

M- Eso no era lo que estabas pensando, no me habías visto todavía- yo la sonreí, me había pillado.

A- Ya sabes, el resfriado, que me pone un poco melancólica- dije volviendo a mirar las nubes rojizas.

Mi- Akane.

Su voz me paralizó, ¿Realmente había oído ese nombre? Me giré lentamente y me quedé sorprendida al ver que sólo miraba las nubes, sí, era cierto, ese era el significado de ese nombre.

M- Un nombre precioso- dijo con una sonrisa mirando también las nubes, decidí cambiar de tema rápidamente.

A- ¿Ya estas lista Unami?- me levanté acercándome a ella que terminaba de atarse las tiras de las sandalias que ascendían por su pierna. Llevaba una camiseta rosa de tirantes que se cruzaba en el pecho realzando sus curvas, cayendo hasta sus caderas desde donde descendía una falda blanca hasta un poco por debajo de la rodilla.

U- Sí, ¿Qué te parece?- dijo dando una vuelta sobre sí misma.

A- Os aviso a las tres, no voy a curar ninguna hemorragia nasal esta noche, así que tened cuidado y no me alteréis mucho a los chicos- dije sonriendo, ya me imaginaba a Ruegi tartamudeando y con la nariz a punto de estallar, sería divertido.

M- Todavía no has visto tu vestido- dijo sacando algo blanco de una caja. En cuanto lo vi miré rápidamente a Unami.

U- Cuando me lo enseñó Matome me acordé que el otro día estuviste un buen rato mirándolo- dijo acercándose a mí. Acerqué la mano hasta notar la suave tela, era perfecto. En cuanto lo vi me quedé fascinada. No sé qué especie de tejido era pero algo increíblemente ligero y suave, con la falda suelta pero con una increíble tendencia a caer sobre la piel sin apenas vuelo, y la parte superior ajustada enmarcando las delicadas formas femeninas sujetada por unos finos tirantes.

M- Póntelo anda, queremos ver como te queda- dijo tomando el vestido desdoblándomelo y tendiéndomelo. Lo tomé casi con miedo a romperlo y lo apoyé en la cama para quitarme el camisón, después volví a cogerlo y me lo puse por la cabeza, hasta acomodarlo a mi cuerpo, era como no llevar nada.

Mi- Un ángel, pareces un ángel- dijo con una sonrisa, me miré en el espejo desatándome el cabello, la verdad es que me quedaba bien y tenía un aire más infantil, quizá no fuese esa la palabra, inocente sería más adecuado. Unami cogió el cepillo y comenzó a cepillarme el pelo hasta que éste quedó totalmente desenredado, después cogió los mechones delanteros y los llevó hacia atrás uniéndolos con un pasador plateado. Sin decir nada cogió unos polvos rosáceos y me los aplicó en las mejillas, después cogió el brillo transparente y me lo aplicó en los labios, se retiró para que me viese. Sí, por una vez mi autoestima subió y vi lo que ellas decían: tenía un aspecto angelical, parecido al de Kasumi y estaba hasta… bonita, sonreí a mi imagen.

M- Ten cuidado con Seiya- dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

A- ¿Seiya? ¿Qué Seiya?- dije mirándola de cerca.

Mi- Cualquiera de los dos, les he visto llegar poco después de mí, la fiesta ya ha empezado.

A- ¿Quién les ha invitado?- dije frunciendo el ceño.

U- Vamos, ponte esas sandalias o no podrás huir de él- dijo acercándome unas sandalias blancas parecidas a las suyas.

Mi- Eso será divertido, Totsuo huyendo de Seiya y Kadono huyendo de Seiya, podíais esconderos juntos- dijo con sonrisa pícara- quizá eso fuese más interesante.

Sentí ruborizarme de la cabeza a los pies, terminé de ponerme las sandalias, me levanté y abrí la puerta.

A- ¿Vamos?- dije haciendo como si no hubiese escuchado la última sugerencia.

Mi- Vaya ganas tienes de encontrar a Seiya, ¿no?- otra vez decidí ignorarla al notar que me seguían, la música sonaba de fondo.

M- Akemi, antes de llegar, te quería decir que esta tarde le pedí a Seichiro que fuese mi pareja esta noche- dijo tímidamente, parecía temerosa de mi reacción.

A- Me imagino que la respuesta fue afirmativa- ella asintió- me alegro mucho, eso sí, ¡Me habéis dejado totalmente abandonada y teniendo que huir de un pulpo!

U- Venga Akemi, no es tan malo, habrá un montón de chicos en esta fiesta, quizá…

A- ¿Otra vez? No me interesa, ¡Mirad ahí está Seichiro repartiendo collares!- y de repente me había quedado la última, todas habían empezado a andar mucho más rápido para reunirse con sus respectivas parejas, yo las seguí al mismo paso.

Se- ¡Vaya! Estáis realmente bonitas, tenemos mucha suerte de que las chicas más bonitas de la fiesta estén con nosotros. Vosotras mandáis esta noche, cada una tendrá un collar de flores y se lo dará a su pareja, al final de la noche ninguna chica debe tener su collar o será arrojada a la piscina vestida- dijo sujetando uno de los collares en sus manos- espero que no tenga que arrojar a ninguna de ustedes.

Mi- Por mí no te preocupes- dijo cogiendo el collar de flores rojas- Kanata debe estar esperándome.

Se- Están tomando algo por aquella esquina, tú tampoco tendrás ningún problema, ¿verdad, Unami? Hokabi no para de hablar de ti, lleva buscándote desde hace más de media hora, toma- le dio un collar de flores rosas- dáselo a ver si se tranquiliza un poco.

U- Gracias, Seichiro- dijo cogiendo su collar y siguiendo a Minako.

M- Hola- dijo Matome en un tono provocativo, giré la cabeza mirando hacia otro lado, sabía quién sobraba en esa escena.

Se- Hola, llegué a pensar que no vendrías, estás realmente bonita-dijo besando su mano sin apartar la mirada de ella. Sonreí, hace un año esas miradas eran sólo para mí.

M- ¿Cómo no iba a venir?- cogió el collar azul que Seichiro tenía en las manos y se lo deslizó por la cabeza del muchacho.

Se- Creí que no lo harías- una vela, necesitaba una vela, me sentía completamente una sujetavelas. Si ahora se besaban entraría directamente a la fiesta, sabía donde sobraba perfectamente- vete adelantándote a donde están tus amigos, Akemi se ofreció esta mañana a ayudarme a recibir a la gente- hice una mueca, él sonrió. Mentiroso. Matome no lo dudó y siguió el camino que habían tomado Unami y Minako.

A- ¿Qué te propones Seichiro?- dije llegando a su altura, él sólo sonreía.

Se- Gracias por lo de Matome.

A- Yo no he hecho nada- dije agitando una mano, restándole importancia- ¿Por qué me tengo que quedar aquí contigo?- él cogió un collar blanco y azul y lo deslizó por mi cabeza.

Se- Esta noche estás muy bonita, Akemi, hagámosle esperar un poco, ¿no?- dijo con una sonrisa aún más amplia. Noté el calor ascender de nuevo por mis mejillas…- no me quiero perder su reacción, ¿le darás el collar?

A- No sé de que hablas- dije girándome a saludar a los nuevos invitados que llegaban, perdiéndome la burlona sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro.

A partir de ese momento, los invitados llegaban sin tregua. A mí me tocaba atender a los hombres y Seichiro daba los collares a las mujeres. Cuando

llevábamos casi media hora tachó el último nombre de la lista.

Se- Por fin, vamos a buscar al resto- nos perdimos entre la multitud y cuanto más nos acercábamos más nerviosa me ponía, ¿En serio pensaba que Kadono tenía algún interés en mi?

U- ¡Akemi!- la vi agitar la mano en un lateral, cerca de una mesa llena de bebidas. Seichiro tomó mi mano abriendo paso hasta allí. Matome se acercó a Seichiro.

M- Podías habernos dicho que tardaríais tanto, tomad- dijo ofreciéndonos una copa a cada uno, haciéndonos soltar las manos mientras ella se cogía de su brazo.

Se- No he tenido la culpa de que Akemi coqueteara con todos los hombres que llegaban a la fiesta- dijo tranquilamente.

A- ¡Serás mentiroso! Sólo trataba de hacerte un favor y ser amable.

Se- Lo que no entiendo es porqué no les has dado a alguno tu collar, ¿acaso tenías otra persona en mente?- su insinuación me pilló desprevenida, pero logré mantenerme tranquila.

A- ¿Acaso tendría que tenerla?- le dije con una dulce sonrisa.

Mi- Akemi, Seiya te está buscando- me giré a verla y entonces le vi, con una mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones blancos de hilo y la otra sujetando su copa. Me miraba, por unos instantes su mirada me desnudó por completo, nuestros ojos se encontraron acelerándome el pulso.

A- Hola chicos- fue todo lo que pude decir. Sonrió.

S- Hola- murmulló. Yo también sonreí. Las primeras notas de una canción lenta empezaron a sonar. Las parejas desaparecieron en la pista, fundiéndose en cerrados abrazos. Bueno, al menos Matome y Seichiro todavía guardaban un poco las distancias- parece que has hecho un buen trabajo- dijo de pronto a mi lado.

A- Sí- dije mirando lo bien que se defendían Ruegi y Kanata- parece que mi dolor de pies ha servido para algo, ¿no?

S- La verdad es que has tenido mucha paciencia.

A- Yo trabajo y otras se llevan lo bueno, no es justo- dije fingiendo estar enfadada.

S- Tienes razón- dijo riéndose- la mejor bailarina de la fiesta y es la única que no baila.

A- Oh, tranquilo, aquel chico alto de allí se acercará en menos de treinta segundos si no empiezo a bailar, por lo que tendré que huir de aquí antes de que lo intente- dije señalando con la cabeza a un muchacho rubio que no dejaba de mirarme.

S- Desde que has llegado no te ha quitado el ojo de encima, empieza a acercarse.

A- ¿Cómo está de cerca?- Saorân sólo sonrió.

Chico1- Perdona, me he fijado en que todavía tienes el collar, ¿Te gustaría acompañarme en este baile?

A- Estaba hablando con…- Kadono miraba hacia otro lado como si nada, aquello me hizo enfadar y en cuanto las palabras salieron de mi boca me arrepentí pero…- Claro, será un placer- dije dándole la copa a Kadono.

Chico 1- No he podido evitar fijarme en ti, no sueles venir a las fiestas de Kurihara, ¿verdad?- su mano se deslizó hasta apoyarse en mi cadera. Demasiadas confianzas. No era un buen comienzo.

Fueron unos cinco minutos interminables. Mientras me avasallaba a preguntas no paraba de pegar su cuerpo contra mí y sus manos parecían no poderse estar quietas. ¿Acaso esa canción no terminaría nunca? Un suave toque en mi hombro.

S- Disculpad, pero Unami dice que necesita tu ayuda- yo me solté rápidamente de aquel individuo, me disculpé y me dirigí de nuevo hacia la mesa. Estaba enfadada con Kadono, ¿Por qué no había hecho nada antes?- Akemi, ¿te pasa algo?

Cogí una nueva copa y la saboreé mientras le seguía dando la espalda. Seichiro no podía estar más equivocado, Kadono no tenía ningún tipo de interés en mí. Miré hacia abajo y vi mi cuerpo enfundado en aquel vestido. ¿Lo del espejo había sido una alucinación? Seguramente, debía parecer la misma marimacho desgarbada de siempre, ¿Cómo había podido pensar que podría llegar a resultarle atractiva?

S- Lo siento- noté su cercanía, su cuerpo casi rozaba mi espalda y sus labios habían susurrado esas palabras a pocos centímetros de mis oídos- pensé que era lo que tú querías.

Me giré para enfrentarle y me di cuenta que la cercanía era demasiada para estar de frente. No le sonrías. Aquello había sido el desencadenante el día anterior.

A- ¿Quién te dio esa estúpida idea? Creía que estábamos hablando- dije en un tono que sonó demasiado dulce, desprovisto del enfado que en realidad sentía.

S- Creí que querías bailar, ¿No estábamos hablando de eso?- ¿De qué me estaba hablando? ¡Ah, sí! La conversación.

A- A llevarse lo bueno no me refería a que fuese bailar en la fiesta, me refería a los sentimientos, la compañía, los abrazos… esas cosas- me refería a bailar contigo, imbécil.

S- ¿Eso es lo que quieres?- dijo acercándose un poco más, ¿me lo parecía a mí o su voz se había vuelto más ronca? Entonces empecé a percibir su olor, su calor… ¿Aquello era una indirecta, una directa o ninguna de las dos? Tragué saliva, en ese momento la respuesta estaba clara. Sólo tenía que…

Se- Lamento interrumpiros, pero la señorita Totsuo me ha prometido un baile esta tarde y vengo a cobrarlo antes de que le dé su collar a alguien y ya no pueda hacerlo- dijo cogiéndome de la mano para sacarme de entre Saorân y la mesa- No te molestará, ¿verdad Kadono? Luego te la devuelvo- sólo vi la sonrisa de Seichiro, me negué a girarme a mirar a Saorân, llegamos a un lugar un poco alejado y empezamos a bailar, aquello era realmente fácil para nosotros, siempre habíamos estado muy bien compenetrados.

A- ¿A qué ha venido esto?

Se- ¿Interrumpí algo interesante? Por tu cara presiento que sí, vamos, a Matome y a mí nos pareció que esto era lo mejor, así podríais pasar el resto de la noche juntos.

A- Que Matome ¿Qué? ¿Qué has estado hablando con Matome?- dije ligeramente enfadada.

Se- Yo no le conté nada, fue su hermano quien se lo contó.

A- ¿Saorân? ¿Qué le dijo?

Se- No me ha dicho detalles, pero conoce la historia, mira, ahora deben estar hablando- dio un giro imprevisto para que les viese. Matome estaba de frente y le hablaba sonriendo a su hermano, a él sólo podía verle la espalda. Matome me guiñó un ojo, me escondí tras el cuerpo de Kurihara.

A- Espero que os lo estéis pasando bien- dije en un tono sarcástico- pero esto se acabó, no sé lo que planeáis pero no pienso formar parte de ello, en cuanto esta canción acabe me iré a mi habitación y cerraré para que nadie me moleste.

Se- Ya estás huyendo otra vez.

A- No huyo, sólo odio que la gente intente controlar mi vida, no tengo tiempo para estas tonterías.

Se- ¿El amor es una tontería?

A- ¿Quién está hablando aquí de amor? Una atracción física, nada más. Algo perfectamente controlable- había levantado de nuevo mis defensas, haciendo desaparecer la vulnerabilidad que me perseguía desde la noche anterior.

Se- ¡Por Dios, Akemi! ¿Por qué siempre tienes que estar a la defensiva? Ese chico está interesado en ti, hay que estar ciego para no verlo, parecéis dos críos de dieciséis años, tenéis veinte, ya es hora de que os comportéis como los adultos que soy.

A- ¿Quién es el crío aquí, Seichiro? ¿Quién está jugando aquí de los dos?

Se- No sé a qué te refieres.

A- ¿No? ¿No me invitaste a la cena de ayer para probarte a ti mismo cosas? ¿No inventaste ayer un papel para actuar delante de mis amigos? ¿No me has tenido en la puerta casi media hora para formar parte de un juego en que mis sentimientos forman parte de tu diversión?- para ese momento mi voz se había elevado y algunas parejas nos observaban- creí que eras mi amigo- me solté de sus brazos y me dirigí hacia la salida, definitivamente lo mío no eran las fiestas, no debía haber aparecido. Un chico me bloqueo la salida.

Isami- Llevo toda la noche buscándote, Akemi, no me digas que te ibas ya, queda mucha noche por delante- hizo una pausa para acercarse mientras rodeaba con un brazo mi espalda y me atraía junto a él- y esperaba poder compartirla contigo- su aliento rozó mi cara, aquello no me lo esperaba, aquel idiota era lo último que necesitaba en esos momentos. Me apetecía hacerle volar como a Kuno, pero esa ya no era yo.

A- No pienso pasar la noche contigo, Seiya- dije separándome de él, sujetando el collar de flores con fuerza.

I- Vamos, sé que eres tímida, no tenemos porqué quedarnos aquí, podemos hacer la fiesta por nuestra cuenta- dijo acercándose de nuevo.

A- Ya te he dicho que no- dije intentando seguir mi camino.

I- Debo insistir, Akemi, se que tú lo deseas tanto como yo…

Se- Déjala Seiya, ella no irá a ningún sitio contigo- dijo interponiéndose entre nosotros.

I- ¡Kurihara! Creí que tú ya tenías pareja- dijo visiblemente molesto.

Se- Y la tengo, pero la señorita Totsuo es una invitada especial y no me gusta como la has estado tratando- el tono era frío, muy frío, debía estar realmente enfadado- por eso debo pedirte que te vayas.

I- Bien- su voz dejó las bromas sonando enojada- Ya nos veremos- se volvió desapareciendo por la puerta. No podía creer que hubiese sido tan fácil, yo no hubiese podido con él.

A- Gracias, no sé como agradecértelo.

Se- Quédate, por favor. Todos te están esperando. Siento haberme metido en tu vida, tienes razón, los sentimientos no son un juego- esbozó una dulce sonrisa haciendo que el enfado se me pasase.

A- Está bien, acepto tus disculpas, sé que sólo te preocupabas por mí, pero esto ya es demasiado complicado como para que…

Se- Lo entiendo, entonces quizá te moleste que…

A- ¿Qué has hecho, Seichiro?

Se- Accidentalmente se me cayó una ponchera encima de Mía y ha tenido que irse…- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

A- ¿Accidentalmente?- dije enarcando una ceja, no pude evitar reírme a carcajadas al imaginarme a Mía, debía estar muy muy enfadada.

Se- ¿Me puedes hacer un favor? Hace mucho que no cantamos juntos y me gustaría…

A- De acuerdo-dije sin dudarlo- ¿nuestra canción?

Se- Nuestra canción.

A- Antes hablaré con Matome- dije acercándome a la mesa en la que todos conversaban.

U- ¿Dónde te habías metido?- me preguntó al verme llegar, los seis reían de algo que había contado Kanata.

A- Estaba con Seichiro- noté las miradas sospechosas- me ha ayudado a librarme de Seiya.

R- ¿Ha intentado sobrepasarse? Porque si te ha puesto una mano encima…- dijo remangándose la camisa azul que llevaba.

A- Tranquilo, ahora debe estar rumbo a su casa, Seichiro le ha echado, digamos que estaba siendo demasiado… insistente.

Mi- Vamos, que te estaba acosando- todos nos echamos a reír ante la sinceridad de Minako- ese chico nunca aprenderá y tampoco va a parar, si se le ha metido en la cabeza que quiere algo contigo no parará hasta conseguirlo.

M- Lo importante es que ese par de hermanos psicóticos han desaparecido- se giró hacia mí- ¿dónde has dejado a mi acompañante?

A- Mmm… a eso venía, está en el escenario montando una actuación, me ha pedido ayuda para dedicarte una canción.

M- ¿Una canción? ¿A mí?- dijo totalmente entusiasmada.

A- Me ha pedido que ocupéis los primeros sitios ante el escenario y que estés muy atenta, ¡Ah! Y que no te pongas celosa- ella me cogió de la mano y me empezó a llevar hasta el escenario, al llegar se paró, y se aseguró de que no había ningún conocido lo suficientemente cerca para escucharnos.

M- ¿Cómo iba a tener celos de mi futura cuñada?- su sonrisa inmensa, mis nervios aún mayores.

A- Creo que te equivocas, Matome.

M- Otra tonta, ayyyyyy… ¿Qué voy a hacer con vosotros?- apareció Minako con Saorân, el resto venían detrás de ellos- sube a ese escenario con mi chico, anda- le hice un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y subí por las escaleras laterales. En el piano estaba Seichiro ensayando unas notas, dimos los tonos y redefinimos las entradas, era increíble a precisión con la que nos acordábamos.

La música de fondo cesó, yo me coloqué en medio del escenario. Seichiro se quedó en el piano, me miró y le sonreí, los primeros acordes empezaron a sonar gracias a sus ágiles dedos y su voz llenó rápidamente cada espacio que nos rodeaba.

Vivo por ella, sin saber, si la encontré o me ha encontrado,

Ya no recuerdo como fue, pero al final me ha conquistado,

Vivo por ella que me da toda mi fuerza de verdad

Vivo por ella y no me pesa.

Vivo por ella yo también, no te me pongas tan celoso,

Ella entre todas es la más, dulce y caliente como un beso.

Ella a mi lado siempre está, para apagar mi soledad,

Más que por mí, por ella, yo vivo también.

Es la musa que te invita

A tocarla suavecita

En mi piano a veces triste, la muerte no existe, si ella está aquí(los dos)

Vivo por ella, que me da, todo el afecto que le sale,

A veces pega de verdad

Pero es un puño que no duele(los dos)

Vivo por ella que me da, fuerza, valor y realidad,

Para sentirme un poco vivo.

Como duele cuando falta

Vivo por ella y lo noté

Como brilla fuerte y alta

Vivo por ella en propia piel.

Y ella canta en mi garganta, mis penas más negras que espanto (los dos).

Vivo por ella y nadie más, puede vivir dentro de mí,

Ella me da la vida, la vivo

Si está junto a mí

Si está junto a mí(los dos)

Desde un palco contra un muro

Vivo por ella al límite

En el trance más oscuro

Vivo por ella interna

Haz de mí tu antagonista, la protagonista, es ella también (los dos)

Vivo por ella porque va, dándome siempre una salida,

Porque la música es así, plena y sincera de por vida

Vivo por ella qué me da, noches de amor y libertad

Si hubiese otra vida, la vivo, por ella también.

Ella se llama música

Yo vivo también

Vivo por ella creeme

Por ella también…

Los últimos acordes sonaron y todo quedó en silencio. Los aplausos inundaron el lugar. Busqué a Seichiro con la mirada, pero su mirada no me buscó a mí. Bajaba del escenario directo hacia Matome, pero esta se le adelantó besándole. Seichiro la abrazó y se fundió en el beso, el público aplaudió más fuerte. Aproveché el desconcierto para bajar del escenario junto a mis amigos.

Mi- Kurihara no dijo que esa canción era para ella, ¿verdad?- mi sonrisa le dio la respuesta- buena actuación Totsuo, ya has creado una pareja.

A- Dos en dos semanas, voy a tener que dejarlo o acabaré tan mal como la Celestina, que murió asesinada en manos de las parejas de amantes.

S- ¿Kurihara no está demasiado pegado a mi hermana?- dijo con el ceño levemente fruncido- se está tomando demasiadas confianzas.

R- Vamos Sao, relájate- dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro- te entiendo, yo me pondría igual si viese algún chico así con Akemi… afortunadamente ella es tan bruta y desagradable que se encarga de alejarlos a todos.

A- Dejaré pasarlo por esta vez.

U- Creo que deberías preocuparte de otras cosas, Akemi- dijo con una suave sonrisa indicando el collar que pendía de mi cuello- todavía tienes el collar y la noche se está acabando, yo que tú empezaría a prestar más atención a los chicos de la fiesta.

A- No, si no me ven, pensaba irme a la cala poco antes del final, mejor que darle el collar a algún plasta que…

K- ¿Por qué no se lo das a Sao? No creo que le importe, total, él tampoco tiene pareja y no se ha acercado a ninguna chica esta noche, además sois amigos- dijo inocentemente, como si fuese la solución más obvia que todos habíamos pasado por alto.

Amigos. Claro, eso éramos. Esa era la solución, ¿para qué complicar más las cosas? No había que preocuparse de cómo avanzar, simplemente había que tratar de mantenerlo todo como antes. Deslicé el collar por encima de mi cabeza y me acerqué a Kadono.

A- ¿Puedo?- le sonreí.

S- Claro-dijo inclinando la cabeza, deslicé el collar, mientras luchaba para mantener todos mis instintos a raya, levantó la cabeza, sonriendo.

La noche siguió en grupo. Alguna canción lenta en la que me quedé hablando con Saorân. No volvimos a hablar de nada de lo que había pasado. Parecía que nada de aquello hubiese sucedido. Éramos dos amigos que hablaban y se reían. Nadie acabó en la piscina. Al día siguiente nos fuimos a casa.

Todo volvía a la normalidad. De vez en cuando imágenes de la noche en la playa se aparecían fugaces, como si hubiesen sido un sueño. Pero estaban controladas. Al menos por el momento.

Ya, ya, ya… sé que no lo he terminado como la gente esperaba, pero bueno, las cosas a veces salen como salen. Cuando empecé este capítulo estaba decidida a unir a Akemi con Saorân, pero luego lo analicé ¿Realmente caería tan rápido? No, nuestra Akane resiste todo eso y más, ¿no? Bueno, si queréis saberlo, ya sabéis, a seguir leyendo el fic, Ok? Hasta el siguiente capítulo, cualquier comentario, opinión, sugerencia… a 


	11. Chapter 11

Lunes por la mañana. Me levanté temprano y salí a correr. El suave frescor matutino me recordaba que ya habíamos entrado en el otoño dejando los sofocantes días de verano. Calles vacías. Mis pasos resonaban provocando un eco que nadie escuchaba. Aquel día sería difícil. Por la mañana mis clases seguirían como siempre, al mediodía recogería los papeles y CD's que tendría que aprenderme para la obra y por la tarde… volvería a mi pasado: las artes. Sonreí, tanto tiempo huyendo de ellas y ellas me habían encontrado a mí. Me paré antes de subir las escaleras a casa y realicé un par de ataques al aire. Realmente aquello me sentaba bien.

R- ¿Practicando para esta tarde?- me giré y vi a los chicos con sus bolsas de deportes al hombro.

A- Sólo me apetecía- dije subiendo las escaleras en su dirección.

K- Se veía bien- dijo con una sonrisa cuando pasé por su lado- pero tendrás que tener cuidado con estas fieras esta tarde- dijo dándole un puño suave a Saorân en el brazo.

S- ¡Hey! A mí no me metáis en ese grupo, yo no pienso hacerle nada- dijo mirando el cielo. Ruegi le cogió de la camiseta.

R- Será mejor que te ocupes de protegerla, como le pase algo tendrás que vértelas luego conmigo, está a tu cargo- dijo muy serio, levantando la voz. Le di una torta en la mano para que soltase el amarre, interponiéndome entre los dos.

A- Puedo defenderme yo sola- le dije en un tono altivo- ya me he enfrentado con muchos chicos de ese tipo- reanudé mi camino. De repente me paré en seco. No debía haberlo mencionado, era el pasado, no existía- hasta luego- dije sin girarme entrando en la casa.

Una ducha rápida. Desayuné un poco de arroz y verduras y me fui a clase. A medida que avanzaba la mañana los nervios se iban acumulando en el estomago. Ni siquiera los insultos de Mía hicieron que me olvidase de ello. Después de la última clase Minako me esperaba en la puerta.

A- Hola- dije apoyando la bolsa en el hombro.

Mi- ¿Nerviosa?- dijo con una sonrisa mientras caminábamos por el pasillo hacía secretaría, asentí con la cabeza- es normal, yo también lo estaría.

Aquello duró no más de diez minutos: un par de CD's, un guión, partituras, horarios…Empecé a hojear todo y la sensación de agobio pudo conmigo.

Mi- Tranquila, si sigues el horario todo irá bien- dijo intentando tranquilizarme.

Me acompañó al edificio de educación física y comimos en la cafetería. Cuando estábamos a punto de terminar aparecieron mis compañeros de piso con un montón de chicos más. Reían dándose pequeños golpes en el hombro. Saorân entró con Ruegi el último, los dos hablaban de algo seriamente.

Chico1- Vaya, Minako, ¿tú por aquí? Kanata está eligiendo la comida, ahora vendrá- otro par de chicos se unieron a él, conocía demasiado bien esas miradas y sonrisas, guarros- ¿Podemos quedarnos a comer con vosotras?

Mi- No- dijo secamente, al parecer aquellos chicos no le caían muy bien.

Chico2- Al menos preséntanos a tu amiga- noté la mano de uno de ellos sobre mi hombro, ¡qué descaro!

Mi- Yo no haría eso a no ser que quieras tener problemas con Hokabi- dijo con una fría sonrisa. Instantáneamente la mano de mi hombro se esfumó.

Chico1- ¿Unami?

R- ¿Qué se supone que estáis haciendo?- su voz sonó amenazante, los tres chicos se alejaron de repente para darle paso, con una mirada de terror en su rostro.

Chico2- Lo…lo…sentimos…no sabíamos que fuese Unami- dijo escondido detrás del tercer muchacho.

K- ¿Dónde está Unami?- dijo mirando de un lado a otro. Aquel chico nunca se daba cuenta de nada, pero era muy divertido.

Chico3- ¿Esta chica no es Unami?- dijo señalándome. Realmente tenían miedo a Hokabi.

A- No soy Unami, pero soy amiga de ella y de Ruegi, me llamo Totsuo Akemi- dije intentando ser educada con una sonrisa.

Chico1- ¿Eres la que ganó a Mia? ¿La que tomará clases con nosotros?- dijo acercándose sonriente, sin el miedo de momentos antes- Perder a Mia fue una lástima pero su sustituta no está nada mal- su voz sonaba asquerosamente confiada.

Chico2- ¡Hey Kadono! ¿Conoces a nuestra nueva compañera? – dijo cogiendo por un hombro al chico que acababa de llegar.

S- Hola, Akemi- dijo depositando su bandeja junto a la mía.

Chico3- Eehhh… ¿Y esas confianzas?

S- Somos amigos- dijo tranquilamente mientras empezaba a aliñar su ensalada.

Chico2- ¿Amigos?-su sonrisa lasciva me produjo arcadas- nos vemos después en clase, Kadono. Esperamos verte a ti también Akemi, creeme- me guiñó un ojo y se fue con los otros chicos a por su comida.

A- ¿Todos son así?- dije con cara de asco.

R- Más o menos. Ya te lo advertí- dijo mientras se metía un gran trozo de carne en la boca, lo engulló- menos mal que Saorân está contigo, las cosas han salido mejor que lo que esperaba, se piensan que eres su chica, con el miedo que le tienen a Kadono nadie se atreverá a tocarte.

A- ¿Qué creen queeeeeeé…?-dije levantando el tono de voz, ¿su chica?- pero si ya les hemos dicho que somos amigos.

Mi- Entiéndelo, algunos chicos no entienden que un chico y una chica puedan ser amigos sin que halla…ya sabes, algo más- dijo en un tono de voz más bajo cogiéndome una mano.

A- Cerdos- dije frunciendo el ceño.

K- Lo importante es que todo está solucionado, ¿no? Ya verás que bien te lo pasas, Akemi-chan, el profesor Nagata es muy bueno, y además mantiene las hormonas de todos esos a raya- aquel chico era tan transparente como se veía.

A- Eso espero.

R- ¿Qué ropa has traído? Espero que no intentes provocarles- me miraba ceñudo ¿Qué se pensaba que era yo? ¿Una calentona como aquella gata amazona?

A- Unos pantalones por debajo de la rodilla y una camiseta sin mangas de licra.

R- ¿Escote?

A- No.

R- ¿Aberturas?

A- No.

R-¿Ajustado?

A- Un poco.

R- ¿Cuánto es un poco?

A- ¡Por Dios, Ruegi! No sé, lo normal- fruncí el ceño- con lo que me siento cómoda, ¡Ni que fuese Unami…! ¿Estás celoso?- dije con una sonrisa burlona.

R- No- dijo sonrojándose un poco- sólo quiero estar seguro que si te molestan sea culpa de ellos y que tú no los incitas con esos modelitos que sueles llevar.

A- ¿Qué modelitos?- dije enojándome.

R- ¡Pues los que llevas últimamente! ¡Contoneándote de esa manera! Pareces una…una…

A- ¿Mujer? Es lo que soy, Ruegi-kun, tienes que acostumbrarte a ello. No me pasará nada, sabes que sé defenderme, ahora si no os importa me voy a cambiar y calentar un poco- dije levantándome.

R- ¿Calentar a quién?- dijo chillando.

A- ¡Serás estúpido!- dije estampándole la bandeja en la cabeza- no puedo empezar a hacer esos ejercicios directamente, tengo que calentar los músculos antes- le grité enojada, me giré y seguí directa hacia la puerta, ignorando las miradas que seguían mis pasos.

Decididamente Ruegi no era muy distinto de ellos si imaginaba esas cosas, ¿Yo provocarles? ¡Nunca! Me daban demasiado asco esas miradas que intentan quitarte la ropa y te tratan como un trozo de carne. Miré el papel, vestuario 1B, según el mapa estaba al final del pasillo. Seguí caminando hasta él e intenté abrir la puerta. Nada. Lo volví a intentar con igual resultado. Aquella puerta estaba cerrada con llave. Volví a mirar el papel y el mapa, no había nada.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- se oyó una voz desde dentro.

A- Soy una alumna nueva, me han dicho que este es el vestuario al que tenía que venir, pero creo que me he confundido- dije dándome la vuelta y empezando a andar por el pasillo.

- ¿A dónde vas?- dijo una chica desde la puerta que antes estaba cerrada- en esta escuela hay mucho mirón y pocas chicas, debemos tomar precauciones. Ven.

La seguí entrando al vestuario, debía tener unos seis años más que yo, cabello corto castaño y ojos verdes. Por su físico parecía no practicar las artes.

-Soy la profesora de Nociones Básicas de Medicina de segundo, señorita Denoitsi- dijo quitándose los pantalones elásticos para ponerse unos vaqueros- les enseño algunas nociones básicas de traumatología y como evitar las lesiones y curarlas del modo más eficaz- se quitó la camiseta y se puso una blusa color lavanda- tú eres la bailarina, ¿verdad?

A- Sí, estaré aquí durante una semana ¿realmente son tan peligrosos los alumnos de esta facultad?

D- Hay de todo, pero no te preocupes, aquí estamos los profesores para controlarlos- dijo sonriéndome mientras cerraba su bolsa- el problema es que son muy fuertes y están en una edad… y con vosotras en la facultad de enfrente… son así, afortunadamente no todos son así. Te toca Nagata, ¿verdad?- afirmé con la cabeza mientras ella se iba a la puerta- puedes estar tranquila, es uno de los pocos a los que respetan. Buena suerte.

A- Gracias- dije mientras terminaba de cambiarme y ella salía por la puerta. Me alegraba de conocer las artes, seguramente sería la única forma de que te respetasen en esta escuela. Guardé mis cosas en una taquilla y me recogí el pelo. Tomé el mapa y el horario y cerré el vestuario con llave. Los pasillos estaban bastante vacíos, la gente debía seguir en sus anteriores clases o comiendo en cafetería.

Llegué al aula cinco. La clase estaba vacía y la luz apagada. Encontré fácilmente el interruptor y el gran espacio se reveló ante mis ojos. Era bastante parecido e las aulas de baile, quizá hubiesen utilizado los mismos planos. El olor era diferente y había bastantes destrozos en aquella madera fruto de patadas, puñetazos e incluso malas caídas.

Me situé en el centro de la sala y empecé a hacer suaves estiramientos. A continuación me puse a hacer las katas más básicas para ir poco a poco aumentando el nivel.

- ¿Señorita Totsuo?- me giré para encontrarme con un hombre de unos treinta años que me ofrecía su mano.

A- Usted debe ser el señor Nagata- dije estrechando su mano.

N- Efectivamente, los informes no mentían, tiene más que conocimientos básicos de las artes marciales- se adelantó al tatami que estaba en la parte delantera del aula, dejó su bolsa- eso es muy satisfactorio, la única forma de que te respeten estos muchachos es ganarles- se giró de nuevo a mirarme- se lo digo por propia experiencia. Veremos quién es su rival, pero conociendo a los muchachos será Ikusi.

A- ¿Cree que estoy preparada para un combate? Hace mucho que no tomo parte en uno.

N- Por lo que he visto está mucho mejor cualificada que muchos de mis alumnos, tuvo que entrenar mucho en el pasado, no me conteste si no quiere pero, ¿por qué lo dejo?

Detrás nuestro la puerta principal se abrió dejando paso a un grupo de seis chicos, que rápidamente fue aumentando de número a medida que los muchachos iban entrando. Estaba situada en el lado derecho y los chicos se iban amontonando en el izquierdo y me miraban. Me sentía intimidaba. Hasta que uno de los últimos chicos que entró se puso a mi lado. Era Saorân.

S- ¿Qué tal?- dijo ajustándose las muñequeras- ¿Has tenido algún problema?

A- No, parece que son ellos los que lo tienen conmigo- dije señalando al grupo de chicos que nos miraban y cuchicheaban.

N- Vamos, vamos, esto no es un baile de instituto para que se pongan en grupitos cada uno en un lado, quiero cuatro filas y una separación entre ustedes de un metro, ¡Ya!

Los chicos empezaron a moverse y yo me sitúe a un metro de Saorân.

- Menudas vistas que voy a tener toda la clase, no sé si podré contenerme- oí una voz burlona a mis espaldas. Estaba claro que se refería a mí.

S- Será mejor que te contengas Ikusi- dijo sin girarse.

I- ¿Eso es una amenaza Kadono? Ella es mayorcita para defenderse, ¿no crees? Y también es mayorcita para otras cosas ¿no?- dijo moviendo las caderas de manera obscena y exagerada. Los compañeros de alrededor encontraron muy graciosa la broma.

N- ¿Pasa algo por ahí Ikusi?- dijo sonriendo mientras me miraba. Sabía lo que significaba. Sería mi rival.

I- Sólo estábamos dando la bienvenida a la nueva alumna- un coro de risas se escuchó por detrás.

N- Veo que tiene ganas de probar las habilidades en las artes de la señorita Totsuo- dijo burlándose de él, la cara del chico perdió la sonrisa burlesca para convertirla en una fanfarrona- así que si son tan amables, pasen aquí adelante, por favor.

Empecé a andar con seguridad hasta donde se encontraba el señor Nagata. Notaba a Ikusi detrás de mí. Debía medir casi dos metros y su complexión era mucho más fuerte que la de mis compañeros de piso, de una musculatura exagerada.

Nos colocamos uno enfrente del otro, hicimos el saludo oficial. Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa, y que mi contrincante fuera tres veces mi tamaño no ayudaba. Intenté tranquilizarme y analizar a mi oponente, buscado sus puntos débiles. Seguramente le superaría en agilidad y rapidez, esa era mi ventaja, debía aprovecharla.

Fui atacada por una llave que logre esquivar en el último momento, agachándome derrumbándole con una patada barrida, me alejé de él en postura defensiva.

Se empezó a levantar lentamente y pude ver la rabia en su mirada. Una idea me vino a la mente. Sonreí confiadamente, eso le hizo enfadarse aún más. Aquello iba tal como pensaba. Se lanzó contra mí como una fiera salvaje, sin pensar, le tenía justo donde quería. Cuando le tenía casi sobre mí, me deslicé hacia el suelo, le cogí de la camiseta y con el impulso que llevaba y la ayuda de mis piernas, le mandé volar por encima mío estrellándose contra la pared. Aquello debía haber dolido.

Me levanté del suelo y acomodé mi ropa. Ikusi se levantó del suelo con dificultad. Nos situamos uno en frente del otro. Hicimos de nuevo el saludo oficial. Al levantar la vista pude ver su mirada de odio mezclada con una sonrisa lasciva. Estaba segura que aquello no terminaría ahí.

N- Bien, creo que hemos aprendido una lección muy importante, nunca menosprecies a un enemigo por su apariencia- esperó a que nos colocásemos de nuevo en nuestro sitio- una dulce chiquilla con los conocimientos adecuados, puede vencer a la más indomable de las bestias, no te ofendas Ikusi- dijo con una sonrisa- y ahora chicos, ¿dónde lo habíamos dejado el último día?

Fueron dos horas duras, pero disfruté muchísimo. Intentaba no recordarlo, pero las artes eran una parte de mí, y cada vez que las practicaba, ahora sin la atadura del compromiso y rivales que me atacasen todavía, me sentía realmente libre, realmente yo misma. Aunque nunca lo reconocería.

N- Es todo por hoy, nos vemos mañana- dijo recogiendo su bolsa.

Cogí la toalla y el botellín de agua que había dejado en una esquina, Kadono me acompañaba.

S-¿Qué te ha parecido el primer día?- dijo secándose la frente por debajo del flequillo.

A- No ha estado mal.

S- Te manejas mejor de lo que esperaba, el combate ha estado muy bien- dijo bebiendo agua, no pude evitar mirar como unas gotas traviesas resbalaban por su cuello hasta su camiseta de tirantes, que estaba pegada a su cuerpo por el sudor. ¡Uf! Definitivamente aquel chico me alteraba demasiado y me hacía pensar cosas en las que hacía mucho que no pensaba.

A- Sí, al principio pensé que no podría, pero… tuve suerte.

S- No mientas, sabías muy bien lo que hacías- dijo con una sonrisa- sabías que Ikusi es un tonto y que aunque te superase en fuerza, podías volver su fuerza contra él.

A- Algo así- habíamos salido de clase y nos dirigíamos hacia los vestuarios- aquí se acaba nuestro trayecto juntos. ¿Tienes más clases?- dije parándome delante de su vestuario, el mío estaba al final del mismo pasillo.

S- No, podemos volver juntos a casa, te espero a que salgas, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo tomando la puerta, los gritos de los chicos empezaron a oírse.

A- Está bien- dije retomando mi camino, pude escuchar algunas voces dirigidas a Saorân para que me invitase a pasar, no pude oír la respuesta.

Cerré la puerta del vestuario con llave y empecé a desnudarme. Me tomé mi tiempo en la ducha hasta que noté que todos los músculos se habían destensado, me sequé y me puse una camiseta y unos vaqueros, desenredé el pelo y recogí todo. En quince minutos estaba fuera.

S- No esperaba que fueras tan rápida- dijo sorprendiéndome apoyado al lado de la puerta con su bolsa al hombro.

A- No soy como tu hermana- dije con una sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta con llave.

S- Y no sabes cuanto me alegro- dijo empezando a alejarse por el pasillo a paso lento para que le alcanzase. Continuamos hasta la salida en silencio. No sabíamos que nos esperaban.

Chico1- Así que es verdad, la bailarina es la novia de Kadono.

Chico2- Eso es tener suerte, ¡Eh, Kadono! Podías dejárnosla un ratito.

Ninguno de los dos contestamos y seguimos nuestro camino, pero ellos todavía no habían terminado.

Chico2- Vamos, hemos visto como pelea, queremos probar sus "otras" habilidades.

Chico1- Tiene que ser una fiera- eso hizo que me sonrojase visiblemente, lo que les hizo todavía más gracia- parece que hemos dado en el clavo, ¿No la quieres compartir, Kadono?- se acercó a mí cogiéndome por la cintura.

S- Suéltala- dijo sin girarse- la estás incomodando.

Chico2- Ikusi nos ha dicho que se la llevemos, pero igual podemos divertirnos un rato antes, de cerca es aun más bonita- dijo cogiéndome la cara mientras notaba su fétido aliento, su mano empezó a deslizarse por mi cuello. Actué por reflejo, clavando mi rodilla en su entrepierna, cayó al suelo de dolor. Al otro le cogí el brazo y se lo retorcí hacia atrás.

A- ¿Qué decías?

Chico1- ¡Maldita zorra! Nos las pagarás, ten cuidado con tu noviecita, Kadono, igual te quedas sin ella- dijo chillándole, Kadono había seguido andando ignorándoles- ese creído…algún día le daremos una lección a él también, no es tan fuerte como se cree, encontraremos su punto débil.- dijo en un murmullo a su compañero mientras volvían a meterse en la facultad. Cogí la bolsa y corrí para dar alcance a Kadono.

S- ¿Estás bien? Supuse que te podrías ocupar de ellos- se giró a mirarme- no eres tan débil como Hokabi cree, ¿verdad?

A- ¿Cuál es tu punto débil?

S- ¿Perdón?

A- Han dicho que encontrarían tu punto débil, ¿Lo tienes?

S- Claro, todos tenemos un punto débil- dijo tranquilamente.

A- ¿Y cuál es?

S- Eso no puedo decírtelo.

A- ¿Por qué?

S- Prefiero que nadie lo sepa.

A- No confías en mí, ¿verdad?

S- Nada de eso, claro que confío en ti- el tono era seguro, no me miraba. Decidí arriesgarme.

A- ¿Cuánto?

S- ¿Cuánto qué?

A- No te hagas el tonto, cuánto confías en mí- dije poniéndome delante de él, me miró por unos segundos. Todo quedo en silencio. Miró su reloj y sonrió.

S- Se me hace tarde, se me había olvidado que había quedado, ¡Luego nos vemos!- dijo echando a correr hacia la estación.

Y me quedé allí, viendo como se perdía al final de la calle. Con la pregunta aún en los labios retomé el camino a casa. Al llegar me encontré sólo a las chicas, llevaban toda la tarde cocinando, me ofrecí a ayudarlas a recogerlo todo. Poco después aparecieron Kanata y Ruegi y nos sentamos a hablar saboreando unas ricas galletas de Matome. Les conté todo sobre mis clases, Kanata y Ruegi hablaron de lo que habían aprendido de medicina, Matome explicó que la receta de las galletas la descubrió en una revista de deportes por casualidad. Sobre las 9 apareció Saorân.

M- ¿Qué horas de llegar son estas? Llevamos esperándote un buen rato para cenar- dijo en tono enfadado, aunque hasta hacía unos segundos no había preguntado ni si sabíamos donde estaba.

S- Ya sabes que es por el trabajo- dijo con tono cansado, mientras empezaba a vaciar su bolsa en la lavadora.

M- ¿Y por qué a mí no me han llamado?

S- Ya te lo dije ayer, me llamaron a última hora, cuando estabas con Seichiro, ¿Recuerdas?- dijo guiñándole un ojo. Ya nadie sabía si hablaban en broma o en serio.

M- ¡Ah, sí, sí! ¿Cómo se me había olvidado?- tomó la bolsa de su hermano y a él le hizo sentarse- Debes estar muy cansado, ¿Quieres unas galletas? Calentaremos la cena y en unos minutos estará lista- toda dulzura. Nos miramos los unos a los otros, en fin, cosas de hermanos.

La semana continuó agitada para todos y apenas teníamos tiempo para sentarnos a cenar juntos. Estaba deseando que llegase el viernes, así las clases con los chicos terminarían. No podía negar que me había gustado la experiencia, pero la compañía… los ataques por parte de Ikusi y sus amigos habían continuado, pero no habían pasado de ahí.

Nagata- Y eso ha sido todo por hoy, chicos, nos vemos la semana que viene- dio unas palmas para que los alumnos callasen- señorita Totsuo, enviaré mi informe directamente a la secretaria de su facultad, espero que haya aprendido y disfrutado de mi asignatura.

Los chicos empezaron a hablar y a abandonar el aula. Como todos los días me dirigía con Saorân hacia los vestuarios.

S- Hoy nos iremos juntos a casa de verdad- dijo con una sonrisa.

A- ¿En serio? ¿No me abandonarás a medio camino con alguna excusa como todos los días?

S- No- dijo riéndose- esta vez he arreglado los asuntos por la mañana.

A- Esta bien, ya sabes, dame 15 minutos- dije alejándome hacia el vestuario.

S- Hasta ahora.

Me duché rápidamente y a mi salida él me esperaba en la puerta. Decidimos salir por la puerta de secretaria para tener que ahorrarnos las bromas de sus compañeros de clase, ya teníamos suficiente después de haber estado escuchándolas toda la semana.

Hacia una tarde otoñal perfecta, las hojas ocres de los árboles, la suave brisa de media tarde, el ocaso del sol… y millones de parejas por la calle. Hablábamos de temas vanales, sin importancia, mientras pasábamos a los enamorados que con su caminar pausado y ausente te hacían esquivarlos para seguir el camino a una rapidez normal.

S- ¿Me parece a mí o ya hemos adelantado a diez parejas?

A- Yo he contado doce, se han debido poner todas de acuerdo para salir hoy- entonces recordé lo que me habían dicho las chicas por la mañana- y nuestros compañeros de piso no han sido una excepción, todos me han dicho que igual llegaban tarde y que no les esperásemos para cenar.

S- ¿No será que se han dado cuenta que hoy te tocaba cocinar a ti?- dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado que le hacia parecer realmente atractivo, lo que me hacía incapaz de enfadarme con él.

A- Veo que se te están pegando las malas costumbres de Ruegi- dije aumentando el paso para alejarme un poco de él y así hacerme la ofendida.

S- ¡Hey! Eso ha dolido- dijo adelantando el paso y dándome un pequeño tirón en el pelo- para mi es suficiente lo que sabes, ¡es mi comida favorita!- eso me hizo pararme en seco. Aquello debía ser una broma. El único motivo por el que aprendí a hacer esas comidas tras repetirlas innumerables veces era porque eran las comidas favoritas de Ranma. El se detuvo y me miro- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿He dicho algo malo?

A- Lo siento, es que me has recordado a otra persona- dije reanudando el paso con el corazón todavía un poco acelerado. Llegamos a la puerta de casa y abrí sin problemas.

S- ¿A cierto artista marcial de ojos azules de tu pasado?- dijo en apenas un susurro mientras entraba detrás de mí. Di la luz para iluminar la habitación y poder observar su rostro.

A- ¿Qué sabes tú de eso?- él miraba hacia otro lado, suspiró y me miró.

S- No sé porqué pero todas te lo repiten una y otra vez, y mi hermana me dijo que le habían dicho que se parecía a mí- dio un paso adelante- ¿es cierto?

A- Mmmm…- dije evitando el contacto visual y dando un paso atrás- ¿y qué más da?- me giré para dirigirme a mi cuarto, si seguía allí llegaríamos a "lo que existe entre los dos", conversación que en todo momento habíamos evitado desde la fiesta y que estaba en el aire.

S- Creo que es hora de aclarar las cosas- dijo agarrándome del brazo para evitar que me fuese.

A- No hay nada que aclarar- dije bajando la cabeza, sin oponer resistencia a su agarre.

S- ¿Entonces por qué no me miras?- dijo haciéndome girar sobre mi misma y cogiéndome el mentón para que le mirase. La tensión pudo conmigo y noté una lágrima resbalar por la mejilla. Su rostro era expectante, pero al ver la lágrima se dulcificó, ofreciéndome una sonrisa- ¿tan malo es lo que piensas de mi?

A- No, no es eso- dije en apenas un susurro- pero no puedo hablar de algo que no entiendo- reuní el valor y decidí ser sincera, noté que me temblaban las piernas como una quinceañera- no sé lo que significas para mí.

El silencio se hizo. Sus ojos buscaban en mí una respuesta, ¿para qué había dicho nada? ¿Qué fue de mi idea de sólo amigos? ¿Qué fue de aquello de que todos los hombres son iguales? ¿Qué fue del no sentir? ¿En qué momento me había empezado a sentir así? ¿Desde que le conocí? No, no sabía el momento en que mi corazón había vuelto a latir desbocándose como cuando era una adolescente, pero el hecho era que ahí estaba, por mucho que lo negase esto era algo más que una mera atracción. Pero, ¿qué? Una palabra clamó con fuerza en la cabeza y la borre instantáneamente.

S- A mí me pasa lo mismo- dijo acercándose un paso más- pero… no puedo negar… que no te veo como a las demás chicas- estaba casi rozándome- hacia mucho que no me sentía…- la luz se apagó de golpe, dejándonos en tinieblas. Temblaba como un animal asustado. Oímos un trueno e involuntariamente me abracé a él, podía notar su corazón tan acelerado como el mío y sus brazos envolviendo mi cintura-…así- susurró en mi oreja provocando un escalofrío que fue repetido al notar sus labios sobre los míos y su cálido aliento en mi boca.

Me besaba lentamente, como intentando saborear cada centímetro de mis labios mientras deslicé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Él intentó andar haciéndome retroceder, quizá para encontrar una posición más cómoda para ambos, pero algo me golpeó las rodillas por detrás y me hizo perder el equilibrio, llevándomelo en la caída. No duró mucho y me extrañé al caer sobre algo mullido. Era el sofá. Instantáneamente noté su cuerpo sobre mí, era menos pesado de lo que me parecía. Ahora nuestros cuerpos estaban totalmente en contacto.

S- Akemi…- su voz sonó grave, no me dio tiempo a contestarle, sus labios se habían apoderado otra vez de los míos, y esta vez con más ganas, de una forma casi salvaje, nuestras bocas entreabiertas dieron paso a nuestras lenguas, que se enlazaban una y otra vez sin parar. Casi no me daba tiempo a respirar, pero no me importaba. Empecé a acariciar su espalda mientras sus manos tocaban mi pelo. Dejé de notar sus labios en mi boca, para notarlos por mi cuello, recorriéndolo rápida y apasionadamente, casi con desesperación, mientras sus manos se deslizaban por mis piernas. Empezó a deslizarse por mi escote ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué más da? Todo se sentía tan bien…Mmm… ¿Qué era eso? ¿Por qué me vibraba el culo?

A- Para…- dije en apenas un susurro.

S- ¿Qué?- dijo en un jadeo parándose, una mano en mi pecho, otra en mi pierna, y algo que prometía entre sus piernas. ¿Desde cuándo era así de…?

A- El móvil, está vibrando el…- él se separó sentándose, yo le imité y busqué el móvil en el bolsillo trasero. Descolgué deseando matar a quien estuviese al otro lado del teléfono- Totsuo.

Matome- Akemi-chan, ¿por qué has tardado tanto en cogerme? ¿Qué hacías?- unos segundos en silencio- bueno, da igual, ¿estáis bien?

Mmm…sí- intenté controlar mi voz, pero al parecer no lo conseguí.

M- ¿Se puede saber que andabas haciendo para sonar tan…? ¡Espera, espera, espera! Dime que no he interrumpido "algo"- dijo casi chillando.

A-…no- la duda me había traicionado.

M- Ya, sí, sí…pásame a mi hermano, anda, porque está a tu lado, ¿verdad?- se oyó su risa- vale, vale, ya te dejo, pásamelo anda.

A- Matome- susurré, podía ver su silueta gracias a la tenue luz que entraba de las farolas de la calle, le pasé el teléfono.

S- Hola…no, no pasa nada…que no…¿otra vez?...ya…que no, anda dime…¿para qué has llamado?...no, eso ha sido después de hablar con ella…nada…¡Uf! Eres realmente pesada, dile a Seichiro que le doy el pésame…ja, ja, ja ¿ves cómo me da la razón?...- le veía moverse mientras me levantaba a subir los fusibles.

La luz se hizo y no pude evitar mirarle, sonriendo, levemente sonrojado, el cabello revuelto, la camiseta negra ligeramente ajustada… y entonces hice lo peor que podía haber hecho, me vi reflejada en el espejo, la camiseta de tirantes desajustada, los vaqueros descoloridos, el pelo totalmente revuelto, los labios rojos, demasiado rojos… estaba horrible, tenía el aspecto de una auténtica idiota, tan diferente de él…

Arreglé el pelo con las manos y puse la camiseta en su sitio, ¿A quién quería engañar? El desastre no era mi aspecto, sino yo misma. Otra vez me sentía como un saco de patatas: tosco y sin ningún atractivo. ¿Qué demonios veía en mí? Podía tener a cualquiera…y estaba conmigo, no lo podía entender, ¿qué era esto? Intenso, carente de sentido…él seguía hablando, noté como me miraba de reojo, y al darse cuenta que le había visto se sonrojó un poco más. A mí empezó a dolerme la cabeza, así que decidí huir otra vez y darme un baño relajante… Me dirigí a mi habitación cuando noté su mano sujetándome.

S- ¿A dónde vas?-dijo sin voz, moviendo los labios colgado todavía del teléfono.

A- Voy a darme un baño, nos vemos para cenar- dije muy bajo sin mirarle soltándome del agarre, cuando cerré la puerta, me apoyé en ella deslizándome hasta sentarme en el suelo, abracé las rodillas y recliné la cabeza sumergiéndome en ellas.

¿Qué quiero? ¿Qué es lo que realmente quiero? ¿Un lío? ¿Un novio? ¿Un amigo?

¿No ser la única que está sola? Desde que Unami y Ruegi empezaron a salir, apenas había tenido momentos para estar con ellos a solas, si lo pensaba realmente casi no les veía, comíamos, desayunábamos… pero nada más, desde aquella mañana en la casa de Seichiro no había hablado de nada importante con Unami, ni suyo ni mío, no sabía cómo iba su relación, cómo era esa primera experiencia de novios que experimentaban los dos… y no le había contado nada de todo esto que había pasado. Con Matome me llevo muy bien pero desde que empezó con Seichiro sólo la veía cuando nos íbamos a dormir o coincidíamos en la cena… ¿Sería Seichiro lo que ella esperaba? ¿A dónde habían ido? ¿Conocía ya a su familia? No tenía una respuesta porque después de tanto tiempo, ya nadie me necesitaba, todo el mundo tenía a alguien, todos menos yo, por eso quizá…

Me levanté y fui al baño, dejé caer el agua mientras se llenaba la bañera, observando lo limpia que se observaba en contraste con lo turbio que sentía mi interior. Preguntas, preguntas, más preguntas… ¿Cuándo llegarían las respuestas? Me desnudé y me introduje en el agua tibia, intentando dejar en blanco mi mente. Oí una voz perdida al otro lado de la pared, Kadono debía haberse ido a su cuarto a seguir hablando con su hermana. No entendía nada de lo que decía, pero sonaba contento. ¿Y si me hacía otra vez la loca y esperaba a que él diese el siguiente paso? Pero ¿Cuál era el siguiente paso? No creía que él volviese a acercarse a mí, había cometido un error dos veces, pero no creía que lo cometería por tercera vez. Porque para él todo aquello debía haber sido un error… con aquellas palabras sólo había intentado ser amable… Decididamente el baño no estaba consiguiendo relajarme, y la imagen constante de mi cuerpo desnudo no era para nada agradable, tan pálido y escuálido…no soportaba verme en el espejo desnuda, demasiados complejos o que quizá la realidad nos golpea más fuerte si nos viene de frente.

Salí, me sequé, me puse un pijama de verano consistente en unos shorts y una camiseta de manga corta y me sentía algo mejor pero cansada. Solté el pelo y lo cepillé suavemente, las púas acariciando el cuero cabelludo hicieron que parte de la tensión se despejase y los brazos de Morfeo me envolviesen poco a poco. Salí de mi cuarto sin apenas hacer ruido y me tumbé en el sofá hecha un ovillo, no me había dado cuenta de que una habitación se había abierto inmediatamente cuando me quedé dormida.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve durmiendo, minutos, horas… y al despertarme vi un par de ojos azules observándome fijamente. Me levanté casi instantáneamente, miré mi muñeca pero tras el baño se me había olvidado ponerme el reloj.

¿Qué hora es?- dije estirándome.

S- Las nueve- dijo mirando la televisión apagada- la película que estaba viendo acaba de terminar y ahora me iba a poner a hacer la cena, justo te iba a despertar- dijo levantándose del asiento.

¿Por eso me estaba mirando? Miré la televisión apagada y me dio la sensación de que algo no encajaba. Me acerqué a la televisión. Estaba fría. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado mirándome? Llevaba dormida más de dos horas, ¿habría estado todo ese tiempo mirándome? No, eso era imposible.

Viejos recuerdos acudieron a mi mente, veía a Kasumi con diecisiete años y yo con catorce, estaba intentando aprender a cocinar como tantas veces, y empezaba a dudar de la naturaleza de mis sentimientos por Tofu, entonces le hice una pregunta: ¿Cómo sabré si realmente amo a una persona? Y ella me contestó: Mamá decía que sabrás si estás enamorado si puedes pasar toda una noche mirando a una persona, sin dormir, contemplándolo, y sintiendo que para ti eso es suficiente, que sólo con mirarle eres feliz, porque sino ¿Quién iba aguantar pasar el tiempo mirando a una persona que no le importa? Ver dormir a una persona es una de las formas más sutiles y sinceras de expresar tu amor.

Recordé los ojos azules mirándome fijamente, la televisión apagada y esa estúpida mentira. Quizá él…

S- Akemi, ¿puedes ayudarme?- dijo asomándose por la puerta, quité la mano rápidamente de la televisión.

A- Sí, ahora voy- tonterías, no paraba de pensar tonterías. Él sonreía desde el marco y noté el corazón acelerarse de nuevo. No sé donde acabará todo esto, sólo sé que su compañía me es suficiente y que quizás algún día, tal vez pronto, esté preparada para darle a mi corazón a darle otra oportunidad.


	12. Chapter 12

_CAPITULO 12: CHICAS Y CHICOS_

Desperté con los ruidos que provenían del salón.

Unami- ¡Me prometiste que hoy saldrías conmigo!

Minako- ¡A mí me dijiste lo mismo! ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de entrenar para pasar un rato a solas?

Matome- ¿Por qué me dejas todo el trabajo para mí sola? ¡No es justo! Yo también quiero entrenar, últimamente has descuidado mucho mi entrenamiento, sensei.

Me deslicé fuera de la cama, y abrí la puerta del cuarto.

-¿Ni un sábado se puede descansar tranquila en esta casa?- miré a las chicas a un lado y a los chicos en otro- ¿Y ahora qué pasa? ¿Por qué no les dejáis que se vayan a entrenar?

Mi-No lo entiendes, ayer nos hicieron ir a ver un torneo de juveniles y hoy se van y nos dejan solas- se acercó peligrosamente a Kanata- prometiste que hoy pasaríamos el día juntos.

R-Es que la semana que viene tenemos una prueba y…

U- Vosotros y vuestras pruebas, ¿para qué queréis tener novia si no podéis pasar tiempo con ella?

A- No veo el problema, que se vayan hoy y mañana podéis pasar todo el día juntos, total, es domingo, así me dejareis la casa libre y podré ensayar un poco.

M- ¿Qué tal lo llevas?- dijo acercándose a mí.

A- Demasiadas canciones que aprenderse, tengo que empezar ya, entre mis clases y las de educación física no he tenido tiempo para nada más.

Mi- Las pruebas para elegir a tu compañero se realizaron ayer- una sonrisa pícara apareció en sus labios- me llevé más de una sorpresa.

A- ¿A quien eligieron?- pregunté realmente interesada- ¡oh, no! No me digas que cogieron a Seiya- puse una mueca de desagrado.

Mi- Nop- su sonrisa se acentuó aún más- promete ser divertido.

U- ¿Divertido? ¿Por qué?

A-¿Quién es?

Mi- ¿Qué tal es el guión? Es decir, ¿hay alguna escena "interesante"?- su sonrisa cada vez se ampliaba más, empezaba a asustarme.

A-¿ Interesante? ¿En qué sentido? Hay un par de pasos que quizá sean un poco complicados…

Mi- ¿Hay algún beso?

A-¿Qué?- noté como enrojecía violentamente.

Mi- Eso quiere decir que sí- se empezó a reír- compraré asientos en primera fila- su mirada se dirigió a algún punto detrás de mí- ¿A dónde creéis que vais vosotros?

R- ¡Corre Kanata, si alcanzamos a Kadono ya no podrán cogernos!- la puerta se cerró tras ellos, Minako corrió y la abrió para chillarles algo de que eran unos impresentables.

U- No hay manera, siempre consiguen escaparse- se giró hacia Matome- esta vez ha sido culpa de tu hermano.

Mi- ¿Qué os parece si hacemos un día de chicas?-dijo acercándose- vamos de tiendas, hablamos de nuestras cosas… hace mucho que no hablamos a solas, habrá que ponerse al día.

Ma- Me parece genial- dijo cogiéndonos a Unami y a mí- hablaremos de los chicos, ¿sí? Hay que aprovechar ahora que nos han dejado solas, ¡vamos!- dijo arrastrándonos hacia la puerta.

A- ¡Matome!- dije parándome en seco.

M- ¿Qué pasa? Cuanto antes salgamos mejor- dijo haciendo pucheros.

A- No querrás que vaya en pijama hasta el centro, ¿verdad? Dame cinco minutos- dije entrando en el cuarto.

M- Tampoco te veías tan mal-dijo con una sonrisa.

En veinte minutos llegamos al centro en el coche de Minako. Empezamos a recorrer las tiendas y ellas llevaban más de cinco bolsas cada una, yo ninguna.

A- ¿Queréis que os ayude a llevar algo?- dije intentando coger alguna bolsa de Unami.

M- Lo que queremos es que te compres algo para no sentirnos tan culpables de derrochar tanto dinero- dijo- ¿Qué te apetece?

A- Realmente no necesito nada, tengo pantalones y camisetas de sobra.

Mi- ¿Y algún vestido o falda? A los chicos les suele gustar más- volvió a su boca esa sonrisa que tanto me atemorizaba- aunque tú no necesitas eso, ¿verdad? ¿Ha habido algún avance? ¿O por qué no me cuentas que pasó en casa de Kurihara? Porque sé que pasó algo, aquellas miraditas…

A- No pasó nada- suspiré profundamente mientras imágenes del día anterior acudían a mi mente, noté como enrojecía hasta la raíz de los cabellos.

M- Lo que pasó en casa de Kurihara te lo contamos luego si quieres, yo prefiero saber la última entrega- dijo acercándose a mí.

U- ¿Ha pasado algo más y no me has contado nada?

M- Es que no ha tenido tiempo, fue ayer por la noche.

Mi- ¡No me digas que tú y él ya habéis…!- dijo a voz en grito.

A- No, no, nada de eso, no llegamos a tanto- me tapé la boca involuntariamente, vi a Minako y supe que estaba perdida.

Mi- Pero a algo sí llegasteis, ¿verdad? ¿Está tan bueno como parece?

M- ¡Minako, qué es mi hermano!

U- Da igual, que conteste.

A- No sé, estábamos a oscuras, yo solo le notaba- dije enterrando el farolillo rojo que en esos momentos era mi cara entre los mechones delanteros de mi pelo.

Mi- ¿Contacto corporal? Esto se pone cada vez más interesante.

A- ¡No es lo que pensáis! Hubo un apagón, él intentó acercarse, tropecé y caímos en el sofá, fue algo totalmente accidental- dije intentando parecer más calmada.

M- ¿Y por qué tardaste tanto en coger el teléfono?

A- Porque estaba encima de mí y tuve que pedirle que se apartase para coger el móvil que tenía en el bolsillo trasero.

U- ¿Nos estás diciendo que estaba tumbado encima de ti?-tomó aire- ¿Cuánto?

A- ¿Cuánto qué?

U- Que cuánto estuvisteis así antes de que llamase Matome.

A- Quince minutos- las tres se pararon en seco y se giraron a mirarme.

U- ¿Hasta dónde llegasteis?- dijo bajando el tono, nos habíamos sentado en una terraza de una cafetería.

A- ¿Se supone que debo contestar a eso?- dije enarcando una ceja.

U- Vale, hiciste más de lo que querías y te avergüenzas de haberte dejado llevar de esa manera, ¿me equivoco?- oh, dios, me conocía demasiado bien. Tomé mi refresco y sorbí con la pajita.

Mi- ¿Eso también lo hiciste ayer?- aquello hizo que el refresco fuese por el sitio equivocado y me pusiese a toser. Matome me ayudó dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda.

A- Por supuesto que no- dije ofendida.

M- Aunque lo hubieses hecho, no es algo de qué avergonzarse, es normal entre dos personas que se gustan, si hablar de ello te hace sentir más cómoda, yo ya he dado ese paso con Seichiro, no hemos llegado hasta el final, pero eso no significa que no hallamos tenido otro tipo de relaciones, y no me avergüenzo de ello- dijo tomándome la mano.

U- Nosotros ya… bueno, ya me entendéis, a mí también me da un poco de vergüenza hablar de ello, pero sí, es algo normal, cada uno hace lo que quiere con quien quiere, no tiene nada de malo.

A- Pero es distinto, son vuestros novios, Sao y yo…

Mi- ¿Sao? Vaya, eso al menos es un avance para el muchacho, si te sirve para sentirte mejor y por favor que no salga de aquí: yo me acosté con Kanata antes de salir con él, llevábamos unas semanas liándonos, aquella noche había bebido demasiado…y él también, la razón no pudo hacer nada: fuimos puro instinto. Al día siguiente me pidió que saliese con él- su tono pasó a ser un poco más serio- no te digo que te acuestes con él para que te pida salir, simplemente, que si te apetece…hazlo.

A- No es tan fácil, no sé si quiero o estoy preparada para…

Mi- Espera un momento, ¿eres virgen?- dijo con tono de sorpresa.

A- Sí- Minako miró a Matome- con Seichiro no llegué a nada más que unos cuantos besos.

Mi- ¿Y el otro? ¿El que se parecía a Kadono?- dijo aún más sorprendida.

A- Evitaba tocarme a cualquier precio, no le parecía nada atractiva… que yo estuviese enamorada de él no significa que fuese correspondida, por eso me siento tan insegura con…

M- A mi hermano le gustas- no le había visto así desde…-dejó la frase sin terminar.

Mi- ¿Kadono también tiene un pasado? ¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué le gustaba? Quizá eso ayudaría, podíamos ver lo que le gustaba de ella y lo que le gusta de ti.

M- No es bueno compararlas, a Sao no le gustaría-dijo evitando mirarme.

A- A eso me refiero, compito con un fantasma al que no puedo alcanzar, la tiene en un pedestal, a veces me mira y me sonríe y no sé si lo hace a mí o a ella.

M- Es razonable, te pareces en cierta manera, pero creeme: ella nunca volverá. Ahora solo estás tú en su vida, aunque él al igual que tú se siente muy confuso, nunca pensó que conocería a alguien que le desconcertase de esa manera, no puedo decirte mucho sobre ello porque traicionaría su confianza, sólo te pido que no juegues con él, por favor, ya lo ha pasado bastante mal.

A- No juego con él- dije mirando fijamente a Matome- por eso le evito, no puedo pedirle nada si ni yo misma sé lo que quiero.

U- Mmm… lo mejor es que las cosas vayan surgiendo como hasta ahora- dijo con una sonrisa mientras me abrazaba- y ahora ¿Con qué tienda vamos a arrasar ahora?

Anduvimos de tienda en tienda comprando aún más cosas, ¡Hasta yo me compré un par de vestidos para el día del estreno!

M- ¡Hey! ¿Esa no es la canción que bailaste en tu prueba?- dijo señalando una pantalla gigante de una tienda de electrónica en la que se veía el video clip de Shakira con Alejandro Sanz.

A- Sip, es de ella- dije con una sonrisa- como veis no soy la única que puede hacerlo.

Mi- ¿Y que hay de la nueva canción? ¿Serías capaz de bailarla?- dijo señalando de nuevo la pantalla donde aparecía el nuevo video clip donde la colombiana movía las caderas de una manera aún mucho más provocadora.

A- Quizá, si ensayase un poco…

Mi- Tengo la canción en un CD en el coche, cuando lleguemos a casa te lo pongo, con un par de veces que la escuches creo que serás capaz de hacerlo.

A- ¿Bromeas? Tardé tres semanas en preparar la anterior.

Mi- Vamos, vamos, no te quejes tanto, todas sabemos que eres capaz de hacerlo- dijo pasando de mí.

M- Anda, hazlo, porfa, me haría mucha ilusión verte… además luego se pasará Seichiro por casa y te podrá hacer los coros- dijo como una niña de cinco años ante un juguete nuevo tirando de mi mano.

A- Si sale un bodrio luego no vengáis a reclamarme- dije suspirando, entre los ojitos que me ponía Matome y lo cabezota de Minako sería imposible disuadirlas.

U- ¿Qué tal si te dejo mi vestido rojo? Se parece un poco a lo que ella lleva…

M- ¡Y yo te maquillo! Vas a estar genial.

A- Son cinco minutos chicas, ¿y encima tengo que disfrazarme? ¿Por qué?

Mi- Por tu culpa se han escapado los chicos, nos tienes que compensar con algo.

U- Y eso parece divertido- dijo girándose a ver la pantalla que yo no había dejado de mirar y donde la canción estaba a punto de terminar.

A- Divertidísimo, ¿Entiendes algo de lo que dice esa canción?

U- No, no se inglés.

Mi- Yo tampoco, pero creo que no hace falta entenderlo para saber que dicen.

M- ¿Sabéis quien habla muy bien inglés?- que no sea él, que no sea él- Sao, era un negado pero se puso en serio y voilà: habla el inglés casi a la perfección.

A- Afortunadamente no está, sino me moriría de vergüenza.

M-¿Por qué?

Mi- Vamos, Matome, está claro, sería una insinuación en toda regla. Imagínate la cara que pondría… Oye ¿Y si esperamos a que ellos?

A- Ni se te ocurra, ahí os quedáis con vuestras tonterías- dije adelantándome.

U- Era una broma mujer, no te lo tomes así- dijo dándome alcance- no les esperaremos.

M- Preferimos verte mover las caderas- dijo colgándose de mi brazo.

Mi- Eso ha sonado muy mal, aunque si viniese de otro Kadono…

A, M y U- ¡Minako!

Mi- Vale, vale, ya lo dejo…¡jo! Era tan divertido…

Fuimos a comer a un italiano donde todas decidimos saltarnos la dieta. Luego fuimos a pasear por los puestos de la zona vieja tras dejar los paquetes en el maletero del coche. Nos compramos algunas baratijas y nos fuimos a comer un helado.

M- ¡Son las siete! Había quedado hace media hora con Seichi en casa.

Mi- Vale, vamos para allá.

Cuando llegamos Seichiro estaba con cara de pocos amigos en la puerta.

Se- ¿Qué horas son estas? Llevo casi una hora esperando.

M- Lo siento, no nos hemos dado cuenta de la hora que era- dijo colgándose de su cuello, le dio un beso- ¿Me perdonas?- seguramente estaba poniendo esa mirada con la que lograba cualquier cosa que quería.

Se- Claro, tonta, pero que no se vuelva a repetir- y al parecer otra vez lo había conseguido.

M- ¿Nos ayudas con las bolsas?

Se- Claro- dijo acercándose al maletero que acababa de abrir Minako, al verlo lleno una gota de sudor le resbaló por la cabeza- ¿Habéis dejado algo por comprar?

A- No te quejes tanto, anda…-dije cogiendo mis bolsas y las de Unami.

Se- Eso sí que es una novedad, ¿Te has comprado algo?

A- Un par de faldas y unos vestidos para la fiesta después de la actuación.

Se- ¿Estarás contenta, no?- dijo cogiendo todas las bolsas de Matome- al final lo han elegido, será mucho más cómodo, no creía que alguien pudiese aprender a hacerlo tan bien en tan poco tiempo, se ha esforzado mucho…

A- ¿De que hablas?- dije abriendo la puerta- ¿A quién han elegido para qué?

Se- ¿No te han dicho que…?- su frase se vio interrumpida por el codo de su querida novia en el estómago.

M- ¿Ya te ha dicho Akemi que nos tienes que ayudar para una actuación improvisada?- dijo cogiéndole un par de bolsas y dirigiéndose a nuestro cuarto.

Se- ¿Qué tipo de actuación?- dijo el siguiéndola y dejándome atrás. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso del elegido?

M- Hips don't lie, ¿la conoces?

Se- La he oído unas cuantas veces por la radio, pero ¿no te molestará?

M- ¿Por qué?

A- Básicamente porque le estaré pidiendo que se acueste conmigo, hay mucho roce y…

M- No importa, sé que no hay nada entre vosotros, confío en ti como mi novio- dijo mirándole- y confío en ti como en mi futura cuñada.

Se- ¿Ya es oficial? ¿Hay boda a la vista?

A- ¡Fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- dije empujándoles fuera de la habitación.

Se- Era una broma Akemi-chan, venga, no te enfades…

A- Ya he llegado a mi límite de bromas de ese tema por hoy- asomé la puerta por detrás de la puerta- y si queréis entretenimiento que sea cuanto antes, que estoy muy cansada.

M- ¡Sí! ¡Sí!- dijo dando saltitos por el salón- ¿Qué hay de ese vestido que mencionaste antes, Unami?

U- Ahora mismo- se adentró en su cuarto.

En quince minutos llevaba un vestido rojo con el que apenas podía respirar, de pronunciado escote y falda con vuelo. Y encima era rojo.

A-¿Desde cuándo tienes este vestido?

U- De cuando tenía que competir con la amazona- me susurró al oído para que nadie más lo escuchase.

A-¿Te compraste esto para cazarle?- dije con cara de sorpresa.

U- Estaba enamorada, hubiera hecho cualquier cosa, ya lo sabes- dijo con una sonrisa.

M- ¿Qué andáis cuchicheando?- se acercó a nosotras- ponte esta crema por el escote y las piernas, te dará brillo.

A- ¿De verdad creéis que es necesario tantas molestias para una tontería de cinco minutos?- dije mirando la crema con recelo- Me ha parecido oír la puerta.

M- Era Seichiro que comprobaba a ver si había dejado bien aparcado el coche. Necesario no sé si es, pero divertido lo es un rato largo, así vestida no pareces japonesa, si no fuese por tus rasgos…

Decidí no discutir, esto era como ir a que te pongan una vacuna: puedes quejarte todo lo que quieras que al final tendrás que ponértela.

Salimos al salón donde Minako y Unami estaban sentadas en el sofá con un bol de palomitas. Habían despejado todos los muebles hacia las esquinas como solía hacer cuando ensayaba. Me pusieron la canción un par de veces para que la sincronizase con la letra que me habían hecho aprenderme mientras me cambiaba. Confiaba en no equivocarme.

U- ¿Bajamos la luz un poco y encendemos la de la esquina para que os ilumine solo a vosotros?- no esperó una respuesta. Lo hizo.

Nos dirigimos hacia la luz y Seichiro se colocó a mi lado, me cogió una mano.

Se- ¿Preparada?

A- Todo lo que puedo en estas circunstancias.

Se- Bien- hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y su rostro se volvió serio, como cada vez que iba a actuar- Matome, cuando quieras.

La luz que nos iluminaba no nos permitía verlas, sólo vi una sombra moverse. Respiré hondo y me giré hacia Seichiro. La música comenzó a sonar.

Ladies up in here tonight Señoritas más allá de aquí esta noche  
No fighting, no fighting No te resistas, no te resistas  
We got the refugees up in here Nosotros dejamos esos refugios aquí  
No fighting, no fighting No te resistas, no te resistas

Shakira, Shakira

I never really knew that she could dance like this No sabía que ella podía bailar así  
She makes a man wants to speak Spanish

Hace que un hombre quiera hablar español  
Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa  
Shakira, Shakira

Oh baby when you talk like that Oh, chico, cuando hablas así  
You make a woman go mad haces enloquecer a una mujer  
So be wise and keep on sé listo y continúa  
Reading the signs of my body leyendo los signos de mi cuerpo

And I'm on tonight Y esta noche estoy decidida  
You know my hips don't lie sabes que mis caderas no mienten  
And I'm starting to feel it's right y empiezo a sentir que está bien  
All the attraction, the tension toda la atracción, la tensión,  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection no lo ves, chico, esto es perfecto

Mis caderas se movían sin parar acercándose, insinuándome, como si realmente fuese capaz de volver loco de deseo a alguien con el movimiento de mi cuerpo, invitándole a intentar "algo más". Menos mal que sólo estábamos las chicas y Seichiro.

Hey Girl, I can see your body moving

Hey, nena, puedo ver tu cuerpo moviéndose  
And it's driving me crazy y me está volviendo loco  
And I didn't have the slightest idea y no tenía ni la más minima idea  
Until I saw you dancing hasta que te vi bailando

And when you walk up on the dance floor

Y cuando tú te deslizas sobre la pista de baile  
Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl

Nadie puede ignorer la manera en que te mueves  
And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it

Y todo es tan inesperado- el modo en que te mueves de derecha a izquierda  
So you can keep on shaking it Así que continúa agitándote

I never really knew that she could dance like this No sabía que ella podía bailar así  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish

Hace que un hombre quiera hablar español  
Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa  
Shakira, Shakira

Oh baby when you talk like that Oh, chico, cuando hablas así

You make a woman go mad haces enloquecer a una mujer

So be wise and keep on sé listo y continúa

Reading the signs of my body leyendo los signos de mi cuerpo

And I'm on tonight Y esta noche estoy decidida

You know my hips don't lie sabes que mis caderas no mienten

And I am starting to feel you boy y estoy empezando a sentirte, chico  
Come on lets go, real slow venga, vamos, de verdad, lento  
Don't you see baby así es perfecto no ves que así es perfecto

Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie

Oh, sé que esta noche estoy decidida mis caderas no mienten  
And I am starting to feel it's right Y empiezo a sentir que es lo correcto  
All the attraction, the tension Toda la atracción, la tension,  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection No lo ves, chico, así es perfecto

Di las gracias al cielo porque el que estuviese conmigo ahí fuese Seichiro, para que todo aquello que decía la canción no llegase al verdadero dueño de mis deseos, porque estar así con él… me perdería.

Oh boy, I can see your body moving Oh, chico puedo ver tu cuerpo moviéndose  
Half animal, half man medio animal, medio hombre  
I don't, don't really know what I'm doing no, no sé realmente lo que estoy haciendo  
But you seem to have a plan pero parece que tienes un plan  
My will and self restraint mi deseo y autocontrol  
Have come to fail now, fail now han empezado a fallar ahora, a fallar ahora  
See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know

Mira que hago lo que puedo, pero no puedo y lo sabes  
That's a bit too hard to explain Eso es un poco demasiado difícil de explicar

Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle de día

Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle de día

I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa  
Shakira, Shakira

Oh baby when you talk like that Oh, chico, cuando me hablas así  
You know you got me hypnotized sabes que me hipnotizas  
So be wise and keep on así que sé listo y continúa  
Reading the signs of my body leyendo los signos de mi cuerpo

Señorita, feel the conga, let me see you move like you come from Colombia

Mira en Barranquilla se baila así, say it!  
Mira en Barranquilla se baila así

Yeah  
She's so sexy every man's fantasy a refugee like me back with the Fugees from a 3rd world country

Ella es tan sexy, la fantasía de todo hombre, un refugiado como yo de nuevo con los refugiados de los países del tercer mundo  
I go back like when 'pac carried crates for Humpty Humpty  
I need a whole club dizzy (Siento no poder traducir pero no entiendo)  
Why the CIA wanna watch us? ¿Por qué la CIA quiere vernos?  
Colombians and Haitians Colombianos y haitianos  
I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction no soy culpable, es una transaccion musical  
No more do we snatch ropes no más que arrancarnos las ropas  
Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats

los refugiados recorren los mares porque poseemos nuestros propios barcos  
I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie Esta noche estoy decidida mis caderas no mienten

And I'm starting to feel you boy y estoy empezando a sentirte, chico,

Come on let's go, real slow venga, vamos, de verdad, lento

Baby, like this is perfecto no ves que así es perfecto

Oh, you know I am on tonight and my hips don't lie

Oh, tú sabes que estoy dispuesta esta noche y mis caderas no mienten  
And I am starting to feel it's right Empiezo a sentir que es lo correcto  
The attraction, the tension la atracción, la tension,  
Baby, like this is perfection chico, como esto es perfecto

No fighting No luches  
No fighting No luches

Acabamos los dos abrazados, con nuestros labios apunto de tocarse, una de mis piernas enlazaba sus caderas mientras él me agarraba de la cintura y yo le sujetaba la cara. Con los cuerpos totalmente en contacto, las respiraciones entrecortadas. Pasaron unos segundos.

Se- O me sueltas o no respondo- dijo con una sonrisa. Yo le sonreí y puse los dos pies en el suelo.

Los aplausos nos llegaron mientras me acercaba a encender la luz, una vez de tener todo iluminado, me volví con una sonrisa para darles las gracias. Una sonrisa que se heló en mis labios al ver a las tres personas inesperadas que habían aparecido en el sofá.

A- Vo… vosotros ¿qué hacéis aquí? ¿No estabais de entrenamiento?

K- Si quieres yo entreno contigo- dijo sonriéndome.

Mi- ¡Kanata Yaboshi! Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella- dijo agarrándole del brazo con voz enfadada- y tú no acerques tus caderas a él.

A- Si yo no…- mi mirada se cruzó con una azulada que venía de alguien detrás de Kanata. Su mirada… deseo. Me deseaba, sus labios apretados, sus ojos fijos en mí, deslizándose por mi cuerpo…- es sólo una canción.

Se- Hace subir demasiado la temperatura- dijo abanicándose con la mano- si no tuviese novia…

K- Pero, ¿no fue tu novia?-dijo señalándome- de aquí eres el único que se ha acercado a esas caderas, ¿no aprovechaste tu…?

A- ¿A qué viene eso ahora?- debía estar aún más roja que el vestido- ya está, última vez que…

M- ¿Cómo haces ese movimiento?- dijo situándose a mi lado en mi postura- ¿así?- dijo intentando imitar mis movimientos anteriores.

A- No, mira, lo haré lento para que lo veas- dije moviendo las caderas lentamente- ¿ves?- dije repitiendo el movimiento, Matome lo imitó casi a la perfección. El resto sólo miraba.

K- Parad, parad o me va a dar algo- dijo abanicándose como momentos antes había hecho Seichiro- ¿Cómo es posible que no tengas novio? Venga, seguro que tienes alguno escondido por ahí.

Mi- Vaya, parece que hasta mi chico se está dando cuenta de lo que pasa- dijo mirando al artista marcial de ojos azules que giró a mirarla al notarse observado- quizá esto debería haber sido un baile privado, quizá está más cerca de lo que piensas. Su actitud le delata.

Kanata miró alrededor y no le pasó desapercibido el rubor en las mejillas de Kadono, se acercó a él y se puso de frente.

K- ¿Es cierto? Entonces, ¿A qué esperas?- dijo señalándome, los dos me miraron. Enrojecí todavía más si era posible. Todos se quedaron en silencio esperando la respuesta. Retuve su mirada por unos instantes y me sentí desnuda, como si a través de mis ojos estuviese viendo todo lo que había sentido durante el baile y el calor que su mirada provocaba en mí en esos momentos. Me abracé instintivamente. Él se levantó y se acercó a mí. Me cogió de la mano y nos metimos en su cuarto. Aquello me puso muy nerviosa, desde que habían llegado los chicos no había entrado en esa habitación. Los efectos personales de Kanata y Sao estaban por la habitación. Me apetecía observarlo todo, tocarlo, preguntar qué recuerdos traía… pero sabía que no era el momento.

S- Hay algo que te debía haber dicho el viernes cuando lo supe, pero no sabía cómo te sentaría- le daba la espalda, ¿aquellas palabras se referían a…? No, no podía ser, no ahora, cuando todavía no era capaz ni de entender lo que yo sentía, lo que yo quería.

A- Quizá no sea el mejor momento- dije en un susurro.

S- Aunque no te lo diga, acabarías sabiéndolo como muy tarde el lunes así que es mejor decírtelo- dijo volteándome. ¿El lunes?

A- ¿De qué hablas?

S- Soy tu compañero en la obra.

A- ¿Qué obra?

S- La de tu facultad, me escogieron en la prueba del viernes, creí que deberías saberlo.

A- ¿Era eso?- los nervios que hasta ese momento atenazaban mi estómago desaparecieron, le abracé- eso es estupendo, creí que sería un desconocido y me daba una vergüenza…

S- ¿Me ayudarás?

A- Claro- dije todavía en la misma posición.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe y todos nuestros amigos cayeron al suelo.

M- ¡Qué escena más bonita!- nos soltamos en ese mismo instante.

S- ¿Cuándo se cena en esta casa?- dijo saliendo de la habitación, pasando por encima de todos- ¿A quién le toca?

R- Te toca a ti, ¿no lo recuerdas?- dijo ayudando a levantar a Unami- si quieres te ayudo.

U- Podemos hacer la cena todos juntos.

K- Sería divertido.

R- Vale, todos menos Akemi.

A- Ruegiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…- dije en tono amenazante dándole un puñetazo en la cabeza.

R- Bueno, bueno, sólo era una broma- dijo rascándose el chichón.

Y así el tema quedó olvidado una vez más. Como una película a medias que al final un día tendrás que ver acabar, algo inconcluso que se va evitando, porque quizá, en realidad, queremos evitar el final. Un final que conocemos, un final que quizá, por una vez, pueda cambiar.

Ya se que dije que no podía escribir, pero acabé un examen y me apetecía. Seguramente no es uno de los mejores capítulos, pero qué queréis, no estaba en mis mejores facultades. Muchas gracias a todos por leerlo, quizá vuestras reviews son las que han hecho que me apeteciese tanto seguir escribiendo. Nos vemos en el siguiente!

Críticas, sugerencias y comentarios a 


	13. Chapter 13

Wola!

Todavía no han terminado los exámenes pero no he podido contenerme y cada vez que tenía un rato libre tenía que escribir, y es que, cuando el final está cerca, una se emociona y ya se sabe.

Muchas gracias por todas las criticas, en serio, a mí me gusta mucho escribir todo esto y me alegro que mis paranoias mentales le gusten a la gente. Vuestros comentarios me alegran el día.

La canción de este capítulo es de Laura Pausini y a mi me encanta, no sé, me parece que tiene mucha fuerza.

Con el próximo capítulo haré algunos comentarios para una posible continuación de este fic, pero no sé, tengo algunas ideas pero quizá ya os canse demasiado. Bueno, os dejo con el capítulo.

_**CAPITULO 13: SEPARACIÓN Y CELOS**_

El domingo fue bastante calmado. Las parejas se fueron por ahí y los hermanos se fueron a trabajar, me quedé sola en la casa. No tenía muchas ganas de hacer nada, así que cogí el discman, me tumbé en el sofá y pasé toda la mañana escuchando los cds de la obra. Había que admitir que los temas no estaban mal elegidos. Decidí coger el cd de música y ponerlo en el estéreo para con partitura en mano oír aquellas palabras en mi propia voz. Las noté más mías de lo que esperaba. Miré el libreto de diálogos que estaba sobre la mesa. No quería leer el guión. No quería saber el final. Me acerqué y lo cogí, pasando las páginas rápidamente haciendo que las letras pasasen borrosas ante mis ojos.

¿Qué cerca podía estar aquel libreto de la verdad? Seguramente el final sería distinto del mío. Mi línea de pensamientos se perdió hacia una pregunta que hacía tiempo que no me rondaba por la cabeza: ¿Qué habría sido de mi vida si no me hubiese marchado?

Recordé el día de mi marcha y la palabra que provocó mi despertar: NUNCA.

En aquella época había sido tan ilusa… Yusenkio. Era lo único que cada vez que recordaba hacía latir mi corazón a toda velocidad. Podía recordar cada sensación de aquellas horas, la sed, la deshidratación, la desesperación por moverme, por intentar seguir viva tras cada lluvia de fuego que me golpeaba, por seguir con los ojos abiertos, por protegerle… Y el sentimiento que tantas veces había borrado volvió por unos segundos: le quería, le quería tanto…Suspiré, recordando una vieja canción que escuché muchas veces en la radio…busqué una foto perdida en un cajón de mi cómoda, donde sabía que nadie miraría, la saqué y dejé que mis dedos se deslizaran suavemente sobre ella… entre todos los rostros mi mirada se posó en uno, pasando el dedo por su contorno, como si le quisiese acariciar… "Nunca me casaré contigo" Las palabras resonaron en mi mente tan claras como el día de mi partida, ¿cómo las palabras tantas veces dichas adquirieron en ese momento una importancia tan singular? Porque sabía que hablaba en serio, su voz no dudó ni un segundo… y entonces tomé la decisión, porque sabía que nunca podría estar con una persona que me despreciase de aquella manera, que me hubiera engañado vilmente todo ese tiempo…

Noté una lágrima traviesa resbalarse por mi mejilla, la sequé rápidamente, intentando hallar en mi misma la determinación de volver a encerrar todos aquellos recuerdos. Guardé la foto al fondo del mismo cajón del que había salido. Miré el reloj y decidí que era hora de calentar la comida. Puse un par de cazuelas al fuego y me dirigí a la colección de CDs para buscar la canción que tarareaba incesantemente sin poder recordar su letra. Al oír las primeras notas recordé claramente las palabras, bajé el sonido del estéreo decidida a darle voz propia, ahora sabía porque no dejaba de tararearla.

Hoy volví a pensar en ti,

Hace siglos que,

No te llamo ni tú a mí,

Suele suceder

A nadie más dije amor,

A nadie, a nadie,

Desde entonces ninguno encontré

Que se parezca a ti

Que se parezca a mí

Por dentro

Escucha tú el mensaje

Que es para ti, dime si estás, ahí

Que yo te conozco

Y sé que no vas a tener,

Alternativa a mí, lo sé, lo sé

Porqué, lo sé

Te diría una mentira, mía

Si dijese que

No he tenido compañías

Ni rocé otra piel

Busqué en cada boca encontrar,

Tu nombre, tu nombre,

Esperé demasiado y al fin

Ya te borré de mí

Ya me alejé de ti, lo sabes

Escucha tú el mensaje

Quemando aquí,

Dime si estás, ahí,

Que yo te conozco

Y mi puesto no es junto a ti,

Si he de tenerte en mí…

Añorarás cosas de mí

Que ya nunca más tendrás

Hoy volví a pensar en ti…

Suele suceder.

Los aplausos me llegaron desde la puerta, donde los hermanos Kadono sonreían.

M- Espero que eso no fuese para mí- dijo cerrando la puerta tras ellos- aunque es bonita, refleja fuerza de espíritu, ¿algo de personal que explicar con esa canción, señorita Totsuo?

A- Simplemente apareció en mi cabeza- dije removiendo el contenido de las cazuelas en las que Unami nos había dejado lista la comida- no esperaba que llegaseis tan temprano.

M- Ha habido follón, los hermanitos Seiya han hecho aparición- dijo dejando sus cosas sobre la mesa.

A- ¿Y eso?

M- Digamos que no les ha hecho mucha gracia que sus respectivos objetos de deseo sean pareja, ni siquiera en la ficción- miré a Kadono, y me di cuenta que tenía un pequeño corte en la mejilla. Me acerqué y le cogí suavemente el rostro para verle de cerca la herida.

A- Al menos, no parece muy grave -dije soltándole y yendo al baño a por el botiquín de primeros auxilios- ¿cómo ha llegado a tocarte?

S- Me pilló desprevenido, no esperaba ser atacado por un loco con un tenedor de postre- llegué y le hice sentarse a mi lado en el sofá, saqué el agua oxigenada, una gasa y una tirita.

A- ¿Qué tal quedó él?- dije por preguntar, porque la verdad, no me importaba lo más mínimo lo que le ocurriese a Seiya.

S- Sólo le calmé, no me gusta pelearme con gente que no sabe defenderse- frunció la nariz de una manera adorable cuando el agua oxigenada entró en contacto con su piel.

A- Me parece muy honesto por tu parte, aunque él te atacó, tenías todo el derecho a defenderte.

M- Mia fue peor, tendrás serios problemas cuando la veas, entre los dos dejaron todo hecho un desastre, hasta el dueño, a pesar de ser el día en que más trabajo hay decidió cerrar, tenemos que ir esta tarde a limpiar- dijo suspirando levantando unos cabellos de su flequillo, cogió su pelo y lo miró ante el espejo- creo que debería teñirme de nuevo, así no tendré que hacerlo el día de la boda.

S- ¿Por qué no te dejas tu color natural?- dijo desde el sofá, tocándose la tirita que le acababa de colocar.

A- ¿Te tiñes el pelo? ¡Pero si eres muy joven para tener canas!- dije acercándome para observar de cerca sus cabellos- ¿Cuál es tu color original?

M- Soy pelirroja- dijo mostrándome la raíz de sus cabellos que tenían un llamativo tono rojizo- pero me gusta más el cabello negro.

Noté como me quedaba con la boca abierta contemplando sus raíces, ¿pelirroja? Ese era un color de pelo muy raro en Japón, a decir verdad sólo conocía otra persona que lo tuviese… no quedaba ninguna duda: aquellos dos pertenecían a la familia Saotome, pero ¿cuál sería su parentesco?

S- Haz lo que quieras- dijo levantándose- de todas maneras no eres la novia, no creo que la gente se vaya a fijar en ti.

A-¡Se me había olvidado! Tengo que llamar a Kasumi, ¿cuándo me dijo que era la prueba del vestido?- dije cogiendo la agenda y buscando entre las páginas que casi estaban en blanco- algún día aprenderé que si te compras una agenda es para apuntar las cosas. Tendré que llamarla.

M- ¿Vas a ir a la prueba del vestido de la novia?

A- No, al ser la primogénita utilizará el vestido de ma…de su madre, ya lo ha retocado un poco, voy a la prueba del mío.

M- ¿Quedaste en comprarlo con Kasumi?

A- Bueno, algo así, ella eligió los vestidos para las damas de honor y tengo que ir a probármelo- Matome se acercó a mí con una mirada inquisidora.

M- ¿Vas a ser dama de honor? Creía que lo serían sus hermanas…- su rostro estaba demasiado cerca del mío y empezaba a ponerme nerviosa.

A-Bueno, ya sabéis que su hermana pequeña hace tiempo que no saben donde está así que decidió que la única prima que conoce la sustituyese, y así es como llegué a ser dama de honor de la boda de mi prima- noté como las facciones de Matome no cambiaban.

M- ¿También lo serás de Nabiki?

A-No creo, no recuerdo haber visto a Nabiki desde que éramos muy pequeñas, no tengo casi relación con ella, ya sabéis como es Nabiki, siempre va a lo suyo y yo no desperté mucho su interés, en cambio Kasumi se mostró muy amable, me trató como si fuese una más de ellas.

M- ¿Y qué tal te llevabas con Akane?- dijo alejándose un poco, pude notar como Sao ponía atención a mi respuesta.

A-Bien, es con la que más relación tuve, fue mi sensei a espaldas de nuestras dos familias, a excepción de Kasumi, por supuesto, por eso dejé las artes…no podía hacer mucho más sin sensei…- mi voz sonó segura, parece que las clases de teatro empezaban a dar sus frutos.

S- ¿No…no la has vuelto a ver?- no me miraba, hablaba mirando fijamente a la pared, con el mismo rostro ausente que tantas veces mostraba. Le miré por unos segundos, intentando saber si le podía haber visto en algún momento antes cuando vivía en el Dojo, por las calles…pero no, sus facciones se me hacían conocidas, pero sólo porque ahora estaba segura: eran las facciones de un Saotome.

A-No, si no le ha dicho nada a su familia ¿Por qué iba a ser distinto conmigo?- me levanté y fui hacia la cocina- la comida está lista, ¿me ayudáis a poner la mesa?

El ambiente en la comida era tenso, miradas furtivas y palabras vacías. Se notaba que los tres teníamos la mente muy lejos de allí. Familia Saotome, ¿Los habrían enviado mi padre o los Saotome para encontrarme? ¿Por eso se habían quedado? ¿Habían descubierto mi verdadera identidad? Quizá todo eso del lío en la heladería era una excusa para volver a casa y hacerme una encerrona a preguntas mientras estuviese sola en casa, sin apoyo de alguien caería antes… pues se habían equivocado. ¿Hasta qué punto podía confiar en ellos? ¿Y si Matome se estaba haciendo pasar por mi amiga para que le confesase la verdad? ¿Y si Kadono intentaba conquistarme para saber, para averiguar mi secreto? ¿Y si todo lo que había pasado estas últimas semanas había sido puro teatro?

Tomé un vaso de agua y me lo bebí de un trago, notaba una incipiente migraña. Terminamos de comer y me quedé fregando mientras ellos volvían al trabajo. Cuando volviesen todos la situación se haría menos tensa. Quizá debería hablar sobre ello con Ukyo y Ryoga. Decidí callarme hasta que tuviese las cosas más claras, no había porqué molestarlos.

Al día siguiente Kadono y yo salimos corriendo de casa. Habíamos quedado con el director de la obra a las nueve y llegábamos tarde. Corríamos por las calle, doblando esquinas, esquivando gente soñolienta, yo le seguía por detrás. Él no aumentaba el paso para que no le perdiese. Sonreí, recordando escenas de tiempo atrás donde una joven Akane corría con su prometido porque llegaban tarde. Habíamos llegado a la facultad

S- Ya llegamos, ahora, ¿Por dón…?- le agarré de la mano y empecé a correr tirando de él. Las chicas se apartaban y murmuraban. Distinguí a algunas amigas de Mía. Genial, en breves la lunática esa sabía que su amorcito estaba con la arpía.

A- Aquí es- dije parándome ante una de las puertas principales del salón de actos, intentando calmar mi agitada respiración. Él parecía que no hubiese corrido más de un minuto, ojalá estuviese en tan buena forma como él- adelante- dije al ver como permanecía estático- ¿Tienes miedo escénico sin subirte al escenario o qué? ¿Es la primera vez que actúas?

S- No, actúe una vez, y se me olvidó por completo el guión- otra vez la mirada perdida.

A- No hay que echarse atrás por una mala actuación, sino yo no estaría aquí, aunque debo decir que el estar ahí subida siendo otra persona me hace feliz por unos momentos sintiendo la felicidad de mis personajes, quizá por eso se me hace más fácil- apoyé una mano en su hombro- tranquilo, yo estaré arriba contigo, si se te olvida el texto improvisa y listo, yo te sigo.

- ¿Todo eso no se lo puede contar dentro, señorita Totsuo?

Un hombre de unos treinta años de aspecto bohemio acababa de abrir la puerta y me miraba con una sonrisa.

A- Sí, lo siento- dije ligeramente sonrojada mientras le seguía, de reojo vi como Sao sonreía.

-No es nada, supongo que entonces se conocen, ¿verdad?

A- Sí.

-¿Cuál es su relación?

Me paré en seco. Sao se quedó quieto un par de pasos por detrás. ¿Cómo explicarlo? El silencio se hizo y el hombre se giró.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Os ha comido la lengua el gato?

S- Somos amigos, pero vivimos juntos- claro, esa era la respuesta, ¿por qué no había contestado? ¿En qué estaba pensando?

-Pues eso se acabó.

A y S- ¿Quuuueeeeeeeeeeé?- dijimos los dos a la vez.

- Vosotros ya no sois amigos, desde ahora sois dos desconocidos, os odiáis, os despreciáis, tú- dijo señalando a Saorân- ella es la prometida que te impusieron tus padres, te hecha la culpa de todo, os pasáis el día peleando y por mucho que intentas ser amable para llevaros mejor ella siempre acaba gritando, has tenido a todas las chicas que has querido a tus pies y ella te trata como si no fueras nada, como si tuvieras la culpa de todos sus males, nunca te escucha… no la soportas… pero en tu interior sabes, que desde hace tiempo, ya no puedes vivir sin ella, se ha convertido en imprescindible, pero nunca, nunca, nunca lo reconocerás, porque en el fondo, aunque se te ve seguro de ti mismo y orgulloso, tienes miedo, miedo a que realmente todo lo que ella te dice sea cierto, miedo a perderla aunque en realidad nunca la has tenido, porque crees que ella está contigo por obligación… ¿Lo has entendido?- dijo con el semblante muy serio a tan solo unos centímetros de la cara del chico.

S- ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

- Claro.

S- ¿Quién es usted?- una gota de sudor gigante resbaló por nuestras cabezas mientras el hombre se empezaba a reír.

- Lo siento, con la emoción de empezar cuanto antes lo había olvidado- se retiró un poco y se ajustó las gafas sobre la nariz, tomando una pose de gran estrella- soy el director de la obra, me llamo Tatsui Moto, pero podéis llamarme Tati- dijo con una vocecilla chillona cambiando su cara a unos ojitos de cordero degollado.

S- Mmmm…está bien, Tati, sí lo he entendido- se giró para hablarme- en realidad no creo que haya problema, el apartamento debe estar ya preparado, han pasado tres semanas, podía irme a vivir allí esta semana y ya recogeré el resto de mis cosas el fin de semana.

¿Ya habían pasado tres semanas? ¿Se iban? ¿Se iba? Recuperé rápidamente la compostura, no podía creer que aquella noticia me hubiese golpeado de esa manera.

A- Si al director le parece bien…

T- Llámame Tati, princesa- un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al oírle llamarme por ese nombre- en realidad me parece muy bien, aquí tenéis los horarios- dijo tendiéndonos unas hojas- tú, por la mañana- dijo dándole el suyo a Sao- tú por la tarde, cuanto menos tiempo estéis juntos mejor, estoy probando una nueva técnica, creo que así los choques serán mucho más realistas que si lo ensayamos una y otra vez.

S- ¿No actuaremos juntos hasta el día de la obra?

T- Eso es.

A- Pero, ¿y las actuaciones musicales? ¿Las peleas? No podemos improvisarlas.

T- Las escenas están descritas hasta el último detalle, y las ensayaréis, sólo que con otras personas- dijo señalando a un par de personas que estaban sentadas en primera fila. Rápidamente reconocí la dorada cabellera- Kadono, tu pareja será Seiya Mia, además hará el papel de una de tus admiradoras, uno de los primeros papeles secundarios, ya que según el guión te refugias en ella cada vez que te peleas con tu prometida.

M- ¡Hola Sao! ¿No es una suerte que me hayan cogido para que actuemos juntos? Ya verás, saldrá genial, si hace falta podemos quedar fuera de los ensayos si te cuesta aprenderte alguna parte… siempre estoy dispuesta a ayudarte- ¿cómo tenía tan poca vergüenza? ¡Se le estaba insinuando! ¡Delante de todos!

T- Vaya, parece que todos os conocéis, esto resultará interesante- se giró para buscar a alguien con la mirada- a quien estoy seguro que conoces es a tu pareja, princesa- en cuanto se levantó supe quién era. No había nadie tan alto.

A- Hola Honomoto.

H- Me alegra verte, Totsuo.

T- Como sabéis, Honomoto interpreta al amigo de la infancia de la princesa que siempre ha estado enamorado de ella, se pelea siempre con Kadono, pero en el fondo no se llevan mal- Honomoto había llegado a mi lado y me sonreía, Tati se giró a mirarnos- ahora, si no me equivoco, es turno de mañana, así que me quedaré solo con el señor Kadono y la señorita Seiya, a vosotros dos os veré por la tarde. Mañana os presentaré el resto del reparto.

S- ¿Cuál es el final?- todos nos giramos a verle, yo no había terminado de leerlo, no había tenido el valor para hacerlo.

T- Eso es otra de mis ideas. El final no tendrá ensayos, será casi una improvisación. Según vea vuestros ensayos y trabaje con vosotros escribiré unas líneas que darán pie a una última escena, y vosotros dos- dijo señalándonos a Sao y a mí- decidiréis el final.

Los dos nos miramos. Sabía en lo que estaba pensando. ¿Estaríamos escribiendo su final o el nuestro? Suspiré. Honomoto tiraba de mi mano mientras Mia tiraba de la de Sao, ninguno de los dos había apartado la mirada y poco a poco nos íbamos alejando. La puerta se cerró.

No le vi en aquellas dos semanas. Ni siquiera cuando hicieron la mudanza. La casa se quedó vacía. Parecía que sobraba espacio por cada rincón, mi cuarto me parecía gigante, mi armario estaba medio vacío…les echaba de menos y eso que apenas paraba en casa. Miré la nueva foto de encima de la cómoda. Era de la fiesta en casa de Seichiro. Salíamos todos. Sonreí. Mi mirada se posó en él y por primera vez me di cuenta de una cosa: no miraba a la cámara. Corrí a coger la foto para mirarla más de cerca. No, no me había equivocado, miraba hacia la derecha, como si estuviese…

A- ¡Unami!- grité saliendo de mi cuarto. La chica saltó del sofá donde se hallaba acurrucada viendo un programa de viajes.

U- ¿Qué pasa? Me has metido un susto de muerte- dijo sentándose dejándome un sitio a su lado.

A- ¿No ves algo raro en esta foto? – dije tendiéndole el portarretratos. Se quedó callada como un minuto mientras observaba la foto.

U- No.

A- Entonces deben ser tonterías mías- dije levantándome en dirección a mi cuarto.

U- Si te refieres a lo de Sao, ya me había dado cuenta, creía que lo verías nada más dártela. Le pidió a Seichiro que no te la diera, pero creo que Seichiro te la dio como muestra.

A- ¿Cómo muestra?- dije de pie.

U- Ya que no te crees lo que la gente te dice, si tienes una prueba de ello quizá te lo creas. Creo que quería darte una prueba de los sentimientos de ese chico, sobre todo al comprobar que él no quería dártela- me senté de golpe en el mismo lugar en el que estaba segundos antes.

A- Faltan tres días para la obra.

U- ¿Qué tal los ensayos?

A- Bien, con Honomoto todo es muy fácil, me alegro de que sea él porque quizá con otra persona aguantar las seis horas de ensayos diarios sería imposible.

U- ¿Pero?

A- Seiya.

U- Entiendo.

El silencio se hizo entre las dos.

U- ¿Cuánto hace que no os veis?

A-Poco más de una semana.

U- ¿Le echas de menos?

A-…

U- ¿Estás celosa?

A- Yo…-volví a callarme. ¿Para qué mentir? Los celos y la necesidad de verle llevaban carcomiéndome toda la semana, el solo imaginármelo pegado a esa rubia… Cada vez que la veía por los pasillos, me lanzaba comentarios que aguantaba con una cara imperturbable pero que me destrozaban por dentro: ya es mío, esta tarde también estaremos juntos, me encanta su forma de sonreír, no puedo creer lo bien que estamos juntos, me lanza unas miradas…

U- Akane… ¿Estás bien? Quizás deberías ir a verle- dijo pasándome un brazo por los hombros.

A- No- solemne, seguro. Dicho desde la ira y los celos, nunca desde el corazón. Me levanté y me fui a mi cuarto. Puse la música muy alto y bailé. Bailé hasta agotarme y caer rendida en el suelo.

¿Por qué no había venido a verme? ¿Qué tenía con Mía? Quizá a estas alturas estarían juntos, quizá incluso habrían llegado a… El móvil vibró y lo cogí rápidamente sin ver quién era.

A- Totsuo.

S- ¿Qué tal todo?- me senté de golpe llevándome la mano al pecho. ¿Era él? ¿De verdad era él?

A- Bien- sonó demasiado seco, casi cortante.

S- ¿Estás bien? Te noto rara.

A- No… no me pasa nada, solo que… no me lo esperaba.

S- Es que el sábado cuando hicimos la mudanza no estabas y… bueno… como no debemos vernos…

A- Fui a probarme el vestido para la boda.

S- Cómo pasa el tiempo ¿verdad? La boda sonaba tan lejos y es el sábado.

A- Y la obra el viernes.

S- ¿Qué tal lo llevas?

A-La verdad es que bastante bien, me siento cómoda en el papel- normal, era mi vida- y el director me adora, es horrible, Honomoto dice que un día de estos se me declara y que ese día tiene que estar presente porque quiere ver mi cara- Sao se rió al otro lado de la línea.

S- Se pasa todo el día que si la princesa ha hecho no se qué, que si la princesa es maravillosa, una estrella, una diosa y bla, bla bla…- se rió- Seiya se pone de los nervios y empieza a murmurar y entonces Tati dice: Eso no lo haría mi princesa. Y entre la cara de Seiya y la de Tati yo no puedo evitar reírme y Seiya se enfada aún más… y así siempre, la verdad es que es bastante divertido.

A- ¿Qué tal con Seiya?- dije con un poco de temor.

S- Bien- no parecía que iba a continuar, pero ¿qué esperaba? ¿Qué me iba a decir que se enrollaban cada vez que quedaban?

- ¿Con quién hablas?- se oyó una voz femenina de fondo. No pude evitar sonreír al notar quién era.

S- Márchate, ¿qué más te da?- se oyeron unos ruidos al otro lado, como si peleasen por el teléfono.

M- ¡No me lo puedo creer!- se oyó de fondo- ¡Hola Akemi-chan!

A- ¡Hola Matome!- aquella vitalidad era inconfundible.

M- Mira que llego y me encuentro a éste hablando por mi móvil y digo, ¿pero qué hace? Si mi hermano nunca llama a nadie… y entonces se me ha ocurrido, ¿No estará llamando a Akemi-chan?

S- Matome, cállate- oí de fondo.

M- Pues ya era hora, lleva toda la semana para llamarte, no se lo digas a él, pero creo que le daba vergüenza- me cayó una gota al pensar que para qué se lo iba a decir si él ya la estaba oyendo. El móvil me dio otra llamada entrante. Era Kasumi.

A-Tengo que dejaros, me llama Kasumi por la otra línea, quizá sea algo importante.

M- ¡Jooooo! Yo que quería hablar contigo… ¡Seichi también viene a la boda! ¿Quieres que pasemos a recogerte?

A-No puedo, debo ir a casa de Kasumi antes para ayudarla a arreglarse y a vestirme y esas cosas. Te veré el viernes en la obra, ¿verdad?

M- Estaremos todos en primera fila para animaros.

A-Gracias.

M- Y Akemi.

A-Sí.

M- Quiero un final bonito, ya me entiendes, ¿no?- sonreí.

A- Haré lo que pueda. Adiós.

M- Adiós.

Cogí la llamada de Kasumi. La banda de música se le había echado atrás y me pedía que si con algún compañero podría cantar y amenizar la boda. No había podido encontrar a nadie más. Le dije que por supuesto, que llamaría al novio de Matome. Le conté que ya se habían mudado, que estaríamos juntos la boda… Kasumi se mostró muy contenta. Casi demasiado. Decidí no darle más importancia.

Los dos días siguientes pasaron rápido. Pruebas de vestuario, de sonido… la escenografía ya había sido terminada. Apenas dormí la noche anterior al estreno. Por la mañana recibí las últimas hojas del guión… el final era totalmente abierto. Un reencuentro por casualidad años después, bajo la lluvia… ¿Qué haría yo en esa situación? ¿Qué haría si me encontrase frente a frente con Ranma?

Entonces caí en que el podía estar en la boda. Tragué saliva. Estaba ante la entrada del salón de actos dos horas antes como habíamos quedado. ¿Sería verdad? ¿Mañana vería a Ranma?

S- ¿Te encuentras bien?- su voz me devolvió a la vida.

No sabía lo que pasaría mañana, ni siquiera el final de aquella obra, sólo sabía que no estaba sola. Miré los ojos azules que me miraban preocupados. Él era lo que necesitaba.

Su ausencia me había aclarado lo que sentía. Ya no más mentiras. Una oportunidad. Él era mi oportunidad, mi salvación, él no me haría daño.

A- Gracias- dije abrazándole. Noté como se quedaba estático. Me separé y él me volvió a abrazar- te he echado de menos- susurró. Nos quedamos así unos minutos.

A- Será mejor que entremos- nos soltamos y el abrió la puerta para que pasase.

Entré en el teatro. Le diría la verdad, me había cansado de actuar ante él. Esta sería mi última actuación. A partir de ahora no más mentiras. Si todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora era real, me arriesgaría. Intentaré ser feliz, Kasumi, no negaré mis sentimientos por más tiempo, no me cerraré al amor.

Vi su silueta adelantarse hacia el director mientras le hacía un par de preguntas. Sólo podía mirarle. Gracias al destino, gracias a la vida, gracias, por esta nueva oportunidad.

Ya sabeis, cualquier crítica, duda, sugerencia… a el siguiente capítulo! Espero vuestras reviews.


	14. Chapter 14

Hola a todos!

Lo primero de todo: GOMEN NASAI, GOMEN NASAI, GOMEN NASAI. Sé que este capítulo tenía que haber salido hace un par de semanas y que igual os sepa a poco, pero creedme, me ha costado un montón escribirlo, he estado una semana en el extranjero en la que sólo tuve tiempo de escribir un poco a mano, y aunque estoy de vacaciones tengo un cursillo todas las mañanas, luego los deberes… total, que estoy de vacaciones y no tengo casi tiempo libre, pero bueno, espero que el capítulo os guste y no os decepcione mucho, creo que me he alargado demasiado en algunas escenas y no he podido contar en este capítulo todo lo que quería. Espero no tardar tanto en escribir el siguiente, de todas maneras no tengo Internet y no sé cuánto podré tardar, no daré ninguna fecha porque luego no las cumplo y me siento mal. Bueno, que os guste!

_**CAPITULO 14: FINALES FELICES Y ACTUACIONES QUE NUNCA ACABAN**_

Me puse el gi y me miré en el espejo, parecía que los años no habían pasado. Enfundada en aquella ropa y con el pelo recogido en una coleta baja cualquiera me hubiera reconocido. Decidí hacerme una coleta alta. Fue en vano. La imagen que veía era Akane. Tocaron a la puerta.

T- ¿Estás lista, princesa?- dijo Tati desde el otro lado de la puerta.

A- Lista- dije abriendo la puerta y encontrándome con todos de golpe.

M- Definitivamente esa es la ropa que más te va, Totsuo- dijo haciendo volar su rubia melena y estirándose en su ajustada ropa.

A- Tú siempre tan amable, Mia- dije saliendo del vestuario. El rostro de Saorân me desconcertó. Estaba pálido, muy pálido. Eso solo podía significar que me había conocido cuando era Akane¿cuándo¿Cómo¿Dónde? Esta noche hablaríamos, aclararíamos todo. Teníamos que acabar con esta farsa.

T- Princesa, Kadono, quisiera hablar un momento con vosotros en privado.

Los demás se alejaron para hacer ajustes de última hora.

T- Kadono, muchacho¿qué te pasa? Parece que has visto un fantasma- los dos le miramos y el chico empezó a recuperar el color.

S- No es nada¿qué quería decirnos?

T- ¡Ah, sí! Me lo han comunicado hace apenas media hora, los patrocinadores han decidido dar una fiesta en el Hotel Imperial.

S- ¿El Hotel Imperial¡Qué nivel¿Quién es el patrocinador¿El emperador de Japón?- dijo totalmente asombrado.

T- Ex alumnos de la escuela que están muy impresionados por las cualidades de la señorita Totsuo- dijo con una sonrisa- y han pedido expresamente, que los protagonistas de esta noche acudan a esa fiesta.

S y A- ¿Quuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeé?

A- Pero… eso es imposible, no conocemos a nadie, no tenemos la ropa adecuada…

T- Por eso no os preocupéis, he llamado a vuestras casas y me han dicho que os traerán ropa para la fiesta y para dormir.

S y A- ¿Dormir?

T- Parece que estáis sincronizados…ja, ja, ja…tenéis que ver la cara que habéis puesto…sois tan graciosos… ¡ay, no puedo parar! Lo que…ja, ja, ja…lo que quería decir es que los patrocinadores os pagan la molestia invitándoos a dormir en el hotel, bueno¡A mí también!

S- ¿No tendremos que pagar nada¿Y qué es lo que se supone que haremos allí?- dijo con un gesto no muy convencido.

T- Sólo saludar y hablar con la gente…bueno, y princesa…-su tono bajó, aquello me indicó que no se avecinaba nada bueno.

A- ¿Sí?

T- Han pedido…una actuación…especial.

A- ¿Qué quiere decir "especial"?

T- Quieren algo como "la tortura" pero sin que sea eso.

A- ¿Cómo la tortura?

T- Ya sabes, sensual, con movimiento, atrevido…ya me entiendes.

A- ¿Y cómo se supone que voy a improvisar eso esta noche?

T- Seguro que se te ocurre algo, princesa, ahora: el público espera- dijo recorriendo el pasillo que nuestros compañeros habían recorrido momentos antes.

S- Menudo marrón¿no?- dijo sin mirarme, tenía miedo a verme.

A- …- suspiré- ya se me ocurrirá algo, ahora- dije siguiendo a Tati- el show debe empezar.

Vi una silueta de vestido blanco correr por los pasillos laterales. De repente se paró en seco y me miró. Su rostro se volvió pálido y volvió a acelerar para llegar hasta mí.

U- Debes de estar loca, no puedes salir así- dijo señalando mi gi. Le hice una señal para indicarle que alguien estaba a pocos metros. Precisamente "alguien" que no debía oír nada de aquello.

A- ¿Has venido a traerme el vestido¡Eres mi salvación! Vayamos a los vestuarios a ver que has elegido- dije cogiéndola bruscamente del brazo para dirigirla a algún lugar más privado.

U- ¡Hola Saôrankun¡Cuánto tiempo! Se os echa mucho de menos por casa- dijo con una bonita sonrisa al muchacho de ojos azules que acababa de aparecer. Al parecer no era la única que tenía debilidad por él. El chico sonrió.

S- No mientas, Unami, sé que estáis mucho mejor sin nosotros, sin peleas, sin cantidades de comida industriales, sin chillidos de la loca de mi hermana…

U- No exageres, Matome se enfadará si oye eso. De todas maneras se ha vuelto muy aburrido- dijo con una sonrisa maternal- ¿Qué tal llevas la obra?

S- La verdad es que estoy bastante nervioso, no sé si lo mío serán los escenarios…tal como estoy ahora creo que me quedaré en blanco- dijo tapándose la cara con una mano.

U- No temas, tienes a Akemi-chan, estoy segura de que no te dejará solo, si se te olvida el guión… ¡Síguele la corriente! Es muy buena improvisando.

A- Unami, se hace tarde, llevemos ese vestido al vestuario antes de que se estropee- dije casi arrastrándola de nuevo.

U-¡Mucha mierda, Sao!- gritó desde la puerta.

A- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?- dije frunciendo el ceño tras cerrar la puerta.

U- ¿Celosa?- preguntó con una sonrisita- ya veo que no estás de buen humor.

A- La cara que has puesto antes al verme me ha preocupado¿tanto se nota?- dije dando una vuelta sobre mí misma.

U- Parece que los años no han pasado- dijo cogiendo un mechón rebelde que se había escapado de mi coleta poniéndolo detrás de la oreja- es cierto que tus facciones son más adultas y al igual que tu cuerpo han madurado…pero…esa ropa te delata.

A- He pensado en contarle toda la verdad- dije sentándome tranquilamente en uno de los bancos.

U- ¿Qué¿Estás loca?- dijo levantándose de golpe del asiento que había tomado a mi lado- No podemos arriesgarnos, Akane.

A- Estoy segura que es de la familia Saotome, el otro día, Matome dijo que se teñía el pelo¿Sabes cuál es su color? Rojo, Ukyo, rojo ¿Cuánta gente conoces con ese color de pelo?

U- ¿Cómo Ranchan¿Y a pesar de saber eso quieres contarle toda la verdad? Nos encontrarán Akane¿Qué haremos entonces?- dijo cogiéndome por los hombros.

A- Vosotros podéis seguir con vuestra vida, no debéis nada a nadie.

U- ¿Y tú¿Volverás a tu casa¿A tu compromiso con Ranma¿Qué crees que hará Kadono cuando se entere que estás prometida¿Y Matome¡Los perderás a los dos!

A- La mentira sólo los alejará más de mí y un día u otro habrían acabado averiguándolo. Además, yo ya no estoy prometida: rompí el compromiso antes de irme.

U- Pero tu padre no lo aceptó, en cuanto den contigo te enfundarán el vestido de novia y unirás las escuelas. Tu padre se toma muy en serio el sentido del honor: si tú no te casas con Ranma, sobre todo ahora que tus hermanas ya están prometidas…

A- ¡Me da igual ese estúpido sentido del honor! El honor es ser fiel a uno mismo y con los demás e intentaré serlo.

U- ¡Por Dios¿Desde cuándo estás enamorada de él, Akane?- dijo tomándome la mano.

A- No lo sé, nunca es un momento exacto…es un proceso, una sonrisa, una mirada, un beso…es una pregunta absurda¿Cuándo me di cuenta?- suspiré- creo que lo sé desde hace tiempo, pero lo he estado negando- sonreí a mi amiga- tú lo sabías¿verdad?

U-Era obvio para todos, excepto para vosotros- sonrió- esas cosas siempre pasan ¿O te recuerdo una cena hace tan solo unas semanas en la que me "ayudaste"?- las dos reímos al recordar la cara de Ryoga- aún así me parece arriesgado, aunque lo entiendo, no puedes basar una relación en una mentira…

A-Eso es lo que creo¿le contarás la verdad a Matome? Sé que debería contárselo yo pero creo que con enfrentarme a un Kadono por el momento tendré suficiente.

U- Espero que Sao se lo tome bien, parece una persona comprensiva, sólo espero que no se ponga del lado de su familia- se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta, aquello quería decir que faltaban cinco minutos para el inicio- me voy, mucha mierda a ti también. ¡Ah! Y de parte de Matome…

U y A- Que quiere un final feliz- dijimos a la vez riéndonos- lo intentaré, pero hay otra persona que tiene que colaborar.

U- ¿Vendrás a dormir a casa?- dijo ya en la puerta.

A- Tenemos habitaciones pagadas en el hotel Imperial, cortesía de los patrocinadores- dije con cara de resignación- así que nos quedaremos, pero iré a casa a primera hora para coger las cosas para la boda.

U- No hagas nada que yo no haría…- dijo perdiéndose tras la puerta.

Enarqué una ceja. Eso había sonado muy mal. ¿Qué había querido decir? Me encogí de hombros y salí por la misma puerta que ella. Honomoto pasó fugaz por mi lado, agarrando mi mano para arrastrarme con él.

H- En un minuto empezamos, debemos darnos prisa.

La obra empezó a la hora señalada. Todos estaban muy metidos en el papel. Las peleas con Saorân parecían tan reales…sólo imaginaba que era Ranma y todo venía rodado. Seichiro había hecho maravillas con él, no podía creer que en tan poco tiempo hubiera aprendido a bailar así y su voz…tan grave y profunda…

Para cuando me di cuenta estábamos casi en el final de la obra, la gran pelea estaba en pleno auge. Su puño pasó a un par de centímetros de mi cara, marcando el inicio del fin del compromiso en la obra.

A- Querías… pegarme- dije acariciando la mejilla que debía haber sido golpeada.

S- No…yo… ¿estás bien?...no sé lo que quieres, Arimi (mi nombre en la obra), no quieres que me acerque a ti y tampoco que me aleje, quieres que te trate bien y tu me tratas como si fuese el culpable de todo lo malo que pasa en tu vida, no sé qué hacer- se acercó a mí- para comprenderte, yo solo quiero…protegerte- dijo posando sus manos sobre mis hombros.

A- ¡No me toques¡No te atrevas a ponerme una mano encima, Takeda! Esto se acabó, si sólo soy una molestia para ti… se lo comunicaré ahora mismo a mi padre.

S- ¡Espera!- dijo cogiéndome la muñeca para detenerme- ¿Por qué nunca entiendes lo que te digo? Te lo tomas siempre por donde no es¿Por qué no escuchas…?- su voz se apagó tal como decía el guión al voltearme y ver las lágrimas en mis ojos.

A- ¿A quién he de escuchar, dime¿A mi padre hablándome del honor y las responsabilidades¿A mi madre recordándome que soy una pésima ama de casa o a ti insultándome cada vez que nos vemos?- di un gesto brusco para soltar mi muñeca- ¡No aguanto más! Al menos, rompiendo este compromiso, recuperaré algo de la poca autoestima que me queda- salí sin mirarle y esperé tras las cortinas del telón, mientras él caía de rodillas y miraba absorto la mano con la que segundos antes me había sujetado.

El telón cayó. Saorân se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde yo estaba.

S- Dabas miedo- dijo con una sonrisa- pobre Takeda.

A- Pobre Arimi, querrás decir- dije mientras nos encaminábamos a los vestuarios- yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

S- Pero Takeda la quiere- dijo ahora mucho más serio, como si fuera algo personal.

A- ¿Y eso de qué le sirve si le hace la vida un infierno?- dije frunciendo el ceño y abriendo la puerta- dos minutos.

S- Acuérdate de pasar por debajo de la ducha- le cerré la puerta casi en las narices, su opinión no me había gustado nada, quizá Unami tenía razón: el se pondría de su lado. No había tiempo para pensar ahora en aquello. Me puse el vestido blanco que Tati había elegido, los zapatos, y me solté el pelo. Tal como estaba me metí en la ducha: era la única idea que se nos había ocurrido para aparentar el estar calada por la lluvia.

Oí la puerta del vestuario de al lado: Kadono no me había esperado, a él tampoco le había gustado lo que había dicho. Salí y enfilé por última vez el pasillo, con cuidado de no resbalar con las gotas que caían de mí y humedecían el suelo.

Ahora todo estaba en el aire. Vi a Kadono meterse bajo la marquesina del escenario y a Honomoto abrir el agua que salía como lluvia de los aspersores de protección contra incendios.

T- Ánimos, princesa- me dijo Tati- los tenéis a todos en el bote: sed vosotros mismos, deslumbradlos.

Afirmé con la cabeza mientras el telón se retiraba. Cuando estuvo totalmente levantado conté hasta diez y salí corriendo hasta la marquesina.

A- ¡Qué mala suerte!- murmuré, tal como se murmura en teatro: gritando. Empecé a estrujar mis cabellos con las manos, después froté mis brazos, saqué un poco la cabeza de la marquesina como en busca de algo. Puse cara de fastidio- disculpe¿sabe si tardará mucho en pasar el próximo autobús?

S- Cinco minutos- fue la escueta respuesta del hombre tras el periódico. Me senté a su lado resignada. Se oyó el sonido de un móvil. En la sala todos se miraban unos a otros con mala cara, cuando Kadono sacó un móvil de su bolsillo y doblaba el periódico.

S- Takeda- dijo secamente. Me estremecí mientras le miraba. Me giré rápidamente para que no viese mi cara- sí, no, todavía no ha llegado- silencio- lo sé, lo sé, la reunión es en diez minutos, pero yo no puedo hacer milagros- casi noté su mirada en mi espalda-…luego…luego te llamo.

Se hizo el silencio por unos segundos, yo no le veía, así que me iba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa, esperando a que él dijese algo.

S- ¿Arimi¿Eres tú?- me giré lentamente, me miraba serio, fijamente.

A-¿Takeda?- dije casi en un suspiro. Él esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

S- ¡Qué casualidad¿Cuánto hacía que no nos veíamos¿Cuatro años?

A- Cinco.

S- ¿Cinco, ya¡Ay que ver como pasa el tiempo¿Qué tal todo¿Tus padres¿Tus hermanas?

A- Todos están muy bien, mis padres se han cogido una casita en la costa y llevan viviendo allí casi un año, Kyoko se casó y tiene dos niños, Natsumi está a punto de casarse.

S- ¿Y tú?- noté como se acercaba levemente.

A- Estudié económicas y me hice cargo del Dojo, vivo con Natsumi, en la casa de siempre.

S- Entonces, cuando Natsumi se case ¿te quedarás a vivir allí?

A- Sí, pensé en buscar algo más pequeño… pero esa casa es mi vida, tiene todos mis recuerdos…

S- No todos son buenos.

A- No importa, todo lo que hacemos sirve para algo, aunque sea para aprender de los errores- dije sonriéndole.

S- No has cambiado nada.

A- Tú tampoco, bueno, excepto por el traje.

El se rió.

S- Trabajo para una compañía de ropa deportiva, aunque sigo participando en campeonatos.

A- Lo sé-afirmé- te vi en la competición de Yokohama el año pasado, fui a acompañar a algunos de mis alumnos.

S- No te vi¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

A- Estabas ocupado, no es fácil acercarse al campeón.

S- ¿Tú ya no compites?

A- No, sólo enseño, me hice daño en una rodilla hace un par de años.

S- Es una pena, eras buena.

A- ¿Qué¿Estás bromeando?

S- No, siempre pensé que tenías mucho potencial.

A- Entonces… ¿por qué¿Por qué me llamabas torpe¿Por qué me decías que no servía para ello?

S- Ningún insulto era de verdad, Arimi, creía realmente que podías hacerlo.

A- ¿Y todo lo demás?

S- También era mentira, sólo trataba de protegerme.

A- ¿De qué?

S- De mí, de ti…ya sabes.

A- No, no sé, ese es el problema: nunca entendí porque hacías esas cosas.

S- ¿Cómo no pudiste darte cuenta? Todos lo sabían.

A- ¿El qué?

S- Que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ti.

El silencio se hizo de nuevo mientras nos mirábamos fijamente.

A- ¿Y ahora?

S- ¿Ahora qué?

A- ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí?

Él me miró fijamente mientras que con una mano acariciaba mi mejilla, esbozó una leve sonrisa.

S- Nunca he dejado de quererte- no podía moverme, su rostro se fue acercando al mío, cerré los ojos, podía oír el salvaje latido de mi corazón. Creía que toda la sala podía oírlo también. Cuando noté sus labios, me abandoné al beso, como si esas palabras hubieran sido realmente para mí.

El telón fue cayendo lentamente, mientras nuestros labios se negaban a romper aquel beso. Su traje se empapaba con la humedad de mi vestido, pudiendo notar sus latidos golpeando mi pecho.

Se oyeron los aplausos al otro lado del telón, devolviéndonos a ambos a la realidad. Al abrir los ojos me encontré con los de él. Sonrió. No pude evitar sonreír también.

Nuestros compañeros comenzaron a llegar, nos levantamos, tomé la mano de Honomoto, él la mía. El telón se elevó de nuevo, dejándonos ante un público embravecido que aplaudía sin parar. El apuntador fue leyendo los nombres y a medida que se oía tu nombre dabas un paso al frente para saludar. Cuando leyeron el nombre de Kadono la gente comenzó a levantarse y a aplaudir más fuerte, él hizo una reverencia levemente sonrojado. Oí mi nombre y Kadono me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a adelantarme, el público se embraveció aún más, y aunque Saorân intentó alejarse sujeté fuertemente su mano impidiéndoselo. Aquel éxito era de los dos. Escuché el nombre de Tati y le vi aparecer con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas, llegó a mi altura e hizo una pequeña referencia al público. Después me dio el ramo, noté como enrojecía y le dediqué una tímida sonrisa. El público vibraba y no dejaba de aplaudir. Estaba fascinada, me sentí plena, me sentía feliz. Miré a Saorân encontrándome con sus ojos que me sonreían, parecía estar tan emocionado como yo. El telón cayó. Pasaron unos segundos y se volvió a izar. La gente no había dejado de aplaudir ni un segundo, volvió a aplaudir con más fuerza. Por fin el telón cayó definitivamente.

Nos volvimos a mirar y nos abrazamos instintivamente. Aquello era la felicidad. Era nuestra felicidad. Nos separamos un poco para mirarnos. Me sentía tan bien…me veía reflejada en sus ojos, y en ellos veía…tanta ternura…cariño…quizá fuese a…

T- Chicos, terminaremos de celebrarlo en el hotel, de acuerdo, os quiero duchados y vestidos de calle en quince minutos en la puerta principal, un coche ha venido a buscarnos. Nos arreglaremos en el hotel ¿De acuerdo? Quince minutos-me cogió de la mano y salimos corriendo a los vestuarios, cuando llegamos me apoyó contra la puerta y me besó apasionadamente.

S-Quince minutos- dijo guiñándome un ojo mientras se perdía tras la puerta de su vestuario. Yo me quedé contra mi puerta, pasé los dedos por los labios y esbocé una sonrisa estúpida: una sonrisa de enamorada.

Abrí lentamente la puerta, me metí en el vestuario y empecé a desnudarme. El agua caliente hizo que mi adrenalina fuese bajando dando paso a la tranquilidad y ésta al nerviosismo por la incertidumbre de aquella noche. Me sequé y vestí rápidamente. Recogí mis cosas y miré la bolsa que Unami había traído con el vestido: accesorios para el pelo, bisutería, maquillaje, unas sandalias, ropa para dormir y mis cosas de aseo personal. La funda oscura no me dejaba ver el vestido. Cogí todo y me dirigí a la puerta. Catorce minutos. Aquello era puntualidad.

Un mercedes negro esperaba en la puerta. Tati ya estaba vestido de traje en la puerta, Saorân estaba a su lado con ropa sport, con el pelo aún mojado por la ducha Hablaban animadamente. Saorân sonrió. Los nervios me destrozaban el estómago: no sabía como le sentaría la verdad. ¿Y si le perdía¿Y si le perdía para siempre?

T- ¡Oh, princesa¡Qué puntualidad¿Puedes con todo?- me cogió la percha de donde colgaba la funda con mi vestido- no podemos permitir que esto se estropee, y ahora, todos hacia dentro- dijo señalando el coche. Saorân abrió la puerta trasera y se inclinó levemente como en una reverencia para que pasase.

A- Gracias- dije con una sonrisa mientras los nervios bullían con más fuerza por mi interior. Tomé asiento. Tati se sentó a mi lado. Por último se sentó Saorân. El viaje fue más corto de lo esperado mientras Tati nos daba las pautas de comportamiento a seguir. Aquella noche sería inacabable. Allí estarían la mayoría de los patrocinadores no sólo de la obra, sino también de la escuela de artes escénicas. Debíamos ser corteses y educados.

T- Y creo, que deberíais saber algo- carraspeó un poco- corre el rumor por ahí, que vosotros…bueno, ya sabéis, sois algo más que amigos.

S- ¿Novios?- preguntó ligeramente sonrojado mientras miraba por la ventana.

T- Más bien "amigos" con derechos¿entendéis?- yo miré por la ventana, notando de repente un gran calor quemándome por dentro.

S- ¿Y eso qué les importa a ellos?- su tono sonaba ligeramente enfadado, pero el calor que sentía me impedía voltear a verle.

T- En realidad, les interesa mucho, el morbo de que lo que están viendo pueda ser real o paralelo a la vida real hace que la gente acuda en masa a un acto, hoy ha habido lleno absoluto, seguramente se debe a ello, si a eso le sumas que la pareja del rumor es sumamente atractiva…

S- A la gente le gusta hablar más de la cuenta.

T- A mí me da igual lo que hagáis en vuestro tiempo libre- ahora había vuelto a mirarle- mientras que esta noche actuéis como tal.

A- ¿Actuar¿Por qué?

T- Al público hay que darle lo que pide, princesa- dijo sonriéndome- no os importará actuar un poco más¿verdad?- mi mirada dio con la de Sao, y rápidamente los dos apartamos la mirada.

S- Por mí no hay problema.

A- Por mí tampoco- dije con un hilillo de voz.

T- Muy bien, entonces salgamos de este coche, vayamos a la recepción a ver que habitaciones nos tocan…- dijo mientras el auto se paraba- y mucha mierda, chicos.

A Tati le dieron una habitación en la primera planta. La de Saorân y la mía en la tercera, y eran consecutivas. Por un momento llegué a temer que nos pusieran en la misma. ¿Era temor o era…? Sacudí la cabeza despejando aquellos pensamientos.

S- No creo que tarde mucho, bajaré en cuanto termine para ir conociendo el terreno¿de acuerdo?

A- Está bien.

S- No tardes mucho, cariño- dijo guiñándome un ojo con una sonrisa de medio lado mientras desaparecía por su puerta. Me quedé mirando su puerta unos segundos y entré en mi habitación. Aquello se había convertido en un juego: un juego en el que los dos podíamos tomar parte. ¿Cuándo dejaríamos de jugar?

Por un momento me sentí cansada, realmente cansada. Mis temores internos me estaban consumiendo, tenía miedo…miedo de perderlo todo de nuevo. Miré la imagen del espejo ante mí. Quería esta vida, era mía, desde que era Akemi Totsuo todo había sido mucho mejor, me había vuelto a sentir viva, a disfrutar de la vida, había vuelto a amar…Saorân.

Empecé a quitarme la ropa hasta quedar completamente desnuda. Evité mirar el espejo como hacía siempre sabiendo que por mucho tiempo que pasase aquello no cambiaría. Las inseguridades de mi adolescencia no habían desaparecido en ese sentido. Era una de esas cosas que quedaban por pulir dentro de mi nuevo yo, tal vez con su ayuda…

Vi el vestido negro de estilo chino que Unami había elegido. Tenía un ribete azul plateado en los bordes con un estampado de un dragón con flores de sakura que enmarcaría el lado izquierdo de mi cuerpo. Observé como un paquetito colgaba de la percha. Al abrirlo encontré un conjunto de ropa interior negro bastante sugerente. Suspiré. No tenía otra opción. La ropa interior que llevaba era de color blanco y se transparentaría. Me puse todo rápidamente. El vestido no tenía cremallera y era totalmente elástico con dos grandes aberturas laterales que empezaban casi en el inicio del muslo.

Una vez vestida me miré en el espejo. Decidí hacerme parte un recogido y parte el pelo suelto, ondulándome las puntas. La primera opción no fue buena. Mi memoria llevo a mis manos el peinado que más se ajustaba a ese vestido en mi imaginación: dos moños, uno a cada lado de la cabeza.

A- Shampoo…-dije en el mismo tono que cuando matas un insecto que te da realmente asco. Los deshice rápidamente. Decidí hacerme un recogido en lo alto, después con un rizador ondulé suavemente las puntas libres.

Elegí unos pendientes largos de plata vieja con piedras azuladas que llegaban hasta los hombros. Me maquillé lo mejor que pude, intentando aplicar lo que tantas veces había visto hacer a Unami y a Matome. Me puse el brillo de labios y lo di por finalizado. Me até las sandalias y me puse un poco de perfume detrás de las orejas. Lista.

Salí de la habitación. En cuanto salí me di cuenta que me había dejado la llave dentro. Luego lo solucionaría. Ahora venía la fiesta, según Tati era en el salón Nahara.

Me dirigí a la recepción y pregunté con quién tenía que hablar para organizar mi actuación. Hicieron una llamada. En menos de un minuto apareció un hombre de aspecto menudo trajeado, de unos cincuenta años.

-Es un placer conocerla, señorita Totsuo- dijo dándome la mano- soy Sakamura Taiso y soy el director de la orquesta.

A- El placer es mío, señor Sakamura- dije esbozando una sonrisa- no se si sabe que debo actuar esta noche.

Sk- Sí, el director me puso preaviso.

A- Me gustaría actuar lo antes posible, ha sido un día muy largo para mí y no sé si podré estar al nivel que esperan de mí dentro de unas horas.

Sk- No hay ningún problema, señorita Totsuo, en cuanto nos proporcione la partitura podrá actuar.

A- Es usted muy amable, aquí la tiene- dije dándosela- ¿Cómo puedo hacer para entrar directamente al escenario sin pasar por el salón?

Sk- ¡Oh, es sencillo! Por la entrada de artistas, sígueme.

Entramos por una puerta de servicio y recorrimos unos cuantos pasillos de aspecto mucho menos lujoso que el exterior. Llegamos a las bambalinas. Me señaló un asiento y él se reunió con varios músicos. Sonreí al ver como me miraban. Esperaba que tuviese el mismo efecto en Sao. Esta canción iría dedicada a él, pero no sólo él lo sabría, formaba parte de la actuación: haría creer a todo el mundo que aquellos rumores eran realidad, daría al mundo lo que el mundo quería. Sonreí. La gente pensaba que éramos amantes. Realmente debía haber química entre nosotros, sobre todo si toda aquella gente era capaz de verlo. La gente no tiene vida propia.

Sk- Un minuto.

Me levanté y me dirigí al escenario, que sería mi lugar de partida.

Sk- Buenas noches, señores y señoras, espero que la fiesta esté siendo de su agrado. Se preguntarán ¿Por qué les interrumpo ahora? Creo que no lamentarán esta interrupción, porque es para presentarles la actuación especial de esta noche, pido un gran aplauso para la señorita Totsuo- entré en el escenario mientras la gente aplaudía, les dediqué una sonrisa.

A- Muchas gracias, es un honor para mí estar aquí esta noche y que me hayan invitado a esta fiesta, sin su apoyo lo que han visto esta noche no hubiera sido posible, muchas gracias de nuevo, y para agradecérselo haré lo que mejor sé, esto es para ustedes.

Las luces bajaron y la música empezó a sonar.

Siento un milagro tras la puerta  
Una palabra desierta y una bala en un pulmón  
Pienso voy a echar leña a la hoguera  
Voy a rendirme cuando quieras  
Desarmada en tu colchón

Puse un tono seductor lanzando miradas insinuantes y moviendo mi cuerpo como si quisiese provocar realmente. Empecé a bajar las escaleras lentamente, dejando ver perfectamente mis piernas mientras cantaba:

Y pienso y temo y paro y vengo  
Y me alimento más de ti  
Te entretengo con el cuento de quererte así

Aquí empecé a andar más rápidamente entre la gente, acariciando sutilmente los hombros, la espalda, el cuello… de los hombres de aquella fiesta mientras mi voz subía de tono:

Tengo para ti un estribillo a contratiempo  
Tengo para ti siete pecados y un tormento  
Que me huele a ti y el saborcito de mi cuerpo  
Que si lo tocas, que si lo tocas  
Temblaré pensando en ti

Esta se la dediqué a Tati, colgándome de su cuello, ante su mirada sorprendida. Sabía que no era el único. Noté unos ojos azules que me recorrían de arriba abajo. No cariño, no era tu turno, todavía no. Subí al escenario de nuevo y empecé a cantar sin dejar de mirar aquellos mares inquietos mientras mi cuerpo se ofrecía con concisos movimientos al dueño de aquellos ojos. Todo el mundo nos observaba.

Tengo un demonio en la cabeza  
Una mirada traviesa  
Y un infierno en el cajón  
Vengo a pedirte por las buenas  
Que te aguantes mi condena  
Hasta que se acabe la función

Y miento y tengo y busco y vengo  
Y siento más ganas de ti  
Me contengo el desaliento  
De quererte así

Me dirigí escaleras abajo con un claro objetivo en mente, la gente se iba apartando facilitándome el camino, llegué a su altura y le pasé un brazo por detrás de su cuello, le atraje más contra mí para cantarle, dándole a mi voz un tono más sexy, dejando nuestros rostros a unos centímetros:

Tengo para ti un estribillo a contratiempo  
Tengo para ti siete pecados y un tormento  
Que me huele a ti y el saborcito de mi cuerpo

Me di la vuelta, haciendo que mi espalda quedase en contacto con su pecho, cogí su mano y la deslice desde mi cintura hasta mis piernas.

Que si lo tocas, que si lo tocas  
Temblaré pensando en ti

Me giré para encararle, un centímetro separaba nuestros labios, bajé el tono mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

Pensando en ti

Me empecé a separar de él, muy a mi pesar cantando la última estrofa:

Siento que en el tiempo de descuento  
Se rompió mi juramento  
Y dejo la canción sin terminar

Dije guiñándole un ojo mientras me subía al escenario. La luz cesó, coloqué el micrófono en su sitio. Oí la avalancha de aplausos. Nunca me cansaría de aquello. Las luces se encendieron y busqué a Saorân con la mirada. Él sonrió. Dijo algo sin voz sin apartar su vista de mí. Intenté esforzarme en leer sus labios. Decía las mismas palabras una y otra vez. Por fin pude entenderlas: IDEM.

Sonreí. La noche sólo acababa de empezar.

Y esto es todo por el momento, ya sé que lo he dejado en un momento interesante pero es que sino no iba a poder cortarlo e iba acabar escribiendo un capítulo de treinta páginas, que para los que leéis muy bien, pero para mí… ¿Será capaz la protagonista de decir la verdad¿Será Kadono capaz de entenderla¿Qué relación tiene Kadono con la familia Saotome? Todo esto y mucho más en los próximos capítulos de…Zero. Lo siento, siempre he querido decir una tontería así. Hasta el próximo capítulo. Dudas, comentarios, opiniones, abucheos… a qué nadie me había dicho que no se leía completo? Muchas gracias meli-chan! Por si no se dieron cuenta o no lo leyeron en ahora lo mando completo.


	15. Chapter 15

Wola de nuevo!

Antes que nada por si hay menores leyendo este fic debo decir que este capítulo contiene lemon, así que si lo leen es bajo su responsabilidad. Me ha costado mucho escribir este capítulo, nunca había escrito una escena lemon y estaba muy atascada, cómo hacerla? Cómo actuarán los personajes? Al final me lancé y dije: lo que salga. Y este es el resultado, no me gusta mucho, lo he escrito y ni siquiera lo he vuelto a leer. La canción es Could I have this kiss forever de Whitney Houston con Enrique Iglesias, por si la quieren escuchar. Lo del final no es que me haya confundido, pone lo que quería poner. Ah! El capítulo 14 lo he reeditado porque al añadir el archivo no sé porqué pero lo había cortado y he tenido algunos problemas, asi que antes de leer este, leer el anterior, por favor! Hasta el próximo capítulo! Ya saben: dudas, críticas, sugerencias…a 15: FIESTA, DESEOS Y UNIONES

Estreché la mano que se alzaba frente a mí. ¿Cuántas eran ya? En el vigésimo nombre había dejado de contar, a penas recordaba las caras y mucho menos el nombre de sus dueños.

Sonreí a la pareja que tenía enfrente. En aquella fiesta era suficiente. Era una muñeca, una mujer florero, pero estaba demasiado cansada incluso para enfadarme. Tati volvió a reemplazar mi copa vacía por una llena. De aquello también había perdido la cuenta pero empezaba a notar sus efectos, evitaba moverme, y siempre que lo hacía era del brazo de Tati.

Los mismos comentarios, las mismas sonrisas, las mismas miradas… ¿cuánto más duraría aquello? Nadie se daba cuenta de la falsedad de mi sonrisa y el cansancio de mi cuerpo. Bueno, quizá había una excepción. Varias veces, durante la fiesta, unos ojos azules me habían buscado preocupados. Rodeado, en su mayoría de mujeres, sonreía y hablaba educadamente, dando conversación a aquellas mujeres, que al igual que a mí su sola presencia las hacía temblar.

La pareja, los señores Hiroshi, si no recordaba mal, se alejaron para saludar a unos conocidos.

T-¿Estás bien, princesa?- dijo con cierto tono de preocupación. Parecía que él también se había dado cuenta.

A-¿Tan mala actriz soy?-dije mostrando por primera vez en la noche una sonrisa verdadera.

T-No es eso, lo estás haciendo muy bien- dijo tomando suavemente la mano con la que me sujetaba a su brazo- sólo que cada vez noto más tu peso sobre mí, no sé si es por el cansancio o por el alcohol…

A-Un poco de las dos cosas, ¡No paras de llenarme la copa!

T-Tranquila, es la una de la madrugada, dentro de poco todo habrá terminado, aunque me gustaría presentarte a una última persona…-dijo acercándose a un hombre recién entrado en la cincuentena, pero al cuál le quedaban realmente bien unas pocas mechas plateadas, confiriéndole una elegancia singular que realzaba su atractivo y convirtiéndolo en un hombre realmente interesante. Al alzar la mirada comprobé porqué aquel hombre me era ligeramente conocido. Las fotos y el parecido. Lo conocía, aunque con treinta años menos.

Y- Señorita Totsuo, es un placer conocerla en persona, no sé si me conoce, me llamo Kurihara Yukae, soy uno de los benefactores de su escuela- dijo tendiéndome una mano, me guiñó el ojo- y su exjefe, si no estoy mal informado…

A- No, sus fuentes son totalmente fiables…tenía muchas ganas de conocerle-dije estrechando su mano ofreciéndole una cálida sonrisa, imaginando que así sería Seichiro dentro de unos años.

Y- Esa "fuente" me dijo que viniese esta noche a ver la obra y francamente…me ha fascinado…Tati, ¿Me la dejas?-dijo tendiéndome una mano.

T- Por supuesto, Yukae, cuídamela, ¿eh?- dijo soltándome y colocando mi brazo en el del señor Kurihara.

Y- Tranquilo, sólo vamos al otro lado del salón a saludar al otro protagonista de la noche- dijo despidiéndose con una mano, dirigiéndose hacia el muchacho de mirada azulada.

Posó su mano sobre el chico que estaba de espaldas.

Y- ¿Señor Kadono? ¿Me lo prestan un momento, señoritas?-dijo con una sonrisa encantadora a un grupo de mujeres de mediana edad que se sonrojaron al oír llamarlas "señoritas".

-Señor Kurihara…si nos lo devuelve enseguida o se queda usted a cambio…-dijo una rubia sentada en un sofá mientras cruzaba sus piernas.

Y- Intentaré devolvérselo lo antes posible, señora Kozue, aunque creo que ahora que le he quitado a su marido de la compañía de la señorita Totsuo en seguida vendrá a buscarla- dijo sonriéndola mientras Kadono se ponía a mi lado- además, ¿no querrá poner celosa a la señorita Totsuo acaparando a su novio, verdad?

-¿Celosa de una vieja como yo? ¡Por Dios, señorita Totsuo! Todas sabemos que este chico ya tiene dueña, ¿verdad?- dijo dirigiéndose al resto de las mujeres que la acompañaban. Todas soltaron una risita floja.

El señor Kurihara les dedicó otra sonrisa que dejó a unas cuantas mujeres soñando.

K- Si me disculpan…- oí a mis espaldas. Segundos después estaba a mi lado. Llegamos a una gran terraza donde una brisa fresca, quizá demasiado fría azotaba el lugar.

Y- ¿Demasiado frío, señorita Totsuo?- dijo apoyándose en la barandilla. Era exactamente igual que Seichiro.

A- Llámeme Akemi, por favor. En realidad…- noté una chaqueta posarse sobre mis hombros. El aroma familiar me hizo sentir mejor y a la vez me puso un poco nerviosa.

Y- ¿Entonces es verdad lo que dicen de vosotros? Seichiro me dijo que no era cierto.

K- Y no lo es- contestó rápidamente-al menos…de momento-dijo en un tono mucho más suave.

Y-Entiendo- dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

El silencio se hizo por unos momentos. El señor Kurihara río desconcertándonos.

Y- No hagáis caso a un viejo como yo, chicos- dijo volteándose a mirarnos, dirigió su vista a Kadono- hoy he conocido a su hermana, es una chica adorable, veo que mi hijo tiene muy buen gusto.

K- En realidad su hijo no sabe la que le ha caído encima- dijo riéndose, para ser la primera vez que hablaban había mucha familiaridad entre ellos, quizá porque Yukae Kurihara desprendía la misma familiaridad que su hijo.

Y- ¡Oh! Es algo de familia, lo mismo decía el padre de mi mujer y debo decir que en los veinticinco años que llevo casado nunca me he arrepentido de ello-nos dedicó una dulce sonrisa seguramente debido a los recuerdos que acudían a su mente- cuando a un Kurihara se le mete algo entre ceja y ceja no para hasta conseguirlo.

K- Lo mismo podría decirse de Matome-dijo con una sonrisa paternal.

Y- Pero debe ser algo de familia, Seichiro me dijo que lo que hemos visto hoy te lo enseñó en tan solo una semana porque querías ese papel, ¿Es cierto?

K- En realidad nunca había bailado antes, soy experto en artes marciales y cuando vi esta obra…vi en la unión del baile y las artes una nueva opción de las artes, y si quiero ser un buen maestro debo conocer todas las opciones que existen, por muy dispares que sean.

Y-Fui yo el que propuso esta obra.

A- ¿Qué?

Y- Como ya sabéis, a parte de Seichiro tengo a Natsude, siempre pensé en convertirla en una gran bailarina, pero desde hace unos meses no ha vuelto a pisar el gimnasio más que para hacer katas, ¿Se llaman así, no?

A- Creo que soy la culpable de eso- dije dando un paso en su dirección- le expliqué que yo siempre había practicado las artes marciales…

Y- ¿Entonces siempre practicaste las artes y el baile a la vez? ¿Es eso posible?

A- No, su hijo me enseñó a bailar cuando trabajé en su casa.

Y- Eso es imposible- me miró incrédulo- lo del señor Kadono ya me parecía imposible, pero señorita Akemi…su flexibilidad, equilibrio…se consiguen con años de esfuerzo.

A- Seichiro dijo lo mismo, pero en cuanto empecé a bailar mi cuerpo se adaptó perfectamente a esta nueva actividad, bailaba todos los días 12, 14 horas…sé que no se puede comparar a llevar bailando toda una vida…

Y- Entonces no estaba equivocado, Seichiro me dijo que conocería a una de las futuras promesas del baile, a la mejor de las últimas generaciones…-se acercó lentamente a mi- y no se equivocaba- mis mejillas se sonrojaron visiblemente, sobre todo al notar la mano áspera de aquel hombre sobre una de mis mejillas- y encima es humilde…me alegro mucho de haber podido conocerla en persona, señorita Totsuo- dijo retirando su mano y sacando algo de su bolsillo- aquí tiene mi tarjeta, si busca trabajo no dude en llamarme, estaré esperándola.

A- Muchas…muchas gracias-dije mirando la tarjeta casi con devoción, sintiendo la emoción desbordándome, Yukae Kurihara, uno de los mejores bailarines de los últimos tiempos había alabado mi trabajo y me había ofrecido trabajar a su lado…

Y- Señor Kadono, ha sido un placer conocerle, imagino que nos volveremos a ver, y entonces seguramente ya seremos familia ja, ja, ja –dijo estrechando su mano-os dejo solos, podéis iros a vuestras habitaciones, la fiesta ya casi ha terminado…

K-Pero el anfitrión…

Y- El dueño es un amigo mío- dijo guiñándole un ojo- no habrá ningún problema, acompaña a la señorita Totsuo a la habitación, por favor, está muy cansada y si le sucediese algo Tati me mataría.

K- No se preocupe…buenas noches, señor Kurihara.

Y- Buenas noches, señor Kadono…-se giró un poco hacia mí e hizo una leve reverencia occidental- señorita Totsuo…

Se giró y atravesó la puerta hacia el interior, dirigiéndose hacía el grupo de mujeres que hacía unos minutos habíamos abandonado.

K- Vaya noche, ¿eh?- dijo apoyándose en la barandilla.

A- Sí- dije apoyándome a su lado- ha sido un día muy intenso.

K- ¿Estás cansada?-dijo dedicándome una mirada preocupada.

A- Sí, pero no tengo mucho sueño, creo que es por el champán, o me duerme como un tronco o me despierta…-me ahorraré decir que me hace hablar demasiado, muchas veces sin pensar.

K- ¿Te apetece que hablemos un rato?- unos chillidos llegaron del interior, la fiesta parecía seguir en pleno auge- aunque quizá mejor en otro sitio, como nos quedemos aquí me da la impresión que pronto vendrán a buscarnos.

A- Tienes razón, vamos- tomé su mano y salí por el pasillo privado por el que había accedido a la fiesta.

K- ¿Cómo sabes…?

A- Soy una mujer con recursos- dije girándome y guiñándole un ojo. Él se sonrojo y me dedicó una sonrisa.

K- No lo dudo- salimos por la puerta que daba al acceso del hotel y nos metimos en el ascensor. Cuando estábamos a punto de llegar a nuestro piso recordé algo realmente importante.

A-¡La tarjeta! ¡Me la dejé dentro! ¡Se me había olvidado por completo!- Saorân me miró divertido.

K- Llevaba rato preguntándome donde la tenías guardada- me sonrojé al imaginarme como habría escrutado mi cuerpo- no pasa nada, podemos ir a mi habitación.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo.

K- No quería decir que…bueno, ya me entiendes- intentó justificarse- la habitación es muy grande, hay un sofá y…

A- Tranquilo…- me dirigí a su habitación y cambié el tono de voz a uno más sexy- no haré nada que tú no quieras.

K- ¿Estás intentando provocarme de nuevo, Totsuo? Creía que la fiesta ya había terminado-dijo abriendo su habitación y dejándome pasar. Su habitación era igual que la mía, perfectamente simétrica.

A- ¿Creías que estaba actuando? Para una vez que intentaba dejarme llevar…-dije intentando parecer afectada mientras me sentaba en un mullido sillón que hacía juego con un amplio sofá en la sala de recepción.

K- ¿Hablas en serio?- dijo acercándose a mí, yo me dediqué a jugar con el mando del hilo musical- nunca sé que pasa por tu cabeza, no sé si lo que acabas de decirme…

A- ¿Te apetece bailar un rato?-dije tomando su mano y levantándome del sillón, nos habíamos quedado peligrosamente cerca, me separé en el momento en el que él empezó a reaccionar, dando a un botón cualquiera del mando, una suave música empezó a sonar, tenía ganas de bailar, cantar, gritar…pero sobretodo de no separarme de él- ¿La conoces?

K- Sí- dijo tomándome por los hombros y acercándome a él- a las dos cosas. Entonces su voz, con ese tono tan grave que casi me hacía temblar empezó a cantar las palabras en mi oído mientras me abrazaba:

**  
Over and over I look in your eyes **Día tras día miro en tus ojos  
**you are all I desire **tú eres todo lo que deseo**  
you have captured me **me has atrapado**  
I want to hold you **Quiero retenerte**  
I want to be close to you **quiero estar cerca de ti**  
I never want to let go **y nunca dejarte marchar.**  
I wish that this night would never end **desearía que está noche no acabase nunca  
**I need to know **necesito saber  
**  
Could I hold you for a lifetime**

Podría retenerte toda una vida**  
Could I look into your eyes**

Podría mirar en tus ojos**  
Could I have this night to share this night together**

Podría tener esta noche para compartirla juntos**  
Could I hold you close beside me**

Podría mantenerte cerca de mí**  
Could I hold you for all time**

Podría retenerte todo el tiempo  
**Could I could I have this kiss forever**

Podría, podría tener este beso para siempre  
**Could I could I have this kiss forever, forever**

Podría, podría tener este beso para siempre

**  
Over and over I've dreamed of this night **

Dia tras dia he soñado con está noche  
**Now you're here by my side **Ahora estás aquí a mi lado**  
You are next to me **Estás cerca de mí  
**I want to hold you and touch you taste you **

Quiero retenerte, tocarte, saborearte**  
And make you want no one but me **Y hacerte quererme solo a mi**  
I wish that this kiss could never end **desearía que este beso no acabase nunca**  
oh baby please **oh, nena, por favor  
**  
Could I hold you for a lifetime**

Podría retenerte toda una vida  
**Could** **I look into your eyes**

Podría mirar en tus ojos  
**Could** **I have this night to share this night together**

Podría tener esta noche para compartirla juntos  
**Could I hold you close beside me**

Podría mantenerte cerca de mí  
**Could** **I hold you for all time**

Podría retenerte todo el tiempo  
**Could I could I have this kiss forever**

Podría, podría tener este beso para siempre  
**Could I could I have this kiss forever, forever**

Podría, podría tener este beso para siempre

**  
I don't want any night to go by **No quiero que pase ninguna noche**  
Without you by my side **sin ti a mi lado**  
I just want all my days **solo quiero todos mis días  
**Spent being next to you **pasarlos a tu lado**  
Lived for just loving you **viviendo solo para amarte**  
And baby, oh by the way **oh, nena, de ese modo****

Could I hold you for a lifetime  
Could I look into your eyes Could I could I have this kiss forever, forever  
Could I have this night to share this night together  
Could I hold you close beside me  
Could I hold you for all time  
Could I have this kiss forever

Nos separamos un poco ante los últimos acordes de la canción, buscando los ojos del otro, noté su mano subir hasta mi nuca…

S-¿Qué me has hecho…?-su pregunta se perdió ante el contacto de nuestros labios, de una manera, pasional, intensa…largo tiempo reprimida. Noté las burbujas en mi cabeza, dándome órdenes desordenadas, descabelladas… Desabroché su pajarita sin pensar, cuando nos separamos para tomar aire mis manos habían desabrochado más de la mitad de su camisa.

S- ¿Estas segura de que…?-no le deje terminar la frase, lanzándome a saborear de nuevo sus labios, tan cálidos, tan cómodos, tan deseados…sus manos empezaron a recorrer mi cuerpo ante el consentimiento que mi beso le había dado.

Temblaba ligeramente, pero las sensaciones que me producían sus manos sobre mi piel, me iban tranquilizando dando paso a un cúmulo de hormonas que me pedían que le tocase, que le acariciase…dándole todas las sensaciones que él me estaba produciendo. Dudé por unos segundos, deslizando mis manos por su espalda hasta llegar a su culo, apretándolo, atrayéndolo contra mí, noté como mis caderas iniciaron un baile sin mi permiso, suaves ondas que iban hacia él y provocaba un roce continuo que me volvía loca…

S- No sigas haciendo eso, todavía podemos parar si quieres…-dijo con una voz ronca sin dejar de besarme. Entonces lo supe. El momento había llegado. Necesitaba ser suya.

Me separé bruscamente y noté cierta decepción en su mirada. No pude evitar sonreír, cogí su mano y le empecé a guiar hasta la cama, quedándome justo delante de ella. Dejé caer el vestido. Al recordar la ropa interior que llevaba intenté cubrirme un poco…

A- Lo siento, no pensé que… debo estar horrible y…-las palabras fluían sin control de mi boca, la vergüenza ganaba terreno ante el deseo de estar con él. Cuando me di cuenta de su presencia a mi lado, dos manos sostenían mi cara para que le mirase, mis mejillas ardían y entonces lo vi…su mirada, me quería…amor, comprensión, deseo…

S-No digas tonterías, eres lo más bonito que he visto en mi vida- dijo cogiéndome en brazos y depositándome sobre la cama, se quitó la camisa y se colocó sobre mí, con los brazos a los lados para no dejar caer su peso y observarme- eres preciosa-dijo con una sonrisa.

Sus palabras hicieron que mi cuerpo volviese a reaccionar y tomé su cabeza entre mis manos, obligándole a besarme con una intensidad que no recordaba haber experimentado nunca…le había entregado mi alma, quería entregarle todo, porque él…es el hombre que siempre busqué, el hombre que me comprende, que me escucha, pero sobre todo…porque es el hombre al que amo.

Sus manos dejaron de recorrer mis piernas y se posaron en mi pecho, por encima del sujetador, acariciándolo, a veces suave, otras apretando un poco, atrapándolos totalmente, haciendo que pequeñas sensaciones de placer se apoderasen de mí, dejando escapar pequeños gemidos de mi boca. Sus manos dejaron de tocarme para dirigirse al cierre del sujetador, empezó a intentarlo con ambas manos, mientras enarcaba mi espalda para facilitarle el trabajo.

S- No puedo, no tengo mucha experiencia en esto-coloqué mis manos encima de las suyas y lo desabroché a la primera.

A- Tranquilo, es normal, a mí también me costó la primera vez- dije con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. El me devolvió la sonrisa y empezó a besar mi cara, empezando por la frente y bajando poco a poco, hasta descender por mi cuello y apartar totalmente el sujetador para culminar en la cima de mis pechos. Al principio los besos me hacían cosquillas, pero cuando su lengua empezó a recorrerlos, con suaves lametazos, succionando los pezones…creía que mi cuerpo no aguantaría, el calor emanaba por cada uno de mis poros mientras oleadas de placer tomaban mi cuerpo, extendiéndose hasta la punta de mis dedos, oía gemidos, y me avergoncé por oír a mi voz sonar así, así que cerré los labios, apretándolos para no dejar escapar el mínimo suspiro.

Pasaron un par de minutos y él paró. Subiendo de nuevo hasta la altura de mi cara.

S-¿Lo estoy haciendo mal? ¿Te duele?-dijo con una mirada preocupada.

A-No, todo lo contrario-dije totalmente sonrojada. Aquello me daba mucha vergüenza, lamenté no tener un poco más de experiencia en estos temas.

S-Entonces, ¿por qué te has callado?

A- Me daba vergüenza, creía que te molestaba.

S- En realidad-dijo bajando para posar sus labios en mi oreja, dándome un lametazo- me vuelve loco.

Entonces dejó que su cuerpo cayera contra el mío y me di cuenta que decía la verdad. Él estaba tan excitado como yo. Aquello hizo que me excitase aún más y que mi curiosidad guiase mi mano hacia ese lugar entre sus piernas. La deslicé por debajo de la cintura del pantalón y la goma de los boxers. Lo toqué: tan suave, tan duro…ante mi contacto produjo un leve impulso, cómo pidiendo más. La toqué suavemente, con miedo a hacerle daño. Sao gimió.

S- ¿Qué haces?-dijo totalmente sonrojado.

A- Creo que lo mismo que tú-dije con una sonrisa pícara. Él me la devolvió.

S- Así…te será más fácil- dijo quitándose los pantalones y quedándose en boxers. Se colocó encima mío y me hizo rodar, colocándome encima suyo- todo tuyo.

Miré los boxers y al ocupante de estos que en ese momento estaban en contacto directo con mis braguitas. Se me ocurrió continuar con el baile de caderas que antes había efectuado en posición vertical y que tantas veces había usado en mis bailes. Saorân echó la cabeza hacia atrás, con una expresión totalmente ida en sus ojos.

A- ¿Te gusta?-pregunté en un hilo de voz al notar que él podría sentir la humedad que desde hacia rato había aparecido entre mis piernas.

S- Ajá-dijo mirándome-pero como sigas…-me paré sin saber muy bien que hacer, no quería que se diese cuenta de que aquella era la primera vez que…le hice girar tal como había hecho él momentos antes conmigo.

A- Haz lo que quieras- dije con una sonrisa tímida, dándole a entender que estaba en sus manos. Él me miró por unos segundos desconcertado. Después sonrió y me besó, mientras sus manos se deslizaron a mis bragas, bajándolas por mis piernas, dejándome totalmente desnuda. Me miró y al ver mis ojos temblando sonrió tranquilizadoramente. Se quitó los boxers, colocándose de nuevo encima de mí. Noté que su cuerpo quemaba tanto como el mío.

S- No haré nada que tú no quieras-dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos-no quiero hacerte daño, si en algún momento quieres parar dímelo, ¿de acuerdo?-asentí con la cabeza.

Él empezó a besarme de nuevo, cada centímetro de mi rostro, de mi cuerpo, deteniéndose en mis pechos, mientras una de sus manos empezó a acariciar los pliegues de mi entrepierna, haciendo que gemidos cada vez más altos escapasen de mi garganta, de manera inconsciente, dejándome llevar por el placer que sus manos y su boca me proporcionaban. Noté como las ganas de notarle más se apoderaban de mí y deslicé mi mano hasta alcanzar su pene. Era inexperta, pero sabía lo que había que hacer con eso, sólo esperaba hacerlo bien. Lo agarré decidida y empecé a moverlo, al principio lentamente, aumentando la velocidad a medida que los gemidos de Saorân cesaban. Noté su mano sobre las mías.

S-Para, no aguanto más…-quité mis manos y separé las piernas, notando como mi cuerpo lo pedía, quería sentirle en mí. Me miró de nuevo- ¿Estás segura?-atrapé sus labios y separé aún más las piernas, notando como mi interior se contraía levemente ante el nerviosismo por la inminente intromisión. Noté el primer intento y no pude evitar contraer la cara en una mueca de dolor-Akemi…

A- Sigue, no te preocupes, es normal…-dije sonriéndole, él asintió y empezó a empujar de nuevo. Dolor. Esta vez lo esperaba y pude contener mi expresión. Los ojos de Saorân me miraban preocupados mientras su cuerpo invadía poco a poco el mío.

S- Ya está-dijo parándose un momento-si te molesta…

Le besé, quería hacerlo, daba igual…notarle dentro de mí, era como ser uno, sintiendo las mismas sensaciones, compartiendo los sentimientos, era la unión más perfecta. Era la unión total, la expresión más pura de amor. Y se la quería dar a él, quería experimentarlo con él, porque él lo era todo.

Empezó a moverse lentamente, intenté relajarme y disfrutar de él. Miré su cara concentrada, sus músculos tan tensos…sus ojos se abrieron y me sonrió. Mantuvo la mirada, haciendo que me tranquilizase, que me sintiese más segura, relajando mis músculos, dejando que una mezcla de dolor y placer se apoderase de mí, notando cada embestida con más fuerza, a más velocidad…bajo unos segundos para posar sus labios sobre los míos, volvió a su posición rápidamente. Me gustaba tanto verle así, disfrutar de todas aquellas sensaciones junto a mí, deseándome, queriéndome…

Noté mi interior llenarse de un fluido caliente mientras Saorân elevaba sus gemidos, en un sonido salvaje, casi animal…cayó rendido sobre mi pecho, respirando agitadamente. Acaricié sus cabellos mientras sonreía. Notaba su sangre palpitando a una velocidad vertiginosa por su cuerpo y me sentí feliz de ser yo quien produjese esas reacciones en él.

Se alzó un poco, conectando nuestros ojos de nuevo.

S- Gracias-susurró mientras apartaba un mechón de mi cara- gracias por aparecer en mi vida y salvarme.

Esas palabras tan extrañas en un momento tan especial hubieran sorprendido a muchas personas, pero no a nosotros. Yo también quería darle las gracias, él también me había salvado. Pero al estar así, tan relajada, lo único que hice fue acurrucarme en sus brazos. Él me abrazó, quedándonos de lado.

S-Deberíamos hablar de…

A- Mañana…-susurré, notando la comodidad de sus brazos y el cansancio que me invadía, sabiendo, que en pocos segundos estaría dormida. Lo que él decía era verdad, pero había tanto que hablar…y daba tanto miedo…una noche, déjame disfrutar de ti al menos esta noche.

S- Mañana-sentenció él, besando mis cabellos y estrechando más su abrazo. Pasamos así no sé cuanto tiempo, hasta que sentí que perdía la conciencia para adentrarme en el mundo de los sueños. Y en esa barrera entre la realidad y la ficción, oí la voz de Saorân suave, cariñosa…- Te quiero, Akane.

Por fin, después de tanto tiempo había escuchado esas dos mágicas palabras, por fin podía ser feliz.


	16. Chapter 16

Wola!

Sé que hace menos de una semana publiqué el anterior, pero cuando hay inspiración la hay, y cuando no…pues ya sabéis lo que pasa, un mes esperando un capítulo. Últimamente no tengo muchas reviews, no sé si la gente se ha cansado del fic, si anda de vacaciones, si le da pereza escribir…bueno, yo esto lo hago también por diversión así que no importa, aunque si queréis decirme cualquier cosa: quejas, sugerencias, recomendaciones…ya sabéis: Hasta el próximo capítulo!

_**Capítulo 16: VERDADES Y FAMILIA**_

Desperté con una ligera sensación de frío e instintivamente me acerqué más a la fuente de calor que se encontraba pegada a mi espalda. ¡Qué cálido! Me sentí mucho mejor, así podría volver a dormir. Entonces me di cuenta de todo: la respiración ajena en la espalda, el movimiento de su pecho contra mí, su brazo envolviéndome…Sonreí al descubrirme en brazos del hombre que ocupaba mis sueños.

Me acurruqué mejor intentando volver a dormir mientras recordaba la experiencia de la noche anterior: cada beso, cada caricia…me sonrojé al notar cómo había reaccionado, cómo me había entregado… Y por último sus palabras, que me llevaron a la paz interior que hacía mucho tiempo esperaba: "Te quiero Ak…"

Me levanté de golpe, intentando controlar la respiración, intentando tranquilizare. Le miré mientras empezaba a abrir los ojos. No podía ser, él no podía haber dicho aquel nombre…

S- Buenos días- dijo con los ojos entreabiertos alargando un brazo para acercarme de nuevo a él.

A-¡No!- grité, un no para él, un no para mí, para rechazar los pensamientos que me hacían dudar de la persona tumbada a mi lado. Cogí la colcha y salí de la cama, empezando a recoger la ropa desperdigada por el suelo, lo más rápido que podía, intentando hallar una razón lógica para lo que había escuchado la noche anterior- tuvo que ser un sueño- murmuré encerrándome en el baño.

S- ¡Akemi!- oí su voz al otro lado de la puerta, acercándose- ¿Qué te pasa?- intentó abrir la puerta- Ábreme, por favor, no sé lo que pasa, pero sea lo que sea podemos hablarlo…

Me puse la ropa interior como una autómata, mientras tres palabras se repetían insistentemente en mi mente, para dar paso a una de las tres, luchando por ser la más importante en una frase en la que no debía de serlo: Akane.

¿Lo sabía¿Sabía que era Akane¿Cómo lo sabía? Era imposible, aquello carecía de lógica. Y entonces una idea pasó por mi mente, tan ridícula, tan estúpida…que lo más posible era que fuese la verdad: aquella chica, la que él había querido, a la que yo le recordaba…no podía ser otra que Akane. Miré mi imagen en el espejo.

A- Me has vuelto a traicionar- dije a mi propia imagen. Oí a Saorân llamando, oía mi nombre… demasiado tarde, ahora sólo quería la verdad. Me lavé la cara, recogí el pelo y tomé aire para enfrentarme con la realidad. No sabía que la realidad era algo mucho mayor de lo que podía soportar.

Abrí la puerta encontrándome de frente con él, sus ojos preocupados, su aspecto desvalido tapado tan solo con una sábana…

A- Akane- dije intentando que no se notara el temblor en mi voz. Su rostro palideció y se apartó de mí, confirmando parte de mis sospechas. Quedaban tantas preguntas…- quiero la verdad.

Se sentó en la cama, hundiendo las manos en el pelo, con la mirada perdida… ¿Cuándo me conociste¿Cómo te enamoraste de mí¿Cuánto me quisiste¿Por qué nunca lo supe?

S- Lo siento- murmuró levantando la cabeza para mirarme- siento haberte mentido.

El silencio llenó de nuevo la habitación. Mentiras. Una punzada en el pecho. Aquello cada vez iba a peor.

S- No sé por donde empezar, tengo tanto miedo…

A- ¿De qué?- sonó frío, tajante, vi el temor en sus ojos.

S- De perderte, debí decírtelo en cuanto supe que la conocías…pero entonces pensé que me rechazarías, que no creerías nada de lo que te contase.

A- No puede ser tan malo.

S- Mi apellido…no es Kadono, es Saotome.

Tragué duro, intentando asimilar la información recibida, no debía ser tan difícil, era algo que ya sabía, pero que me acababan de confirmar con toda la dureza que podían tener esas palabras.

A- Eso no explica porqué pensabas que te rechazaría- dije sentándome a su lado a una distancia prudencial. Él suspiró- lo que no entiendo es tu relación con ella, nunca me hablo de ti.

S- Eso no es cierto- murmuró. Debía estar en un error, estaba segura de no conocer a nadie llamado Saorân, por mucho que su apariencia hubiese podido cambiar con el tiempo- ella…era mi vida- noté mi corazón encogerse- la quería…y nunca pude decírselo, fui tan cobarde…- acerqué mi mano para calmarle- yo, que debía ser un hombre entre los hombres, el que debía protegerla…tan solo la alejé de mi lado.

A- ¡No era tu deber!- dije levantándome- tú no eras el que…

S- Todavía no te has dado cuenta¿verdad?- dijo con una semisonrisa- no existe ningún Saorân, no existe ninguna Matome…tienes razón, nunca oíste hablar de nosotros porque…no existíamos, hace dos años éramos sólo una persona- Saorân, Matome, Saorân, Matome…y fue en ese preciso momento cuando la realidad me golpeó de frente, dejando en aquel juego de palabras, la verdad tanto tiempo oculta, el nombre que tanto había intentado borrar- porque la verdad es que Matome es la cura de mi maldición, yo era su prometido, era…soy, Ranma Saotome.

Mi cuerpo perdió toda su fuerza, sumido en un estado de shock que no le permitía moverse, vi su mano acercarse.

A-¡No!-grité con todas mis fuerzas, intentando volver en mí. La ira, el rencor, el dolor… se esparcieron por mi cuerpo rápidamente, dándome fuerzas para moverme, di un paso hacia atrás y miré sus ojos por primera vez, sabiendo realmente de quién eran, todo ese tiempo había estado ahí, engañándome de nuevo…estúpida, por volver a caer, por ser tan débil- ¡No te atrevas a tocarme, Saotome!

El aire me faltaba, no podía estar más tiempo allí, tenía que ir a casa, tenía que escapar, no podían atraparme… Abrí la puerta de la habitación y salí corriendo, con todo lo que podían dar de sí mis piernas aun entumecidas, logrando colarme por a puerta del ascensor en el momento que ésta se cerraba. No me di cuenta de que había más personas en el ascensor hasta que llegué a la planta baja. Corrí al mostrador, dejando atrás miradas atónitas. No podía perder mucho tiempo, no sabía cuanto tardaría en darme alcance, no podía arriesgarme a que lo hiciese.

A- Habitación 308, ayer me dejé la llave y…

- Nos han informado de ello, si quiere puede volver a su habitación hasta las 12, sino nos tomamos la libertad de guardar en una sala privada sus pertenencias por si quería irse y…

A- Sí, sí, sí, muchas gracias¿Podría llevarme?

-No hace falta, un momento- dijo retirándose al interior de lo que parecía una pequeña oficina. Salió con una bolsa.

A- Muchas gracias- dije mientras veía una serie de taxis parados fuera. Me dirigí a ellos. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron justo en el momento que salía por la puerta principal; rápidamente me monté en un taxi y le di la dirección. Cuando arrancó experimenté un leve alivio.

Respiraba agitadamente, el trayecto duraría unos quince minutos. ¿Cómo¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta de nada? Todo el tiempo había sido él, había estado a su lado, conviviendo con él, había reído, había hablado, había comido, había bailado, había…cogí el móvil dispuesta a llamar a Ukyo, no podía esperar, me dolía tanto por dentro que él único alivio era sacarlo fuera, compartirlo con alguien más…era como si todo mi mundo hubiese desaparecido, como si todo lo que había conseguido fuera un espejismo. Lo encendí. Me llegó un mensaje informando que un número me había llamado treinta veces aquella noche, reconocí el número de Ukyo y recordé las instrucciones que le había dado. Decidí esperar e intentar tranquilizarme, no podía dejarme llevar por todo esto, debía mantener la mente fría, debía buscar una salida.

- Señorita, hemos llegado- dijo el conductor sacándome de mis pensamientos, busqué rápidamente en la cartera y le di el primer billete que encontré sin importarme que fuera muy superior al precio exigido.

A- Quédese con el cambio- dije saliendo del taxi, viendo a Ukyo en la ventana para en unos segundos encontrarse en la puerta. Me miró expectante desde ella. Subí los escalones con pesadez, intentando convencerme de que en cualquier momento despertaría, que sólo era un sueño, un mal sueño. Porque no podía ser, no podía ser que el hombre al que quería, en el que confiaba, al que me había entregado por completo fuese…

U- Akane- murmuró. Corrí hacia ella, refugiándome en sus brazos, y lloré, dejando el dolor que atenazaba mi ser se expresase a través de mis ojos. Ella no dijo nada, sólo estrechó el abrazo y acarició mi cabeza para tranquilizarme, como habían hecho mi madre y Kasumi tiempo atrás- Entremos en casa.

Me dejé guiar, sin el conocimiento de a dónde dirigir mis pasos, me encontraba perdida en un mundo sin sentido del que me sostenían unos débiles brazos. Las lágrimas empezaron a dejar de brotar y busqué un pañuelo para aligerar la congestión. La miré por primera vez a los ojos y ella no pudo sostener la mirada.

U- Te llamé, pero tu teléfono estaba apagado- dijo con voz quebrada- intenté…evitarlo, aunque de todas maneras ya se lo había dicho a Matome y era cuestión de tiempo que se enterase.

A- No lo sabe- dije en un balbuceo- no…se lo dije.

U-No sé si alegrarme por ello o no, al fin y al cabo lo sabrá en unas horas.

A- Lo sé- dije levantándome y acercándome a la ventana- todo…se acabó.

U- ¡No digas eso! Sé que ha tenido que ser muy duro descubrir que era Ranma, pero has luchado por estar donde estás¡No puedes volver a esa jaula!

A- No he dicho que vaya a volver- mi mente se volvió clara y fría tras aquellos momentos de hundimiento y debilidad- no puedo vivir una vida que no es la mía, lo único que puedo hacer es solucionar todo aquello que dejé pendiente, sólo así podré seguir, sin huir, sin esconderme…

U- ¿Para qué hemos hecho todo esto, entonces¡Era por ti, Akane! A Ryoga y a mí no nos iba a buscar nadie ¿Quién iba a buscar a una huérfana loca de la espátula y a un cerdo con pésimo sentido de la orientación?

A- ¿Un cerdo?- aquella insistencia en llamar cerdo a Ryoga me desconcertaba.

R-¡Cállate, Ukyo! Ella no sabe…- y entonces, otra realidad me golpeó, lo que todo este tiempo me habían ocultado todos: que mi mascota, la que dormía conmigo, vivía conmigo y con la que compartía mis secretos…no era otro que mi gran amigo Ryoga Hibiki.

A- Me voy-dije decidida metiéndome a mi cuarto, cerrando con pestillo la puerta.

R-¡Akane¡No es lo que tú piensas¡Fui un estúpido¡Debí habértelo dicho!

Recogí mis cosas rápidamente, llenando sin ningún tipo de orden dos maletas. Cogí lo poco que necesitaba para la boda y volví a salir. Ryoga esperaba con cara afligida, Ukyo con cara preocupada.

A-¿Cuánto tiempo estuvisteis riéndoos de mí? La estúpida Akane nunca se entera de nada¿verdad? Debías reírte mucho cundo pegaba a Ranma para defenderte.

R- Yo no quería eso, yo solo…-puse una mano en su boca.

A- He tenido suficientes excusas en mi vida, Ryoga, no te conviertas tú también en eso, por favor- intenté calmar la ira acumulada por la humillación sentida, intenté no cometer una equivocación por el calor del momento- ahora no puedo hablar contigo, vete a saber lo que te diría, además, debo acudir a una boda- dije siguiendo mi camino. Un brazo me frenó.

R-Acepto lo que dices, hablaremos cuando quieras…pero dime que no te irás.

A- No te voy a negar algo que voy a hacer, necesito tiempo, Ryoga, tiempo para curar las heridas, tiempo para aclarar sentimientos, tiempo para…perdonar- dije soltándome- ahora, voy a enfrentarme a mi pasado y no sé si podré soportarlo, no me hagas hundirte conmigo.

R- ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó preocupado a Ukyo.

U- Acabo de regresar de casa de Matome, Ryoga, en realidad ella es…

A-Ranma- pronuncié su nombre con resentimiento, casi escupiéndolo- Saorân y Matome son un bonito juego de sílabas que si las ordenas…

R- Ranma Saotome- le sonreí, el dolor por ambos descubrimientos me estaba destruyendo. Pero el show debe continuar.

A- No puedo retrasarlo más- dije dirigiéndome a la puerta- ya pasaré a por las maletas.

U- Akane, eso no es necesario…

A- Lo es, Ukyo, lo necesito…-cerré la puerta tras de mí y tomé aire, inhalando el fresco aroma de primera hora de la mañana. Afortunadamente Kasumi siempre se levantaba temprano.

Fui a la estación y cogí el primer tren a Nerima. Volvía al Dojo. Volvía a casa. El destino así lo había decidido. A medida que nos acercábamos iba reconociendo los parques, las calles, las tiendas…pequeños resquicios de mi pasado. Bajé y tomé el camino más largo: por un lado, para evitar la ruta de lugares aún más conocidos; por otro para evitar no inevitable.

Me paré ante la placa del nombre de mi familia. La puerta empezó a abrirse y no pude evitar sonreír al ver a mi hermana mayor ajena a mi presencia.

A- Kasumi…-la dueña de dicho nombre dio un leve respingo. Y al verme sonrió.

K-Has venido, pensé que en el último momento cambiarías de opinión-dijo cogiéndome del brazo y adentrándome en un mundo del recuerdo, un mundo del pasado, rompiendo esa barrera que me había impedido adentrarme por mí misma, con una facilidad, con una ingenuidad…sin darse cuenta de lo que ese paso suponía…Kasumi.

La casa seguía igual, no había cambiado nada. Me sentí una niña, acariciando las paredes llenas de recuerdos sin poder evitar sonreír, y a la vez adulta, por darme cuenta de que aquellos momentos eran el pasado que nunca ya volverían. Suspiré.

-¿Tú debes de ser nuestra primita, no?- oí una voz conocida a mis espaldas. Al voltearme casi sonreí al reconocer en aquella mujer a mi hermana mayor Nabiki. Con el pelo un poco más largo pero el mismo corte, un sutil maquillaje que remarcaba sus ojos haciéndola parecer mucho más inteligente y el traje que llevaba…eso demostraba que los negocios de Nabiki no eran en vano, al menos así podía permitirse esos lujos en ropa.

A-Eso creo- dije tendiéndole la mano. Ella negó con la cabeza.

N-Déjate de formalismos, somos familia¿no? Es curioso que no te recuerde, tengo muy buena memoria¿sabes? Aunque me pareces familiar así que…lo dejaremos correr por esta vez- dijo con una sonrisa mientras me miraba de arriba abajo, con esa mirada escrutadora tan típica de ella- ahora, veamos que podemos hacer contigo¡Tienes que conseguir estar a la altura de una Tendo! Y te aseguro que no es nada fácil.

A- Estoy en tus manos-dije intentando sonreír. Ella cogió mi mano y me llevó escaleras arriba, en un impulso que no me pareció propio de ella. Parecía que todos habíamos cambiado.

Entramos en la habitación de Kasumi, estaba igual que siempre. De la puerta del armario colgaban varias perchas con trajes cubiertos por fundas. Estaba impaciente por ver el vestido de la novia. Nabiki se adelantó y cogió dos perchas, miró las etiquetas y me tendió uno de ellos.

N- Primero nos vestiremos, luego nos arreglaremos y por último, pero no por eso mucho menos importante porque sin ella no habría boda, la novia- dijo haciendo una reverencia ante Kasumi. Aquello me hizo gracia, y Kasumi sonrió al verme sonreír.

K- Siempre me ha gustado mucho tu sonrisa-dijo con voz pausada sin dejar de mirarme. Nabiki estaba entre las dos, frunció el ceño.

N- ¿Hay algo que debería saber?

A- No-dije abriendo la funda y observando el vestido gris azulado, en un principio iba a ser amarillo, pero definitivamente era mucho más bonito en ese color, más sobrio, más elegante…más Kasumi. Nabiki me imitó y empezó a desvestirse, noté que desde ayer a la noche no me había duchado, y definitivamente no había sido una noche tranquila- Si no es molestia¿Podría darme un baño?

N- Claro-dijo aun en ropa interior- abajo, tercera puerta a la derecha, hay toallas limpias, recuerda colocar el cartel para que nadie entre, tuvimos problemas anteriormente.

A- Gracias- ¿Aquel comentario se refería a…? Salí y bajé despacio las escaleras, escuchando, no quería encontrarme con nadie, no todavía. Cerré la puerta, colocando el cartel. Coloqué el vestido con cuidado y la ropa interior limpia que había traído. Me desvestí y me metí en la tina. No recordaba lo reconfortante que era aquello. Observé el techo, en mis años adolescentes aquel lugar me había dado muchas soluciones, suspiré, ahora necesitaba una, la más importante.

No podía ir arriba y decir que era Akane, no tendría sentido…cabía la posibilidad de que alguien me reconociese…ese sería el único motivo por el que admitiría la realidad, él único motivo por el que volviese a la realidad de aquella casa, a la realidad de mi pasado. Aunque aquello era realmente improbable, si Nabiki no se había dado cuenta, había muchas posibilidades de que nadie lo supiese. Arriba, en aquella habitación, no había notado el paso de los años, habíamos cambiado, pero los lazos seguían ahí. Matome. Ella era mi máxima prioridad¿Se lo habría dicho a alguien? Seguramente sí, y sabía el primer nombre de su lista. El día iba a ser muy largo, y no iba nada bien, no sabía cómo reaccionaría al volver a verlo, esta vez totalmente consciente de su identidad. Estaba tensa, muy tensa, y aquello hacía que la incomodidad entre mis piernas aumentase, por si no tuviese suficiente con mi mente, mi cuerpo también trataba de recordarme lo sucedido en las últimas horas. Decidí salir, sino se haría tarde. Recogí un poco el baño y me vestí. Abrí la puerta con cuidado, poniendo atención a los sonidos. Nada. Velozmente llegué de nuevo al cuarto de Kasumi.

N- ¡Menudo cambio!-dijo mirándome con el mismo vestido que el mío- ¿Piensas recogerte el pelo? Yo preferiría llevarlo suelto.

A- Mmm…sí, por mí está bien-dije deshaciendo el recogido que había hecho a primera hora en el hotel. Mi larga cabellera negra azulada cayó, hacía un bonito contraste con el vestido. Lo agité un poco para que cogiese una forma más natural.

N- No me había fijado- dijo acercándose para tocar mi pelo- ¿negro azulado¡Chica! Ahora si me creo que seas de esta familia- tocaron la vuelta-¡Adelante! Estamos todas visibles- se volvió de nuevo hacia mí mientras se abría la puerta- ¿Sabes? Mi madre tenía ese color de pelo y también…

-Akane- una voz de mujer sonó desde la puerta, me giré sabiendo que hallaría. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y los ojos de ella se agrandaron por la sorpresa. Supe que el momento había llegado- Akane-dijo dando un paso hacia mí- ¿Eres tú?

Tomé aire para volver a la realidad, para volver al infierno e intentar convertirlo en algo más frío, en un lugar del que no tuviese que huir.

A- Señora Saotome-murmuré con una breve reverencia. No me dio tiempo a nada más, unos brazos me rodearon, y noté el suave aroma de la mujer envolviéndome, recordándome el aroma de Matome.

No-Por fin- murmuró- por fin has vuelto, hija- y estrechó su abrazo. Un leve escalofrío me recogió. ¿Hija¿Cuánto sabría Nodoka¿Qué le habrían contado sus hijos?

N-¿Estáis bromeando¿Eres tú, Akane?- dijo mientras Nodoka se separaba lentamente de mí, la miré por unos segundos- ¡Maldita sea¡Estoy perdiendo facultades¿No le vas a dar un abrazo a tu hermana mayor?

En unos segundos estaba en brazos de mi hermana, cosa que no había pasado desde que teníamos ¿Cuántos¿Diez años¡Qué más daba! Esos momentos merecían la pena, ya pensaría después en los problemas, en las explicaciones…Carpe Diem. Y entonces, en la puerta, alertado por los gritos de Nabiki apareció el hombre que quise desde que nací y al que en ese momento supe que nunca había dejado de querer, por mucho que el rencor había intentado borrarlo de mi corazón, él siempre estaría ahí. Observé las vetas grises que habían empezado a adornar su pelo y sus movimientos cansados. ¿Cómo había envejecido tanto en tan sólo dos años? Me acerqué lentamente a él, con miedo a ser rechazada.

A- Papá-murmuré. Sus ojos se agrandaron, mostrando la misma expresión que Nodoka momentos antes. Vi algo más en sus ojos. Alegría. Y un enorme alivio. ¿Tan mal lo había pasado¿Era yo la culpable de su estado?

S- ¿Akane?- preguntó con voz cansada pero llena de esperanza. Sabía lo que debía hacer, se lo debía. Y mostré el signo que me reconocía y que había escondido tantas veces esos años. Mi sonrisa.

A- Soy yo, papá-dije notando como a pesar de mi sonrisa una lágrima se escapaba de mis ojos, cayendo por mi mejilla, expresando la culpabilidad tanto tiempo ignorada, el dolor de haber abandonado todo, la cobardía por haber huido sin importar a quien dejaba atrás. Se acercó lentamente a mí, estirando un brazo para tocarme, como si lo que viese fuese una ilusión, como si en cualquier momento fuese a desaparecer de nuevo. Cuando sus dedos se amarraron a mi brazo una sonrisa de alivio cruzó su rostro y cayó de rodillas, abrazándose a mi cintura, mientras un torrente de lágrimas empezaba a brotar de sus ojos.

S-Mi niña, mi pequeña-murmuró mientras hundía su rostro en mi vientre, acaricié su cabeza intentando tranquilizarme, tocando sus largos cabellos- no te vayas, no te vuelvas a ir.

Me agaché a su altura mientras notaba que la visión se volvía borrosa por las lágrimas.

A- No lo haré, papá- dije de verdad, aun sabiendo que era una promesa imposible. Le ayudé a levantarse, y él no dejaba de mirarme. Me secó las mejillas mientras las suyas permanecían inundadas. Sonreí al contacto de tan suave caricia.

S- Te pareces tanto a tu madre- sabía que aquello era cierto, todo el mundo me lo había dicho siempre, por eso sabía que aquello debía haber sido muy doloroso para mi padre¿Por qué el rencor no me había dejado verlo?

N- ¿Y se puede saber que es de tu vida¿Te cambiaste el nombre, verdad? Cómo era…-se acercó a la funda del vestido y leyó la nota- Akemi Totsuo, con razón no conseguí nada con mis fuentes. Bueno, al menos conservaste tus iniciales.

No-¿Akemi¿Akemi Totsuo¿Tú no conoces…?

A- ¿A los hermanos Kadono? Claro, debe estar muy contenta de haber ganado una hija-dije aparentando una alegría que no sentía.

N- ¿Me estás diciendo que el estúpido de Ranma te encontró y no nos dijo nada? Se va a enterar.

S- Mi querida niña, podía haberle pasado cualquier cosa, él debía haberla protegido, era su deber…

A- Él no sabe nada, Nabiki- dije tomando un cepillo, empezando a peinar a Kasumi.

N- ¿Cómo que no sabe nada? Nada más verte tuvo que darse cuenta.

A-No, ni él ni Matome me reconocieron, aunque Matome sí sabe quien soy, U-chan se lo contó ayer.

No- ¿Ukyo¡Oh, por Dios! No me digas que Unami es…entonces Ruegi…

A- Ryoga.

N-¿Cuántas cosas más hay que no sabemos?-dijo con una mirada inquisitiva.

K-Dos años es mucho tiempo, Nabiki, fíjate en lo que tú misma has cambiado- dijo ella tranquilamente- ¿Quién imaginó que acabarías con Tatewaki-kun?- no pude evitar una sonrisa al imaginarme a esos dos juntos.

A- ¿Qué calladito te lo tenías, eh?-dije dándole un suave codazo en el estómago. Nabiki se sonrojó, perdiendo por unos momentos la frialdad tan característica de ella.

N- Bueno, cuando Ranma y tú dejasteis de revolotear a su alrededor, Tate se convirtió en una persona normal por extraño que parezca.

A- ¿Me estás diciendo que cuando le vea ya no llevará el traje de kendo ni correrá a abrazarme? No sé si podré acostumbrarme a eso- dije con tono irónico.

N- Quizá no hace falta que te acostumbres, el otro día que vio a Matome casi tuve que atarle- me imaginé a Kuno atado a una caseta como un perro- pero me lo tomo como una parte graciosa de él. El resto del tiempo se comporta normal.

S-Creo que debería irme, Genma debe estar ya con el sacerdote- me echó una última mirada, todavía incrédulo de mi presencia allí- vosotras os encargareis de recibir a los invitados, Nodoka de arreglar los últimos detalles con la novia. Falta menos de una hora para que empiece a llegar la gente, os dejo tranquilas para que continuéis- hizo un gesto de marcharse pero pareció arrepentirse- Akane…muchas gracias por venir.

A- No podía faltar a la boda de mi hermana mayor- papá sólo sonrió y salió por la puerta- y espero que tú también me invites a la tuya.

N- Por supuesto, y te aviso que no tardaré mucho-dijo riendo- hacía mucho que no veía sonreír así a papá.

No- Tienes razón, de repente parece diez años más joven- Kasumi se empezó a poner el vestido y Nodoka la ayudaba- es normal, lo ha pasado muy mal estos años, Akane debías…

A- Lo sé- dije acercándome a ella y ayudando a ajustar el vestido a mi hermana- pero, no podía, en aquel momento…

No- Todos-noté el énfasis en su voz- te echamos mucho de menos, parecía increíble que hubieses desaparecido en la nada, y creo que todos nos sentíamos culpables a nuestra manera.

N- Yo quemé los lotes de fotos que tenía preparados para vender- dijo sonriendo con mirada triste- aquello casi me llevó a mi ruina, comprendí que te había utilizado y…

A- Dejemos todo eso atrás¿De acuerdo? No me voy a ir, ya tendremos tiempo para hablar, discutir, echar culpas…otro día¡Hoy es la boda de Kasumi! Queda mucho por hacer, así que ¡Manos a la obra!- dije con júbilo notando como la cara de cada una de ellas se iba entristeciendo a medida que hablaban, no iba a permitirlo, no hoy, Kasumi se merecía lo mejor para el día de su boda. Sentía haberle robado el protagonismo. Ahora toda nuestra atención debía estar centrada en ella. Nos pusimos a peinar, maquillar…y en media hora las tres estábamos listas.

No-¿Qué os parece si me quedó con Kasumi organizando los últimos detalles y vosotras os vais a la entrada a recibir a la gente?- dijo ajustando el obi de su kimono.

N- Eso está hecho tía Nodoka- dijo cogiéndome la mano- tú y yo vamos a recibir a los invitados¡Tengo que explicarte toda la organización!- salimos por la puerta y me llevó al jardín, el banquete sería en el Dojo, pero la ceremonia en el jardín.

Una pérgola de madera lacada en blanco y decorada con lirios blancos y azulados presidía el espacio, siendo el lugar donde los novios dirían los votos matrimoniales. Las sillas, también blancas y decoradas a juego de la pérgola, se encontraban organizadas en dos bloques, llevando una tarjeta azulada con el nombre de cada invitado. Vi que a nosotras nos tocaba en primera fila, en el lado derecho. Los Saotome, estaban colocados de igual manera en el lado izquierdo. Papá y Nodoka ocupaban los lugares importantes a los lados de la pareja nupcial. Se oyó un golpe en la puerta, los invitados debían haber empezado a llegar.

N- ¿Quieres ver quien de las dos llega antes a la puerta?-dijo en tono jocoso, recordando las viejas competiciones de niñas en las que siempre me ganaba.

A- Pues claro- dije echando a correr como podía con una sandalias plateadas adornadas con pequeños brillantes.

N- ¡Hey, no seas tramposa!- dijo siguiéndome lo más rápido que podía entre el tacón de las sandalias y la irregularidad del terreno.

A- ¡Llegué primero!-dije tocando la puerta de madera y apoyándome para recuperar el aire.

N- Claro, me has hecho trampas…

- ¡No me lo puedo creer!

Entonces miré al chico que tenía esa voz, me resultaba conocido, pero no podía situar su rostro.

- ¿Eres Tendo¿Akane Tendo?- dijo mirándome fijamente con sus ojos azules y una sonrisa.

A- ¿Mouse?- pregunté dudando, el chico tenía el pelo algo más corto y sus ojos claros, antes ocultos tras las gruesas gafas, le hacían parecer realmente atractivo.

M- Sabía que no me equivocaba ¡Es increíble¿Dónde te has metido todo este tiempo?

A- Bueno, aquí y allá, ya sabes. ¡Menudo cambio¡Casi no te reconozco!

M- Lo mismo digo, chica¡estás genial!

Sh- Ahora incluso pareces una mujer, Tendo¿Dónde dejaste tu mazo?- entonces vislumbré la larga cabellera morada que tantos quebraderos de cabeza me había dado.

Y como no, colgada del brazo de su querido airen. Estático, de piedra. Bienvenido a la realidad, Ranma. Bienvenido.


	17. Chapter 17

Wola a todos!

Sé que he tardado un poco, pero es que he andado de exámenes hasta ahora y a medida que se acerca el final…bueno, ya sabeis, es más difícil, aquí os dejo el capítulo.

_**CAPITULO 17: CEREMONIAS Y KATANAS**_

A- No lo sé, creo que sin locas persiguiéndome todos los días para retarme pude deshacerme de él- dije sonriéndola. Noté su expresión disgustada.

S- De todas maneras era mejor que lo dejases, todos sabemos que nunca hubieras podido derrotarme- dijo agitando su cabellera y acercándose más al brazo de Ranma. Quería chillar, atizarla…pero no, aquello era justo lo que ella deseaba. Ignorarla sería más humillante.

A-¿Y qué novedades hay en tu vida, Mouse?- dije girándome al muchacho que miraba a Shampoo con cara de pocos amigos. Él me sonrió.

M-Estoy metido en bastantes cosas, sigo trabajando en el Nekohanten para pagarme los estudios de cocina y poder poner un restaurante propio- parecía muy contento- y cuando lo consiga, me casaré con mi prometida.

A- ¿Estás prometido?- pregunté totalmente sorprendida, siempre pensé que se quedaría esperando a la amazona- es una pena, yo que pensaba invitarte a tomar algo algún día… ¿Cómo se llama¿Es de por aquí?- noté las miradas de la pareja sobre nosotros, Nabiki se dirigió a ellos indicándoles sus asientos. Pero ellos se quedaron mirando la escena.

M- Se llama Noriko, se trasladó hace un par de años de Osaka, seguro que estará encantada de conocerte, le conté las aventuras de los locos de Nerima y está deseando conocer a todos y…

S- Es una estúpida- dijo casi a mi lado, con un Ranma todavía congelado a su lado. No podía soportar tanta soberbia.

A- Aquí la única estúpida eres tú- me giré hacia Mouse- si quieres luego te doy mi teléfono y cuando puedas quedamos¿De acuerdo?

R- Akane…-su voz cortó mi interpretación, volver a escuchar mi nombre en sus labios…casi podía notar como mis piernas flaqueaban…unos minutos más, aguanta.

A- ¿Sí?- dije encontrándome con unos ojos azules vidriosos¿aquello era cierto¿El gran Ranma Saotome se había emocionado por verme¿Por ver a Akane? Recordé sus palabras, su confesión sin saber que era yo. ¿Que me quería¿Que me quiso?...-me alegro de volver a verte Ranma- dije alargando la mano en un gesto formal. Él me miró extrañado, incapaz de pensar con claridad la estrechó, tirando del brazo del que Shampoo estaba colgada. Eso hizo bufar a la gatita, a la que dediqué una de mis mejores sonrisas. No me dejaría aplastar, al menos no por alguien como ella- Mouse, tu asiento está en el lado derecho, tercera fila, segundo asiento empezando por el pasillo- dije indicándole el lugar con el dedo- ¿A vosotros os ha informado ya Nabiki, verdad?- Shampoo miró hacia otro lado refunfuñando, estirando del brazo de Ranma hacia dentro. Noté las miradas del muchacho. Entonces no era la única idiota. Él tampoco se había dado cuenta todo este tiempo, lo extraño es que Matome…

M- Buenos días, Akane- dijo a mi espalda, me giré a encararla. Parecía un poco irritada. Las nuevas noticias no le habían gustado mucho.

A- Buenos días Matome, buenos días Seichiro- dije saludando al chico que la acompañaba. No tenía buena cara, me di cuenta que todo esto debía de ser aún más duro para él, enterarse de que la persona que amas antes era…

Se- Buenos días, Akemi- dijo intentando sonreír, lo que enfatizaba aún más sus ojeras.

M- ¿Por qué la sigues llamando así? Ayer te expliqué que ella es…

Se- Para mí siempre será Akemi- sonó decidido, casi cortante. Tomó camino al interior, dejando a la pelirroja atrás.

M- Pero…

A- Matome, deja que las cosas fluyan naturalmente – dije intentando calmarla, tenía que haber sido difícil enfrentarse a eso al inicio de una relación. Podía acabar con todo. Puse una mano en el brazo para consolarla.

M- No somos amigas- dijo en un susurro- sé, que ahora mismo, tú también me desprecias, como él.

A- Eso no es así- dije intentando analizar mis sentimientos, los cuales exoneraban a la muchacha de cualquier culpabilidad de mi dolor- no creo que tengas la culpa de nada, tú naciste hace poco, casi no tienes pasado- ahora entendía porqué siempre intentaba ser tan femenina, durante mucho tiempo había estado encerrada en un cuerpo masculino, necesitaba expresarse, ser libre, ella misma…- Seichiro, necesita tiempo, es sólo eso…te quiere, puedes estar tranquila.

M- No, no sé si será capaz…-dijo con pequeñas lágrimas concentradas en sus ojos- quizá el amor no sea suficiente.

Esa frase era tan cierta…el amor, a veces, no puede saltar los obstáculos, no puede hacer olvidar, no puede hacer inmune a la persona amada para que pueda hacerte todo lo que quiera…

A- Matome- dije intentando decir unas palabras que tranquilizasen a la chica- siento, que parte de todo esto también es mi culpa, yo nunca le conté a Seichiro nada de mi pasado…

M- Él no te guarda rencor- dijo provocando un gran alivio en mi corazón- él intenta asimilarlo todo, sé que es impactante, casi increíble, pensar que hace dos años, mi mente, mi alma, eran sólo unos instintos femeninos en un hombre que tomaban cuerpo al contacto con el agua fría…me costó hacer desaparecer los sentimientos de Ranma en mí, sentía como él, veía las cosas como él…tomé una personalidad, una forma de ser, que pudiera ser cómoda, que pudiera ser mi identidad…

A- Y lo lograste, eres una persona maravillosa, siempre pensé, que el lado femenino de Ranma guardaba todas esas cualidades que él no expresaba ni comprendía, y que por eso rechazaba de esa manera su maldición, le mostraba una parte de él más humana que…

M- Él también ha cambiado, todos lo hemos hecho, por fin, somos personas adultas, quizá ha llegado el momento, quizá ahora podamos ser amigos…me gustaría un final feliz- dijo esbozando una sonrisa entre lágrimas. Una cosa era que no estuviese enfadada con ella y otra muy distinta que todo esto tuviese un final feliz…tendría un final, aunque seguramente no el deseado por ella. Pero ahora debía una sonrisa, las lágrimas no podían estar aquel día, a menos que fuesen de felicidad.

A- Todos queremos eso- dije dedicándole una sonrisa, odiaba mentirla de esa manera- la gente empieza a llegar, tu asiento es en primera fila, lado izquierdo, es el de al lado de Ranma, Seichiro va a tu lado.

M- Gracias Akane- dijo secando sus últimas lágrimas, dirigiéndose al jardín.

N- Vaya papelón¿no?-dijo acercándose- resulta extraño verte comportándote así.

A- ¿Así?

N- Como una persona adulta, quiero decir, enfrentándote a Shampoo, siendo educada con Ranma, aconsejando a Matome… ¿dónde están los chillidos, el mazo, el aura a punto de estallar y el Ranma no baka?

A- No fuerces mucho la cosa que me llevó mi tiempo aprender a controlarme, no sé si con más situaciones como esta aguantaré-dije comprobando la lista, todavía quedaba mucha gente por llegar.

N- Pues será mejor que aguantes porque estás en su mesa- fruncí el ceño- te tocó con la familia Saotome, no sabíamos que eras Akane, así que no te pusimos en la mesa principal, aunque por otro lado- sonrió maliciosamente- al menos no compartirás mesa con la gatita.

A- ¡Pobre Mouse¡No sé cómo la aguanta!

N- Bueno, la chica tiene sus encantos, Ranma es un héroe por haberse resistido todo este tiempo a sus provocaciones.

A- Hombre, yo no le veo muy…-dije señalando a la pareja que seguía tal como había entrado.

N- Si observas bien te darás cuenta que es ella siempre la que se cuelga, la que le abraza…Ranma ha desistido en el intento de negárselo porque sabe que lo conseguirá por las "buenas" o por las "malas", y prefiere las "buenas"- dijo con una sonrisa, parecía que recordaba algo- cuando tú te fuiste esto parecía una cacería abierta, Kodachi y Shampoo sacaron toda la artillería, no les importaba caer lo más bajo posible, ni las veces que él las rechazase.

A- Siempre dije que estaban locas- dije frunciendo el ceño¿qué les pasaba a esas chicas¿No les servía un no por respuesta? Yo lo entendí a la primera, cogí las maletas y me fui.

N- La de veces que se han ofrecido a…bueno, ya me entiendes…se aparecían desnudas en la ducha, en la cama- notaba como mi sangre se iba alterando por momentos, por un sentimiento demasiado conocido por mí, los celos- y nunca cedió, nunca.

A- ¿Y tú que sabes?-dije en un tono cortante, los celos y la ira empezaban a inundar de nuevo mi razón.

N- ¿Crees que si hubiera pasado algo no lo hubieran proclamado a los cuatro vientos para utilizarlo como derecho para casarse con él?- noté toda aquella fuerza insana abandonar mi cuerpo- tenías que haberle visto aquella vez que las dos se presentaron a la vez, empezó a chillar, cansado, llevaba días sin dormir y entonces dijo: "¿no os dais cuenta que lo único que me importa es encontrar a Akane¿Por qué no me dejáis tranquilo? No tenéis nada que hacer aquí."

Me quedé quieta, sin palabras, incrédula ante esa historia.

N- No sé porqué te extrañas, al fin y al cabo tú siempre has sido la única que le ha importado- dijo con total naturalidad. Noté mis mejillas enrojecerse- Vaya, parece que algunas cosas en ti tampoco han cambiado, sigues sin poder hablar de tus sentimientos por Ranma.

Empezaron a llegar invitados, dejándome sin la oportunidad de responder. En media hora llegaron un montón de conocidos, casi todos invitados que también asistieron a aquella cena que Kasumi organizó unas Navidades y que acabó tan mal, el resto eran médicos. Cuando estábamos terminando vi acercarse a un chico alto, moreno, bastante atractivo, y que por otro lado se me hacía conocido…

- Nabiki¿no me presentas a la bella rosa que florece a tu lado?- dijo en un tono altivo que me resultaba conocido.

N- Cuidado, cariño, esta rosa tiene espinas, y ya te las has clavado muchas veces- dijo rodeando la cintura al hombre.

K- Permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Kuno Tatewaki, también conocido como el soltero de oro, como el Dios Trueno…

A- O como el relámpago azul del instituto Furinkan- dije sonriendo al chico, ahora sus bromas me parecían divertidas, mientras no hubiese abrazos…

K- ¡No me lo puedo creer¡Akane Tendo en persona!- hizo una pequeña reverencia.

A- Ahora que vamos a ser familia podrías darme un abrazo¿no?- dije acercándome a él con los brazos abiertos.

K- Nunca pensé escuchar tal ofrecimiento de mi diosa Akane Tendo- dijo llorando dramáticamente, si no había dramatismo no podía ser Kuno. Noté su abrazo, de una manera muy distinta a la época estudiantil, más suave, más familiar, menos lascivo…-me alegro de volver a verte- dijo soltándose- aunque como ya sabes, no podremos reinar juntos en el Olimpo, mi bella Akane, ahora estoy prometido con la hechicera.

N- ¿Lo de hechicera iba por mí?- dijo enarcando una ceja. Kuno empezó a ponerse nervioso ante la inexpresividad de la cara de mi hermana.

K- Bueno, cariño…no es algo despectivo…las hechiceras son astutas, inteligentes…sólo que no están adecuadamente valoradas- me reí ante la cara de circunstancia del chico.

N- Por esta vez…lo dejaré pasar- dijo cogiendo su lista y acercándose a mí- comprobemos si falta alguien.

En dos minutos comprobé la lista con Nabiki mientras Kuno esperaba pacientemente. Parecía que Nabiki y Matome tenían razón: cada uno había madurado a su manera. Por unos segundos sentí una punzada de nostalgia echando de menos los viejos tiempos. Cuando nos dirigimos hacia el jardín y vi a tantos conocidos reunidos, la añoranza desapareció dando lugar a una comodidad hacía tiempo olvidada, definitivamente, volvía a ser Akane Tendo. Vi a Tofu hablando con Nodoka delante del altar y fui a saludarle.

T- ¡Akane¡Por fin te veo!- dijo girándose hacia mí. Nodoka esbozó una sonrisa mientras miraba los asientos donde sus hijos permanecían sentados y en silencio.

A- ¿Qué tal todo, doctor? No le vi entrar- dije señalando la puerta principal.

T- Entré por la puerta de atrás, quería hablar con tu padre antes de la boda.

A- ¿No querrías espiar a Kasumi, verdad?- dije con una sonrisa maliciosa. Empezó a salirle humo de las orejas mientras su rostro se ponía rojo.

T- Pe…pe…pero…-dijo tartamudeando, sus gafas se habían vuelto opacas.

N- Doctor¡Compórtese!- dijo dándole un golpe en la espalda- Akane-chan sólo estaba bromeando¿verdad?

A- Claro- dije no muy convencida- ¿Nervioso?

T- Bueno…Espero que Kasumi no huya dándose cuenta del error que va a cometer- dijo frotándose la cabeza.

A- ¿Error¡Ay, doctor! Mi hermana ahora mismo estará nerviosa, pero le aseguro que no huirá, ella quiere ser feliz con usted. Si no te quisiese no hubiese aceptado casarse contigo.

N- Pues claro, hombre, es normal que dudéis y que la novia se retrase¡Sino no sería una boda!- dijo en un tono tranquilizador.

T- Me alegro de poder formar parte de esta familia, me alegro que hayas vuelto Akane- dijo con una sonrisa paternal.

A- No podía estar huyendo siempre¿no?- dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

T- Estás muy bonita- dijo en apenas un susurro audible sólo para los tres.

N- Espero que sea un buen día y… ¡Quién sabe! Dicen que de una boda sale otra¿Intentarás coger el ramo, querida?

A- Lo siento, no creo en esas tradiciones- me abracé al hombre y le dije- deseo que todo salga bien y que seáis muy felices- le solté y tomé asiento al lado de Nabiki en primera fila, dejando el asiento de al lado del pasillo para mi padre.

Miré al otro lado del pasillo, observando el puesto vacío de Nodoka que seguía haciendo compañía al doctor. Al seguir recorriendo la fila me quedé enganchada a un par de ojos azules que me miraban sin pudores. La mirada fija, dudosa, dolida, confundida…tan conocida y a la vez tan extraña, provocando tanta sensaciones distintas en mí como provocó desde el primer día, ese escalofrío que me recorría de arriba a bajo, ese hormigueo en el estómago…¿Por qué¿Por qué eres el único capaz de hacerme sentir así¿Por qué sigues ahí¿Por qué haga lo que haga el destino siempre me lleva a ti? Esos ojos…me hacían flaquear, me volvían débil…porque tus ojos siempre intentaron decirme lo que tu mente y tus labios negaban, las palabras que necesitaba oír.

¿Qué intentaban decirme ahora?

Sonaron los primeros acordes y me giré, abandonando el mar de sentimientos que luchaban entre los dos, para ver a mi hermana empezar a andar por el pasillo hasta el altar tomada del brazo de mi padre. Estaba preciosa, vestida de blanco, el suave maquillaje, el elegante caminar, irradiando una felicidad casi divina, parecía un ángel, nuestro querido ángel. Llegó al altar y tomó el brazo del que sería su futuro marido, mientras papá se sentaba a mi lado y tomaba mi mano, sonrió al notar que apreté en poco, tomando la suya.

S- Vuestra madre estaría tan feliz…-susurró, dejando escapar unas lágrimas controladas, intentando no convertirse en el protagonista de una escena que no era la suya.

La boda transcurrió normalmente, era tan distinta de aquella boda de hace dos años… Cuando Kasumi dio el sí quiero, un gemido ahogado salió de las mujeres del otro lado del pasillo, las dos llorando emocionadas por la sensibilidad de aquellos momentos. Si olvidábamos el color de pelo y la diferencia en su forma de vestir, las mujeres Saotome eran perfectamente iguales. Ranma tendió un pañuelo a su madre, mientras Seichiro hacía lo propio con Matome. Cuando iba a volver mi vista de nuevo a mi hermana y mi cuñado, Ranma levantó la vista haciendo de nuevo contacto visual por unos segundos. Rápidamente aparté la mirada, no sin antes darme cuenta de la sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios. Noté que estaba sonrojada como una idiota.

- Puede usted besar a la novia- dijo el cura mientras la pareja se fundía en un tierno beso.

Caminaron todo el pasillo y se dirigieron al Dojo, yo les seguí al igual que el resto de invitados tomada del brazo de mi padre. Él no decía nada, sólo sonreía… Al entrar distinguimos varias mesas circulares perfectamente ordenadas y preparadas. En la puerta había un mapa explicativo de las personas de cada mesa, y en las mesas pequeños letreros sobre los platos indicando el nombre del invitado. Fue fácil encontrar mi mesa: Genma Saotome, Nodoka Saotome, Ranma Saotome, Matome Saotome, Seichiro Kurihara y Akemi Totsuo.

Tragué saliva, aquello sería una situación realmente tensa. Me dirigí a la mesa aún vacía y busqué mi sitio: entre Seichiro y Ranma. Suspiré y me senté, esperando al resto de los invitados. Podía cambiarlos antes de que llegasen…pero seguro que Nabiki se daría cuenta e intervendría. Seguramente había un micrófono escondido por allí cerca.

S- Akemi- oí a mis espaldas. El muchacho estaba solo, y no podía ver a ningún miembro de la familia Saotome cerca, seguramente estarían felicitando a los recién casados.

A- Hola, Seichiro- separé la silla a mi lado que llevaba su nombre- siéntate, por favor.

El muchacho hizo lo que le dije y le observé detenidamente. Realmente parecía cansado, seguro que no había dormido en toda la noche: su mirada perdida, las ojeras, su palidez, sus gestos cansados…Sentí empatía. Quizá él estuviese peor que yo, al fin y al cabo, a pesar de estar pasándolo mal había visto a un montón de personas que habían sido importantes en mi vida… pero para él todo había sido negativo, la mujer de la que se había enamorado…

S- ¿Qué tal estás?- murmuró mirándome, como si hablar le costase un esfuerzo sobrehumano.

A- ¿La verdad o la versión oficial?- dije intentando ser sarcástica y alegrar un poco al chico. La comisura de sus labios esbozó una sonrisa, que rápidamente volvió a desaparecer, su amabilidad innata podía más que su cansancio.

S- La verdad, por favor- dijo pasándose la mano por el pelo- ya he tenido suficientes mentiras¿no crees?- sus palabras inspiraron una punzada de culpabilidad. Yo también le había mentido. Suspiré.

A- Es duro- dije mirando al montón de gente que se amontonaba entorno a la mesa principal- dejé todo esto atrás porque me sentía herida… pensaba que me utilizaban, que siempre era un medio, nunca un fin para nadie…ahora que sabes la verdad¿Qué te parece mi extraña familia? Cuando me marché pensé que los odiaba, que no los necesitaba, pero me equivoqué, me equivoqué en muchas cosas…- suspiré evitando mirar a la gente.

S- Todos nos equivocamos, según me han contado tu vida no fue nada fácil, entiendo que te marchases- sonrió- incluso me sorprende que aguantases tanto, aunque seguramente no conozco la historia, me gustaría que algún día me la contases, me gustaría conocerte de verdad, Akane…- mi nombre en sus labios era algo que no esperaba, decidí plantearle la idea que se me había pasado por la cabeza.

A- ¿Podría pedirte un favor, Seichiro?- el chico asintió- hoy ha sido un día muy difícil: primero la identidad de los Kadono, mi familia…pero también he tenido un pequeño problema en el piso…me he dado cuenta de que Ryoga me engañó mucho tiempo y por el momento no puedo volver…

S- Te quedarás en mi casa- sentenció el chico- Natsude se alegrará mucho cuando se entere.

N- ¿No volverás al Dojo?- la voz de la señora Saotome a nuestras espaldas nos sacó de nuestra conversación, estábamos hablando tan en serio y tan cansados que no nos habíamos dado cuenta de la presencia de la familia Saotome al completo.

A- No-murmuré colocando mi silla en la posición original, ya que durante el transcurso de la conversación la había ido girando hacia Seichiro. La familia tomó asiento y noté como el chico se tensaba, agarré su mano por debajo de la mesa, en un intento de darle valor.

N- Pensé que volverías, pronto Nabiki se casará y…

A- No voy a volver, vendré a visitar a la familia, pero no puedo vivir aquí- noté todos los ojos puestos en mí- llevo casi dos años viviendo fuera de casa, me sería casi imposible adaptarme de nuevo aquí.

N- Entiendo- murmuró bajando la mirada. Esa mujer siempre tenía algo en la cabeza, pero me era imposible averiguar el qué- y por eso te vas a vivir con el novio de mi hija…- su voz tan fría como cuando desenvainaba una katana-una chica decente no vive bajo el mismo techo de un hombre que no sea de su familia hasta el día de su boda.

Suspiré, había olvidado lo "tradicional" que era Nodoka en algunos temas.

A- Pues entonces no tiene nada de qué preocuparse, señora Saotome, dejé de ser decente hace cuatro años-dije con una sonrisa, la cara de la señora Saotome se volvió roja, malinterpretando mis palabras- cuando mi padre me hizo convivir con su hijo.

Genma sonrió divertido ante el juego de palabras que habían hecho caer a su mujer. Poco después ella también se había dado cuenta.

N- Aquello era completamente diferente, él era tu prometido y…

A- Y este es el novio de Matome, parece que no me conozca, yo no soy Shampoo, ni Kodachi… nunca me entrometería en una relación- dije ligeramente enfadada, una discreta actuación para poner de mi parte a la señora.

N- Tienes razón Akane-chan- dijo en un tono mucho más tranquilo haciendo una leve reverencia con la cabeza- lo siento mucho, debo empezar a adaptarme a los tiempos de hoy en día.

A- De todas maneras debería saber que estaré también por motivos de trabajo, me ocuparé de la educación de su hermana pequeña, ya estuve trabajando allí hace un tiempo, no tiene nada de qué preocuparse, señora Saotome.

N- ¿Señora Saotome?- dijo frunciendo el ceño recordándome una vez más a Matome- siempre me has llamado tía Nodoka.

A- Esos fueron otros tiempos- dije intentando ser educada- ahora que ya no vivo con ustedes ni seremos familia, son los señores Saotome.

G- Preferiría que me siguieses llamando tío Genma, querida Akane- tosió el hombre del pañuelo en la cabeza- señor Saotome sólo me llaman los acreedores y mis enemigos, y espero que no seas ninguna de esas dos cosas.

A- Claro que no, pero me parece una falta de respeto tutearlos de esa manera- no quería mencionar lo del compromiso, no todavía, no sabía qué les había dicho mi padre.

N- Con papeles o sin papeles de por medio, tú ya formas parte de nuestra familia, Akane-chan, siempre serás como una hija para mí, y estoy segura que Genma opina lo mismo- dijo dulcemente. El hombre se tiró un vaso de agua por encima y se puso a jugar con la rueda. La imagen resultó realmente cómica, porque ver a un hombre de cincuenta años abrazar una rueda como un animal…Vi la cara de Seichiro y me eché a reír. Toda la mesa se volvió a mirarme.

A- Lo siento, no me acordaba que él ya no…-dije, dándome cuenta como una idiota que llevaba diez minutos sentada al lado de Ranma. Él esbozó una sonrisa y secó una de mis lágrimas con su mano, en un gesto que demostraba la confianza que había entre los dos. Me giré bruscamente para volver a mirar al frente. Podía notar como mi corazón se había acelerado con tan solo ese roce y como mis mejillas debían estar ardiendo.

N- Entonces tú eres Kurihara Seichiro¿verdad? Matome nos ha hablado mucho de ti¿Lleváis mucho tiempo juntos¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hija?- lo dijo totalmente seria, borrando la sonrisa que me había dedicado hacía unos segundos.

S- Llámeme Seichiro, por favor- dijo mientras una camarero llegaba con los primeros platos- llevamos dos semanas de noviazgo, y mis intenciones…- su voz se apagó, fruncí el ceño¿cómo podía hacerle esa pregunta en el estado del chico?

G- ¿No respondes muchacho?- se levantó Genma del suelo- si lo que pretendes es jugar con nuestra hija…

R- Dejadle en paz- dijo en un tono ronco, expresando las palabras que yo estaba a punto de pronunciar- ya es suficiente que esté aquí después de haberse enterado de toda la historia¿crees que si no quisiese a Matome estaría aquí después de saber toda la verdad¿Conociendo a su familia¿Conociendo todo lo que le importa?- dijo el chico seriamente. Sus palabras seguras, solemnes, defendiendo a alguien que no era él mismo, comprendiendo sentimientos de otras personas¿Cuánto había cambiado¿Cuánto quedaba del Ranma que conocí?

N- Lo siento, sé que no es una situación fácil, pero es que no estamos acostumbrados a ser padres de una chica y hay mucho impresentable por ahí suelto…

A- No se puede culpar a unos padres por preocuparse de sus hijos, pero Seichiro es un gran chico, es amable, educado, siempre dispuesto a ayudar…- dije subiendo el tono de voz, noté una mano en el brazo.

S- Akemi, no hace falta que…

N- Te pido nuestras más sinceras disculpas, si Ranma y Akane te defienden debe de ser porque realmente eres una buena persona- dijo en un tono más familiar- para que esos dos se pongan de acuerdo en algo…-empezó a reír, parecía haber recordado algo realmente gracioso. Me imaginaba perfectamente con qué estaba relacionado.

S- ¿Son siempre así?- me murmuró ante la distraída Nodoka.

A- Al menos no ha sacado su katana- vi como Seichiro tragaba duro- tranquilo, parece que ese privilegio está reservado sólo para los miembros de su familia.

G- ¿Y a qué te dedicas?- dijo Genma tras devorar lo que había en su plato, vi como con la vista buscaba posible comida a la que atacar en los platos cercanos. Vi fijar su objetivo en el plato de Ranma que miraba expectante a Seichiro.

S- Soy bailarín profesional, como mi padre- vi como Genma miraba aturdido al chico dejando olvidado su plan de robo.

G- ¿Bailarín?- dijo entre risas- ¡Eso no es algo para hombres, por dios!

M- ¡Papá!- gritó Matome enojada- el padre de Seichiro es uno de los mejores bailarines del mundo, y es conocido internacionalmente.

G- Los hombres deben ser viriles y fuertes- puse mi mirada ausente hacia el techo¿cuántas veces había oído esas palabras en boca de un Saotome?- el baile es cosa de chicas- masculló.

S- En realidad, señor Saotome, se necesita una buena forma física, flexibilidad y coordinación para poder llevarlo a cabo, en realidad no difiere tanto de las artes marciales- dijo serenamente, aquello debía haberle dolido, su hombría ya debía habérsela cuestionado tras enterarse que su novia había sido un hombre. Genma Saotome, siempre hablaba sin pensar, en bocazas era el único en superar a su hijo. Iba a decir algo cuando vi el brillo del metal entre las manos de Nodoka. Vi palidecer el rostro del hombre y las palabras morir en sus labios. La katana siempre surtía efecto.

N- Mi marido es un hombre demasiado tradicional y no se da cuenta de que hoy en día las mujeres y los hombres pueden desarrollar los mismos trabajos- dijo enfundándola de nuevo- mi hija practica las artes, y no por ello es menos mujer que cualquier otra, incluso Akane-chan…

A- Yo ya no practico las artes, tía- dije serenamente, terminando mi plato.

N- Pero eso… ¡Eso es imposible¿Qué será del Dojo¿De la unión de las dos escuelas¿De vuestro compromiso?

Miré hacia abajo y luego a mi derecha. Ranma miraba expectante y a la vez molesto a su madre. Ninguno de los dos quería hablar de esto en público, nos debíamos demasiadas explicaciones, demasiadas cosas pendientes… pero como siempre, mi padre, no había aclarado las cosas, no había tenido el valor de enfrentarse a Nodoka Saotome, y por su culpa, ahora tenía el filo de su katana apuntándome, y estaba segura de que no le iba a gustar lo que iba a decir. Y a Ranma tampoco.

A- Debería hablar con mi padre, pero ya que él no se lo ha dicho… el día que me fui de esta casa, le hice una pregunta a vuestro hijo sobre nuestra relación, viendo que la rechazaba y que no era algo momentáneo sino que había sido una constante durante los últimos dos años, tomé una decisión y se la comuniqué a mi padre- levanté la vista para enfrentarme con Nodoka Saotome- aquel día rompí el compromiso, y aunque mi padre no lo aceptó…

N- ¡No¡Eso no es posible¡Vosotros tenéis que casaros¡La familia¡Las escuelas!- dijo casi chillando, afortunadamente la música de fondo impidió que su voz llegase a las mesas cercanas. Entonces recordé perfectamente los sentimientos del día de mi marcha: el dolor, el miedo, el rencor, la impotencia… Noté como las lágrimas empezaban a acumularse en mis ojos¿Cuándo pensarían en sus pensamientos¿Cuándo dejarían de tratarnos como objetos?

R- Estoy de acuerdo con Akane, nunca pensasteis en nosotros, daba igual todo lo que os dijésemos…- dijo ligeramente enfadado, con fuego en sus ojos. Noté una lágrima descender por mi mejilla, expresando el dolor guardado durante años¿Cuántas lágrimas había derramado en un día? Todas las que no me había permitido en años.

A- El compromiso…no existe- dije reuniendo toda la fuerza que me quedaba para pronunciar esas palabras. Vi como Nodoka palidecía y nos miraba a ambos perpleja. Genma se había echado a llorar.

R- Y yo acepto su decisión, a partir de ahora, hay dos escuelas Mutsabetsu Kakuto, y dos familias. La unión Tendo- Saotome no se realizará.

Su voz sonó tan decidida como el día que me marché, y noté de nuevo una vieja punzada en el corazón, la misma que había sentido al romper el compromiso sabiendo que huía de lo que en realidad quería. Decidí ausentar mi mente y escuchar la canción que se oía de fondo:

Y otra vez, seremos dos extraños,

Y otra vez…volver a hacernos daño

Y otra vez, estoy, en el fondo del dolor

Y otra vez, tú y yo, por el bien de los dos.

Era eso. Ya no nos conocíamos, dos extraños. Aquello era lo mejor para los dos, no podíamos volver a pasar por todo aquello, no otra vez. Me encontré con los ojos azules de Ranma, tan confusos y tan decididos… ¿o tal vez sí?


	18. Chapter 18

Wola a todos!

Siento el retraso, gomen nasai, gomen nasai. El capítulo estaba escrito a mano hace un mes pero no lo he podido pasar hasta ahora con la colaboración de mi amigo Torres, muchas gracias por la ayuda.

Sobre la historia, se acerca el final… de la primera parte. Lo sé, lo sé, ahora mismo queréis matarme, después de casi veinte capítulos ¿No termina aquí? ¿Qué es eso de segunda parte? Pues sí, no puedo acabarlo de una forma radical, me parece que he hecho a los personajes demasiado complejos para eso, pero prometo una segunda parte aun mejor: playas tropicales, nuevos personajes, amistad, amor, reencuentros…bueno, que espero que no os hayáis cansado de Zero y me mostréis el mismo apoyo en esa segunda parte: "Empezando de Zero". Ya sabéis: críticas, opiniones y amenazas…a 18: PALOS, NEKOS Y NADA

Tomé un sorbo de la copa de champagne, intentando digerir no solo la poca comida que había llegado a probar, sino también las palabras que Ranma había dicho con tanta decisión. El ambiente se volvió tenso. Centré toda mi atención en el plato, como si la composición del chef fuera una de las nuevas maravillas del mundo, rogando porque algo o alguien rompiese ese incómodo silencio. Afortunadamente mi plegaria fue escuchada.

Se oyeron las primeras notas de un vals y las luces se apagaron, dejando luz sólo en la mesa principal, donde se podía ver a Kasumi tomar la mando de su ahora marido y dirigirse a la pista de baile improvisada que se había organizado alrededor del entarimado del escenario.

No pude reprimir una sonrisa al ver la felicidad que irradiaba la pareja. Noté una mano apoyarse en mi hombro.

S - ¿Quisiera mi pequeña bailar conmigo? – Dijo ofreciéndome su mano con una sonrisa.

A – Claro, papa. – dije devolviéndosela y levantándome para acompañarle.

N – Soun, espera, debemos hablar de... – dijo la mujer. Noté como mi pulso se aceleraba. No podía romper este momento, quería sentir aunque fuese una vez, que él me aceptaba tal cuál, que daba igual lo que hiciese, que siempre me apoyaría... pero quizá la ruptura no la aceptaría y entonces...

S – Ahora no Nodoka, luego habrá tiempo de hablar.- dijo educadamente. Me dio la impresión de que sabía perfectamente lo que ella iba a decirle, pero al igual que yo, prefería ignorar por unos momentos esa realidad y disfrutar del momento.

Cuando llegamos a la pista, Nabiki y Kuno ya habían iniciado el baile acompañando a los novios, al igual que unas cuantas parejas más. Mi padre me estrechó en sus brazos y hacía leves movimientos de un lado hacia otro, intentando simular un baile. Se le veía feliz. Miré de reojo a la mesa de la que me había rescatado y pude observar como nadie se había movido de su asiento, pero hablaban. Seguramente el ambiente sería mucho peor para cuando volviese a esa mesa.

¿Por qué Nodoka no podía entender que mi conflicto interior era mucho más importante para mí que una estúpida promesa de honor? Y si ya no era por mi que al menos pensase en su hijo, ¿no se daba cuenta que aún estaba en el mismo estado de shock que yo?

S – Akane, ¿estás bien? –dijo un poco preocupado.

A – Perfectamente, solo que después de tanto tiempo se me hace un poco extraño.- le dije desviando el tema.- ¿después bailarás con Kasumi?

S – Sí, parece mentira que nuestra Kasumi ya no vaya a estar mas en esta casa, ¿verdad? – dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica.- parece que fue ayer cuando la llevaba al colegio, o cuando aprendía a cocinar... se me hará extraño no ver todos los días su sonrisa.

A – Seguro que podrás ir a visitarla siempre que quieras.

S – Al menos te he recuperado a ti, porque volverás a Dojo, ¿verdad?

El silencio se hizo por unos segundos y al ver la expresión de su rostro supe que él ya sabía la respuesta.

A – Creo que es mejor que no viva aquí, papá, vendré aquí a visitaros todo lo que pueda, te lo prometo, pero se me haría muy difícil volver...

S – Comprendo. – noté la tristeza en su voz y en su forma de esquivar la mirada. – Akane, sé que no he sido el mejor padre, que he cometido un montón de estupideces y que... muchas de ellas, te han hecho infeliz. –suspiró cansado-. Nada de eso se va a repetir, hija, no te diré que vuelvas si tú no quieres, me conformo con lo que me ofrezcas... con que me permitas saber que estas bien. Kasumi me hizo entender, que todas vosotras habéis crecido, y que aunque sigáis siendo mis niñas, sois adultas y debéis tomar vuestras decisiones. Así que lo que tú digas me parecerá bien.

A – Papá... – La canción se acabó y mi padre se separó de mi y tomó el camino hacia Kasumi, paro al de unos pasos se detuvo y se giró.

S – Akane, acepto lo que dijiste aquella última noche, apoyo tu decisión. – su voz seria y amable me dejó plantada en el sitio mientras mi padre hablaba con mi hermana.

Volví en mí y me dirigí a la mesa ahora casi vacía, tan solo ocupada por los hombres Saotome, Nodoka bailaba con Ono y Seichiro con Matome también se habían acercado a la pista. Me senté cansada y miré el reloj. Solo eran las cuatro de la tarde y me sentía como si llevase una semana sin dormir. Noté la mirada curiosa de Genma, al darse cuenta que había captado mi atención dijo:

G – Eres realmente idéntica a tu madre, me haces sentir como si tuviese veinte años.

Le dediqué una mirada dudosa. Su tono de voz parecía serio, pero nadie sabe nunca que es lo que le pasaba por esa cabeza hueca.

A – No sabía que la conociese.

G - ¿Bromeas? La estuve persiguiendo dos años antes de que se casase con tu padre.- Los ojos se me abrieron como platos, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando alguien se me adelantó.

R – ¿Se puede saber que estás hablando papá? – Parecía aún más sorprendido que yo.

G – Bueno hijo, crees que he sido bastante claro, antes de conocer a tu madre estuve perdidamente enamorado de una joven de cabellos azules que después se convirtió en la mujer de Soun Tendo.

A - ¿estuvo enamorado de mi madre? –pregunté sin saber bien que decía, no sabía cuantas veces tendría que escucharlo para creerlo.

G - ¡Oh, sí! Akane, ya ves ¡De tal palo tal astilla! - Noté como mis mejillas enrojecían ante tal insinuación.

R – Papá, deja de decir tonterías o sino... –empezó a chillar a su padre totalmente exaltado, dando muestras de que el hombre había dado en la diana.

Se – Akane, nos necesitan –me dijo tomándome del brazo. La pelea Saotome que parecía a punto de empezar se quedó parada como si alguien hubiese dado al botón "pause".

G - ¿A dónde vais? –preguntó con cara de desconfianza.

A – A Kasumi le fallaron la orquesta a última hora y Seichiro a traído algunos amigos músicos, y él y yo nos encargamos de la música –dije todavía sonrojada por las palabras de Gemma aún vivas en mi mente.

G – De tal palo tal astilla –dijo con una gran sonrisa.

R – Papá... –pronunció entre dientes.

G – Me refiero a que a que a su madre también le gustaba cantar, no todo gira alrededor de ti, chico –dijo riéndose. Noté como se encendía el aura de Ranma.

A – espero que algún día tenga tiempo de sentarse conmigo y contarme todas esas cosas de i madre –dije con una sonrisa, intentando tranquilizar el aura de combate de mi ex prometido.

G – Cuando quieras Akane, sabes que siempre tendrás un hueco en casa de los Saotome –dijo muy sonriente.- ¡Y eso sí que iba por ti muchacho!

Oí la risa de Genma a mis espaldas, ese hombre era incorregible.

Se – Eso sí que ha sido una directa ¿no? –me encogí de hombros.

A – Al menos no iba para mí.

Se – Yo creo que un poco sí.

A – Anda y calla, no tienen ni idea de nada, además, tu mismo lo has oído; el compromiso está roto, ninguno de los dos quiere algo así.

Se – Sois muy buenos actores.

A – No te pega ser irónico.

Se – Y tu deberías dejar a la actriz en los escenarios, casi matas a mi suegra del disgusto, con lo feliz que le haría saber... –le tapé la boca y le miré directamente a los ojos.

A – No se te ocurra mencionar todo lo que ha pasado delante de mi familia o de la de Ranma, les serviría cualquier cosa para unirnos de nuevo.

Se - ¿Y eso sería realmente malo? Vamos Akemi, tu misma reconociste que sentías algo por él, lo que vi yo en la playa fue algo real y estoy seguro que no ha sido el único momento...

A – No quiero hablar de eso –dije adelantándole.

Se – Pues tendrás que hacerlo, no creo que Ranma te deje marcharte así como así –rápidamente me dio alcance-. Te quiere, lo se, y estoy seguro que tu también lo sabes ¿verdad? Entiendo tus miedos, tus dudas, dios, todavía no puedo creerme esa historia de ciencia-ficción que fue vuestra vida... hay cosas que te dañaron...

A – Tu no sabes nada, Seichiro, no tenía a nadie, todo eran enemigos: mi familia, sus prometidas, él mismo...

Se – Sé lo de Jusenkyo, mató para salvarte, sólo es culpable de ser un cobarde, de no hacerte saber con palabras lo que expresaba con actos... –calló al ver mis lágrimas- no quería hacerte daño, sólo quería que comprendieses...

A – Lo comprendo, pero para mi no es suficiente –dije secándolas, en un gesto demasiado repetido en un solo día.- Aún oyendo mis palabras, no puedo confiar en él, no puedo, al menos no por ahora, siento que no puedo confiar en nadie.

Se – Akemi...

Músico – Chicos, la gente se impacienta, creo que deberíais empezara ya.

La conversación quedó en el aire, sabiendo los dos que esa conversación no era nuestra, y que dentro de poco se daría con el verdadero protagonista de ella. Me miré en un pequeño espejo para ver que asombrosamente no tenía rastro de las lágrimas vertidas. Puse una sonrisa de escenario y seguí a Seichiro. Saludé a la gente, agradecí la asistencia y presenté a Seichiro. Después empezamos a cantar, una canción tras otra: canciones de amor, llenas de sentimiento, como no podían faltar en una boda.

Mis hermanas estaban radiantes con sus parejas, parecía irreal el aura de felicidad que irradiaban las personas enamoradas.

Tras algo más de una hora hicimos un pequeño descanso y recordé la canción que había elegido para dedicarle a Kasumi. Me acerqué a los músicos esperando que alguno conociese esa canción. Por suerte el pianista llevaba una partitura encima y me pidieron unos minutos para adaptarla.

Busqué a Seichiro con la mirada y lo encontré con Matome, hablando con Ranma. El chico parecía serio, miraba fijamente a su pareja con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón mientras hacía gestos afirmativos con la cabeza. Debió notar mi presencia, porque desvió la mirada y me miró fijamente mientras murmuraba algo. El resto del grupo se giró a mirarme, me sentí violenta, quedaba claro que debían haber estado hablando de mí, noté como me ruborizaba y decidí ir a la mesa principal a hablar un poco con la familia.

Se respiraba un ambiente muy animado, Nabiki se había apoderado del ramo de la novia por derecho propio.

N- ¿O acaso lo querías tú, hermanita?- preguntó.

A- Oh, no, Nabiki, no tengo ninguna boda planeada más que la tuya- dije sacándole la lengua.

Las charlas triviales y bromas hicieron que el tiempo pasase volando y para cuando me quise dar cuenta los músicos me hacían señas desde el escenario. Me acerqué a Seichiro que seguía junto a los hermanos Saotome.

A- Seichiro, me gustaría dedicar una canción, no te importa, ¿verdad?

Se- Claro que no, Akemi-chan, el escenario es tuyo- dijo amable, quizá demasiado.

A- ¿No estarás planeando pedirme algo a cambio?- pregunté divertida.

Se- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí?- dijo mostrándose ofendido para momentos después echarse a reír- ¡Qué bien me conoces! Cuando termines hablamos.

A- Vale-dije con un gesto de cabeza, dirigiéndome al entarimado, intentando parecer ajena a los ojos azules que no se habían perdido una palabra de nuestra conversación.

Subí al escenario y me coloqué en situación central, tomando el micrófono.

A- Quería dedicar una canción a una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, y que es la protagonista de este día, mi hermana Kasumi: gracias a ella estoy aquí hoy y se lo agradezco, pero no sólo por eso, sino por lo más importante, por estar conmigo en los buenos y los malos momentos, esto es para ti, hermana.

_Nadie como tú para hacerme reír,_

_Nadie como tú sabe tanto de mi,_

_Nadie como tú es capaz de compartir,_

_Mis penas, mi tristeza, mis ganas de vivir._

_Tienes ese don de dar tranquilidad,_

_De saber escuchar, de envolverme en paz,_

_Tienes la virtud de hacerme olvidar_

_El miedo que me da mirar la oscuridad._

_Solamente tú lo puedes entender_

_Y solamente tú te lo podrás creer._

_En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra,_

_Solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar,_

_Ya son más de veinte años, de momentos congelados_

_En recuerdos que jamás se olvidarán._

_Nadie como tú para pedir perdón,_

_Nadie como tú valora esta canción,_

_Nadie como tu me da su protección,_

_Me ayuda a caminar, me aparte del dolor._

_Tienes ese don de dar tranquilidad,_

_De saber escuchar, de envolverme en paz,_

_Tienes la virtud de hacerme olvidar_

_El miedo que me da mirar la oscuridad._

_Solamente tú lo puedes entender_

_Y solamente tú te lo podrás creer._

_En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra,_

_Solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar,_

_Ya son más de veinte años, de momentos congelados_

_En recuerdos que jamás se olvidarán._

_Y pasaran los años y siempre estarás buscando un plan_

_Para que se hagan realidad los sueños que _

_Soñábamos antes de ayer al dormir_

_Hablando del tiempo que nos quedará por vivir._

_Y sin hablar, solo al mirar, sabremos llegar a entender_

_Que jamás ni nada ni nadie en la vida nos separará._

Kasumi estaba emocionada, porque sabía que cada una de esas palabras eran de verdad y que para mí era incalculable lo que había hecho durante tantos años, sobre todo desde la muerte de mamá. Papá lloraba a mares, seguramente por la restauración de la familia Tendo.

Seichiro subió conmigo al escenario, decidido a retomar el trabajo que llevábamos desempeñando desde hacía un par de horas.

Se- Eso ha estado muy bien.

A- Gracias.

Se- Creí que tendría otro destinatario.

A- Pues te equivocaste.

Se- Vale, vale, no volveré a tocar el tema, no te pongas así.

A- Hombres…-suspiré, mientras retomaba mi posición.

Pasó otra hora y noté que mi voz empezaba a resentirse, hice señas a mi compañero para que hiciésemos un descanso.

A- ¡Uuuufffffffff! Empieza a quemarme la garganta- dije secándome el sudor de la frente provocado por el calor de los focos. Tomé una botella de agua y bebí ansiosa, sin preocuparme de las apariencias.

Se- A mí también, aunque supongo que después del día de ayer, la fiesta y la incógnita de qué pasó anoche- dijo con una sutil semisonrisa- está bien, está bien, ya dejo el tema.

A- A ver si es cierto- dije un poco cansada- no me tomes a mal, te considero uno de mis mejores amigos y te lo contaré, pero no hoy, no ahora.

Se- Lo comprendo- dijo mirando la enorme sala- me gustaría poder meterme en tu cabeza por unos momentos para poder entenderlo todo y ayudarte, me siento un poco impotente.

A- Es mi vida, sé que te gustaría ayudarme, pero al final las decisiones correctas o incorrectas, las tomaré yo- suspiré, mirando de reojo la mesa donde la familia Saotome hablaba- parece que tus futuros suegros no están muy contentos contigo.

Se- Lo sé, son un poco…

A- Anticuados, extraños, extravagantes…son así, debes acostumbrarte, intentarán meterse en tu vida cada vez que puedan… pero no son malos- pensé por unos segundos- bueno, quizá Genma sí- entonces recordé que debía advertirle de algo- ¿Sabes algo del Neko-ken?

Se- ¿El qué?- dijo mirándome como si fuese un habitante de otro planeta.

A- Es una de esas historias Saotome que deberías saber: Genma, como seguramente Matome te ha contado, se llevó a Ranma de entrenamiento por todo Japón y China cuando tenía cinco años. Intentó enseñarle muchas técnicas- puse cara de resignación- a cada cuál más estúpida, y una de ellas es el puño de gato.

Se- ¿Puño de gato? ¿En qué consiste eso?

A- Es una técnica que Genma encontró en un manual- me llevé la mano a la cabeza- ni siquiera leyó la nota final de página que indicaba que era una técnica demasiado peligrosa en su aprendizaje.

Se- ¿Peligrosa?

A- Genma anudaba comida de gatos alrededor de la ropa de Ranma y lo lanzaba a un agujero lleno de gatos hambrientos que le atacaban todos a la vez, hasta que terminaban la comida y se cansaban.

Se- ¡Era un crío! ¡Y eso es una locura!

A- Lo sé, nadie en su sano juicio haría tal tontería. Como consecuencia, Ranma tiene pánico a los gatos y si se le obliga a estar en contacto con ellos, entra en un estado de inconsciencia en el que se transforma psíquicamente en un gato, adoptando su postura y costumbres- la cara de Seichiro cada vez estaba más desencajada- además, deberías saber que cuando están en ese estado es difícil de tratar, sólo dejan acercarse a contadas personas- por no decir que desde aquella viejecilla, yo había sido la única capaz de calmarlo.

Se- ¿Cómo un gato? ¿Ronronea y anda a cuatro patas?- preguntó cada vez más incrédulo.

A- Así es, y nunca sabes cuando saldrán de ese estado, a veces con agua fría es suficiente, otras sólo hay que esperar a que se calmen.

Se- ¡Vaya! Esto sí que es una caja de sorpresas, dime, cuando te cuentan tantas cosas extrañas ¿Llega un momento que te acostumbras?

A- Sí- dije riendo- y cuando no pasa nada extraño da la sensación de que falta algo, de que realmente pasa algo, ¡Es para volverse loco! Pero te acostumbras, y luego lo echas de menos.

Se- ¿En serio?

A- Bueno, no todo, pero esas locas historias unen a las personas más de lo que te puedes imaginar, porque si puedes superar eso, puedes superar cualquier cosa- dije notando la sonrisa nostálgica que se formaba en mis labios con miles de recuerdos luchando por salir.

Se- ¿Te puedo pedir algo?

A- Claro- dije girándome a mirarle al notar el tono serio que había adoptado.

Se- Lo primero, ayúdame con Matome, Akemi, no sé si yo solo seré capaz.

A- Pero para eso está ella, ¿no?

Se- Lo sé, pero cuando ayer oí toda aquella historia…creí que me moría, me di cuenta que mis sentimientos por ella son más profundos de lo que pensaba, cuando hablaba…me dolió mucho, demasiado- murmuró- en cambio ahora, después de hablar contigo, todo lo ilógico de ayer desaparece, todo parece más normal, todo cobra sentido- volvió a retomar su sonrisa- me siento mucho mejor, ahora puedo continuar, quiero conocerla, entenderla- dirigió su mirada hacia la pelirroja- después de oír tu historia y su historia, me he dado cuenta de lo poco que sé y de lo mucho que me queda por saber.

A- No debes tener prisa.

Se- No la tengo- dijo mirándome de nuevo- es más bien todo lo contrario, sé que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para conocerla y crear muchos recuerdos juntos, y eso me hace feliz.

A-Me alegro de que te sientas así, intentaré ayudarte, aunque tampoco yo tengo la respuesta para todo, y al final, lo importante sois tú y ella.

Se- Lo sé, pero no viene mal una ayuda extra, ¿no?- dijo guiñándome un ojo- y ahora viene el segundo favor.

A- Dispara- dije haciendo el gesto con los dedos.

Se- Hay una canción bastante especial para Matome y para mí, y quería dedicársela.

A- ¡Ah, bueno! No hay problema, el escenario es tuyo.

Se- En realidad, quería que cantases tú mientras yo voy con ella ¿Te importa?

A- Claro que no, ve con ella anda- dije empujándole hacia las escaleras del entarimado. Me sonrió por última vez y se dirigió a nuestra mesa.

Me acerqué a los músicos y miré la letra de la canción, afortunadamente la conocía. En cinco minutos volví a mi situación central en el escenario, donde las luces habían bajado y un único foco me iluminaba.

A- Esta canción es para Matome y Seichiro- dije mientras sonaban las primeras notas afinadas de los instrumentos.

_Sin ti no soy nada,  
Una gota de lluvia mojando mi cara  
Mi mundo es pequeño y mi corazón pedacitos de hielo  
Solía pensar que el amor no es real,  
Una ilusión que siempre se acaba  
Y ahora sin ti no soy nada_

Desvié la mirada al lugar que aquellas palabras habían guiado encontrándome con una mirada azulada que me atrapó, haciendo que cada una de las palabras que cantaba se apoderase de mí, confundiendo mis sentidos, mis sentimientos.

_  
Sin ti niña mala,  
Sin ti niña triste  
Que abraza su almohada  
Tirada en la cama,  
Mirando la tele y no viendo nada  
Amar por amar y romper a llorar  
En lo más cierto y profundo del alma,  
Sin ti no soy nada_

¿Por qué te quiero? Me he preguntado lo mismo una y otra vez todo este tiempo y sólo me queda una explicación, tan absurda…tan real…te quiero porque te quiero.

_  
Los días que pasan,  
Las luces del alba,  
Mi alma, mi cuerpo, mi voz, no sirven de nada  
Porque yo sin ti no soy nada  
Sin ti no soy nada  
Sin ti no soy nada_

Mi alma y mi cuerpo han cambiado, mi voz clamaba que ya no te necesitaba, tan segura, tan nítida…tan falsa, me convertí en una gran actriz para todos, pero sobre todo para mí misma, haciéndome creer que quería mejorar para mí misma, cuando en el fondo sabía que todo lo que hacía, que cada paso que daba era por ti…y que si para ti no tiene sentido…da igual lo que haga, da igual como sea, si no te tengo a ti no soy nada._  
_

_Me siento tan rara,  
Las noches de juerga se vuelven amargas  
Me río sin ganas con una sonrisa pintada en la cara  
Soy sólo un actor que olvidó su guión,  
Al fin y al cabo son sólo palabras que no dicen nada_

Nunca creí mis palabras, solo hacía que me las creía, sé que no tiene sentido ¿Pero acaso el amor lo tiene? Diciendo tantas palabras vacías, tantas escenas de un guión de una vida en la que tú no existías, el guión de una vida sin sentido.

_  
Los días que pasan,  
Las luces del alba,  
Mi alma, mi cuerpo, mi voz, no sirven de nada  
Qué no daría yo por tener tu mirada,  
Por ser como siempre los dos  
Mientras todo cambia  
Porque yo sin ti no soy nada  
Sin ti no soy nada  
Sin ti no soy nada_

Y tú lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Mi corazón latía con fuerza, expectante ante tu tranquila mirada que buscaba dentro de mí, desnudándome, ¿Qué dicen tus ojos? ¿Cuántas cosas tenemos que decirnos?

Dejé el micrófono. Nuestra actuación había terminado, los músicos amenizarían el resto de la velada. Decidí salir fuera a tomar el aire sin avisar a nadie, prefería estar sola. Necesitaba relajarme por unos minutos, el día estaba siendo demasiado largo e intenso.

Había refrescado un poco y la suave brisa ayudó a que me sintiese más relajada mientras paseaba por el jardín. Desde allí divisé la ventana de mi cuarto e instintivamente miré la del cuarto de Ranma. Una sonrisa tota se dibujó en mis labios, ¿Cuántas veces ese idiota había pasado por ese tejado de su habitación a la mía? Podía haberle pasado cualquier cosa, pero no, él era el gran Ranma Saotome.

Me descubrí a mí misma entrando en la casa y subiendo las escaleras hasta mi cuarto, dejándome llevar por la ruta seguida durante tantos años. Observé el patito que llevaba colgado en el mismo sitio desde que era pequeña, recordando como mi madre nos lo había regalado la Navidad de mis cinco años.

Abrí la puerta lentamente, encontrándome con la habitación exactamente igual que hacía dos años. Entré poco a poco, mirando cada mueble, cada espacio…observándolo, analizándolo. Kasumi lo había mantenido igual desde el día de mi marcha, excepto que la foto que solía estar en el marco que Ranma me regaló las últimas Navidades que pasé en casa había desaparecido, ya que lo llevé conmigo al irme.

Me senté en la cama y me quedé ausente, volviendo a mi infancia, a mi adolescencia…aquella habitación me había visto cambiar tanto…

El silencio que envolvía la casa se veía interrumpido por un suave murmullo que provenía del jardín. Me levanté y me acerqué a la ventana. Debajo del árbol, al lado del estanque, distinguí perfectamente las dos siluetas masculinas que hablaban: Seichiro y Ranma.

Noté el nudo en mi estomago, sabía lo que eso significaba: Seichiro no se marcharía a casa conmigo hasta que hablase con Ranma. El chico era inteligente, alojándome en su casa me tenía en sus manos.

Me quité las sandalias, abrí la ventana y salí por ella al tejado. Afortunadamente Ranma estaba de espaldas y Seichiro demasiado concentrado en la conversación para verme. Llegué al borde del tejado y salté, recordando lo que tenía que hacer para no lastimarme. Lamentablemente se me olvidó sujetar la falda del vestido y los chicos no se perdieron detalle de mi exhibición. Me sonrojé violentamente y me acerqué a ellos.

R- Deberías saber que las bragas azules no te pegan- dijo con una sonrisa de lado, una de esas que odiaba porque lo hacía parecer aún más guapo. La misma frase que había dicho cuatro años atrás en su pelea con Kuno. Sonreí nerviosa y contesté lo primero que me vino a la boca:

A- Baka.

Vi como Seichiro salía de escena sin decir nada, dejándonos solos. Observé los iris grisáceos que me miraban.

La última batalla estaba a punto de comenzar.

Hasta el próximo y último capitulo de Zero!


	19. Chapter 19

_**Capítulo 19: PASADO Y PROMESAS**_

R-¿Estás bien?- preguntó su voz preocupada. Me giré a mirarle. Tenía una sonrisa adorable, casi infantil.

A-Sí- dije con la misma sonrisa- ¿Y tú?

R- Mejor que bien- dijo mirando de nuevo al frente. Aquello no me lo esperaba, se rió al ver la cara con la que le miraba- por fin te he encontrado.

A- Te ha costado esta vez, ¿eh?- dije medio en serio medio en broma.

R- Se nota que esta vez no querías que te encontrase.

A- Creo que estas perdiendo facultades, Saotome.

R-Mmm…puede ser, pero ¿Cómo iba a pensar que mi querida marimacho se había convertido en una delicada bailarina?- noté como su mirada me recorría de arriba abajo.

A- ¡Hey! ¡No me mires así!- dije cubriéndome con las manos.

R- Ayer no decías lo mismo- dijo visiblemente sonrojado. Mi cara tomó el mismo color que la suya y no pude aguantar la mirada.

El silencio volvió por unos segundos.

R- Lo siento, no quería ser tan brusco, ¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo posando su mano sobre la mía. En cuanto noté el primer roce mi cuerpo se estremeció- no…no te hice daño, ¿verdad?- aun sonrojado, sus ojos preocupados buscaron los míos intentando hallar una respuesta.

A- No- dije intentando que todas las sensaciones que mi cuerpo empezaba a recordar no saliesen a flote. Estaba tan mono con esa carita.

R- Me alegro…- parecía que quería decir algo más, pero las palabras no llegaban.

A- Ranma- el chico levantó la cabeza- ¿me quieres preguntar algo?

Se levantó para acercarse al estanque, donde se acuclilló, mirando fijamente los lentos movimientos de las carpas.

R- ¿Te arrepientes?- preguntó sin mirarme- ¿Te arrepientes de que fuese yo?

La pregunta era complicada, y parecía que a Ranma le preocupaba de verdad. Los de ayer habían sido Saorân y Akemi, pero ¿A quién podían engañar? Seguramente mi corazón siempre había sabido que era él y por eso le había permitido seguir.

A- Quieres la verdad, ¿no?- no esperé a que me contestase y me puse a su lado junto al estanque- hoy es el día de las verdades, así que…no me arrepiento…ahora, hace unas horas sólo quería morirme- dije enterrando la cara entre mis piernas- estaba tan contenta de poder ser feliz después de tanto tiempo… que cuando me dijiste que eras tú, yo…

R- Te hice mucho daño, ¿verdad?- oí su voz a mi lado- lo hice tan mal…

A- No fue sólo culpa tuya- dije levantando la cabeza para mirarle- me hice demasiadas ilusiones…creí que tú…déjalo- me sentí tonta, otra vez a punto de hablarle de Jusenkyo para recibir la misma respuesta. Me levanté y me dirigí otra vez al entarimado.

R- Jusenkyo- murmuró. Frené mi marcha, ¿Cómo había sabido…? Me giré a mirarle, se había levantado, pero no se movía- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Sonreí.

A- Creo que era evidente- él se acercó y me tomó por los hombros.

R- Necesito oírlo, Akane- su voz era seria- lo evidente nunca ha sido evidente para nosotros, quiero hablar, quiero aclararlo todo, no quiero malos entendidos.

A- Prefería al Ranma de antes- hice una mueca intentando quitar la tensión del momento- está bien, está bien…yo te…yo te- noté como las palabras luchaban por salir de mi boca, no podía, no me permitía a mi misma decirlo. El miedo seguía limitando a mi corazón.

R- No es fácil, ¿verdad?- dijo con una media sonrisa- seré bueno contigo- dijo apoyando su frente contra la mía- sólo contesta sí o no, ¿de acuerdo? Y recuerda: la verdad.

A- Bien- dije tragando saliva, su contacto me ponía nerviosa.

R- ¿Recuerdas todo lo que pasó en Jusenkyo?

A- Sí.

R- ¿Sacrificaste tu vida por mí?

A- Sí.

R- ¿Lo hiciste porque me querías?

A-…Sí- dije reuniendo toda la fuerza de mi cuerpo, cuánto podía costar decir una palabra.

R- Cuando regresamos nuestros padres organizaron una boda, tú… ¿Querías casarte?

A- Sí- aquello cada vez me hacía sentir peor, parecía que me desnudaba…sabía que debía decir la verdad, pero…

R- ¿Fui yo el motivo de tu marcha?

A- Uno de ellos.

Me miró fijamente a los ojos, por unos momentos parecía que el tiempo se hubiese detenido. Su mirada era seria, su rostro se suavizó al esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

R- ¿Me quieres?

Noté mi corazón encogerse, atenazado por el miedo, por la sorpresa. No me había esperado una pregunta tan directa. Y los ojos no se habían movido de su posición, seguían fijos, buscando una respuesta.

A- Ranma, yo…- lo intentaba, intentaba pronunciar esas palabras… pero al parecer Ranma seguía ejerciendo el mismo poder en mí, me devolvía esa inseguridad que había perdido como Akemi.

Perdida en mis sentimientos no me di cuenta del cambio de posición del muchacho. Me robó un beso fugaz y se separó de mí riéndose de nuevo.

R- No te preocupes, sé que no es fácil decirlo- dijo mirando el cielo- todavía te duele todo aquello, ¿verdad?- asentí con la cabeza, llevándome los dedos a los labios, intentando retener ese calor que me había inundado hacía unos segundos- lo de Jusenkyo…fue real, te dije que te quería cuando pensé que estabas muerta.

A- ¿Por qué lo negaste?

R- Todos tenemos miedo alguna vez, tú misma has podido darte cuenta que no es fácil, pensé que me rechazarías…siempre pensé que estabas conmigo por el compromiso, nunca me dejaste ver si tú sentías lo mis…

A- ¿Pero qué dices?- empecé a gritar- ¿Qué no te lo dejé ver? Los ataques de celos, la pérdida de mi feminidad, de mi vida… ¿No eran suficientes? Siempre te seguí, siempre te apoyé…- las lágrimas volvían a hacerse presentes, pude notar como esas gotas de agua ablandaban su corazón como habían hecho siempre. Me abrazó con fuerza, como si tuviese miedo de soltarme.

R- Lo sé, lo sé…sólo cuando te fuiste fui capaz de entenderlo- dijo besando mis cabellos. Podía oír los latidos de su corazón corriendo desbocados, ¿Por qué yo tampoco me había fijado en eso antes? Siempre que había acabado en los brazos de Ranma por alguna u otra razón, su corazón siempre latía de esa manera ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? ¿Por qué no lo había notado en todas aquellas situaciones?

A- ¿Qué hiciste?- me separé un poco, podía acostumbrarme tan fácilmente a estar con él así- quiero decir, después de que me fuese.

R- ¿Por dónde empezar?-dijo pasándose una mano por el pelo. Tomé los mechones que salían de su coleta, jugué con ellos.

A- ¿Por qué no empiezas por el principio? Y así de paso me explicas que fue de tu trenza- el chico volvió a sonreír.

R- No creo que te guste- dijo mirando la vieja casa- cuando te fuiste…tu padre me mandó a buscarte…típico de él ¿no? No sé cuanto estuve recorriendo ciudades, montañas…pero no te encontré, bueno, eso ya lo sabes. Lo que sí encontré fue un viejo templo budista donde me ayudaron a encontrar la cura de mi maldición. No te voy a explicar ahora todo el proceso…es largo…y complicado, fue duro, muy duro, se basa en una antigua técnica china conocida como la bifurcación del cuerpo- su mirada ahora se posó en el dojo- así es cómo apareció Matome.

A-Ryoga…también descubrió ese templo, ¿verdad?- suspiré tristemente, la traición de mi amigo todavía dolía.

R- ¿Sabes lo de…?-preguntó sorprendido.

A- Lo descubrí esta mañana- dije agriamente.

R- Vaya, y yo que pensé que mi día estaba siendo complicado…Ruegi y Unami son…

A- Sí, son Ryoga y Ukyo, cuando me marché de casa aquella noche llegué al restaurante de Ukyo sin darme cuenta, abrió la puerta y cuando me preguntó qué me pasaba no pude…no pude aguantar más, se lo conté todo, todo lo que había callado durante aquellos dos años, y lloré, lloré por lo que vivimos en la isla de Toma, por lo que vivimos en Jusenkyo…ella se hundió conmigo- tragué saliva, recordando aquellos momentos que aparecían borrosos en mi mente- se dio cuenta de que perseguirte era absurdo, de que debía vivir su vida, hacer lo que quisiese…decidimos buscar una nueva vida lejos de aquí.

R- Lejos de mí- asentí con la cabeza.

A- Ryoga apareció al de unos días, poco después de que abandonásemos Tokio, aunque no duramos fuera de la ciudad…un puesto de okonomiyaki no daba para vivir tres personas, así que regresamos y buscamos trabajo. El resto ya lo sabes.

R- Tantas veces dudé si era él…sus técnicas…eran iguales, pero él parecía distinto, más seguro, más adulto…

A- Han pasado dos años, dos años que nos han endurecido a todos.

R- Cuando Matome y yo regresamos sin encontrarte, las visitas de mis "queridas prometidas" no se hicieron esperar, me perseguían día y noche, y creeme, hablo literalmente.

A- Lo sé, Nabiki me lo ha contado.

R- Fue idea de mi madre que nos fuésemos de aquí, que nacieran los hermanos Kadono, que entrase en la universidad.

A- ¿Nodoka?

R- Pensaba que si cambiábamos de nombre, de aspecto, de lugar…podríamos vivir tranquilos, aunque fuese por una vez.

A- Parece que al final todos buscábamos lo mismo.

R- Lo que nunca imaginamos, es que nos encontraríamos contigo- dijo mirándome de nuevo- cuando te vi allí y te vi sonreír…no podía, no podía ni moverme, no podía creer que hubiese alguien que pudiese tener una sonrisa como aquella, tan parecida de la que me enamoré hace cuatro años.

A- Puedo entenderte, cuando llegué a casa y nuestras miradas se encontraron tu nombre acudió a mi cabeza, una y otra vez, cada vez que estaba contigo, parecía que la sombra del pasado nos perseguía…

R- Así que el artista marcial de los ojos azules…

A- Eras tú. Y la chica que dejaste escapar…

R- Tú- murmuró acariciando mi mejilla.

A- Es irónico pensar, que cada detalle que me hacía querer más a Saorân, era porque me parecía algo que Ranma nunca podría hacer, que lejos estaba de la realidad, ¿no?

R- A mí me parecía increíble que me estuviese enamorando de una chica tan femenina.

A- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- dije encarándole- ¿Qué antes no era femenina?

R- Vamos, Akane, tienes que reconocer que eras torpe, sin formas, bruta…

A- ¡Ranma Saotome eres un idiota!- grité con todas mis fuerzas, entre enfadada y divertida.

S- ¡Akane! ¡No te atrevas a tocar a mi airen!- dijo apareciendo la chica de los bomboris amenazándome con una mano.

R- Shampoo, sólo estábamos hablando- dijo intentando calmar a la amazona que me miraba desafiante.

S- ¿Has vuelto para eso? ¡Ranma es mío! ¡Que te quede claro! Tú renunciaste a él hace dos años, ¡Estás fuera, Tendo!

Decidí hacer acopio de toda la paciencia que podía tener, el saber que la gatita había intentado aprovecharse de mi marcha y había estado persiguiendo a Ranma hacía que mi aura de combate luchase por salir. No, el mazo debía quedarse guardado. Me dirigí a ella tranquilamente, dejando atrás a Ranma.

A- Ranma nunca ha sido tuyo, Shampoo, ¿Cuándo vas a aceptarlo?- dije parándome ante ella, aquella chica ya no intimidaba.

S- ja, ja, ja, ja, ¿No creerás que es tuyo, verdad?- la ignoré y seguí adelante. ¿Podía contestar aquella pregunta? Sí, si creo que es mío, pero lo que tú opines no me importa. De todas maneras aquel no era el momento, lo que había pasado estaba demasiado reciente. Vi a Matome y Seichiro junto a la limusina del chico. Con Shampoo de por medio no había tiempo para hablar más, aunque había algo que tenía que decir. Debía decírselo.

A- ¡Ranma!- grité atrayendo de nuevo su atención mientras la amazona se había vuelto a colgar de su brazo- ¿Me puedes hacer un favor?

R- Dime.

A- ¿Puedes decirle a Saorân que espere a Akemi? Ella le quiere, pero todavía no puede…

R- Esperará- dijo sonriente. Noté como una amplia sonrisa se formaba en mis labios.

S- ¿Quién demonios son…?

No pude terminar de escuchar las palabras de la amazona porque me metí en la limusina. Lo había dicho, ¡Se lo había dicho! No era una declaración en toda regla, pero era lo único que podía decirle por el momento.

Se- ¿Qué tal ha ido?

M- Creo que todos lo hemos oído- dijo riéndose mientras descorchaba una botella de champán- porque los sueños se cumplan.

Tomé la copa que Seichiro me ofreció. No pude evitar echar un último vistazo por la ventanilla trasera. Ranma. No sé cuando volveremos a vernos, pero estoy segura que el destino hará que nos encontremos.

M- …y quizá así podáis empezar de cero- no había escuchado toda la frase pero las últimas palabras se quedaron en mi mente mientras el coche doblaba la esquina y perdía de vista mi casa.

Cuando volviésemos a vernos quizá todo sería más sencillo. Quizá podríamos ser felices, empezando de Zero.

FINAL DE ZERO

Este es el final del fic, bueno, de esta primera parte llamada Zero, ¿Qué os ha parecido? Sé que hay mucha gente que esperaba el final, pero…no podía. Me surgieron muchas ideas para una continuación y así ha quedado muy Rumiko, ¿no? Bueno, a todos los que hayáis leído hasta aquí, muchas gracias por seguirme y por vuestros apoyos! Y a los que queráis más, estad atentos a la segunda parte: Empezando de Zero.

Muchas gracias a todos!

Nahia


End file.
